Spider's beloved flower
by just another average reader
Summary: Elise's feelings were long dead for thousands of years when she became the Spider Queen. Not until a certain plant mage revived those feelings and it made Elise crazy. (may put some various pairings but mostly focus on Zyra x Elise)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Why there are so few of Zyra x Elise fics? ;-; I mega ship them HARD and they look so cute together (well at least for me) Nope...nope that won't do. If no one's gonna write about them. Fine. I WRITE MY OWN! Why? Because I can. Muahahahahaha *Ahem* well, who says I can't? XD.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy reading it. Also, this is rated M. So young readers, DO NOT read this!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Day dreaming

It was a cold and silent night. The stars and the fullmoon shined beautifully at Zyra's garden. Zyra laid flat on a grass field under a tree as her lover hovered above her. Elise used her knees to spread Zyra's legs to get closer to the red haired mage, spider legs tickling Zyra's side, each of Elise's hands grabbed Zyra's wrist, pinning her down and placing it on Zyra's head on her side as Elise crashed her lips to the plant mage's lips. Zyra moaned at the feeling of her lovers tongue wrapped around hers. Elise broke the kiss and replaced it with kisses and licks on Zyra's neck and down to her shoulders from left to right, leaving small trails of hickies. Tasting the soft skin of the plant mage greedily.

Elise rose her head up and pressed her lips to the plant mage's lips once more. Engaging in another lust filled make out. Elise moved her right hand to grope Zyra's left breast, massaging it in a circular motion. Zyra moaned at the feeling of her touch as she used her now free hand to grabbed the spider mages head, moving to her back, down to her rear. Zyra felt the black-covered mages lips smirked and felt the Spider Queen's grip weakened. This was Zyra's opportunity, so she wrapped her legs around Elise's waist and using her free hand from touching the Spider Queens rear to her shoulder and spun around. Zyra was now straddling Elise on her waist.

"Hey, how did you get up there?" the spider mage asked and smirked

In a response Zyra grabbed Elise's wrists and put it over the Spider Queen's head while kissing her fervently and lustfully. Zyra summoned a vine from a tree above them, wrapping it to Elise's wrists. Zyra broke the kiss and using her now free hands to remove the spider mage's headpiece to expose her neck and let her hair flow freely. Zyra once again made another heated make out with her lovely spider as her hands roamed Elise's sides, down to her thighs and to her rear, making the spider lady shiver at the touch. Zyra broke their intimate make out and replace it with small several pecks on the Spider Queen's neck, to her shoulders and down to her chest. Kissing her skin between her breast, teasing her and rubbing her right thigh, while Zyra's right hand touched Elise's cheek affectionately as Elise closed her eyes as she was enjoying the feeling of her lovers touch and kisses.

Zyra paused her actions and looked up to see the spider mages deep, glowing red eyes opened and saw them filled with anticipation. Zyra smiled as she rose herself up to meet eye to eye to the spider mage and giving her another heated kiss for a while. As their intimate make-out had finished, Elise stared and smile at her lovingly and Zyra did the same, as Elise used her spider legs from her back to put out strands of red hair to the side, to see the plant mages beautiful predatory golden eyes clearly.

Until Suddenly Zyra shouted "ELISE LOOK OUT!" she said

" _wai- wait...what"_ Elise thought, as she blink a few times and she was snapped back in reality. She was not in Zyra's garden but she was in the Summoners Rift, currently having a live match. She looked around and observe her environment that she was in the river bottom lane, near the dragons pit. Elise took a glance at her left and saw Zyra and looked up to see Kha'zix, the Void Reaver leaping to her. Her spider senses were already screaming and warning her multiple times that there was danger coming to her. But she decided to ignore it and focus on her daydreaming. " _I've been imagining things about her again. Great._ " Elise thought

It was too late for Elise to react. The events that were happening to her right now were too fast for the Spider Queen. Despite being a supernatural spider woman. Until suddenly the Rise of Thorns pushed Elise away to take the tackle from Kha'zix. Zyra fell on the ground with a loud thump as Kha'zix straddled her. The void creature didn't waste any time. He used his razer sharp wings and stabbed Zyra to her heart and to her belly.

" _An ally has been slain_ " the announcer shouted. Elise lied on the river ground as she watched her close friend got murdered by the void Assassin. " _This is the third time that she save me and got herself killed in this game. My goodness this is so embarrassing_ " Elise thought. Then Elise suddenly got angry and rose herself up. "You will pay for that you disgusting creature" Elise groaned.

Elise now finally listened to her spider senses as she sense another enemy champion coming. She turned around and saw Anivia already engaging and casted 'Flash Frost'. Elise simply turned into a gigantic black metallic spider form and raised herself up and coming down and was now at Anivia's back. She turned herself into a human again and cast a spider web to snare Anivia. The ice phoenix just simply juked to the right and cast an ice wall to block Elise and casted 'Frosbite' combine with Kha'zix' finishing leap. Khazi'x just earned another kill.

As Elise had revived and saw Zyra right in front of her. Probably waiting for Elise to revive. Elise was expecting the plant mage to be angry at her by saving her multiple times. But instead she saw Zyra's eyes filled with concern.

"Hey, are you alright? You've been spacing out a lot. Are you still sick?" Zyra asked as she pressed her left hand to Elise's forehead. Checking to see if she have a fever. Elise went flushed red and looked down to hide her red cheeks. But instead she found herself seeing the plant mages cleavage " _a_ _shit crap nuggets_ " Elise thought

"My gods you are! Your face is red!" Zyra stated

"Yes...I...I know I have a fever...Loo...look...I'm fine. I just want...to help... My main summoner... For her...series" Elise stuttered and just stared down at her right so she can no longer stare at Zyra's breasts.

" _Yeah suuuuuure. You have a fever_ " a female voice of Elise's summoner interrupted. Teasing Elise as her summoner knows Elise's secret _crush_

 _"Hush summoner!"_ Elise said to her summoner telepathically so Zyra won't hearing her conversation

"Elise dear. You have been my best friend for a long time. Because of that, I know a little about you and clearly that you are not fine. You should have not push yourself and get in a match. Surely your main summoner must understand and does your summoner know?"

" Yes, she knows that I forced my summoner to summon me. That's why I'm here. To...help... her" Elise stuttered at the last three words

" _Help me? Or you just want to be in action with her?"_ her summoner teased

" _I said hush!_ " Elise thought

"My goodness Elise. Ever since we became close. You are starting to get stubborn. Pushing yourself as if you are trying to prove to me that you are a powerful champion. But please let me tell you that you are." Elise's heart started to pumped violently at Zyra's words

"But you are staying here. And you're not gonna fight" Zyra finished

"Wai...wait... What?! You can't engage a 4v5 battle! You need me! This match is important for my summoner!"

"Look, I admire that you that you care for your main summoners series but your health is more important than this match."

"Zyra I can still fight"

"Elise dear please. Don't push yourself"

"I. Can. Still. Fight" Elise said firmly at every word. At this Zyra just made a heavy sigh

"I guess there's no stopping you huh? But please after this, ask request from your summoner to escort you to Soraka alright?" Elise nodded as the two mages went to their mid lane. Currently being pushed by Anivia, Miss Fortune and Orianna. Elise and Zyra stood near their tower as they saw Talon retreating with a very low health, joining the two mages and refused to go back and recover. Zyra planted her plants and summoned her vines to at least make them retreat a little and the enemy minions die. Elise saw Zyra on how beautiful and elegant she was. On how her hands moved gracefully, how elegantly her movements were and how her red hair flowed freely was stunning. " _Wow_ " Elise thought

"Elise Look out!" Zyra shouted. Elise broke her glance on Zyra and saw a ball of ice coming right at her. It was too late for Elise to react as she was stunned. Talon and Zyra came rush to aid Elise but instead, Orianna's ball engaged and stunned the three of them followed by Sarah fortune's 'Bullet Time'. Earning a triple kill from the blue team.

" _Holy shit we just got wombo combo'd"_ Elise's summoner said

" _Defeat!_ " the announcer boomed. The match was ended by the enemy team continued pushing mid lane. Irelia and Kha'zix followed soothe to aid their allies to push. Shen and Vayne tried to defend and giving time for their allies to revive but unfortunately they died also, almost instantly. Their defence was not enough considering it was a 2v5. So the red team decided to surrender.

After Elise apologizing to her summoner for spacing out a lot. She turned and saw Zyra. Her face now fuming with anger. " _uh oh_ " Elise thought.

"Well? I told you to stay at the shop keeper" Zyra groaned

"Look Zyra...I...I'm sorry"

"I know you are and you should be! You should know better that engaging in match while you're sick is clearly a stupid thing to do! And what's worse your summoner lost her series because of you! " Zyra then calm herself by making a heavy sigh just to collect herself as she notice the few people around are looking at them. So Zyra put her hand on Elise's shoulder to comfort her.

"Elise. This is the third time that you have done this when we are allies. Please take care of yourself as Soraka's aid is not here all the time. And speaking of Soraka. Summoner Mishelle!" Zyra called

Zyra saw the summoner currently having with a conversation with the other summoners. The summoner waved them a good bye as she turned to Zyra, put out her hood to reveal her long, curly loose, darkish brown hair and light red eyes

"Summoner, please escort your main champion to Soraka's infirmary please"

"Sure. Well? After you" the summoner said. Elise said a good bye to Zyra as Zyra watched the two walking into the distance

" _Oh Elise dear. What's got into you? What is happening to you? You are always spacing out_ e _very time we are allies._

 _Oh I wish I could escort you myself. But I must fulfill my promise to Moakai and Ivern to help them to attend the Institutes...NO...MY garden's needs. And someday. You will be MINE Spider Queen_ " Zyra thought and made a seductive smirk.

Elise was in deep thought while she was walking through to the Institutes halls. She was thinking when did this feeling had started. When she joined The Institute. Almost everybody was afraid of her. Until Zyra came and spend time with her. Sure she had friends. Vladimir was okay but when the peace contract between Demacia and Noxus ,Vlad and Vayne become a thing. That's where he spend most of his time with her. And there's Leblanc. Another Elise's friend. Sure she was just as power hungry as Elise. But that's just the only thing they have in common. Years go by as few people like Summoner Mishelle started feel comfortable at Elise and so was Elise getting comfortable at them. And especially getting comfortable and getting close to Zyra. And that resulted to more feelings for Zyra.

" _No... Oh no no no no. This is so wrong. This is so wrong! I'm a woman! I should be attracted at the opposite gender! But Zyra. She is so kind to me. She's the first person who approached me when I joined the league. Also strong, beautiful...sexy. Oh my. What will the people think of me when they knew that I'm gay to Zyra?!"_ Elise thought

But then again. Elise thought about Vi and Caitlyn, Leona and Diana, especially Ezreal and Nami (an odd couple) are accepted happily by the people of the Institute. " _I hope they accepted about me and Zyra too_ " Elise thought. She also thought about her bound Summoner Mishelle. Who happens to be a lesbian . " _I wonder who's her girlfriend is?"_ she thought

Elise was in deep in thought that she did not realize that she was already at Institutes hospital door. And so Elise and Mishelle entered and finally reached Soraka's infirmary. The two saw Soraka sitting on her desk and having a conversation with Varus in front of her which looked like they are having a good time. Soraka saw she had company to attend to.

"Um Var? Can we see each other in another time? I have to speak to them privately" Soraka asked

"Sure, don't wanna be in the middle of a girl talk would I?" Varus replied as he kissed Soraka on the lips quickly and took his leave, nodding at the two first before he was nowhere to be seen.

"Let me guess. Spacing out while in a match and lying to Zyra for having a fever?" the Star Child said with a cocky grin.

"How did you know?" the two said simultaneously.

"Because I'm Soraka that's why. Now come and sit on my hospital bed so we can talk." Soraka said.

* * *

 **AN: Leave a review and tell me what you think of the story. Okay bye bye. Have a nice day or night**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: You guys *sniff sniff *also ship *sniff sniff* Elise x Zyra *sniff sniff* you don't know how *sniff sniff* happy I am *sniff sniff* T.T**

 ***Le suddenly burst out of energy***

 **WOOHOO! Thanks for the review guys! It really motivates me to write and continue this story. Here I thought I'm the only one who ships them. Now because of you guys, I will never feel lonely to sail that ship ever again! (Get it? Sail that...ship...because...um...uuuhhh...You know...you know what...nevermind) ZYRA X ELISE ALL THE WAAAAAAYYYYYYY!**

 ***Ahem* here's another chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Girl talk

Soraka offered Elise to take a seat at the hospital bed . Elise simply waved a hand, gesturing that she denied the offer. "I think I should take a seat near you." she said. The Star Child just shrugged as she watched the Spider Queen walked and took a seat where Varus had seated, crossing her legs, and placed her hands on her lap, while Mishelle just skipped and hopped to the hospital bed.

"You know there is not much to talk about, Star Child. And yet here we are, pretending that I do have a fever. Clearly We're just wasting our time here. But lately I've been meaning to ask, because it has been bothering me for a while now. I mean, apart from one you already know, if you know what I mean~" for Soraka was confused of what else would be bothering Elise apart from, what she calls, Elise's "forbidden love" to Zyra, but Elise continued, "Why do you have interest on my...situation?".

"Ha! Now you want talk about that?" Soraka giggled and smiled " and that's a good question, Elise. The reason why is first, I'm a little into romance. It's fun seeing people getting all flustered, nervous and getting out of character, and LITERALLY out of character, because of their infatuation to someone. I''m just here to observe your uh..., what do you call it? 'Situation'!".

"You do know that this isn't a live television show? Like those corny, overly dramatic telanovelas, where you watch some cute girl and a handsome boy talk to each other, and already fall in love and got out together." Elise said.

"I know I know, it's just that, I really can't help it! Oh and, the second reason is that I admire you." Elise tilted her head a little at what the Star Child said "...no matter how monstrous, how cold-hearted you are, or what people say about you. Your heart still managed to beat for someone. And I misjudge you Elise. I thought you're never gonna feel again. I guess that your humanity still lives in you." Elise was astonished, and before she could say anything else, her summoner chimed, "Okay okay. Alright Raka. How did you know that spidy here has a crush on planty?"

Elise looked affronted. "Ugh, again with those nicknames. Seriously, how many times do I have to say to you, not to call me and Zyra like that?" Elise spat.

"What? Planty doesn't mind" Mishelle said.

Soraka answered Mishelle's question before things got out of hand, "Oh yes, I forgot that you don't know how I know. It's simple really, this is Elise's third visit to me this month that she has a 'fever'",Soraka making the quoting gesture with her fingers, "where in the first two visits, Elise was escorted by Zyra herself. At the second visit, Zyra left Elise here at my hospital bed, and I saw Elise blushed and spaced out for a while at that time, and that's when I knew. I'm surprised that the people and even Zyra herself doesn't notice." Soraka finished.

"And what about you summoner? How did you know Elise has a crush on Zyra? And you are Summoner Mishelle right? Elise's bound summoner?" Soraka asked.

"Yup that's right, I main spidy here for two years. Level seven with nine hundred fifty-five thousand and six hundred points. Now, to answer your question, I found out just as the same as you Raka. Just seeing spidy here getting all nervous and face as red as Katarina's hair, when she's near the plant chick? Hilarious!" the summoner said as she made a cocky grin and winked at Elise, Elise just rolled her eyes

"I still can't believe that you are woman with no lady-like attitude, as if you act like a conceited man, so immature. You should cut your hair short you know. It suits your personality" Elise suggested.

"Hmmm. Nah, doesn't look good to me. Trust me. I did cut my hair. Didn't worked out for me. And don't try and change the subject! When will you gonna fuck the plant chick?" the summoner asked. Her cocky smile never leaving her face.

"E-excuse me summoner, why become suddenly vulgar?!" Elise asked as her cheeks flushed red

"You know, I'm with Mishelle, well maybe for another phrasing for the 'F' word," Soraka said "When will you and Zyra settle down? Become together? And you know me Elise. I don't like keeping secrets. I'm getting a bit tired of keeping your secret and eventually, Zyra will ask me what's happening to you and I don't like lying and I can't even lie. Zyra will eventually find out that you like her because of me.".

"Wouldn't it be better that Zyra does find out?" Mishelle asked.

"Well wouldn't it be better that Zyra finds it out from Elise herself and not me?" Soraka replied.

"Huh, good point." the summoner said.

"Um hey guys, I'm still here you know. But sure, you guys talk like I'm not here." Elise interrupted.

"Oh I apologize," though Soraka barely looks apologetic, "but please Elise, as much as I want to tell Zyra. I want you yourself to tell her. It feels so wrong if I or Mishelle, or anyone else tells Zyra that you like her. Anyway, well you know what to do Elise, like last time. Pretend that I gave you some medicine and need to return to your dorm to sleep...again. And oh please oh please confess to Zyra. I know confessing to someone ain't easy. I really am tired hiding the truth from her." Soraka begged.

"But... but... what if... she doesn't... like me... back? What if... it's a... one sided... love?" Elise stuttered as she looked down at her lap. Now scared of the thought.

"Hey spidy" the summoner called, as Elise looked at her and saw the summoner's face in a serious kind of manner, her eyes focused on Elise's, and her cocky smile disappeared. "You are Elise, the Spider Queen. One of the most feared predators in the league and you don't fear anything and yet here you are, all scared that you might get rejected. Well let me tell you that you'll never know unless you try. So suck it up and tell her how you feel. Also it's okay to be scared," said the summoner, now with a gentle sound from her voice "That's what love is all about. Love is a very,very freaking scary thing. And that's a good sign. It teaches you to toughen up"

"Since when did you become so good at these things?" Elise asked.

"From experience." Mishelle shrugged.

"Oh, so does that mean you have a boyfriend?" Soraka chimed.

"Um, uh, girlfriend actually" the summoner corrected her, slightly blushing.

"Oh! I'm... I'm sorry. May I ask who she is?" Soraka asked curiously.

"Nope, sorry, no can do"

"Why not?" Elise asked, now also looking at her summoner with curiousity in her eyes.

"Because the reasons are... It's... It's personal. Anyway, hey Raka, how did you and arrow boy become together?"

At this, Soraka blushed and looked down at her desk "Um... well... after we finished a match. He um... uhh... um... just... asked me out. Just a simple star gazing. After that, a walk in park, uuh, dinner outside, having a picnic, see a movie and after several get-outs, I finally answered him, and... um... uuuhh". Soraka then flushed even deeper and Mishelle saw it, her cocky smile returning and even wider than before.

"Oh holy shit! You guys had sex didn't you?!" Mishelle said.

"Don...don't shout! Please! We are in a hospital!" Soraka pleaded, her purple face clashing with her red cheeks.

"You didn't even denied it! Oh hell yeah! You go girl!" the summoner licked her lips and winked at the celestial and giving her a thumbs up.

"Now I see why you said that it's fun to see someone getting flustered" Elise said and made a seductive smirk, for Soraka was familiar with what the Spider Queen used to do.

"Hey, don't worry Raka, I too had sex with my lovey dovey." Mishelle said

"Why do you say something so personal? We've only just met." Soraka said.

"What? We're all gals here!"

"That's not a valid reason!" Elise and Soraka said simultaneously

"What? Want me to spread my secret? Fine!" At this, Mishelle got up and brisked to the door.

"That's not what we said!" reacted the two, now matching-colored cheeks of scarlet.

It was too late, Mishelle had already opened the door and the first thing she saw in front of her was Shen walking by, looking at his hextech phone while on his operation uniform.

"Hey yo Shen! Ninja boy! Did you know I had sex with my girlfriend?"

Shen paused and looked up from his phone and said "Good for you." calmly and while giving the summoner a thumbs up. The way the Eye of Twilight said this as if this was just a normal thing for him, gave the girls inside the room a look of surprise. Shen resumed his walking until he was out of sight.

Mishelle then closed the door, turned around and saw the two champions face palmed and rubbed their temples. Mishelle just grinned and made a chuckle.

"Is she always like this?" Soraka asked.

"No, but often? Yes. You'll get used to it once you are with her for a while, and I don't know how did she reached diamond tier with that kind of attitude." Elise replied.

"Well I guess, she's the first. Anyway, Elise, I have an idea. Since you're close to Zyra for a long time, why don't you ask Zyra out? Just tell her that you are sorry for spacing out and make things up to her, by treating her out for dinner. And tomorrow night is the perfect time to ask her out. Because it's Sashimi Akali's Restaurant's second anniversary tomorrow. All the foods are fifty percent off to the general public, and seventy percent off for champions! That way, it won't sound like you are asking her out for a date. And maybe there's a chance you might tell her how you feel. I'll ask Varus for another reservation just for you and Zyra. Sounds all right with you?" Soraka suggested.

"Su-sure, thank you... Star Child. For... all of... this". Said Elise.

"You're stuttering again!" Soraka laughed. "Well, I'm glad that I can help. Also, wear something good for tomorrow night if she ever agrees. Traditional Ionian formal wear would be good! Alright, now if you two excuse me, I have patients that are waiting outside. Also, go back to your room to freshen up first before you ask Zyra out. So that you can have time to calm down your mind." At that, Elise nodded as she stood up and went to the doors. "Oh, and Mishelle," Soraka called and Mishelle turned around and said "Yeah?"

"Tell me if Zyra and Elise finally got together, alright?" Soraka requested with a smile.

"Sure Raka, why not" Mishelle replied and winked her left eye.

As the two exited Soraka's infirmary, they continued to talk while walking through the hospital building. And Elise was the first one to talk.

"Summoner, I was wondering, Why won't you tell me who's your girlfriend?"

"I told you, the reasons are personal".

"Oh c'mon, summoner. I told you mine!"

"Correction: I guess who it was, and Zyra's not your girlfriend... yet."

"Then I guess you won't mind if I guessed yours, of course?"

"Sure, if you could guess it. Just not right now."

"But-"

"Elise." said Michelle, and Elise knew that the conversation would have to be put on hold for she knew that when Michelle says her name, and not just a nickname, that Elise crossed the line. "When I said it's personal, its personal."

They walked the remaining distance to the dormitory in silence, Elise a bit irritated at Mishelle from getting angry when herself was poking too much into her business too, but when they reached the dormitory, Mishelle said "Hey uh, sorry about teasing you too much back there. "

Elise was surprised, but also found newfound respect for her summoner. "Forgive me too, summoner" she said, " I should have respected your privacy." And now, with both she and Mishelle smiling, they entered the dormitory.

The two reached Elise's dorm and entered. Elise's dorm was not rather large, nor small, but the room was enough for two people, with wood furnishings and of course being the Spider Queen, the room was covered with webs and little spiderlings crawling all over the ceiling and the walls, with her personal bathroom to the right. The spiderlings were making a mess at a corner, but what made Elise irritated was when she looked at her left to see the Deceiver sitting at her brown leathered sofa near the dining table.

"How in the Vilemaw did you get in here?!" Elise groaned. She thought for sure that she had already changed the runic lock's password.

"A magician never reveals their secrets." Leblanc said and made a seductive smirk.

"I don't have time for this." Elise grunted, and marched to her bathroom, locking it to make sure the Deceiver doesn't come in.

"Yo Leb, seriously? How the heck did you get in? I'm impressed." the summoner complimented. Leblanc simply smiled at her amazement.

"Oh! Well, glad that I amused you. But sorry honey, like I said, a REAL Magician never, and I mean NEVER, reveals their secrets."

Elise finished washing her face on the sink, wiped her face with a towel and stared at her reflection in the mirror, trying to calm her mind, like what the Star Child had suggested. But it was rather difficult to do it, since the most annoying person that she knows was in her room.

" _Well that's just great. Alright Elise, you can do it. You can do it! Just ask her out. That's not a difficult thing to do, right? It's just two close friends going out to eat and have fun. Oh my Vilemaw, why is my heart pounding so fast like this?! Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!_ " Elise made a heavy sigh, waiting for her heart to calm down, as she put her hand over her chest, to feel her heart beat and close her eyes. Elise thought it might help her to calm her down more. But her heart just beat even faster like a train piston.

" _Oh my! I feel so hot! Why do I feel so hot?! Why is it so difficult to calm down?! I think I'm gonna pass out!_ "

Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted as she suddenly heard a burst of laughter. She opened her eyes and looked at the door. " _Let me guess, they are laughing at my performance in my last match?"_

Elise got out from her bathroom and saw Mishelle and Leblanc sat on the leathered couch, laughing to their hearts content. Elise saw the two had giant spiderlings on their laps, caressing them like dogs.

"Wait wait wait. Seriously?! Elise just stared at Zyra's butt that long?!" Leblanc asked, trying to contain her laughter.

"Hahaha! Yeah! She was so focused on planty's butt that she didn't realize the crugs already spawned! Oh hey spidy! We were just talking about you!" Mishelle said.

"You two are just beyond insufferable. Especially you Mishelle. Anyway, I'm going out. Please be a dear and locked the door once you got out alright?"

"Ooooooooh, You gonna ask planty out huh?" Mishelle teased.

"I imagine Elise will be just stuttering all the time" Leblanc said.

"Oh! Oh! Better yet she said nothing and just stood there like an idiot!" Mishelle added.

"Or better yet, she just fainted out of embarrassment." Leblanc said.

"BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That will be comedy gold!" Mishelle said and the two made a high five. Elise just gave the two a look of unsatisfaction and annoyance as she crossed her arms, but with a tiny, little bit of amazement on how Michelle can make friends with any champion as fast as her ability cooldowns. This did not improve her temper one bit.

"Yup, just beyond insufferable." Elise said as she walked to the door and shut it.

After a strode through the Institute's halls, greeting some summoners and champions passing by, she had finally reached the Institute gardens. The garden was big as the Kumungu forest, that it needed maps to be placed at various places. Grass fields, beautiful large gazebos scattered around the garden, to give the people some shelter to rest. On one side, flower fields with various colors, some known to glow in the night, made the garden looked like a valley of rainbows. There was a large pond on the middle full of exotic, and for some, edible, fish of all shapes and sizes. Large, tall trees and other rare and elusive plants were also in the gardens, and thanks to the help of the sun's glow that shined above, the garden looked so beautiful, so enchanted. Elise knew Zyra that she always go back to the gardens whenever a match ended.

" _Okay, if I were Zyra, where would I be?_ " Elise thought and started to walk on the gray brick road that spread like webs (and Elise liked that about the gardens too) all throughout the garden, in order for no one to step on the plants. While the Spider Queen was strolling through the garden, she saw a summoner with black, spiky slicked back hair, with three scars on his right cheek on the distance, passing by.

" _What is Zyra's ex-boyfriend doing here?_ " The Spider Queen thought and just shrugged. She resumed her search for the plant mage.

After half an hour of searching, asking strangers on where to find the Rise of Thorns, she ends up finding Moakai instead, carrying some gardening tools the size of, well, small trees. She asked him on where to find Zyra. As soon as the Twisted Treant pointed the spider mage at the right direction, she hurried her movements, walking for several minutes, going deeper and deeper, until her surroundings are full of trees. The Spider Queen finally found the plant mage.

Zyra was caressing a giant tree with claw marks that looked like big scars. Zyra simply wrapped the scars with vines, as if she was bandaging it. And she looked so... angry?

"What happened to the tree?" Elise called.

Zyra turned her head, her anger simply faded instantly at the sight of the spider mage.

"Kha'zix and Rengar." Zyra sighed. "I got a report from a summoner that last night, Rengar and Kha'zix fought in the garden secretly. Ended up destroying some flower fields and leaving scars like this tree in the process. I should not have gone back to Kumungu and just stayed here. If I just stayed here. Then my children wouldn't have suffered like this." Zyra said with a frown.

"Where are those two now?"

"The summoner said that they are in Grand Summoner Kolminye's office right about now. I guess they will getting their punishments.".

"Hey, look on the bright side, at least those two got what they deserve." Elise said. As she goes near the plant mage and placed her hand on Zyra's shoulder to comfort her and smiled. Zyra simply smiled back.

"So, did you see Soraka today? Are you feeling well now? " Zyra asked.

"Um, yeah, also, I've been, meaning to... Ask...you... something" Elise said, as she took a step back, looked down and her hands behind her back, with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Well, what is it?"

" _Okay okay! Here goes nothing!_ " Elise thought "WELL-SINCE-I-AM-FEELING-BETTER-AND-SORAKA SUGGESTED-THAT-I-ASK-YOU-OUT-TO-MAKE-UP-FOR-SPACING-OUT-AND-LOOSING-IN-OUR-MATCHAND-IT'S-SASHIMI-AKALIS-RESTAURANT-SSECOND-ANNIVERSARY-TOMMORROW-AND-" Zyra cut off Elise by putting both of her hands on the spider mage's shoulder, for she was speaking so fast that she was already lost at the first six words.

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down! Haha. I couldn't understand a word you were saying. Now take a deep breath and tell me what you are trying to say." Elise did what Zyra said and looked at the eyes of the plant mage straight.

"Would you... like to.. go out.. with me... tomorrow... night?".

* * *

 **AN: Okay! Leave a review and tell me what you think. And as always, have a nice day or night.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Now in this chapter, this takes place where Summoner Mishelle and Elise took there leave and went to see Soraka after the match.**

 **Also warning: T** **h** **is chapter m** **a** **ybe a little bit... kinky ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Lustful thoughts

" _Oh Elise dear. What's got into you? What is happening to you? You are always spacing out_ _every time we are allies._

 _Oh I wish I could escort you myself. But I must fulfill my promise to Maokai and Ivern to help them to attend the Institutes...NO...MY garden's needs. And someday. You will be MINE Spider Queen_ " Zyra thought and made a seductive smirk as the plant mage watched the two walking into the distance. Zyra immediately turned her heels to the Institute's gardens, not wasting any time for her precious garden to wait any longer.

It took a while for Zyra to reach her destination. After walking through the gray brick road, passed a few people on the road as Zyra merely greeted them. After going around a few flower fields, she finally saw Maokai, Ivern and a tall, hooded summoner, with a high challenger ranked crest on his purple robe, seeing the three of them trying to fix the ruined flower fields. Zyra gasped in horror at the sight.

"Wha-what happened?" Zyra asked as she clasps her hands on her mouth. Her eyes were filled with sorrow, barely to contain her tears.

"It was Rengar and Kha'zix." said the summoner in a low voice, as he approached the Rise of Thorns "One of the patrollers had saw them leaping above the trees last night. I guess those two aren't satisfied enough to settle their differences at the Summoners Rift."

"Where are those two now?" Zyra asked.

"I think those two are in Grand Summoner Kolminye's office right about now" the summoner replied.

"So no wonder why I saw three summoners approached Kha'zix when I got out of the summoner chambers earlier, and I guess those summoners escorted that bug to the grand summoner?"

"Yes that's right" the summoner replied.

"Also, where are their bound summoners? Shouldn't they keep an eye on their champions?"

"Well, it's obvious that their bound summoners are asleep since they fought last night." Zyra just hummed at the summoner's explanation.

"But it's not only the flowers fields that they had destroyed, they had also leaved a few scar marks on the trees." The summoner continued. " My orb just scanned the whole garden. The good news is, there are only twelve trees that had been scarred but the bad news is, they are really far. The Green father had suggested to cover up those scars. He said that it's an eyesore for the birds and squirrels who are living in the trees, says the animals got really scared when they had witnessed the fight and now they are avoiding that part of the forest where the trees are damaged. He said that it reminds them the horrible scene." the summoner explained, as he pointed to the trees and saw Ivern currently climbing up to attempt to calm the animals that lived up in the trees.

"Zyra…" a very low, mournful voice was heard behind the two, as they turned and saw Maokai with a red spider flower on his hand, a cleome, Zyra remembered. Sadly, it reminded her of Elise, whom she is worried about after their match when she went to the Institute's hospital. She remembered that this is Elise's favorite flower, which she knew when she saw Elise before looking and admiring them in the gardens.

"This little thing had manage to survive from the havoc" Maokai said as he handed the flower to Zyra.

"Thank you, Maokai" Zyra said with a warm but weak smile.

"Well, if you excuse me, I'm almost done raking the soil" Maokai said, before he turned around and walked away.

"Well, Might as well help the big guy. And Zyra, don't worry, we will fix this" the summoner said softly, as he put his hand on the plant mage's shoulder, just to comfort her, before he took his leave to aid the shadow isle champion. The summoner snapped his finger to summon two rakes which followed and floated behind him, as he walked towards Maokai. As Zyra watched the two do their thing, Zyra started to talk to the flower.

"It's okay my child, everything will be alright, I'm right here".

"..."

"Wow, you're a brave little one".

"..."

"Oh, you missed the spider lady huh, well, how about I ask her to come visit you sometime".

"..."

"Well, you are very welcome my dear".

"..."

"Tell her... how I... feel?".

"..."

"I... I don't know my child".

"..."

"Yes, that is true, I'll never know unless I try".

"..."

"I… I don't know my child, if I do tell her, our friendship might be ruined".

"..."

"Of course I wanted to be with her my dear. It's just that, she might not feel the same way".

"..."

"Well, thank you for understanding, my child".

"..."

"Haha, yes, I wish so too, my dear".

"Zyra" Maokai called "We have finished raking the soil".

He and the summoner we're standing near her, obviously finished with their work during Zyra's conversation with the cleome.

"Oh, thank you Maokai," Zyra blushed. She looked at the spider flower, looked back to Maokai, and said, "Well, do you mind if I hand this to you for while?" Moakai nodded his head, as Zyra handed the spider flower at the Twisted Treant. Zyra now summoned and scattered a few seeds to the soil, and summoned her vines from those seeds in the soil to dig through the earth a little mound. As soon as Zyra finished her work, Maokai approached and handed the flower back to Zyra, and she put it in the mound carefully.

"Now, can you wait and watched your siblings grow while I'm gone?" Zyra asked

"..."

"Haha, alright, I know you won't let me down my dear." Zyra smiled, as she turned her heels to the summoner. "So, can you escort me on where are those scars that you said?" Zyra asked the summoner.

"Well, I wish I could, but my orb said that there are still three more square meters of flower fields that still need to be attended. If you want, Rise of Thorns, for our job to finish faster, It would help if you give us some of your seeds, while my orb will escort you to where those trees are." the summoner said.

"Wow, I didn't know that summoner orbs can do such things like that" Zyra said with surprise on her tone.

"Well, that's the beauty of magic, it can do lots of things." Replied the summoner, with a faint smile on his face. "So, shall we?"

"Of course." Zyra said. As Zyra finished giving seeds to Maokai, the summoner put out his orb, said a few words to it as if giving it orders, and the orb slowly went into forest.

"Just follow the orb, it will lead you to where those trees are. It will float around each damaged tree and will wait for you to heal it before going to the next one." said the summoner.

"Okay but, how do I return the orb to you?" Zyra asked.

"Oh don't worry, once the orb reached the final tree, it will return to me automatically." the summoner replied. Zyra nodded, as she walked to catch up to the orb, but suddenly stopped. "Summoner, may I know your name?" Zyra asked.

The summoner put out his hood to reveal his face, he was black and bald, with brown eyes, a graying beard, and a few wrinkles on his face. He looked like he was a middle aged man, with a kind look on his face and, Zyra felt, an equally kind heart.

"My name's Gilbert, my dear." the summoner replied.

"Well Gilbert, thank you for your aid". Zyra said with a smile.

"It is my pleasure." Gilbert replied, then Zyra nodded and turned to continue following the orb.

It was a little bit difficult for Zyra to concentrate on her task and to follow the orb. Zyra sometimes almost lose track of the orb, for it was moving a bit faster as if it has Boots of Speed, but mostly because there was a certain spider mage in her mind's eye. Despite the sorrow she felt with the garden being destroyed, Zyra was imagining she and Elise chase each other in the forest. Sometimes she imagined that they are having a picnic in the garden after a good match. She imagined that they lay flat on a grass field, watching the stars above as she snuggled on Elise's shoulder, as Elise caressed Zyra's red hair. She imagined Zyra was on Elise's bed, Elise crawling to her from the bottom, embracing her, snuggling each other, as they are wrapped over by Elise's bed sheet that is entirely made out of sticky web.

Zyra even imagined her making love to Elise in her garden as she pinned Elise on the tree. Zyra kissed Elise lustfully as she grabbed the Spider Queen's wrists, then Zyra layed Elise on the grass field and straddled the spider mage. Zyra then continued to kiss Elise as she summoned a few vines, as the vines moved slowly and exploring the spider mage's skin. Zyra then removed Elise's black clothing while the vines wrapped the spider mages wrists, which are suspended above Elise's head, then her ankles and knees, making them spread, as the vines wrapped around Elise's eyes, so that the spider mage couldn't see anything, at the same time vines also wrapped around her mouth, muffling, though a little bit, Elise's moans of pleasure. Zyra then backed up a little to admire her work. There Zyra saw Elise, all tied up and legs spread for her and seeing her naked made Zyra wanted her more. Zyra then teased Elise by landing several kisses on her neck, playing with her breast then continue kissing and licking her belly, navel, then her inner thighs as she was imaging her womanhood, wet with anticipation. Zyra then...

" _Whoa whoa whoa! Just what are you thinking Zyra?! My gods! Curse you 'E. L. James' and your damn erotic book! Ugh, why did I even read that book in the first place?_ " Zyra thought, feeling hot on her face and her whole body, as she shook her head, trying to snapped back to reality and saw the orb had stopped, seeing it beside a tree with two large scars.

Zyra then approached the tree and wrapped the scars with vines. " _Alright, one down, eleven more to go"_ Zyra thought.

"Zyra," a male voice was heard. Zyra turned around to see a summoner, with black, spiky slicked back hair, with three scars on his right cheek. Zyra remembered that when she slapped the summoner with her left hand. But it only landed her fingers to his face, leaving three scar marks on his face, (despite being healed by Soraka, the blood had already dried before the summoner had reached the Star Child's infirmary), because she found out that the summoner had cheated on her with another summoner. Zyra had a punishment for harming a summoner, which included a temporary ban in the fields of justice for a whole week, though to the public the reason for her gone for a while was "due to a known bug". But it was worth it, Zyra thought. But unexpectedly, it was only the temporary ban that happened. Zyra had no punishment came to her for that whole week of suspension. Zyra thought that Grand Summoner Kolminye understood her and only gave her that ban for Zyra's head to cool down. She really liked the grand summoner after that time, for Kolminye was a woman too. But Zyra did get a warning though. And Zyra also remembered eating lots of ice cream and crying a lot in Elise's room, as Elise did her best to comfort Zyra that time. She even remembered Elise attempted to kill the summoner, but had failed because she was stopped by Summoner Mishelle. Zyra merely laughed internally at the memory.

"Hello Aaron, how's your face?" Zyra chuckled evilly, her tone evident that she is angry seeing her ex-boyfriend again. "And how did you even find me? Oh wait, let me guess, because of this summoner orb, isn't it? You tracked it using your own orb?" Zyra asked.

"Yeah, that's right, and you know why I am here, Zyra".

"Yes, I know, you are here to apologize to me... again, and try to take me back and to say you feel sorry. Well, I told you already Aaron I forgive you, but I won't be with you anymore. Now leave me alone". But inside, Zyra does not really forgave the summoner.

"Come on Zyra, it was an accident, she kissed me first, I swear."

"Accident?! It was an ACCIDENT?!" the summoner took two steps back, fear playing in his mind and his heart beat quicken, for he knows how dangerous and deadly the Rise of Thorns can be, now regretting the words that he said "Since when did you kissing her back being an 'accident'?! And did you forget that she said she was already in a relationship with you for a longer time as me?! Now that I think about it, there's no wonder why you're always gone from time to time! You are thankful that we're in the Institute, if we aren't, then my children may have already killed you!"

"But, Zy-"

"NO! When I said that we are done, I mean it! WE! ARE! DONE!" Zyra then casted vines and act as wall to block the summoner. Just then, one of the flowers said that the summoner was gone, Zyra then dismissed the vines and continue on following the orb.

 _"This is the third time that he had come to me. Seriously, just how many times do I have to say to him, leave me alone? Ugh, he's so persistent_ " Zyra thought, as she continue following the orb.

After half an hour walking, bandaging the tree's scars, Zyra finally reached the final one. The orb had disappeared with a pop in front of her, just what Summoner Gilbert had said. She was still thinking about her ex-boyfriend, and she did admire him for coming back for her, but...

" _No! I will never getting back together to that cheating bastard_. _Gods Zyra, you're a stupid girl for choosing him._ " Zyra berated herself. Her anger now flowed through her, while bandaging the tree with her vines.

"What happened to the tree?" A feminine, smooth voice, she always liked hearing as she remembered, was heard from a near distance. Zyra turned her head, and her anger simply faded instantly at the sight of the spider mage.

"Kha'zix and Rengar." Zyra sighed. "I got a report from a summoner that last night, Rengar and Kha'zix fought in the garden secretly. Ended up destroying some flower fields and leaving scars like this tree in the process. I should not have gone back to Kumungu and just stayed here. If I just stayed here. Then my children wouldn't have suffered like this." Zyra said with a frown.

"Where are those two now?"

"The summoner said that they are in Grand Summoner Kolminye's office right about now. I guess they will getting their punishments."

"Hey, look on the bright side, at least those two got what they deserve." Elise said. As she goes near the plant mage and placed her hand on Zyra's shoulder to comfort her and smiled. Zyra simply smiled back.

"So, did you see Soraka today? Are you feeling well now? " Zyra asked.

"Um, yeah, also, I've been, meaning to... Ask...you... something" Elise said, as she took a step back, looked down and her hands behind her back, with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Well, what is it?"

" _Okay okay! Here goes nothing!_ " Elise thought "WELL-SINCE-I-AM-FEELING-BETTER-AND-SORAKA SUGGESTED-THAT-I-ASK-YOU-OUT-TO-MAKE-UP-FOR-SPACING-OUT-AND-LOOSING-IN-OUR-MATCHAND-IT'S-SASHIMI-AKALIS-RESTAURANT-SSECOND-ANNIVERSARY-TOMMORROW-AND-" Zyra cut off Elise by putting both of her hands on the spider mage's shoulder, for she was speaking so fast that she was already lost at the first six words.

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down! Haha. I couldn't understand a word you were saying. Now take a deep breath and tell me what you are trying to say." Elise did what Zyra said and looked at the eyes of the plant mage straight.

"Would you... like to.. go out.. with me... tomorrow... night?".

* * *

 **AN: Now, will Zyra say yes? Or will Zyra say yes?**

 **Hue Hue Hue Hue Hue Hue Hue Hue XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kimono shopping

Zyra just stared at Elise for a short time, took a step back, then giggled softly at what the Spider Queen said. Elise just blushed even further and her heart beat quicker at the adorable sight of what the Rise of Thorns was making " _oh my Vilemaw, she's so cute when she laughs. Why is she so damn cute?_ " Elise thought.

"So, why the sudden invitation to have dinner with you? Also why not tonight instead of tomorrow?" Zyra asked with a warm smile, as she used her fingers to put out a strand of red hair and put it behind her leafy ear.

"Well, I uh... um... uh, when I was in Soraka's hospital room, she um, I asked her what do I do to make up for you because of our lost in our last match, so she offered me a uh, a reservation at Sashimi Akali's restaurant, and it's their second anniversary tomorrow, so um uh, yeah, that's why tomorrow night, not.. tonight. And also, to uhh.. to show you that I'm sorry.. for... spacing out... a lot " Elise said, while scratching her cheek lightly and looked down. Silently hoping that she will say yes. But fortunately for Elise...

"Oh yeah! I did hear that it's their second anniversary. Sure! why not! After all, it is a waste if we don't accept it." Zyra said with glee, Zyra then grabbed Elise's left hand and started walking.

"Whe- where you taking me?" Elise asked, as her heart beat even faster as she saw her hand being held by the woman that she liked and couldn't help but ogling at Zyra's butt, as it swayed mesmerizingly from left to right and Elise tilted her head a little at the sight, thinking of the many things she would do(if she could) to it.

Luckily for Elise, Zyra kept walking and not turning her head as she spoked "…you know Ionians. Once there is something to be celebrated by their culture, birthdays, restaurants, and anything that involves their, they'll be wearing those lovely kimonos, and I've been your room for so many times that I know that in your closet, you don't have a proper outfit for tomorrow, and clearly your Blood Moon outfit is not the proper dress, don't you think?".

The Spider Queen couldn't help but chuckle "You know me Zyra, I like to show off." Elise said, now gaining a little confidence and slowly returning to her former self "So, where you taking me?" Elise asked again.

"To the Institute's shopping district of course! Where else will I buy you a kimono?"

"Buy me.. a kimono? Do you have money? If you have, where do you keep them? You don't have any pockets, you're only covered with leaves, please don't tell me that you keep them between you breasts?".

"Haha, no Elise, silly! Well um, not, technically buy. Do you remember Abigail?".

Elise then catched up to Zyra but sadly, no longer held her hand. "yeah, she's Aaron's another ex-girlfriend, am I right?"

"Yeah, after Abigail and I found out that we have been cheated, we kinda got close, she practically mains me now".

"Close, huh?" Elise said with an unsatisfying tone.

"Do I sense jealousy?" Zyra said with a giggle. Elise just broke her glance on Zyra and stared at her right, as the two started to walk slower.

"Hey, come on, I was just teasing." Zyra then put her hand on Elise's shoulder and smiled, Elise turned her head to Zyra and smiled back.

"So, why did you mention Abi?"

"Well, after she found out about Aaron, she wanted to start fresh, a new start, she moved from Demacia to Ionia and studied there for a while, and practically now owns a Kimono store in the shopping district, and she is still a summoner of course, but she rarely take matches since she owns a store. Also I heard from her that she met someone there, a Kinkou ninja and practically he helped Abigail to put up her store. And I'm happy for her that she found someone as her spouse".

"And I guess that's where we're gonna get a Kimono?"

"Yup, that's right. Actually, it's not only her spouse that helped her. I helped her too. I just give her some of my flowers from the garden and she sells them, to earn more money for her shop of course ".

"Oh okay, also, speaking of Aaron, I saw him passing by a while ago, did you saw him too?" Elise couldn't help but ask, the curiosity got the best of her. As for Zyra, didn't say anything and stayed silent for a while. Elise now regretted to mention her ex-boyfriend. Zyra seemed to have sensed this, Elise thought, for she smiled a little and was the first one to break the awkward silence.

"If you must know Elise, he just said hi and you know..."

"…tried to apologize again?" Elise guessed.

"He tried to apologize again." Zyra replied.

Another awkward silence had happened, and it was longer than the last one, then the silence was broke by Zyra once again as the two reached the Institute's halls.

"Hey Elise" the spider mage just hummed as Zyra spoke. "I apologize."

Elise was confused and tilted her head. "What are you sorry for?"

"You know, for not replying immediately." Zyra said. Elise just chuckled lightly.

"You know, I should be the one who must apologize. I shouldn't brought him on the subject." Zyra then looked at Elise and smiled.

"Hey Elise, I almost forgot, how did you find me in the gardens?"

"Oh, I just met Maokai on the way and I asked him. It was amazing though, he just put his gigantic hand on the ground and closed his eyes, and just concentrated, then he pointed me a direction".

"Maokai must have connected to the nature of the gardens. I guess it pinpointed my location."

"Wow, I didn't know the Twisted Treant can do such things. Um, can you do it?"

"Of course I can, I am surprised that Maokai can still do it despite being an undead."

"Well, maybe Maokai is also a rift between life and death, like Yorick."

"Huh. Maybe, I guess that's possible. Anyway, I couldn't help but ask, why does Soraka just give away such a reservation? It's like she's helping or something. But I'm glad that she is and she always helps people, it's in her nature to help, but this, this is something else, she is way too into helping you, you know what I'm saying? I mean, why would she just give away such a reservation that's hard to get? Especially some restaurant like Sashimi Akali's, don't you think?"

" _Oh crap! What the hell am I gonna say to this?! I can't just say 'Oh, the reason why she is helping me because she wanted me to be with you'. Oh no no no no no! Think Elise! Think! How am I gonna respond to this?!"_ Elise thought.

Zyra looked at Elise like she's waiting for an answer " _I guess I'm gonna have to lie, just this once…"_ Elise thought.

"To be honest, I don't know. But hey, at least we got a reservation, right?"

"You know Elise, it's bad to take advantage of other's hospitality, after all." Zyra said.

Elise was reddening. Replying frantically. "Hey, I asked her on how do I make things up for you, and expected her to give me an advice, not a reservation, and I'm not taking advantage of her, and after all, she's the one who gave the offer, and I couldn't say no for such an offer-".

At that, Zyra just chuckled. "Haha, whatever you say".

" _Hell yeah, she bought it, you are awesome Elise._ " Elise thought.

The two mages continued on to chat as they reached the Institute's shopping district, one of few places were all factions were assembled together at one place without the mandatory battles involved. Each faction has its own unique design to represent their homeland's beauty. In the Demacia section, it was as expected: vibrant, bright (maybe too bright because the shops are not only painted white, but light everywhere was streaming from it). As for Noxus, quite the opposite except for being vibrant, but it has it's recourses to give for the people's needs(other than war weapons, that is). For Piltover, it's like Demacia but not as bright and the Piltover sections are full of hex-technologies. And there is the Ionia section, where it is not too bright, not too dark, it does have hex-technologies but used for lighting their shops than just decoration like Piltover; in short , it was balanced(as what Ionia wanted). Unlike the other factions, the Ionian stores are not made up of stones, but are made up of wood, with paper windows and sliding doors for what Ionians called a _shoji_. Each store had its unique designs for their shoji. Some are designed with dragons, some are painted with the Ionian symbol, others are designed with cherry blossom trees and many more. And to make the Ionian's market district to be more Ionia-ish; it's the only district that has cherry blossom trees. And that's where the two mages were going to.

As expected by the two champions, they were greeted every minute at every corner for it was less often for a champion to be in the shopping district, because being a champion of the league had everything they need, provided by the Institute, so there's a little chance for a champion to come to the shopping district. Another reason why champions rarely come because of the constant tourists and journalists from far lands which were sometimes, for champions, a little annoying and uncomfortable, especially Piltover journalists, with their cameras always blindingly flashing and appearing out of thin air to trap the next unlucky champion into a surround-sound interview.

"You know Zyra, being famous, getting greetings and all, is fun, but those hextech cameras really hurts my eyes. I'm also surprised they aren't afraid of me anymore, I mean, I thought the League had our background stories, and the whole Valoran knows it."

"Yeah, but hey, maybe the reason why they aren't afraid of you anymore is because your beauty covers your history."

" _She.. she... thinks I'm beautiful?! Wait wait wait! She doesn't think that at all, not possible! The way she said it is like... like... Like she confirmed it that I am_ " Elise thought. As she looked to her left and saw Zyra smiled, the spider mage simply smiled back but sheepishly and stared at the other direction, just to avoid her red cheeks being seen. But her reddened expression faded instantly as the spider mage thought of something. Elise looked a Zyra with devious smirk and Zyra raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Zyra asked, with a little worry in her voice.

"I think not just beauty, I think there's something else why, I mean, WHAT else that covers my history" Elise cooed.

"And that is?"

"Boobs" Elise said, as she compressed her two breasts together. At that, Zyra laughed loudly as she clenched her right hand on her stomach and the other wiping an imaginary tear on her eye. Elise was a little surprised that her laughter would be THIS hysterical, also worry, for people were staring now. Zyra saw this too, ceased laughing immediately, looking a little embarrassed.

"Yup! Haha. That I can't argue with, but yeah, haha, that maybe possible. Oh no, they're going to close!" Zyra said as she rushed to the kimono shop which was currently being closed by a young blonde woman, wearing a pink kimono and sweeping outside of the shop after closing it. Elise followed soothe.

"Abigail!" Zyra called, the blonde girl paused her sweeping and averted her green eyes from her broom to the two mages.

"Zyra!" Abigail said cheerfully. "It's good to see you again, and hello Elise, I see that you have been taking care of Zyra well," she said with a bow. "So, how is your day?"

"Um uh, it's great, I guess." Elise responded sheepishly.

"Good" Abigail said, as she looked at the plant mage and made a seductive smirk for a second and instantly turn back to her cheerful state, where Zyra knows the summoner's indication. Zyra merely mouthed saying 'no' silently. Abigail pouted as she got the message, the blonde thought that the two mages were together. As for the spider mage, she was oblivious of the mental conversation of the two were having, ogling at the various designs of the kimonos.

"So, what do I owe you the pleasure?" Abigail asked.

"Well you see, tomorrow is the second anniversary Sashimi Akali's Restaurant, and we were just hoping if you could help us pick the perfect outfit for Elise. I know that you're closed, but just one time" Zyra said.

"Zyra, you know that I'd love to help! Come in, you two." Abigail said as she opened the sliding door and walked in, the two champions followed soothe. The design of the shop was simply a wooden house with shoji designed with cherry trees. It contained not only rows and rows of kimonos, but also souvenirs, blood moon masks, flowers from Zyra's garden, and many other things that seems related to Ionian culture. At the top of the counter near the back of the kimono shop were two katanas displayed at the wall and behind the counter was a young man with ashen white hair, wearing a summoner robe. He was holding a pair of scissors as he was currently grooming a bonsai tree, next to the cashier stand. the ashen white haired man paused his doings as he turned his head to the three women who got in the store. "Ah, Lady Zyra, Lady Elise! Welcome!" he said, as he bowed his head towards them.

At this, Abigail walked to the side of the young man and held on his right arm with both of her hands.

"Um, Zyra, this is Ishiro, he's the one I've been telling you." she said, slightly blushing. Zyra looked at the man. The green eyes and his face looked young and the same time the structure of his face looked mature.

"My my, he's cute, nice catch Abi." Zyra complimented.

"Uh, hehe, thanks" Abigail replied with a shy, but happy tone in her voice as she scratched her right cheek, looked down and blushed a little more lightly.

"Huh, so you're Ishiro." Elise chimed "I've heard about you, Summoner Mishelle sometimes mentions about you when she was training in Ionia ".

"Let me guess, Lady 'Deadpool', as she likes to be called, only mentions me by bragging about how she always kicks my ass every training, right? Ishiro guessed.

"Haha, that's right." Elise said.

"Tell me again why Summoner Mishelle is called Lady Deadpool? It's such a silly title and a summoner name to be honest." Zyra asked.

"Well you see Lady Zyra, the reason why is because Summoner Mishelle is a very skilled top tier ninja and a student in the Kinkou order, but not only her great skills gave her fame, but also her cheerful, immature cocky attitude. There's a film called 'Deadpool'. In that film, the Deadpool guy is also a great fighter and has a cocky and immature attitude though luckily, Summoner Mishelle doesn't curse as much as him. That's why Mishelle is called 'Lady Deadpool'. And I say, haha, it fits her perfectly in my opinion." Ishiro said sarcastically.

"And I'm sooo lucky to have her as my bound summoner." Elise replied with an equally sarcastic tone as she rubbed her temples. They all laughed.

"Haha. Well Lady Elise, if you just behave in the Institute and not try to eat some random summoner, then she won't be guarding you and not as your bound summoner." Ishiro said.

"What? Can't help it, also the reason why I want to kill them is because they are so annoying and unskillful when they summoned me, also, of all the Ionian ninja summoners that are in the Institute, why the heck the council chose Mishelle to look after me?" Elise groaned.

"Good question. Let's just say you're lucky." Ishiro winked and Elise just rolled her eyes.

"Haha, anyway, Zyra, can I have word for a sec? I need to show you something." Abigail said.

"Uh, okay, alright dear" Zyra said, as she looked at Ishiro and said "Keep her out of boredom alright? And you're not afraid of spiders, right?" Zyra smirked, Ishiro just chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry Lady Zyra, I'm not, and I'll make sure she won't get bored." Ishiro assured. Zyra nodded and also nodded at Elise as the plant mage followed Abigail at the back of the store. Ishiro then smiled at Elise.

"What?" Elise asked.

"Well, I guess you're here to get a kimono for Sashimo Akali's second anniversary tomorrow night, right? Well, I think I caught a glimpse of a perfect outfit for you Lady Elise. Come." Ishiro put down the scissors beside the bonsai tree then started to walk to the various kimonos that were displayed. Elise followed soothe.

"Well, it's obvious that red or black, or both, suits you Lady Elise, may I suggest this" Ishiro offered as he gestured his hand at red kimono with pink cherry blossom petals as a design.

"Um, to girly to be honest." Elise commented.

"Huh, okay, how about this?" Ishiro then pointed at a black kimono with red cherry blossom petals.

"Um, nice, but, no".

"Alright, why don't you take a look around and see if there's anything you like".

"Ishiro, may I ask you something?".

"Of course".

"How did you and Abigail meet?" at this, Ishiro blushed slightly, looked down for a second then looked up.

"Well, I just finished our lesson with the rest of the class in the training room, got out, and I left my katana in the room. I jogged my way back. Suddenly, I heard voice behind me along the way, and I saw Abigail, asking directions on where the language class is, and what's funny is that she's in the wrong temple altogether, and I guess she's studying Ionian language, for she tried to speak Ionian to me, though not very good. I said I could speak English and she was frantically apologizing. You should have seen her, it was pretty cute to be honest. I don't blame her though, the Kinkou Academy is pretty big, and so I guided her to class. Once we we reached the right classroom, I asked her out to dinner after her class." Elise suddenly looked at Ishiro suspiciously, but Ishiro responded immediately. "To you know, uh, to help her out to learn the language! Man, now looking back, if I was not so forgetful about my things, I wouldn't have met her in the first place."

Elise was surprised how the two summoners met, it was almost the same as she and Zyra met, she remembered when she got summoned for the first time and a woman with leaves as her clothing approached Elise and asked her what items she must buy, for there was a new support item update. Elise smiled at the memory. "Yeah, it's a good thing that you did forgot your blade summoner." Elise said. "Summoner, since you're a member of the Kinkou order, also since I know each ninja summoners are assigned to keep an eye on those champions who are misbehaving in the Institute, who are you keeping an eye on?"

At this, Ishiro sighed. "Warwick, the uncaged mutt of Zaun." the summoner replied, Elise chuckled quietly.

"Wow, I'm impressed. To think you are holding such a beast." Elise complimented.

"You? Impressed by me? I'm honored by your compliment, but you should be impressed by Mishelle, for holding such a powerful predatory queen, which in fact, that queen is much more of a beast than Warwick. No offence tough" Ishiro replied.

"It's okay, summoner. In fact, I'll take it as a compliment. After all, I am a beast" Elise said with a smirk.

"A beast with curves. And beauty that can make every man drool and fall into your web, a beast with grace and still behaves and moves like a woman, and a beast who doesn't smell like garbage. Yes, what a beast indeed" Ishiro answered with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Let's just say, what the 'great mage'"Elise said, making the quoting gesture with her fingers "...once said, 'looks can be deceiving'". Elise said. The two laughed. After the conversation, she continued on to find the perfect kimono for her, then stopped for a while to look at the summoner."Hey, should you not be there and not here to keep an eye on that uh, what you called it? Mutt?" Elise asked.

"Didn't Mishelle said to you that there are security wards all around, in and out of the Institute? Once the wards saw those champions are misbehaving, our summoner orbs alerts us and we just instantly teleport there."

"Oh. I must have forgotten. No wonder Mishelle keeps popping out whenever I try to initiate a cult." Elise said.

 **Meanwhile**

As Abigail looked around to see and check if there's anyone who were listening and if there's no one around, she turned around and held Zyra's hands. "Okay Zyra, why haven't you told her yet?" She said in a suddenly serious tone. Zyra blushed and looked down.

"Hey, you can tell me, it's just that, it's bad to hold your feelings for so long, eventually she might find someone before you even tell her". Abigail said.

"I know that summoner. It's just that… it's really, really scary you know?"

"What is scary about it? You're just gonna tell her. Wait, you're right. It is scary, the fact the person you like is also a woman"

"See? Now you're getting it. You know love's a two way street summoner, so I prefer to stay as close friends rather than just ruin our friendship because of a stupid confession.

"You know Zyra, I didn't want to ask this but… of all the people in Runeterra that you can choose, why her?"

"I.. I don't... I don't know. Maybe is because, we're just so close for so long, that I... couldn't help but... grow a bond with her, you know?"

"Oh Zyra, Isn't this why you asked Elise out at Sashimi Akali's? To finally tell her how you feel?"

"Um, actually, she's the one who, uh, asked me out." at this, Abigail squealed in delight as she jumped and wobbled Zyra's hands. Zyra then withdrew her hands from the from her summoner's grasps as she hold onto her shoulder to keep her still.

"Don't jumped into conclusions summoner! Yeah, so what if she asked me out? She just did that as a token of apology, and I don't know why she didn't asked her summoner, since Summoner Mishelle was the one who lost her series."

"Well, look on the bright side. She chose you, didn't she? Maybe her summoner denied the offer and Elise doesn't want to waste the reservation."

"Well, that maybe possible".

"Alright, it's a good thing I made two perfect kimonos just for you guys, you know, in case you two might go out an occasion like this".

"Seriously? Did you really just made a kimono just for us?"

"Of course! The reason why is because I have this feeling that someday you two will go out to an Ionian event!"

"Wow, thank you summoner. I promise I will find a way to pay back for your efforts".

"Zyra, your flowers are more than enough to pay it, also it really helps me to boost my income. You know where my new room is right? Just come to me and I'll help you with your dress, alright? Also do you have any matches tomorrow?

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Four of them, one for the morning, two for noon, and another in afternoon",

"So, what time you'll think you'll be in my room?"

"Hopefully, around six in the evening."

"Good! More than enough time to prepare. And don't worry Zyra, me and Ishiro are also coming, and I'll make sure to be far away as possible from you. I'll just observe alright?"

"Haha, whatever you want summoner".

"Alright! Now, let's go back so I can give the dress." Abigail then walked in and Zyra followed, as they entered, they saw Ishiro and Elise were scribbling through the kimonos displayed.

"Alright, how about this?" Ishiro asked.

"Hmmmm, nah. I told you summoner, I don't like pink, but I like the black roses though" Elise said. Abigail then approached the two to halt their doings.

"Don't worry love, I got this" Abigail said, as she walked to the counter and brought out a box, opened it and took out a black kimono with white spider webs as a design, with a white ribbon; an _obi_ , in the area where the waist should be. Elise was awestruck at the design. Abigail then walked to the Spider Queen and gave it, letting the spider mage touch and observe the kimono.

"It's... it's beautiful, th-thank you summoner, I don't know what to say" Elise stuttered.

"Well, I'm glad that you liked it. Apparently, I made kimonos for every champions to fit for their image. Now let me wrap it up for you then." At this Abigail grabbed the kimono, placed it in a giant paper bag and began wrapping, and gave it back to the spider mage.

"Wait, this is... mine?" Elise asked.

"Yeah, Zyra's paying for it". Abigail replied, Elise looked at Zyra and the plant mage winked, Elise then looked down and blushed.

"Well then!" Ishiro chimed "since it's already a quarter to eight in the evening, how about I treat you ladies my delicious _ramen_! Come on! Let's go to my room".

"Your boyfriend can cook?" the two champions asked simultaneously with an impressed tone in their voices as they looked at Abigail.

"Well, like you said Zyra, I did get a nice catch." Abigail said with a smirk.

In the remainder of about two hours in Ishiro's room, the four had a great time and friendly conversations about various things. Finally, they finished and said their farewells, Zyra willingly escorting Elise to her adobe.

"Ishiro's _ramen_ are really delicious, huh? Especially his sushi." Zyra complimented.

"Yes, I agree, and we're gonna eat those kinds of foods again tomorrow night!" Elsie said with glee.

"Yup, haha, my gods, Ishiro is a great guy."

"Yes, I agree. That boy is really something. Abigail is a really lucky girl to have a man like Ishiro."

"Yup, she really is."

"Zyra, I was wondering, where's your kimono?"

"Oh, it's still in Abigail's possession, also I wanted to surprise you."

"Oh, alright. Another question. What did you and Abigail talked about back at the store?" Zyra then looked down and stayed silent for a while, thinking what will she say to the spider mage, then she spoke.

"Oh um uh, she just... uh... asked me on how to... Uh trim and what uh... She just asked my opinion... on what price to put in uh... the flowers at the back".

"Oh, um, well okay" Elise shrugged.

" _Holy mother nature, did she really just bought that lie? My gods, I guess she really trust me that much._ " Zyra thought sadly.

"Well, here's me." Elise said, as the two stopped at a wooden door, with golden plate that said, 'Elise, the Spider Queen'.

"You know Zyra, you really don't have to come with me. I can handle myself"

"I know, I just really want to. Anyway, I'm busy tomorrow, so um, see you at Sashimi Akali's at seven?"

"Oh um, yeah sure, seven it is".

"Great! Okay, well, good night, Elise." Zyra smiled warmly as she put her hand on Elise's shoulder then walked off. Elise entered her room, opened her lights, put her kimono on the couch, entered her bedroom, lied on her bed, grabbed a pillow and shoved it on her face as she screamed and squealed at the top of her lungs. Elise then put out her pillow from her face as she stared at the ceiling while hugging the pillow. Elise felt her heart beat faster and felt blood ran through her whole body at every beat.

" _Holy shit! Holy crap! Holy shit! Holy crap! Holy shit! Holy crap!_ _Oh my Vilemaw! She said yes! Alright! Woohoo! Okay! Now, what I'm gonna do is not to be nervous and being a fool in front of her! Oh my Vilemaw! I'm so excited! Oh my Vilemaw, and yet I'm so nervous! Damn it! I told you Elise, not to be nervous! Why my Am I so nervous! Ugh! Oh Lord Vilemaw, forgive me for using your name in vain. I'm just really scared. Why am i so scared about it. Ugh, What is happening to Elise? You mustn't act and think like this!_ "

Elise ceased her mental battle with a heavy sigh and continued to stare at the white ceiling. Finally the spider mage got up, stripped off her black clothing, went to bathroom and took a shower. Once she was done, she put on a black bathroom robe and stared at her reflection at the mirror and started talking to herself.

"Alright Elise, gain your composure and calm down, you are a queen, the Spider Queen, a queen must not act like this, deep breath Elise, take a deep 's just a dinner Elise, there's nothing that must to be nervous about."

Suddenly, a knock was heard from the door " _Ugh, damnit Evaine! I don't have time for you!_ " Elise knows that it will be futile to ignore it as she knows the Deceiver can still open her locked door, so she had no choice but to open the door, and once the she did, her expectation did not happen as she saw her bound summoner with a can of soft drink on her right hand.

"*Burp* sup spidy" Mishelle said with a smile.

"How lady and charming are you. What do you want? It's ten thirty in the evening and I'm tired." Elise groaned.

"Hey, that's not how you treat your guest, *hic* could at least say come in, yah know?"

"Ugh, fine, come in." Elise gestured, Mishelle then hopped and skipped and almost stepped a spiderling. Once she got in, she finished her soft drink in one gulp, and closed her eyes as she took the burn of the soft drink.

"Well, gods damn, this shit's good! Anyway, to answer your *burp*, excuse me, your question, I just want to know what happened to asking planty out. So how did it go?"

"Well, she said yes, as expected, and she gave a kimono."

"Can I see?" Mishelle said excitedly. Elise pointed her finger at the couch. Mishelle took a peek, then put a wide smile. "This is some fine dress, I'll be damn. So yah nervous for tomorrow?"

"No!" Elise replied with a slightly high voice. Mishelle then gave the spider mage a "yeah right" face. After a while, Elise finally gave in.

"Okay! Okay! You got me! I am!" Elise said, as she sat beside the summoner and buried her face in her hand.

"Yeah, we have been going out several times, but this, this is different, ever since I have got attracted to her, I've been not myself, oh my, I think I'm gonna make a fool out of myself I think-".

"You know what, shut it, shut it! Ugh, why are you being so negative? what the hec- *burp*sorry. Look spidy, it maybe cute and seeing you blushed like teenage girl is fun as fuck, but complaining that you make a fool of your self every time, damn it woman! It's getting annoying, jeez lighten up, be optimistic. Look, you got out with planty and got a dress with her right? Did you make a fool of yourself? NO! You know why? Because you just let go the fear, bruh! Just let it go."

"Bruh? Really? Did you really just call me bruh?" Elise said as she raised both her face and an eyebrow.

"Don't disturbed me! I'm being all wise and shit here. Anyway, it's late, get some rest and sleep".

"Which I am already trying to until you showed up."

"Oops, hehe, sareh. Oh yeah, while you were out with planty, I got a comeback with my matches, so yeah, I'm still in the Pentakill tournament. Once I'm in the finals, can I rely on yah?"

"Yes, summoner, you can rely on me."

"Yes! Hey, wanna taste? There's little left."

"No, thank you."

"Come on try it, you never know what you're missing" Elise just sighed and grabbed and drank a little, suddenly she choked and coughed loudly as she covered her mouth, and handed the drink back to Mishelle.

"What kind of soft drink is that?!"

"Why you know like it?! What the heck?! It's 'Lebron mix' spidy!"

"Lebron what now?"

"You don't know Lebron? King James? Another awesome basketball player besides Darius?" Elise just blinked a few times stared at the summoner for a while until Elise spoke up. "No."

"Damn, am I the only woman who likes basketball in the Institute?".

"Pfft, yeah right, woman."

"Hehehe, anyway, nighty night spidy, and um, don't let the bed bugs… bite? Hehe."

"Ha... ha so unique and so funny, summoner." Mishelle then got up from her seat and walked to the door and paused as she turned to face and said "Oh yeah, do you need my help on preparing for tomorrow?"

"Actually, I kinda do, yeah. Meet me here at evening at six? Well, unless you are busy for your tournament."

"No no no no, I'm not, I gonna be here, promise." Mishelle then winked as she shut the door, leaving the Spider Queen at piece.

"Okay finally, piece and quiet" Elise said to herself, as her spiderlings just chittered at the ceiling.

"Yes, I know that she's right my child, nothing to be afraid of." Elise responded. She got up from and went straight to her bedroom, Elise then removed her bath robe and leaving at the floor, decided that she sleep naked. Once she was settled at the bed, she then now fall into slumber.

 _"Nothing to be nervous about._ " she thought.

* * *

 **AN: Do you like the Sprite Lebron mix? Because I like it, the taste so unique and I don't know why my mother doesn't like it XD  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys, first things first, I just wanted to say thank you readers for the reviews, the favs and the follows, it really lift my spirits up and it motivated me to write :D. Now that is out of the way, here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy, my fellow Zyra x Elise shippers ;).**

* * *

Chapter 5: Say it or not to say it.

Once Mishelle finished applying a red lipstick to the Spider Queen's lips, she backed up a few steps to admire and appraise her work.

"Uuuum, right! Your hair!" Mishelle said as she walked to the back of the spider mage, gathered all of her shoulder blade-length black hair and tied it up to a ponytail. Holding Elise's hair using her right hand and using her left hand to grab a Blood Moon mask from the desk of the mirror dresser, the summoner used the mask as a hair band. Once Mishelle finished tying Elise's hair, she walked in front of Elise and observed her work again, from head to toe. Mishelle smiled as she was satisfied of her work and Elise, who was currently staring at her reflection, also smiled.

"Gods damn woman! You look so fine as fuck. You know, you should let your hair loose more often, looks hot on you really, makes me wanna pounce you! Hehehe". Elise just rolled her eyes as she chuckled lightly and got up, adjusting her kimono to feel comfortable, once she did, she walked to the door and Mishelle followed soothe.

"Well, thank you summoner. If it wasn't for you, I might still be preparing in my room for who knows how long I will able to finish". Elise said.

"Nah, don't sweat it spidy. Mind if I escort you to the restaurant? My night is really boring and I don't have anything to do." Said Mishelle. Elise just hummed and thought about it for a moment, then the spider mage replied.

"Very well, I guess it wouldn't hurt if you come. Also, if you have a boring night, where's your girlfriend to accompany your boredom?" Elise asked as the two started walking.

"Well, she uh, um, doing something very important".

"She couldn't at least say where she is now?"

"She did! I just don't want to say where she is."

"You know summoner, I don't know why are you so serious on keeping your love life a secret, but I guess I have no choice but not to force it."

"Yup, look spidy, I am sorry, it's not like I don't trust you, it's just, that..." Mishelle sighed, but replied, "…some secrets must be remain a secret." In a serious tone.

Suddenly, Elise thought of something, and asked to see if her guess is true."And, I guess, if your relationships spreads, your whole reputation will be ruined?"

"I'm not worried about mine. I'm worried about hers."

This boggled Elise's mind a bit, but thought this is a problem to think about later, for she has more pressing ones to attend to. "Oh. Well, you know what, how about we change the subject. How's your tournament summoner?" at this, Mishelle smiled boastfully, with a bit of exhale of relief.

"Well, as you expected from the all great, awe-inspiring, and very sexy Lady Deadpool," she said as she puff her chest out, "I carried my team and we're in the semi-finals! Man, being a jungle is awesome! Yeah, top lane is my secondary role and it's also fun, but jungle is much more enjoyable. Also, if me and my team get lucky and win tomorrow morning, then we'll be moving on to the finals at noon. And hell yeah! A Twenty thousand gold reward and tickets to front row seats for the Pentakill concert! Woohoo!", she finished with a fist held high.

"Don't get too confident summoner, you're still in the semi finals after all." Said Elise.

"What? Can't help it! So, do you have the money I gave yah?"

"Yup, it's here." The Spider Queen said happily and confidently, something that Mishelle had notice.

"Well, well, well, look at you spidy. You seem so excited. I thought you're gonna be all shaky, nervous or sweating a lot and all that."

"Yup, so what makes you NOT nervous?"

"Sounds like you're expecting me to be nervous."

"Well, yeah, I did expect it. So what makes you NOT nervous? Come on spidy, answer my question."

"To be honest, I don't know. Maybe it's because of what you have said yesterday, Mishelle."

"Ah men! Damn, I wish I didn't say that yesterday, I really wanna see you nervous." Mishelle said with a pout.

"So you want to escort me to Sashimi Akali's just to see me nervous?" Elise said with a quirk of her right eye brow.

"What? Like I said yesterday spidy, it's really fun seeing you blush like a teenage girl." Mishelle said with a goofy grin and giggled.

The two continued on to chat on various topics and walked through the Institutes hallways until they finally reached Sashimi Akali's Restaurant. Like all other Ionian traditional restaurants, it was made out of wood and bamboo. The building was two stories high: its entrance is a red arch surrounding a white shoji with black cherry blossoms, and hanging on the arch are orange lanterns with an Ionian symbol on it; all of their empolyees are wearing the signature uniforms the same as Sashimi Akali's skin, and like all very famous fancy restaurants, has a female receptionist at the front of the restaurant, who was currently talking to a customer.

"Man, the place is so alive right now. You know, to be honest, from the outside it looks so small, but when you get inside, it's big because the place looks like a park with tables and all."

"You've been here once?" Elise asked.

"Yeah, Akali invited me one night, just some friendly chatting. Anyway, I'm taking my leave. I'm just gonna be in my room playing Overwatch all night long baby, and come on spidy, I told you, normal hands if you wanna eat properly." Mishelle said as she pointed her finger to the spider mage's long sharp, black claws.

"Yes, summoner, you don't have to tell me again" Elise sighed as she used her magic to turn her clawed hands into a normal human hands after a puff of black smoke.

"There, happy?" Elise said as she presented her now normal hands to the summoner, Mishelle just gave her a thumbs up.

"Good! You're gonna need that too when you touch you-know-who tonight, hehe."

"MISHELLE!" Elise's face became suddenly red as her eyes.

"Just kidding! He he! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna buy me some Doritos and Mountain Dew before playing Overwatch. Haha!" Mishelle said, fistbumping the air.

"Ugh, I still don't understand why do you need to eat does while playing."

"Because Mountain Dew has high amounts of caffeine and sugar, which gives you short bursts of energy and focus, which in fact that focus can come in handy for a late gaming session. A soft drink that I ain't gonna let you drink, no no, you're not gonna drink it, ever. " Mishelle said matter-of-factly.

"Huh? Why not summoner?"

"Come on spidy, you must know this, I thought you're the Spider Queen, you must know also the anatomy of spiders".

"Just tell me the reason why I mustn't."

"Ugh, I guess you only studied the spider magic thingies and not the scientific way of spiders. Look, in the world of science, spiders get really super duper drunk instantly when they eat or drink something that contains caffeine, that's a fact."

Elise was used to Mishelle blurting out random facts from, what she said, the "internet", so she pretended to be impressed. "Oh wow, I didn't know that. I'll keep that in mind. And what does Doritos do?"

"Well as for Doritos, it's only there if we get hungry. Yeah it makes controllers very dirty, but I don't mind, I'm just gonna clean with alcohol and tissue and boom! All clean. Hmmm, now that I mention getting super duper drunk," Mishelle said as she looked at the Spider Queen seductively from head to toe, where Elise made an angry expression.

"I swear, if you force me to drink it and make me do silly, embarrassing things, I'll feed you to Lord Vilemaw."

"Or better yet, I'm gonna fuck you while you're drunk." At this, Elise's angry expression turn into disgust.

"Bwuhahahaha! I'm joking I'm joking! I know you prefer planty to pluck your flower and not me. Get it? Pluck your flower?" Mishelle said, repeatingly raising her eyebrows. Elise said nothing, she just gave the summoner an unsatisfying and annoyed face while swaying her head from left to right.

"Yeah, bad joke, very bad joke, I'm bad as Diana. Ha ha." Mishelle said as she lightly scratch her head and smiled sheepishly. "Anyway, have fun spidy!" Mishelle said as she pat Elise at the back hard, making the Spider Queen wince a little before the summoner took her leave.

"You know you don't have to slap my back, you brute!" Elise shouted as she watched her summoner running on to the distance. Elise turned on her pointed heels towards the restaurant, then walked to the receptionist. Once the Spider Queen was done talking to the receptionist, one of the employees of the restaurant approached and gestured the spider mage to follow the young, black-haired man.

Once she got in, she was surprised. Mishelle wasn't lying, it was big inside and she felt it was like a walk in a park because of the pink cherry trees that seemed to fit inside perfectly, it's petals falling and seemed to be gliding in the windless air. In the middle was a cobblestone path that leads to many Ionian designed gazebos and underneath were people having a good time were they seated on the floor, resting on the cushions around the low table. Some were having a conversation while they wait their food to come, and others were already eating some exquisite delicacies Elise have never seen before. Elise looked up and was surprised that she can see the stars above, and later realized that the gazebo's rooftop was made out of glass so the patrons can see the beautiful sight of the night sky. The full moon was shining brightly.

As expected by the Spider Queen, mostly all of the Ionian champions were present. Elise spotted Karma having a cheerful conversation with Lucian. She saw Janna pouring a sake in Yasuo's glass, and she even saw a summoner babysitting Annie and Amumu as the three ate their meal. She saw Irelia was having a conversation happily with... Riven? What made Elise a little bit surprised was that she saw Riven smiled and giggled for the first time. She had never seen the Exile smile ever since she saw her in the League. She spotted Syndra and Zed without his mask on, revealing his white hair, deep red eyes and the multiple scars on his face. As for Jhin, he kept his mask on, not even bothering to eat as he just held his notebook with a pencil, scribbling on it and observing his company, Jinx, looking like the Virtuoso drawing the Loose Cannon which she was currently devouring a beef ramen rapidly, making spills on her blue kimono with pink bullets as a design. She spotted all of the yordles (except Kled) were seated around the round table.

And many more she didn't even expect have come like Ahri and Sona, Leona and Diana, Jarvan and Shyvana, Morgana and Pantheon, Caitlyn and Vi, which she saw Vi was currently making a face full of revulsion as she tasted sushi for the first time. Caitlyn merely giggled at her partner, as for Tryndamere, like Vi, was also disgusted by the taste of raw fish as Ashe forced her husband to swallow it. Other opposite factions like Quinn and Talon, Vayne and Vladimir, which he spotted the spider mage passing by, the blood mage just smiled and nodded at Elise, Elise nodded back. And of course, the most famous couple in the whole entire Valoran, Garen and Katarina, were also present and many more faces of summoners which she wasn't familliar with were also present. Grand Summoner Kolminye was also present with another female grand summoner which Elise wasn't familiar with.

Once Elise had taken her seat, she took a glance on her surroundings. The place was vibrant than the Institutes shopping district, the place so energetic that it made the spider mage feel a little nauseous because of how lively the place is and how excited she is and at the same time, a little bit nervous. She saw a waiter coming to her direction and she waved her hand, and once the waiter approached, Elise asked for a glass of water and waited. As she got her drink which she never drank after a while, a soft feminine but very happy energetic voice called her name. Elise looked at her right as she saw Soraka wearing a red kimono with pink roses, arm-in-arm with Varus, who was wearing a simple black and gray kimono, approached and sat in front of Elise.

"I'm really glad that you've came Elise! So, are you nervous?" Soraka asked.

"You know you're not the first person who asked me that, and she asked me like thousands of times." Elise replied.

Soraka giggled. "Anyway, when will Zyra be here?" Soraka asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure my companion will be here. Maybe she's still preparing considering she said that she had a busy schedule this day".

"Oh, well. If you don't mind, I have already ordered and prepared food for you guys, and don't worry about the bill, I already payed for it when I approached Akali at the hospital."

"Oh my Vilemaw, I have completely forgotten that Akali also worked for the hospital. She's really one busy girl, owning a restaurant while being a nurse."

"Yeah, she is." Soraka said with a weak smile.

"You know, my love, the Rise of Thorns will get suspicious on why are you so insisted and trying hard for helping Elise." Varus chimed.

"No, she will not, as long as she doesn't know right?" Soraka asked worriedly.

"I agree with Varus. Look Soraka, I am deeply in gratitude by your efforts, but too much is too much. I can handle this." The Star Child pouted on what Elise said but nodded and smiled.

"You're right, I'm sorry. But can I ask a favor?"

"After all of your endeavors, of course! Anything."

"Be with Zyra already!" Soraka winked. Elise just responded with a chuckle and blushed a little, but Soraka continued."Well, we better go, she might already be here and saw us." Elise nodded as Soraka and Varus said their farewell before the two stood up and walked away quickly.

" _Alright, this is it, I hope this will turn out smoothly._ " Elise thought, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw the sight of Zyra with Abigail and Ishiro with her. Zyra wore a black kimono and various colorful flowers with various shapes and looks as a design, with a red ribbon around her waist and with a touch of traditional Ionian Shimada hairstyle, using a red rose and a pair of black chopsticks as a hair pin. Elise was dumbstruck at the beautiful sight of the Rise of Thorns, Elise didn't realize herself that she was staring too long. Once Zyra had said her good byes to Abigail and Ishiro, Elise just looked at the two summoners for a second as they called her and say hi before they left. Elise only responded with a hello and back at Zyra, only to ogle at the plant mage more.

"You know it's rude to stare too long" Zyra said weakly as she sat across from Elise. Elise blushed, looked and smiled back as she looked at Zyra again.

"Well, you shouldn't have to look so beautiful like that." Elise replied, Zyra chuckled softly and blushed a little.

"Well like you my friend, I like to impress. You don't look so bad yourself Elise. Abigail was right, it suits you very well. You look like an entirely different person. To be honest, I only recognized you because of the kimono."

"Well, thank you, um, if you don't mind, I already ordered the food for us" Elise lied and hissed internally.

"It's okay, I really don't mind at all, so, what did you ordered?"

"It… will be a surprise" Elise lied again. Silence approached as they waited for their food to come, and after a while, Elise was the one who broke the silence.

"So, you said you're busy this day, That means you have so many matches?"

"Yes, but, I don't want to talk about it." Zyra frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess it went bad?" Elise said, and Zyra nodded in response. Another silence had build up, Zyra looked at front, pass by Elise and saw Abigail and Ishiro drinking sake on the near distance. Abigail had noticed Zyra looking and Abigail mouthed 'good luck'. Elise looked at her right as she saw Soraka and Varus were having a conversation, where Soraka had also noticed, mouthed and said 'you can do it' and giving her a two thumbs up.

"This place is… beautiful huh?" Zyra said, Elise internally thanking the plant mage for breaking the silence between them.

"Yes, I agree, I've never seen a restaurant so big and so open. Ionians really have their ways to feel we're in peace."

"So, who's the idea to make your blood moon mask as a hair pin?"

"Me of course, it really caught attention to it, to be honest."

"Oh, so people will not be distracted by your boobs?" Elise laughed at Zyra's statement, and Zyra laughed along with her.

"Now that you said it, yeah, I guess." Elise smiled. On the outside, Elise was happy, but inside, she's a little worried as to why Zyra was sounding a bit tired, the way she only seems to be putting on a weak smile, her eyes livid. Elise was going to say something when a waiter had come and finally brought their food: twelve pieces of sushi, six pieces of tempura, two bowls of rice, two bowls of ramen, two plates of pork tonkatsu and lastly four bottles of sake.

"Wow, there's so much food and they look absolutely delicious, Thank you Elise." Zyra said as the light in her eyes lit up a bit.

"Well, I figured that, you will be tired by the end of the day, so why not I ordered so many so you can get you energy back."

Zyra smiled weakly again, something that made Elise hurt a bit inside as she watched the plant mage like that.

" _Oh Soraka, this is too much, but oh well. I guess I should thank Soraka later._ " Elise thought.

As they dig in their food, Elise noticed that Zyra was eating with a frown , and her actions seems to indicate that she's not in the mood to eat. Elise couldn't stand it anymore for seeing the Rise of Thorns like that, so she asked straight away.

"Zyra dear, you don't look alright. Did something happen?"

"Wuh... oh, um I'm sorry, am I that obvious?" Elise nodded with a worried look.

"Look Elise, I don't want to bear my burdens on to you, especially in such a beautiful place and time like this."

"Zyra, it's okay. You can say it to me. I can help you." Elise said as she reached to Zyra's hands, which she noticed was normal looking. Zyra blushed a little at the contact.

" _Wow, she can transform her hands also?_ " Elise thought, then smiled mischievously as she reached a bottle of sake and pour it to Zyra's glass.

"Here, I bet drinking while talking about it will help"

"How will it help?'

"Well, once you release that tension and stress of yours while drinking, the alcohol will help you to forget that feeling and will come out something pleasant. I should know, I did that to my victims once. Wait, maybe too soon?" At this, Zyra chuckled.

"Whatever you say Elise". For the remainder of what seemed like hours, the two had a good and enjoyable conversations about various things after Zyra had relieved her stress about her day. Enjoying each other's company and the food that provided for them. Not to mention ordering another four bottles of sake, because the first four bottles wasn't enough for them.

Once they were done and Elise finished paying the extra four bottles, Elise offered Zyra to sleep on her room, because Zyra was so drunk that she was barely to walk properly, much less stand steadily. Also the restaurant was a little bit near to Elise's room than to Zyra's gardens. As for Elise, she wasn't even a little bit drunk as she had experienced with alcohol for thousands of years.

Once Elise reached to her abode, unlocking the door, supporting Zyra in and locked it again, went to her bedroom and placed Zyra at the queen-sized bed. Elise reached to her hair, grabbing her red rose and the pair of chopsticks to let Zyra's hair to fall down freely and place them on the night stand.

"Alright, that will do." Elise said.

"You know, tha- *hic* thanks Elise, for... uh yah know uhh *hic* letting me stay here…" Zyra said with a husky voice.

"Don't mention, now do you need something else?"

"I uh, yeah, can you give me some *hic* water? The wine really left my throat *hic* dry."

"Of course! Be right back" Elise then walked out of the bedroom, closed the door and once she got out, a spiderling dropped from the ceiling, landed on the couch and chittered at the Spider Queen.

"I uuuh, no, I haven't tell her… yet" Elise said as she sat next to her child.

*supportive chittering*

"Yes, I know now's the time."

*chittering due to suspicion*

"What am I still doing here? I Uhh…"

*disappointed chittering*

Alright fine! I'm gonna tell her!" Elise stood up to the door, but walked back to couch and sat again.

"No, I can't do it!" Elise then stand up again.

"No! I can do it!" Elise return to her couch but stood up again.

"No! I'm not gonna tell her! wait I will not, no wait! Yes I can! No I can't Ugh, yes!? No! Yes! Oh my, what will I say my child!? What am gonna say?! You know what screw it! I'm gonna tell her. You know what, I'm not gonna say it! No! I will say it! No wait! I can't" Elise walked back and forth and telling herself she can do it and she can't do it.

The spiderling had enough seeing her mother going back and forth as it jump to Elise's shoulder, crawled to her arm and sprayed around Elise's left wrist. Once it was wrapped, the spiderling dropped down and dragged its mother to the bedroom door(this spiderling has so much swag). The spiderling then detached it's web from Elise's wrist and chittered.

"I'm sorry my child, alright alright, here's go nothing!" Elise took a deep breath and stared at the door for a while, once Elise got her composure, Elise open the door swiftly and entered as she shouted in the room.

"Zyra! I love you!"

* * *

 **AN: :O  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: You will probably hate me after you read this chapter XD**

* * *

Chapter 6: Bad timing

The spiderling had enough seeing her mother going back and forth as it jump to Elise's shoulder, crawled to her arm and sprayed around Elise's left wrist. Once it was wrapped, the spiderling dropped down and dragged it's mother to the bedroom door. The spiderling then detached it's web from Elise's wrist and chittered.

"I'm sorry my child. Alright, alright! Here's go nothing!" Elise took a deep breath and stared at the door for a while. Once Elise got her composure, Elise opened the door swiftly and entered as she shouted in the room.

"Zyra! I love you!" Once she got in, she saw the Rise of Thorns has already fallen asleep.

" _Wow, talk about bad timing._ " Elise thought. She walked and sat at the left side of the bed. She waved a hand repeatedly in front of Zyra's face. Checking to see if she was really asleep. Once Elise found out that she is, she closed the distance between her and Zyra's, admiring how beautiful Zyra was despite how messy the plant mage's red hair was as it scattered everywhere and covered most of her pillow. She even noticed her right shoulder was exposed as Elise looked down at Zyra's dress and she drooled at the sight.

" _Wow, even though that's the only thing that's exposed,… I get so hot… maybe I should..._ "

" _Whoa whoa whoa! What the fuck Elise! What the fuck are you thinking! You maniac!"_

 _"Well, maybe just a peek won't hurt right?"_

 _"The fu-! Stop it Elise! You freaking freak! I mustn't take advantage of a drunk woman!"_

 _"But I really wanna take a look…"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Do it!"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Touch her!"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Yes! Do it!"_

 _"FACK!"_ Elise internally screamed as she threw her arms to the air and got out from the bedroom quickly, shutting the door behind her and leaned to it. Elise then shut her eyes and as she was holding her chest, feeling her heartbeat pump faster as she breathe heavily and rapidly. She looked down at her right and saw a spiderling as it tilted its head looking confused.

"Well, she was already asleep, so yeah, most likely she doesn't know." Elise said to the spiderling as it chittered sadly.

"I'm sorry my child, maybe next time, now go join your siblings to sleep" said Elise. The spiderling chittered as it crawled back to the ceiling as it joined its sleeping brothers and sisters and taking a nap on its side of the web. Elise walked to the dining table, removed the blood mask on her hair and placed it on the table, walked towards to the couch and lay there. Not even bothering to remove her dress.

After an hour and a half for trying to sleep at the couch, Elise couldn't bring herself to sleep. She tried every position to lie on the couch but she still couldn't. Because there was a certain plant playing on her mind

DAMN IT!" Elise swore, and a spiderling woke up from its queen's loud cursing. The spiderling chittered as it was worried on what's bothering its mother.

Elise noticed the spiderling coming near her. "Oh, I did not mean to wake you, I'm sorry. No, nothing's wrong dear, I'm fine." Elise sighed as she got up and entered her bed room. Elise saw Zyra was still there, sleeping peacefully. Her eyes averted to her night stand and it read 11:00 PM.

" _You have got to be kidding me."_ Elise thought, then an idea popped out of her head. She returned to her living room and went to the kitchen, grabbed a glass and filled it with the drinking faucet. Elise then went back to her bed room and placed it on the night stand. So Zyra can drink it once she wakes up. Elise knows Zyra will eventually have a headache because of her sober. Elise then closed the door and went straight to the exit door. Elise paused and turned around to talk to a spiderling. "I'll be right back." she said, and the spiderling chittered back in agreement.

Elise was walking through the Ionian quarters to find her bound summoner. Elise rarely come to Mishelle's room beacuase Elise only comes if she needs something from Mishelle. Since Elise rarely comes to visit, she had forgotten on where Mishelle's room is. Thankfully, someone was still awake late at night as she found Jax. Elise approached and asked the Grand Master at Arms.

"Just go straight, take a left, then right, and straight again, you'll find Lady Deadpool's golden plate written on it in no time".

"Ugh, I can't believe you also call her Lady Deadpool."

"What? I like her, that kid is cool. Consider yourself lucky, Spider Queen. I'd exchanged my summoner for her. She knows how to handle a real weapon. Anyway, what do you want from the kid? I bet she's asleep already considering it's already late. What's so important to see her right now?"

"Oh, don't worry, I know she's still up. She said that she's playing some games all night. And to answer your questions it's just... girl things"

"Oh. Well forgive me for asking, no intention to pry, Anyway, off to Gragas' bar. Tell the kid I said hi." Jax said, before he walked away towards his destination.

Once she found Mishelle's room, Elise knocked the door thrice lightly. Once Mishelle used a peephole to see who it was, she opened it widely, with a grin on her face. Mishelle was only wearing a black T shirt with a Pentakill symbol on it, were it hugged her curves and snagged tightly on her chest, making her nipples poke through the fabric. She wore no pants, so Elise could see her wearing black panties.

"Spidy! What are you doing here? Did something happen on your dinner?"

"You only wear that when you're playing?" Elise said.

"Yeah, it's comfortable, after all no one's gonna see like this... Well except you. Right now. You know what, come on in." Once the two were in, Elise forgot how simple yet amazing Mishelle's room was. White walls which it had light magenta cherry blossoms as a design and two katanas hung on the wall, on Elise's right was the furnishings, and on her left was Mishelle's kitchen and bathroom. There was a floor mattress that can fit two persons and beside it was a low table with a hextech laptop on the center, three bags of chips of Doritos on the right and on the floor, three bottles Mountain Dew, where two of them are already empty. Mishelle sat in front of the laptop, grabbed her controller and resumed playing.

"Sorry about the mess spidy." She said without leaving her eyes on the laptop's screen. "Now, let's back to my question: what happened? Did something went wrong?" Elise couldn't see her face, but she knew Mishelle was concerned from the tone of her voice.

"No. Nothing went wrong. In fact, it went great. We had a splendid dinner." Said Elise halfheartedly.

"Oh, so why are you he- AAAAHHH!" Mishelle suddenly screamed, which startled Elise. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! YOU MOTHERFUCKING, COCK-SUCKING, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING ASSHOLE!" GODS DAMN IT! SON OF A BOUQUET!" Mishelle took a glance to the Spider Queen with a shocked expression on her face, breathing loadly.

"Whoa! Calm down summoner! It's just a game"

"He he. Sorry." Mishelle said as she looked back to her laptop that said 'defeat' on the screen. Mishelle then exited her game and put her laptop on sleep mode. She turned to Elise again.

"So, since nothing is wrong, what are you doing here?" Mishelle said.

"Well, I might have tell it from the top, but don't worry, it maybe a little bit of a long story. And I apologize for interrupting your game"

"It's okay, just tell me." Mishelle said with a warm smile. Something that Elise was surprised about was Mishelle was in a fury just now and is already calm in an instant.

"Alright, well, when we talked, it was awkward at first. Time goes by and it went out smoothly, but seeing her, forcing herself to look ok, it... I knew that her day was rough. I was going to ask her something until our food had finally come, I thought it would lighten her up, but only a little, and I asked her what's wrong. She said she didn't want to talk about it because she didn't want to rant her rough day to me, but I insisted while giving her sake. And so we talked, ate and had fun. She's… drunk right now, and she's sleeping in my bedroom."

"Wait wait wait… you didn't get the chance to tell her?"

Elise got flustered. "I was going to tell her! But… she fell asleep fast."

"Gods damn it woman, all those efforts that Soraka did..."

"Alright alright. I'll tell her when she wakes up. Also, the reason why am I here is because I can't sleep because I've been thinking about Zyra too much in my mind and can't stop thinking about her."

Oooohhh, you going crazy about her. I'm surprised you didn't pounce on her while she's drunk." Mishelle said as she smirked.

"I-I don't want to take advantage of her being drunk. Because she might not feel the same way when she's fully conscious the night after, so yeah. Anyway I'm here to drink your soft drink so I can sleep."

"Oh, after all those chat that we had and you only came to drink Mountain Dew. Could have asked me that earlier. Sorry for wasting your time, but hey, at least we had a good talk, let me put on some pants and a jacket."

"Huh, where are you going?"

"Oh I'm just preparing. Once you get drunk, I''m already prepared and I'll just take you back to your room." Mishelle replied. Elise just nodded.

Once Mishelle got dressed, she sat down, grabbed an empty bottle of mountain dew and offer it to Elise.

Elise moved her away with disgust. "Wait, I'm gonna drink this directly? Don't you have any mugs or glass?"

"Oh, just drink already. Wait!" Mishelle said as she grabbed the bottle suddenly from Elise's hand.

"How about you drink it in your room so I won't have to carry your butt from here to there, and I'll be there to make sure to pick the bottle so Zyra won't see it and lock the door for you. Sound good?"

"Yeah, that's sounds a lot better. Just one problem. How will I trust you if you don't do silly prank things while I'm asleep?" Elise said with a sarcastic smile, her arms crossed.

"Come on, after all those years you still don't trust me?" Mishelle said with a pout.

"With that kind of attitude, yes."

"Fine! To prove I won't do silly things, your spiderlings will be the witnesses to prove I ain't gonna do shit to you." Mishelle said reassuringly.

"That's... good enough." Elise said. She couldn't think of anything else to go wrong with that plan.

Once they were inside Elise's room, Elise lay on her couch once more, and Mishelle offered her the drink, now in one of Elise's mug.

"Well, sleep tight spidy." Mishelle said with a smile.

"Yeah. Thanks…" Elise said as she took a sip.

* * *

Elise woke up with a full painful throb pulsing in her head and through her body.

"Oh my... my head." Elise said, throwing her hand to her head as she sat up from the couch and observed her surroundings. She was in her couch and her spiderlings crawled on the walls and some crawled on the ceiling. One spiderling dropped from the ceiling and place itself to Elise's thighs.

"So, did Mishelle kept her promise?" the spiderling chittered which meant 'yes'. Elise then carried and place the spiderling beside her, stood up, walked to the kitchen and drank a glass of water as she tried to remember what happened last night. She remembered having dinner with Zyra, and she got drunk and let her stay in her room, gone to Mishelle to help her little insomnia and...

" _Whoa wait! Zyra's here!_ " Elise thought. Elise rushed to the bedroom and saw Zyra was still asleep. She everted her eyes to the night stand to see the clock that read 10:30 am.

" _Wow, it's already late._ " Elise closed the door gently, removing her kimono and place it on her couch and gone straight to the bathroom and took a bath. Once Elise was done cleaning herself, she got out and snapped her fingers. Black smoke suddenly appeared and surrounded her whole body. Once the smoke was gone, her usual blackened covered clothing had return and also her black clawed hands. She grabbed her kimono and went to her bedroom door to place it in her cabinet. When she opened it, she saw the plant mage had already woke with a glass on her right hand.

"Oh, hey, morning Elise." Zyra said weakly with her eyes only half open.

"Uh, hey! How are you feeling?"

"Um, still dizzy, but I had a great time. Thank you, um can I use your bathroom to wash? I kinda need to attend my garden's needs."

"Sure, knock yourself out! Let me get that." Elise grabbed Zyra's glass and guided her to the bathroom and opened the door for her.

"There's an extra towel on the bathroom rack. You can place your kimono there."

"Oh, well thank you Elise... again" Zyra said as she entered the bathroom. Elise went to her bedroom and placed her kimono in the cabinet while she hears the sounds of the shower opened.

" _What is it like_ _to bathe with Zyra? Does she like to make out while under the shower? To make love under the shower? Oh my, what does it feel like to massage her back and wash her beautiful hair with my own bare hands? What does it feel like to feel my skin against my own?_ " Little did Elise know, Zyra was also having the same dirty thoughts.

Elise's imagination was cut off when she heard the bathroom door opened and shut, indicating that the plant mage was done got out of the bedroom and saw Zyra with her usual clothing, which was leaves and with a towel on her hands she dried her red hair. Zyra saw Elise stare.

"Um, hey Elise, what's on your mind dear?" Zyra asked. Elise blinked a few times to respond.

"Um, Zyra, I need to tell you something." Elise said as she looked away.

"Okay. Well, what is it?" Elise looked down and took a deep breath, and looked back to Zyra.

" _Okay! Okay! Can't believe this is happening_ " Elise thought.

"I uh.. l- lo-" Elise was cut off as the two mages heard very loud knocks on the door. They both jumped.

" _Are you serious?!_ " Elise thought, Elise commanded a spiderling to open the door. The spiderling landed on the door knob and unlocked it, and the door was opened quickly by a kick as the spiderling flew.

"HA! BOOM BABY!" Mishelle said as she entered.

* * *

" _Morgana, Miss Fortune and Taliyah are in position for the Baron pit, invade Pantheon,_ g _et ready to do the super hero landing_ " Mishelle said telepathically.

"Ugh summoner, just how many times do I have to say to you? My ultimate is called 'Grand Skyfall'!"

" _Yeah yeah yeah whatevs. Aaaaaaaaaannd... now!"_ When the enemy team had found out that Pantheon used his ultimate, the enemy decided to stop attacking the Baron Nashor and retreat. That was when Taliyah used her ultimate and trap Twitch, Nautilus, Trundle, Corki and Graves in the Baron pit as Morgana flashed, casted 'Soul Shackles' and activated Zhonya's, followed by Sarah Fortune's 'Bullet time'".

" _He's gonna do a super hero landing wait for it_!"

Pantheon landed on the five and used 'Heartseeker Strike', killing twitch, Corki and throwing a spear to Graves, earning a triple kill and stole the Baron buff . As for Nautilus and Trundle, they were killed by Miss Fortune with a help of the Fallen Angel and the Stone Weaver.

" _Whoooooo! Super hero landing! You know that's really hard on your knees._ " Mishelle said happily. Phanteon just sighed.

"Victory!" the announcer boomed, as the blue team had decided to surrender because Shaco just split push and destroyed their bot lane's inhibitor, knowing it would be futile to salvage their Nexus. Once they got out of the summoning chambers and said their congrats, Phanteon felt a punch on his left arm and saw Mishelle with a wide grin.

"Woohoo! Thanks for the win and moving me to the finals, Panth!"

"It is my pleasure, summoner". Pantheon replied.

"Well, gotta go, see yah next time, Panth" she said as she took her leave. Pantheon sighed again as he watched Mishelle run off.

"Panth dear, what's wrong?" The Fallen Angel asked from behind the Artisan of War.

"Nothing my love, I was just wondering how did the Spider Queen still manage to survive from that summoner's attitude till this day." Pantheon replied.

As Mishelle reached the Spider Queens room, took a break and caught her breath, she knocked on the door five times in a row hard. Once she heard the door clicked, Mishelle kicked the door as she entered.

"HA! BOOM BABY! Oh hey planty, how's your dinner with spidy?"

"It went great, so why did kicked the door?" Zyra asked.

"Well, I'm in the finals! Hell yeah!" Mishelle reached to her pocket and grabbed her hextech phone and played a music on it's high volume as Mishelle head banged with the rhythm.

♬ **Your time is up, my time is now** ♬

♬ **You can't see me, my time is now** ♬

♬ **It's the franchise, boy I'm shinning now** ♬

♬ **You can't see me, my time is now!** ♬

Mishelle then shut her music, put her phone back to her pocket and looked at the two mages. Zyra just giggled while Elise just face palmed.

"So!" Mishelle said as she clapped her hands. "You two ladies already ate?"

"No, I just woke up, what about you Elise?" Zyra asked.

"I uh, also just woken up." Elise replied.

"Damn. Alright, how about I treat you gals for lunch! Come on spidy, I need yah."

"Um Zyra, can I have word to Mishelle privately for a sec?"

"Sure, I'll just be outside" Once the plant mage went outside of the room, Elise grabbed the summoners hand and dragged her to the bedroom and closed the door.

"Hey spidy, why the grip?" Mishelle said, her smile fading.

"Why? Because I was about to confess to her until you kicked my door and showed up!" Elise said angrily.

"What the fuck? You haven't told her yet? Jeez woman! Look I'm sorry, but I'm sure there are many opportunities to tell her." Mishelle said. Elise just groaned and sighed.

"You know what, let's do this stupid tournament and eat, I don't want Zyra to wait any longer." Elise then walked outside of her bedroom and Mishelle followed soothe.

" _Jeez spidy, why is it taking too long for you to tell her? You're just gonna spit it out, it's not that hard!_ " Mishelle thought.

* * *

 **AN: For those who want to know what song that I used, it's called "My time is Now by John Cena" :)**

 **And yeah, I know it's obvious Zyra already fell asleep, because the chapter gets too long if I continue there AND I just want to stop there hehehehe XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Skin Party part 1

"Welcome, To Summoner's Rift!" The announcer said, when Elise was transported on the rift. She blinked a few times and looked down to see her outfit. Mishelle decided to switch her to her Blood Moon skin just for fun.

"Seriously?" Elise asked.

" _What? I like the skin spidy, makes me feel victorious._ "

"Then you should have switched in my victorious skin instead"

" _Uuuhh,_ _Nah! I like your blood moon skin even more, also another reason is that I love the color red, and lets be honest, you look so fucking hot and bad ass with that skin._ " Mishelle replied. Elise just rolled her eyes as she sighed and took a glance on her surroundings to see her teammates, who are also in skins: SKT T1 Zyra, Raven Born LeBlanc, Order of the Banana Soraka and...

"You.. have got... to be kidding me... summoner." Varus groaned for a.), he looked down and saw himself in his Heartseeker outfit; and b.) he looked up to see that all of his teammates were women. Varus then hopelessly covered his body with his bare hands while the four ladies just chuckled at his futile attempt, making Varus blush.

"Hey, don't cover it up sexy. It's really pleasing for us women to see a hot guy with abs and angel wings like you, Var." Soraka teased, as she lightly slap Varus' butt, making the Arrow of Retribution blush even further, his cheeks now the same color of his arrows.

Mishelle was laughing as well, until she noticed something: " _Wait wait wait... what? What is Zyra doing here? Why do we have two supports? Hey spidy, go ask her._ "

"Ugh fine. Hey Zyra, Mishelle asked why are you being summoned?"

"I don't know, I just saw my runes were glowing, indicating that I am summoned, so now I'm here." Zyra responded.

" _The fu-, you know what, why did I asked Zyra, I should talk to Zyra's summoner... hey James! What the heck! Why the hell did you pick Zyra?! I thought you're top lane! Now we don't have a tank you troller!_ "

" _Calm down Mishelle, I got this, have you forgotten that Zyra is one of my mains in mid?_ " said James.

" _But you're in top lane! Not in mid lane! And I don't fucking care! Just why the fuck did you pick Zyra anyway?!_ "

"Summoner! Language!" Elise and Zyra chimed simultaneously

" _Because it's unbalanced,"_ James replied. _"You know that the Pentakill members doesn't have a ADC, so why not to make it even: they don't have an ADC, we don't have a tank._ "

" _Well yah should've at least picked Fiora! Or at least Lux! Or Yasuo the fucking cancer!_ "

" _That's a little bit unfair. Don't worry Mishelle, I'm not gonna feed._ "

" _Well you better be! Okay, okay. You got a point, it is little bit unfair, but warn us next time! Since we are in blue team, help me leash on the blue sentinel_ " Mishelle said as she calmed down, and the summoners then commanded Elise and Zyra to move to top lane.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Look Var! Look! Look!" Soraka squealed when she saw the two mages move to top lane as she grabbed and shacked Varus' arm and pointed at the two mages with her banana staff on her hand.

"Yes my love, I see it, I see it." Varus replied.

"So let me get this straight. At the finals, you get to face the Pentakill band, and not like the previous matches, this is not a two out of three match?" Elise asked as she and Zyra were waiting for the blue sentinel to spawn.

" _Yup, that's right. The reason why is so that the Pentakill will have more time to rest and get ready for the concert tonight after this_ " Mishelle replied.

"So if we lose this match, not that I want to, what now?"

" _Well, the last team that I faced will face the Pentakill band, and if they also lose, then I'm gonna have to face them again and the team who will win will the face the Pentakill again. That will go on and on until someone defeated the Pentakill band._ Mishelle explained.

 _"_ Let me guess, they're in their Pentakill Outfits?"

 _"Yup! Anyway, hopefully we're gonna win this without any problems_."

"Yeah, hopefully." Elise said

"Hey!" Zyra called. "Hope you're feeling better now, and I hope I'm not gonna catch you spacing out again." Elise chuckled.

"Don't worry. This time, it will be different, I promise." suddenly Mishelle laughed out of the blue.

"Summoner, what's so funny?" Elise asked

" _Well, Zyra is at top lane right? And she's facing Yorick_ "

"Yes and um... what's funny about that?"

" _It's a plants versus zombies mania at top lane! Hahahahaha! Man I just realized this match is gonna be good after all._ "

* * *

 **Ten minutes later**

" _Okay! This is not good! Not good at all! What the fuck James! Just what the fuck! How the fuck did you get 0-3 under six minutes you platinoob! Get yoh shit together! And plants suppose to be winning! Not zombies! It's in the freaking game!_ " Mishelle yelled as James commanded Zyra to go to top lane yet again after dying.

" _Well Mishelle, if you just gank_ -"

" _I did fucking gank, many times and it failed and guess what?! Yorick's so fed that he already had sheen item and that's more than enough to make him hurt as fuck and he got a double kill on us!_ "

" _Without the help of Olaf, Yorick couldn't get a double kill!_ "

" _Well guess what James! Olaf was there! Just fucking tower hug and don't fucking engage until I fucking gank!_ " Mishelle then cut her telepathic link to James to end their conversation.

"Well, here I thought ninjas are supposed to be calm and sane." Elise chimed

" _Well not this ninja! Right now, I'm being a summoner, not a ninja and hey I'm sane alright? I ain't like jinx._ " Mishelle replied irritably

"Yes, sane, but a toxic one to be honest."

" _You know what, just get ready to engage Karthus._ "

"Summoner, I'm beginning to wonder. Did you tell your top laner to pick Zyra? So I can spend more time with her?"

" _What? No, I didn't. I swear, cross my heart I didn't said to James to pick Zyra. Earlier we talked on who are we gonna pick, he said that he will pick Shen, but instead he picked Zyra._ " Mishelle said with a serious tone, and that was more than enough for the spider mage to believe her summoner. Elise then saw LeBlanc went to the left side of the bush to pretend placing a ward with a low health to bait the Deathsinger. Just as when Karthus was about to engage, Elise then snared Karthus and transformed into a giant spider to pounce on Karthus, the Spider Queen Combo, while LeBlanc then dashed to Karthus, instantly killing the lead singer of the Pentakill band. The two mages then retreated immediately to avoid the Deathsinger's after-death rampage.

"Leblanc has slain Karthus."

"Varus has slain Sona."

"Varus has slain Mordekaiser."

"Double kill! Varus is on a killing spree!"

"Olaf has slain Varus!"

"Shut down!"

Olaf has slain Soraka"

"Double kill!"

"Olaf is on rampage!" the announcer said hastily. Elise faintly heard the heaving of the announcer trying to catch up with the game situations.

" _Holy crap! Bot lane's just got one heck of a party._ " Mishelle said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Zyra retreated to her tower, clenching her belly as she struggled with her battered and wounded body. Zyra was below half of her health, she had run out of pots and she had no choice but to recall. just as Yorick stacked up to three graves, the Shepherd raised his left hand to awaken the Mist Walkers from the graves he created, threw a globule of black mist from his black mist-cape at the plant mage, and the Mist Walkers leaped to Zyra and started slashing the plant mage with their razor sharp claws.

Zyra then struggled to summon a vine to snare Yorick as she saw him tower dive. The Shepherd flashed and casted 'last Rites' on her, earning another kill. Yorick then retreated to his tower immediately.

"Yorick has slain Zyra"

"Yorick is on a rampage!" the announcer boomed.

" _Damn it! He's so tanky. If only flash isn't on cooldown."_ Zyra's summoner swore.

"Another voice in the cacophony of wails" Yorick said, then as he was beside his tower, he looked at his back and wondered.

"Huh, why is the Maiden seem awfully quiet today? No matter..." Yorick just shrugged and recalled to his base.

* * *

"Hey Elise." LeBlanc called teasingly "your girlfriend really needs a gank right-"

"Yorick is on a rampage!" the announcer said.

"Awww, she died again. That is sad. Very sad. Just what kind of girlfriend are you? Not helping your love and ignoring her, my oh my. Tsk tsk tsk" Leblanc pouted her lips as she teased the Spider Queen even more. Elise just gave her a death stare.

" _James, I swear, I'm gonna fucking murder you! Stop dying for fuck sake!_ " Mishelle said with rage.

" _Just gank please!_ " James replied in complaint.

" _Alright! Just let me back and buy some items!_ "

After Elise and LeBlanc recalled and got their items, Elise then ganked mid lane again, gaining another kill as she and the Deceiver slayed the Deathsinger and Elise returned to the jungle, and as for Zyra, the plant mage just returned to her lane and waited for her gank. LeBlanc then roamed to bot lane to aid Soraka and Varus, successfully killing the Iron Revenant, making Olaf and Sona retreat to their tower and continue to push. Elise then gone to top lane and hide in the bush, waiting for an opportunity to engage.

" _Mishelle, come on, just go ham already!_ " James said, readying his fingers for a skill combo.

" _Just wait James! Just wait for him to advance a little!_ "

After the Shepherd cleared the minion waves and pushed further, that is when Elise got out of the bush and snared Yorick, followed by another snare from Zyra. Elise then transformed into a giant spider and pounced on the Shepherd, but Yorick then summoned four Mist Walkers and threw a black mist at the two mages, making the Mist Walkers to leap and engage to the two mages, Yorick then casted 'Last Rites to the Spider Queen, making her health bar below half empty. Zyra was also below half of her health because of the Mist Walkers.

" _Are you fucking kidding me?! He fucking hurts!_ " Mishelle groaned.

What made Mishelle angry even further was that Yorick's health wasn't even at the half of it. That is when Mishelle realized what Yorick's items are: Sheen, boots, corrupted potion and...

" _The fuck! Banshee's Veil!? Just one magic resist item and he's tanky as fuck! What the fuck!_ " Mishelle groaned even more.

Yorick then casted 'Dark Procession' to trap the two mages.

"Behold! The Maiden of the Mist!" Yorick boomed as he slammed his guitar-shovel on the ground to summon the Maiden. Zyra and Elise was gasped as they prepare themselves for the Maiden's onslaught, but unfortunately for the Shepherd, no Maiden appeared.

"Maiden?" Yorick asked as he slammed his guitar again to the ground.

"Maiden" Yorick slammed it again.

"Maiden? Maiden, where are you?" Yorick then slammed his guitar three times in a row.

Still no Maiden of the Mist. Just a wide hole from his guitar-slamming.

That is when the Shepherd clenched his guitar hard and became angry, as he realized the Maiden was not beside him all this time.

"You... have got... to be kidding me... MAIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNN!" Yorick screamed at the skies above.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Institute's dungeon**

Nocturne just seated at cold hard ground in his prison, light only coming from the fire of torches pinned at the gray brick walls, spiderwebs forming in the corner and his surroundings. Nocturne closed his eyes for a while, but then he felt a presence. As he opened his eyes again. There he saw the Maiden of the Mist right in front of him. Nocturne then flowed up to meet at her height.

"I'm still impressed and surprised on how the summoners didn't notice you coming here, or how did you come in here." Nocturne said.

"You flatter me Nocturne, but you may have forgotten: I am a phantom. I can go through walls and even with the summoners' barriers, I can still go through them." the Maiden replied. The Eternal Nightmare just chuckled with his low, deep, terrifying voice.

"Amazing as always... my love." Nocturne said, as he grabbed the Maiden's right hand and pressed where his lips are supposed to be on it.

"What about your Shepherd, my Maiden? What I know is that today is the Pentakill tournament's finals today. He might need you." The Eternal Nightmare asked.

"That undead idiot can handle himself, I'm sure." the Maiden replied.

* * *

Someday... someday I'll ask Kolminye to change your name from Maiden of the Mist, to Bitch of the Mist" Yorick groaned, then retreated as his summoner commanded him to go back and recall to his base, for the Shepherd's summoner knows that tower diving the two mages will not be a good idea. Once Yorick was out of range, the circled wall-made-out-of-corpses disappeared.

"Uhhhh, what just happened?" the plant mage asked

"I don't know. Mishelle what happened?" Elise asked.

" _I don't know either, Yorick casted his ultimate but nothing happened and just retreated, but hey, at least you two are still alive._ "

"Um, maybe we should go back and recover?" Zyra asked.

"You go back and recover, I'll clear the wave for you" Elise offered.

"Thanks Elise." Zyra said and smiled, as her body glowed blue for a while and was transported back to base.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, I ship "Maiden of the Mist x Nocturne", and yes, that's how weird and fucked up my brain is, even my editor ( a.k.a. my best friend since high school ) also cringed at the pairing :/**

 **Editor's Note: Yes, I cringe at the pairing. XD**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Skin Party part 2

"Um Mishelle, what happened? Why are we forced to stop?" Elise asked as the two teams was forced to stop their clash and all of them recalled to base.

"The match will restart in a few minutes! Please return your current items to the shop keeper!" the announcer said.

" _Does that answer your question_?" Mishelle said

"But why?" Elise asked again

" _I thought you already know. Yorick reported that the Maiden of the Mist is missing, and the summoners are currently searching for her. Once they find her, they will transport the Maiden here at any moment and bring her back to the Shepherd of Souls. Then the match will start, well... starting from zero of course. Most of us summoners, including me, requested to restart the game. I may want win this tournament, but through this kind of unfairness, no, I must follow the Kinkuou ways, you know?_ "

"Wow, that's the most mature thing that I have ever heard from you Mishelle." Elise complimented.

"Ugh, the Maiden, she really gives me the creeps" Zyra chimed.

"Oh, so you know too." Elise said

"Yeah" Zyra replied "My summoner explained what is happening. Also, sorry about feeding earlier"

"It's okay, at least we're gonna start over for this match." Elise said with a warm smile.

"Gods, I wish this match is gonna be over soon. I really don't want to be with the Maiden any longer, and I don't want to experience her draining my soul again." Zyra said as she clenched her left arm.

"Don't worry, we will." Elise assured, as she placed her hand on the plant mage's shoulder and smiled. Zyra smiled back. Elise then looked behind pass Zyra as she saw Soraka and Varus, giving her two thumbs up each, and there back was LeBlanc, as she placed her two fingers to form a V-shape in front of her mouth, sticked her tongue out and started waggling it, Elise blushed and looked down to avoid Zyra seeing it.

"Elise what's wrong" Zyra asked as she turned around, but the three then immediately withdrew there actions just the right time for the Rise of Thorns not to see it.

"Oh! Um Nothing! Nothing!" Elise said.

" _Hue hue hue hue hue…_ " Mishelle said.

" _Shut up_ " Elise said telepathic in annoyance.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Red Team shop keeper**

Yorick was walking back and forth, muttering under his breath as he waited for the Maiden to be transported in the Summoners Rift.

"Yorick relax, they will find the Maiden eventually, trust the summoners." Mordekaiser said as he watched the Shepherd. Along with Mordekaiser was Sona, Karthus and Olaf, also waiting beside the shop keeper.

"Anywho, how the hell the Maiden got out from your tombstone?" Olaf asked.

"Uhh, we got into an argument, and I uhh... released her and told her we take a time out and come to the summoning chambers for the tournament" Yorick replied.

"Again?" Karthus chimed "Seriously, What are you arguing about anyway?"

"She wanted to be released, and I told her not because the tournament will start in an hour, and she is ranting it over and over and over again, and I could not stand her babbling voice, so I gave her what she wanted. When I went in the summoning chambers, I thought she was already beside me, for I heard one of the Mist walkers telling me that the Maiden was already back."

"Wait, you understand those nasty creatures?" Karthus asked.

"Yes," Yorick replied "Now, I am having trust issues with my friends right now"

"Yeah right, friends." Mordekaiser, Karthus and Olaf murmured in unison. Yorick just gave them a look of anger.

"Alright!" Mordekaiser boomed as he clapped his hands "how about you sing something while we all wait for the Maiden Yorick, so you can relief the stress in your mind, a song that relaxes you."

Yorick just nodded his head. The five eventually gathered around in a circle and sat down like people in a campfire.

" _So, what song do you have in mind Yorick_." Sona asked telepathically through the four men.

"Uh, let me think" after a while, Yorick thought of something as snapped his fingers. "I got one!" Yorick adjusted his Guitar-shovel on his lap, tuned a few of its strings, then played it as he sang.

♫ **There ain't no grave, can hold my body down** ♫

♫ **There ain't no grave, can hold my body down** ♫

♫ **When I hear the trumpet sound** ♫

♫ **I'm gonna rise right outta the ground** ♫

♫ **There ain't no grave, can hold my body-**

"BORING!" Mordekaiser and Olaf shouted as they interrupted Yorick.

"What?! You said a relaxing song, so I am singing one, and of course relaxing songs are suppose to be boring." Yorick groaned.

"Ha! Call that relaxing?! This... is a relaxing song!" Mordekaiser said as he put his guitar-axe on his lap and began to strum and sing.

♫ **Now you've really crossed the line** ♫

♫ **Your hate for me is divine.** ♫

♫ **My love yearns your SUFFER** ♫

♫ **On your grave lurks my prosper.** ♫

♫ **Taunt more as a lure but it's no use** ♫

♫ **Knots tight my excite, I prepare the noose.** ♫

♫ **Say no more it's time for you to make your move** ♫

♫ **My blackened soul lit by your fuel**. ♫

" _Seriously? That's a relaxing song for you?_ " Sona telepathically said to the four. Mordekaiser stopped as he nodded.

"Oh, so that's relaxing for you, metal stuff huh and... Pfft, call that metal? This is metal! Yorick, Lord Mordekaiser, you know what song I'm gonna sing." Karthus said. Yorick and Mordekiaser smirked (well, Mordekaiser smirked under the helmet) and nodded in agreement as they prepare their guitars, now waiting for the Deathsinger to start singing. Once they began, Mordekaiser and Yorick headbanged with rhythm.

♫ **DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!** ♫

♫ **WE DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!** ♫

♫ **JUST DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!** ♫

♫ **EVERYTHING AND SOMEONE!** ♫

" _Okay guys. Stop, stop! Ugh, men._ " Sona then started to strum her Ethwal.

"Okay fine, we'll listen to that. Say, Yorick, Karthus, I've been noticing. Why are you two so, what's the word,… 'clingy' to Kalista the past month?" Mordekaiser asked. Yorick and Karthus suddenly became quiet.

"My oh my, don't tell me…" Mordekaiser teased.

"What about you Mordekaiser? How's you and the summoner?" Sona asked as she continue to play her Ethwal. The Maven of Strings expected Mordekaiser to stutter, but to her surprise, Mordekaiser didn't as he spoke.

"Ha! Better than ever!" Mordekaiser said proudly. "What about you, Maven of Strings? How's you and Ahri?"

"Oh, um, like you Master of Metal, our relationship is greater than ever." Sona said as she blushed.

"Now! Back to you two!" Mordekaiser boomed as he looked at the Deathsinger and the Shepherd of Souls. They were still silent.

"Well here I thought, Thresh hadn't any competition. Looks like I'm wrong" Mordekaiser said.

"Thresh? Competition?" Karthus and Yorick asked in unison.

"Seriously guys? None of you will ask about me and Sejuani? Olaf murmured as he just continue to watch his band members talk.

"Yes! Quite frankly, Thresh has been getting the Spirit of Vengeance for a long time, and I mean very long time now, by giving her the souls of the betrayers from his lantern." Mordekaiser explained.

" _Huh, maybe I too must do the same. I think I may have betrayers from my tombstone._ " Yorick thought. Sona smirked at Yorick's thoughts, Yorick just lightly scratched his cheek and looked at the opposite direction as he forgot that Sona can read minds.

"How in Odin's name that you found out about Thresh's endeavors? Or even these two dead men's attempts?" Olaf asked.

"Ah! The reason why I know. My Shadow Isle fellow champions…"

" _Um, I'm not a Shadow Isle champion._ " Sona said.

"Right, I apologize, anyways…is because my lovely Grand Summoner Esther requested me to aid her to keep an eye on the other Shadow Isle champs, since Esther said that the Institute is running out of Ionian ninja summoners to send there. After all, a king must keep an eye for his people." Mordekaiser said with glee.

" _Why in a good mood today Mordekaiser?_ " Sona asked.

" _Yeah, why in the good mood, dear.?"_ Grand Summoner Esther chimed.

"Ah, you two ladies will have to wait and you will find out tonight at the concert. No one will ever gonna break this good mood, not even these two can break it." Mordekaiser said as he looked at Yorick and Karthus who were currently arguing some silly, nonsense things about on who's better for Kalista.

"You think you're better than me for Kalista huh? Come at me bro!" Karthus said as he stood up.

"Oh ho, no no no, you don't want to brawl with me skinny, and yes, I am better for Kalista." Yorick said as stood up in front of Karthus, towering over the Deathsinger.

" _Ugh, men._ " Sona groaned as she stopped playing with her Etwhal " _Guys, of all the times, seriously? Don't fight, we still have a tournament to deal with._ " Thankfully, the fight didn't happen. Suddenly, a mass of black fog creeped near them, gathered on a spot in front of them, and materialized. The Maiden of the Mist finally appeared. Yorick then approached the Maiden.

"Where have you been?!"

"That's none of your business, Shepherd."

"Well, too bad for you, it is! I told you to-"

"Oh shut! Up! when will you just die? And remember you have no power here Yorick, you-"

The Maiden didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as Yorick suddenly snapped his fingers and the Maiden withdrew to his tombstone. Yorick then turned to face Karthus again.

" _Guys, the match is about to start, you guys deal with it later._ " Sona intervened, and Yorick and Karthus just nodded and went back to their lane.

* * *

" _Guys, I have an idea._ " Mishelle called.

Elise didn't show it, but she was happy that Mishelle suddenly had a plan. It only sometimes happen, but when it does, it hasn't failed her team yet. It was one of the very few things she liked about Mishelle.

 _"James, Lily, switch lane roles. Zyra on mid lane and LeBlanc on top. Yorick will have a hard time facing a mobility ass champ. That way, I could focus more on mid and bot lane, since there'll be a more even fight there._ " Mishelle suggested. The summoners and champions agreed at the idea as they went to their lanes.

About twenty minutes into the game, the blue team were owning the match, a score of 8-0. As Mishelle predicted, Elise didn't have to gank LeBlanc, as she can handle the Shepherd without any problems. The Deceiver can easily escape even if Olaf was ganking. As she saw Olaf going top lane through a ward in the tribush, the spider mage was hiding in the bush, waiting for the opportunity to ambush Karthus. Zyra got Elise signal and was going near left bush to bait Karthus. That is when Elise snared Karthus, threw neurotoxin on his face, and transformed in the giant spider to pounce the Deathsinger. Zyra then followed up by adding a second snare and summoning her plants that attacked Karthus. Karthus flashed and tried to retreat, but Elise gathered a small amount of mana to summon her "spider bomb" which chased after after Karthus and once in range, exploded, gaining a kill.

"Elise has slain Karthus." Announcer said.

" _Holy crap, does Karthus' summoner ever learn?_ " Mishelle said.

Out of their perspective, Olaf charged the two mages with a battle cry, chasing after Zyra. Elise thought he was ganking top lane, but probably he saw her gank mid and went here instead. The plant mage simply flashed back to her tower and snared Olaf under the tower, Elise then transform back into human and attacked Olaf with an onslaguht of her poison, gaining another kill.

"Elise is on a rampage."

"Good job, now that is the Elise I know." Zyra complimented

"You're not bad too Zyra, you know you should be in mid lane more often, it suits you for a powerful mage."

"Uh, thanks" Zyra said as she looked down and lightly scratched her cheek.

" _Now kiss! Joke! Hey, get red buff first then gank bot lane._ " said Mishelle.

"When will you ever stop teasing Mishelle?" Elise groaned.

"What's Mishelle saying?" Zyra asked.

"No-nothing important." Elise stuttered as she proceed to her destination.

At around another twenty minutes, the blue team pushed at mid lane while Olaf, Karthus and Mordekaiser were handling the elder drake. Karthus and Yorick (with the Maiden) decided to run it down mid, trying to buy some time, but their summoners commanded them to go back, for they are way too advance and too risky to 2v5.

"You go back and help them get the dragon, I'll hold them off." Karthus spat.

"Me? You go back, I am a tank, I can handle those five" Yorick spat back.

"No you go back!"

"NO! You go back!"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do muscle brain!"

"Well don't you dare tell what to do too, you floating stick."

"Hey at least my body ain't overly buff!"

"At least I am not able to be easily slain, unlike you, skinny!"

Leblanc and Elise then dashed to Karthus, instantly killing the Deathsinger.

"Ha! told you" Yorick mocked.

" _Yorick, what the heck?! Retreat!_ " the Shepherd's summoner said. But it was too late as Varus snared Yorick with his ultimate, followed by onslaughts of attacks from his other teammates. Even with Yorick's tankiness, he could not handle the damages of a whole team in only a few seconds, until finally a banana hit Yorick on the head.

"Soraka has slain Yorick" the announcer said.

Soraka's teammates then stared at her with an amusement looks, causing Soraka to blush and looked down.

"You two! Are insufferable imbeciles!" the Maiden spat, before disappearing into thin air.

" _Hell yeah! The powah of the banana! Hahaha!_ " Mishelle boomed.

The five then advance and started destroying the inhibitor, forcing the other three Pentakill members to stop attacking the Elder Drake and recall. Once the blue team destroyed the inhibitor, the three Pentakill members had no choice but wait and tower hug near their Nexus. LeBlanc then snared Sona and dashed to her followed by Elise, who trasnformed into a giant spider, flashed and pounce at the Maven of Strings, killing her and Karthus then revived as they ran to their Nexus.

"I'll try to get Varus, you handle the rest" Karthus said.

"No, I'll try to get Varus, you take care of the rest" Yorick said.

"No, I'll do it."

"No, I'll do it!"

"No, I'll do it!"

"No, I'll do it!"

"You peace of sh-" Karthus was cut off as the two realize the two towers were already destroyed and Mordekaiser dead as they saw Olaf retreated.

"Don't just stand there! Defend!" Olaf grunted.

Karthus then barrage the minions with his 'Lay Waste', while Yorick summoned the Maiden and charged. The two charged at Varus. Yorick then trapped Varus with his 'Dark Procession', but Varus simply flashed away, while Zyra snared Karthus, while Elise snared at the same time, causing them to stop. Soraka then silenced the two as LeBlanc dashed forward to Karthus, killing him instantly then dashed away again, to avoid the Deathsingers after-death rampage. As for Yorick, he once again took the blue team's insane damage for a while. He was able to survive enough to receive a heal and shield from Sona who just revived.

"Watch this Elise, I'll make Sona's life bar disappear." Said Leblanc. With the aid of Soraka by silencing Sona, LeBlanc simply chained Sona and dashed forward, killing her instantly.

"Pfft, show off" Elise spat. The two mages then was strapped by a wall-circled corpse, as Yorick suddenly changed target and tried to kill the Deceiver, but the plant mage wrapped the Shepherd with vines to halt his charged, and Varus impaling him with his arrows and got killed by a banana... again.

"Soraka has slain Yorick" the anouncer said.

"Again, seriously?" Soraka murmured as she looked down and blushed as Varus pat her back, trying to comfort her.

Mordekaiser revived and watch the Nexus currently being destroyed. Mordekaiser still kept his good mood.

" _Seriously Mordekaiser, it's so unlike you to be cheerful_ " Grand Summoner Esther said.

"You will find out soon enough in the concert, my dear." Mordekaiser replied.

"Well, good game." Olaf said.

"Yeah, good game indeed." Mordekaiser replied with glee.

"Ugh, it's so uncharacteristically of you being… that, you know" Olaf said.

"Victory!" the announcer boomed, with a team score of 42-18 ( thanks to Karthus and Yorick's incoordination and behaviour for the team). Once the summoners and champions got out of the summoning chambers to congratulate each other, Sona then gave Yorick and Karthus a barrage of angry lectures in their minds as Grand Summoner Esther tried to comfort the Maven of Strings.

"Huh. Man I'll never gotta get over that rumor." Mishelle said as she watched Sona doing her thing in the distance, Elise and Zyra beside her.

"Ugh, that rumor is so stupid to be honest." Elise replied.

"Rumors?" Zyra asked.

"Wha- you don't know the rumor or a.k.a scandal about Sona and Esther? Well, look closely of the two" Mishelle said as she pointed her finger at the two women.

"They... They look exactly the same-ish?" Zyra said.

"Yeah, only that Grand Summoner Esther has white hair and red eyes, while Sona has blue hair and blue eyes. Yeah I know, she has red hair but that's just the Pentakill skin effect. Also the grand summoner ain't mute. Anyway, the scandal here is that some idiots spread the word that Sona's long lost twin sister is Grand Summoner Esther. Can't blame them though, because not only their face is the same, but also the curves, the butt, and those delicious big round boo-"

"Mishelle! Get your head out of the gutter!" Elise spat. Mishelle chuckled.

"Anyway, FYI planty, they are not twins, Sona is a Buvelle, while Esther is a Minella, a very rich family of Piltover, similar to the Ferros family. And I'll be damn Mordekaiser is fucking lucky to have Grand Summoner Esther." Mishelle explained.

"Huh, I wonder what's Sona saying to those poor men?" Zyra asked, Elise and Mishelle just shrugged.

Meanwhile, to the Pentakill company:

" _Now! I expect you two to behave at concert! OR ELSE!_ " Sona said telepathically.

"Ye- yes ma- ma'am" Yorick and karthus said as the two looked down.

"You're good?" the grand summoner asked.

" _Yes, I'm good_ " Sona replied " _Mordekaiser, Olaf, can I meet you at the back stage? I just really need to lay off some more steam._ " Sona requested, then turned to Esther. " _Thank you, grand summoner, may I request to teleport me to my room?_ "

"Of course, one moment." Esther replied. Sona just nodded. Esther than walked to Elise where she saw she was currently having a conversation with the plant mage and a summoner.

"Anyway, you two up for the concert tonight?" Mishelle asked.

"Sorry, I'm not in custom with people around me" Elise said

"Me too, sorry Mishelle. You could say that Elise and I are claustrophobic." Zyra said. "Also, I have to attend my gardens needs." Zyra finished.

"Aww men" Mishelle pouted, then she got idea as she pick her hextech phone to call someone.

"Excuse me." Mishelle said before walking off.

"Say, can I come with you" Elise asked.

"Co- come with me? To the gardens right?" Zyra asked.

"Uh, yeah, the gardens." Elise replied.

" _Okay, maybe this my opportunity to tell her._ " Elise thought.

" _Wow, maybe this my chance to tell her... Wat, no, I will not, I won't risk it_ " Zyra secondly thought.

Zyra was about to say something until a woman's voice spoke behind them.

"Excuse me, Elise, may I have a request?" Esther chimed.

"Depends on what is." Elise replied.

"Well, you see, some rich man wanted to deforest the park of Piltover, and the Ferros family and I wanted to stop them and settle it in a match, and I wanted you to be my champion." Esther said.

Elise thought for it for a while and looked at the plant mage, which was currently infuriated at what the grand summoner said.

" _For Zyra._ " Elise thought, and nodded.

"Good, now Zyra, are you too up for it?" Esther asked.

"I- I wish I could... But the Insti- my garden, it's been a long time I haven't take care of my children." Zyra stuttered.

"It's okay, I can handle this, you take care of the gardens" Elise assured, Zyra smiled and nodded.

"I understand, I'll just find someone to help me."

"May I suggest the Duchess of Ionia, grand summoner? I'm sure she is more willingly to help on these kind of problems." Elise suggested.

"That's... That's a good idea, thank you Spider Queen. The match will start in thirty minutes from now. Meet me here at the summoning chambers. I know it's a lot to ask but for the Piltover's sake"

" _Oh grand summoner, I wish I could tell you that I'm doing this for Zyra's sake, not for Piltover_ " Elise thought.

The Spider Queen nodded, Esther then said her thanks and farewell. Elise looked at Zyra with a worried look on her face.

"Please win, Elise." Zyra said as she looked at her. Elise then felt hurt as she saw her golden eyes filled with worry and fear. Elise then chuckled.

"Are you underestimating my power Zyra? If you really know me, then you know I will win" Elise mocked.

"Oh Elise, always the confident one."

"Of course, a queen must be confident after all."

"Anyway, back at your room, what is it you're going to say?"

"Oh crap, not here! Not now! Think Elise, think!" Elise then saw Mishelle still currently talking to her hextech phone.

"I'm sorry Mishelle, I can't think of something else to lie!"

"I was just about to say, on who's Mishelle girlfriend, and I thought you might know who."

"I'm sorry Mishelle, I'm so sorry for not keeping it a secret, I just really can't think of anything else."

"She didn't tell you? She's keeping it a secret?" Zyra said. "Huh, now that you said it, now I am also curious. How about we sneak in to Mishelle's room." Zyra suggested.

"How are we gonnna do that?"

"Come on Elise, what I know is that a bound summoner can unlock his or her bound champions door, and vice-versa."

"Oh yes, I forgot. No wonder Mishelle is always able to unlock my door. But if we do sneaked in, and we saw Mishelle just by herself, it will be a waste of time."

"Huh, you're right, but look at her now" Zyra and Elise then looked at Mishelle, who was currently smiling.

"That's the kind of expression of her talking to her lover."

"I think I know what you are thinking." Elise smirked

"Oh please, do tell." Zyra said with a smirked back.

"Correct me if I'm wrong. There's a possibility that Mishelle is inviting her girlfriend to the concert, and after that they will eventually end up in Mishelle's room or in her lover's room, am I right?" Elise guess, Zyra smiled and nodded.

"Wow, it's like you read my mind, but just to make sure, I know you can telepathically talk to your little spiderlings even from faraway lands..."

"Ah! I know what you're thinking, leave a spiderling to Mishelle to hear her conversation right?" Elise said, Zyra nodded, Elise did summoned a spiderling small enough to be unnoticeable, then it crawled up to Mishelle, completely oblivious of the spiderling. Unfortunately, the spiderling can only hear Mishelle's voice, so the spiderling told Elise on what it heard. .

"Wow, you are right Zyra, she did invited her to her concert... And…" Elise then widened her eyes.

"What is it?" Zyra asked.

"Wow, why does things suddenly became easy for us? Mishelle invited her lover for some drinks at Mishelle's room after the concert!" Elise suddenly become worried as she snapped her fingers to dismissing the spiderling, then it disappeared after a puff of black smoke "You know, this is bad Zyra, you know it's rude to interrupt her privacy."

"Oh come on, I know you too want to know. Also I wanted to know on why is she's keeping it a secret, is she ashamed or something?"

"Well, Mishelle told me if someone find out, her lover's life will be ruined"

"Oh." Zyra then had seconds thoughts, but immediately discarded them. "Well, not if we keep it silent then. After all, it doesn't hurt if two people found out right? Not all secrets last long."

"Huh, I guess you are right"

" _Yeah, not all secrets last long._ " Elise agreed.

"So, are we gonna do it or not?" Zyra asked.

"Curious little flower you are huh, why are you so insisted to do this?"

" _I'm just enjoying spending time with you that's all_ " Zyra thought.

"Oh please, I know deep inside you wanted to know too." Zyra said with a smirk, Elise just chuckled.

"Alright alright, you got me, so, tonight, let me treat you dinner? And straight to Mishelle's room?" Elise asked.

"Sure!" Zyra replied, before she took her leave and went to the Institute's gardens.

" _Thirty minutes before the match huh. Maybe there's time to tell her now at gardens and..._ " Elise's thoughts were interrupted as Mishelle pat her back.

"So, what did you and planty talked about?"

"We talked about the match" Elise lied " and so Zyra went to the gardens to attend it's needs, also, Grand Summoner Esther requested me to be her champion for next match about thirty minutes from now, some sort of 'Piltover political things and settling it in a match' stuff"

"Mishelle, can I still able to reach the Institute's gardens under thirty minutes?"

"I don't think so spidy, the Institute is so massively big that it takes an hour from here to there"

"Can't you teleport me to there"

"Nope, sorry spidy, only grand summoners are able to do that"

"Damn it, well, there's go my chance to tell her"

"Hey, don't worry, I;m sure you'll have the right TIMING and opportunity to tell her" Mishelle said with a cocky smirk.

"yeah, hope so"

"So, You're just gonna wait here?"

"Yes, after all, it's only thirty minutes"

"Alright, well, good luck spidy" Mishelle said, before walking off.

* * *

 **AN: Yup, I think it's time to find out on who's Mishelle's GF :P**

 **Also the songs that I used:**

 **Yorick sang "Ain't no grave - Undertaker"**

 **Mordekaiser sang "Divine hate - DMC3"**

 **Karthus sang "Pull the Pin - Combichrist"**

 **I DO NOT own the songs, I just thought it would be cool and funny that they sang and also for me, those songs really fit for them.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Sneaking in

"Wow, three matches and all of it lasted sixty minutes." Zyra said as she and the spider mage walked through the Ionian quarters.

"Well, technically not all of them. The first match lasted fifty-five minutes, the second one lasted a full hour and the last one lasted fifty-seven minutes." Elise explained.

"Still approximately sixty minutes." Zyra replied smiling.

"Oh fine! Sixty minutes then, happy?" Elise said loudly, though she was not really mad. Zyra laughed, and Elise couldn't help but also smile. "But hey, you should be happy, because in the end, we won."

"But Grand Summoner Esther summoned you all those three matches. Why cant' she just choose another champion? you must be tired." Zyra said worriedly.

"I don't know, but hey, you don't have to worry about me, all those efforts are paid off, we won, so don't worry about it." Elise said, trying to make Zyra's worry go away.

"Are you sure we're going to continue this? You know we can sneak in on another day and..."

"Wha- no, I want to continue. I'm fine, dear."

" _I want to continue because I enjoy spending more time with you_ " Elise thought.

Zyra still looked at Elise, as if she's expecting her to collapse from exhaustion, but in the end, she said, "Alright, whatever you say."

The two mages went to a corner near the front of Mishelle's room so that they would not seem too suspicious to anyone nearby, waiting for the opportunity for them to go in without people noticing. It was long time, with an equally long quietness between them. Elise was the first one to break the silence.

"This is really bad you know." Elise chimed, this caught Zyra a little bit surprised as she raised an eyebrow at her.

"You, of all people, the evil queen of the arachnids, just thought doing this is bad. Is the Spider Queen becoming good?" Zyra said with a smirk.

"Same to you my friend, a carnivorous plant who will eat anyone who lay waste on whoever steps in your gardens, but now has genuinely human friends. I'm surprise you didn't let your children eat your ex-boyfriend."

"Because I don't want to be monitored like you, you are stuck with Mishelle."

"Oh please, admit it, you've grow bond with her."

"You've grown bond with her too."

"Hmm. Yes, I guess I did." Elise agreed to that fully. Usually, she didn't trust anybody except herself and her god. But ever since joining the league, more specifically after Grand Summoner Kolminye assigned Mishelle to be her bound champion, her feelings grew and broke free from her, like a cocoon at the point of hatching a new butterfly.

"I guess we could say, the Institute changed us?" Elise asked.

"I guess it does, but not only the Institute, but also time itself gave us to grow a bond with humans. At first, I believed that all humans are destroyers, monsters who doesn't care if all the green go away, Now that I've learn there are other humans who wants to protect the green. Now that I think about it, what about your god Elise? What are you feeding to him now?"

"You know the minions right? Those little people the summoners are creating?"

"Yes?"

"That is what me and the summoners agreed to feed Lord Vilemaw, an infinite amount of minions to be eaten. In exchange, I let the summoners have the Twisted Treeline as one of their battlegrounds, make Lord Vilemaw act as the Baron Nashor, continuing giving me youth of course, and to disband the cult."

"Wow. Well that's a little bit disturbing, but you may have forgotten, you did break the deal and created one the last year and Summoner Mishelle stopped you, remember that?" Zyra teased.

"What? Can't help it, ugh I still don't how she even found me, I was outside of the Institute that time."

"Elise, you got suspicious by not attending any matches for a month. So the Institute went on a search remember?"

"Oh... Right, damn."

They both laughed at the memory. It was weird for Elise, not getting awkward in these times when they were alone. It was the same good feeling when they had dinner together in Sashimi Akali's, talking and drinking and eating, just like a normal couple, she felt... happy. At this thought, Elise blushed and hid her face. Zyra got confused, and blushed too and also hid her face. After a few moments, Elise was the first to break the silence.

"So umm… looks like there aren't any people around now. Let's go?" Elise said.

"Uhh yeah, sure." Zyra replied.

Once they made sure there are really no champions and summoners around, Elise then unlock the door by giving it a very small amount of mana on the rune lock. Once it clicked, the two mages then swiftly went inside and locked it again as they turned on the lights.

"Oh Vilemaw, I remembered when LeBlanc went into my room." Elise murmured.

"LeBlanc got in your room, how?"

Elise shrugged. "That I don't know. Anyway, so now we wait?"

"Yeah, now we wait, but where do we hide?"

"I guess we could hide there, it looks big." Elise pointed at the cabinet with a sliding door, Zyra walked to it and slid it open. Zyra nodded.

"Yup, its big alright. I guess you are right Elise. This is wrong, snooping around like this... But why does it feel so exciting?"

"I don't know to you Zyra, but I guess I could feel the same. After all, this payback for pranking me. "

"Pranking you?" Zyra asked, confused.

"Yes, ever since Mishelle became my bound summoner. Like you said, once you have a bound summoner, your summoner can enter his or her bound champion's dorm, same goes for the champions. Anyway, Mishelle always sneak in to surprise me, and I don't even know why my children let her in and informed me that Mishelle was there to pounce on me... Huh, now that I said that, I said that LeBlanc sneaked in my room right?" Elise said. Zyra nodded.

"Huh, then why did my children didn't inform me that time that there is an intruder in my room? I should ask my children after this."

"Question Elise, how does this as payback anyway? Are you going to threat Mishelle?"

"Yes, think about it, once we found out on who's Mishelle girlfriend, I will spread the word if she doesn't stop pranking me in my room, nothing too diabolical in that right?" Elise said as she stifled a yawn.

"See, you are tired."

"No I'm not. Anyway, it's time for a little payback... maybe we could find out Mishelle's girlfriend in her laptop, so we can save more time" Elise then entered Mishelle's bedroom. Zyra followed soothe. Elise slid the door to the left, flipped a switch to open the lights, and noticed Mishelle's laptop, currently laying on a low table. Elise than sat in front of it, transformed her hands into normal human hands, and turned on the laptop. After loading, it showed an input box with the word "password" under it.

"I didn't know you could use those hextechnologies." Zyra said in awe.

"Well, Mishelle teach me a thing or two. Now I just need a password."

"Well, let's guess it then. Hmm. What does Mishelle describes herself?" Zyra said as she seated beside Elise.

Elise got a bit fidgety from Zyra's shoulders touching hers, but she replied quickly. "Okay, how about this." Elise then started typing.

 _Mishelle the great... Password is incorrect._

 _"_ No? okay how about this…"

 _Lady Deadpool... Password is incorrect_

" _That will be too obvious and easy, Mishelle knows better for not choosing a password like her summoner name_ " Elise thought.

"Alright, since she is cocky as Draven, maybe we should try this..." Elise said as she typed.

 _MIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSHHHEEEELLLLEEEE ... Password is incorrect_

"Well, at least you tried" Zyra commented.

After two more attempts, Elise finally gave up and she shut down the laptop.

"Damn, alright I don't want to do it anymore, I don't want to lock it."

"Uh, there's a lock?" Zyra asked.

"Oh, right, you don't know anything much of hextechs. You see, Mishelle mentioned to me that when trying several wrong attempts, the laptop then will shut down itself for security reasons." Elise explained.

"Security for what?"

"Information about you."

"So, people put their personal info in this box?" Zyra said. Elise chuckled a bit when Zyra referred the laptop as a box.

"Hey, why are you laughing?" Zyra wondered.

"Oh, nothing." Said Elise, shaking her head.

"Well, I guess let's just wait." Elise said as she layed down at Mishelle's floor bed and closed her eyes, oblivious on what Zyra was doing as she didn't realize Zyra was checking her out.

" _Wow, damn she's sexy._ " Zyra thought. She shook her head to drift away her dirty thoughts as she stood up and went outside of the bedroom, went to the kitchen, grabbed a glass and filled with water from the drinking faucet and drank it. Thinking Mishelle might notice the difference if she just put it back without washing, the plant mage rinsed it, carefully not making a scratch with a her clawed hands. Zyra then walked back to the bedroom and found Elise already fell asleep, the way her breathing proved to be so. Zyra then sat next to the sleeping spider mage.

" _I wish I could tell you how I feel, but I will not take the risk for you not feeling the same way_ "

" _But am I content of being just friends?_ "

" _Yes, yes I am._ "

" _am I sure? Like the spider flower said, I'll never no unless I try._ "

" _Yes, I will not risk it, I'd rather be friends with her than confess to her and everything turn wrong._ " Zyra then berated herself with a chuckle, as she thought to herself getting crazy talking to herself. Zyra then joined Elise by laying down on the mattress, and not noticing it, drifting to her slumber.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Pentakill concert**

"Alright alright! Thank you everybody for coming!" Karthus shouted as the crowd went wild with shouts of cheers.

"Now! Before we all go home! Lord Mordekaiser has something to say! Take it away my lord!" Karthus then gave the mike to the Iron Revenant.

"Alright! Now before we go home! I would like you to introduce to you all! A woman who soften my metal heart! Come here, my love!" Mordekaiser called, and Grand Summoner Esther walked to the stage beside the metal man.

"This! This here is my spouse! Grand Summoner Esther! And I have a question for her and I want you all to witness it!" Mordekaiser then kneeled in front of the grand summoner, the crowd was in shocked and so was Esther, who was currently holding back her tears and both of her hands on her mouth

"Esther Minella," as Mordekaiser said her name, Yorick then approached the two and gave a small box to Mordekaiser, before walking off. Mordekaiser then opened the box to reveal a black diamond ring, while Esther's tears now fall freely from her eyes.

"Will you become my queen... of the Shadow Isles?" when the grand summoner nodded, the crowd suddenly boomed with joy, along with Mordekaiser. The metal man stood up, picked up the ring from the box and inserted it in the grand summoner's ring finger. After that wonderful surprise event, the Pentakill band decided to play another song before ending the concert.

* * *

Elise woke up instantly as her spider sense were tingling furiously and sat straight, looked at her back and saw the plant mage also sleeping.

" _She's... She's beside me, sleeping? Oh my Vilemaw, did I do something to her!? No, that's impossible, were still both clothed._ " Elise thought in a panic, then shook her head and tried to wake Zyra up.

"Zyra! Zyra wake up!" Zyra then opened her eyes barely.

"Zyra! Someone's coming!" Elise spoke a little louder, but hoped not loud enough to be heard outside. Zyra then opened her eyes fully as she sat up.

"Ho- how do you know? Spider sense?" Zyra said. Elise nodded, then the two heard the door clicked.

"Shit." the two mages muttered in unison. The two mages then quickly stood up, adjusted the bed to hopefully what they thought as it's former look, Elise then quickly turn off the lights to avoid and leaving any suspicious differences. The spider mage then guide Zyra as Elise was the only one who can see (more like sense) in the dark and went straight to the closet. At almost the same time when they closed the closet door behind them quietly, the two heard the bedroom door opened, opening the lights again and heard muffled moans.

"Is Mishelle making out with her lover already?" Zyra whispered, leaning on the closet door, straining her ears to hear what was going on at the other side.

"I think so, but I can't guess who is her girlfriend just from the sounds. If only this shoji door has holes." Elise replied, also leaning on the door.

"Hey babe, I got something for yah in the closet." Mishelle called.

"Well, shit." Elise and Zyra muttered simultaneously.

Once Mishelle slid the door opened quickly, Elise and Zyra spilled out of the closet and layed flat on the floor. Mishelle and her companion gasped as she saw the two. The two mages then looked up to see Mishelle and...

"LUX?!" the two mages said at the same time.

* * *

 **AN: bet you didn't see that coming, did yah? Also please leave a review and tell me what you think. Okay bye bye, have a nice day or night.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Relief

 **One year ago**

It was a bright and beautiful afternoon at the seas. The sun at the horizon slowly descended and lit a beautiful orange color as the calm blue see reflect its light alluringly, looking like a field of yellow diamonds at the distance. At the seas, a vast ship of wood and metal sailed calmly through it, each crew member doing their roles: reading maps, stabilizing the oars, maintaining the ship's sail directly to the winds, and keeping the ship straight to their destination, as forty people stood at the main dock, waiting for the ship to land at the Ionian docks. Most are going on a vacation in Ionia, some returning to their families, but only one came to Ionia for the purpose of data, to understand what had happened to Ionia after the war of the Noxian invasion for a month. Her name was Luxanna Crownguard, kneeling against the railings as she watched the magnificent view of the seas as the air blew and past by her, making a bit mess on blonde hair. With her right hand, she pulled away a few strands of hair from her face while holding her supplies on her left.

Lux was happy that she had the chance to get out from the Institute and her home, for it was very rare to even letting her out to faraway lands. But thanks to a certain summoner who was also a ninja, that person convinced Garen and her parents to travel by herself. Well not technically by herself. That certain summoner promised the Crownguard family to look after Lux.

" _T_ _alk about overprotective._ " Lux thought and sighed. This person helped her not just once, but twice. Lux remembered that she had been saved by that summoner from Draven's terrible flirts. That was the first time Lux ever met this summoner, but that incident made her trust this summoner instantly. Even though that they don't see each other very often, nor were they close friends, nor know each other's personal information, they still remained friends, and this friend was trustworthy enough to be her tour guide. If that was not enough to trust her, there was also the fact that the summoner was a ninja from the Kinkou Order, where Lux knows Kinkou ninjas were not only quick and strong, but also disciplined and trustworthy.

" _Hmm, maybe that's why Garen accepted her to be my tour guide._ " Lux thought.

Once the ship reached the docks, the people on board started to walk out of the ship and into the platform connected to the dock. Lux followed suit as she grabbed her luggage. She looked around to find that certain person for a moment as she passed a few people. Finally, she saw her with her usual cocky smile and her favorite black kimono and red roses as a design. Lux approached the summoner, dropped her luggage and hugged her friend for a little while before letting her go.

"Haven't seen you since forever Mishelle. I miss you!" Lux said.

"Seriously? Come on Lux , it's only been two weeks since we haven't seen each other, but it's sweet though. Thanks, miss yah too. Also, sorry that I've gone here first, it's just that... you know... Kinkou... ninja meetings and stuff." Mishelle replied.

Lux liked the way Mishelle always talked more like the opposite gender, which shows Mishelle doesn't care about how people think of her, even though back home, they always tell her to be more feminine. "It's okay. By the way, I heard that you stopped Elise from initiating another cult. Is that true? I'm impressed." Lux said as her eyes twinkled.

"Well I didn't do it alone though, I got some help, couldn't have done it without them. So, shall we?" Mishelle said as she pointed at the carriage.

"Of course!" Lux happily grabbed her luggage and walked to the carriage.

The light mage was awestruck at the beautiful view as they passed the streets of Ionia's city: cherry blossom fields, tranquil rivers with stone arches over them, farms, mountains, villages and many more that represents its culture.

"Wow! Look at that! Wow look at those! Wow that's so beautiful! Wow a cow! Hi cow! Bye bye cow! Oh look cherry blossom trees! Wow, horses! So beautiful!" Lux said as she saw anything that amazes her, she complimented each and every one of it.

" _Huh, so it's true what they say, she does have a bubbly personality. Maybe too bubbly._ " Mishelle giggled quietly at the thought.

"This place is something else... in a good thing of course. Ionia has changed a lot since the last time I visited here." Lux said.

"And when was that?" Mishelle asked.

"I think it was, uhh… two years, three months, twelve days, six hours, twelve minutes and forty seconds until now." Mishelle smiled at the light mage's calculations.

"I say, from the looks of it, Ionia is even better than last time I saw it. The nation recovers its image faster in just a few years, I'm really impressed." Lux added.

"Well, glad that you're impressed. Though you are just gonna spend most of your time writing your report, right?"

"Yup, but don't worry, I'll explore Ionia alright, after all, I do need to see on what has change after the Noxian invasion." Lux said happily. "Hey Mishelle, I was wondering… you're a ninja and a summoner right? What do you use when you are in the summoning chambers, magic or energy?'

"Ha! In the summoning chambers, I use magic, and outside the fields when I'm training, I use energy."

"Wow! You use both! Tell me, how do you live with it? Tell me!" Lux said as she moved closer to Mishelle, maybe a little bit close as their faces are only a few inches away, Mishelle thought, as she stared at the light mage's curious, sparkling blue eyes, and seeing her signature bright smile.

" _Okay, too close, too damn close, just what is with this girl? She gets too energetic! What the fuck did I get myself into?_ " Mishelle asked herself in thought.

"Okay okay, jeez, calm down blondie." Mishelle replied. Lux backed away a little embarrassingly.

"So" Mishelle began "magic and energy is like science and math. They have almost the same basis but at the same time, different, very different. You see, magic has spells like, exhaust, heal, flash, etcetera, right? But energy, it has its own spells, but we don't call it spell, we call it 'jutsu'. Now, we determine the difference between magic and energy by feeling it. When you cast magic, you get that tingly feeling right? Well, as for jutsu, you feel tense. And we are trained to use them properly and with responsibility through meditation and of course, one grand summoner willingly to be stuck here at Ionia just to teach us to use magic"

"Are there hundreds of you who can do it?" Lux asked.

"Nah, only less than a hundred of us are gifted to have energy and have the magic of a summoner. You can say that we are unique, or rare or whatever".

"Speaking of summoner, who's keeping an eye on Elise?"

"Just another me, but just a substitute, since I'm here with you. But I don't mind, kinda miss home to be honest, so I guess I should thank you for dragging me back here." Mishelle replied. Lux nodded at her and smiled

"So, where do we go first?"

"First, we are gonna drop you off to a hotel, where there will be some of your fans waiting just to greet you. Second, we are going kimono shopping. Third, gonna treat you to dinner."

"You have to hear my approval first before you taking me on a date." Lux teased, though her tease didn't work as she saw Mishelle smirked.

"Alright, would you like me join me to dinner tonight, my lady?"

"First blondie, and now my lady? You are such a gentleman, but yes, of course."

"Oh hell yeah! Got a 'yes' answer from a chick, kinda surprising that I get it so easily though."

"Well, I am kind of hungry to be honest. After all, we're just gonna go out as friends, and for a lady, you sure talk like a guy, you know that?"

"I know, and you are not the first person to tell me that. Anyway, after dinner, going back to a hotel, rest, and explore... well wherever you want to explore or need, just tell me so I could come with you, since you're just to observe the aftermath." Mishelle said with a wink.

Once the carriage reached the hotel's entrance, the two stepped out and was greeted by few dozens of people. Lux was expecting to be met with so many autographs, or being flashed with hextech cameras like back in Piltover, or being assaulted by shouts and handshakes, like a celebrity when she was visiting Ezreal, but instead, she was just only greeted like a friend who just passed by. They only bowed and exchanged greetings at the Demacian champion, nothing more and nothing less. And as expected, the light mage gave them her signature bright smile, her bubbly greetings and her usual overly positive compliments. As they entered, Lux saw the hotel staff in line by two rows, with all of them wearing a white kimono and black over the top of the cloth and gave space at the middle to give way for the champion.

"Welcome! Luxanna Crownguard!" the staff said and one of the staff approached and offered help by carrying her luggage and proceeded to show Lux her room. Lux followed, with Mishelle behind her.

Lux, as always, was amazed at the art of the hallway of the hotel, not the usual hotel that she knows back in Piltover and Demacia, like the white, plain walls and rows if light bulbs. Instead she saw the walls are made out of light pink shoji with various painting designs of mountains, cherry trees (though some look like painted black ink instead of pink that made it more mysterious and unique), dragons, the sun and moon, and many more that can be seen clearly thanks to the white Ionian lamps that lit the hallway. Lux felt like she was in a museum, walking through various paintings on the wall, though the difference here was that the paintings were literally on the wall.

The young staff then unlocked the door, sliding it open to the right, before entering. The light mage, once again, was astonished oh how simple yet elegant and spacious the room was: simple cream-colored wooden floors, wooden furniture, a painting of an Ionian symbol, cream-colored shoji walls, very own black, low table with four black cushions around it, and beside the table was a clear window door were the cherry blossom trees can be seen outside. The room also has a personal kitchen, bathroom on the right and a bedroom on the left, though the bed was quilted mattress that lay on the floor, with fluffy looking pillows at the top. Lux remembered it being called a "futon".

The staff then gave the room key to Lux and bid farewell, but Lux halted the staff by grabbing him at his left shoulder lightly, then gave him a tip. The staff smiled, said his thanks and bowed, before walking out of the room, leaving the two women on their own.

Lux rushed to the window door and took peaked outside. Lux gasped as she saw not only the beautiful cherry trees but also to the cobblestone path below it, which led it to a circled shaped, stone-made hot spring.

"Mishelle, this... this too much! I-I..."

"Duchess Karma covered this, don't worry, and we Ionians just wanted to show our hospitality and blah blah blah and whatevs." Mishelled said. Lux just rolled her eyes.

"By that way, where are your things?" Lux asked.

"My things are just beside this room. Yup! I got mah own room, hell yeah!" Lux giggled at her response.

"So, shall we go?" Mishelle asked

"Yeah! Let's go!" Lux replied as the two women walked outside of the room and locking it.

They reached the Placidium's market place, where it was packed with food and shops in every corner. It filled the place with goods and smells, and as evening came, the red lamps that were hanged above lit that it form a zigzag.

"Fish! Get some fresh fish over here!" a vendor shouted from a nearby booth.

"Bracelets! Come and buy some bracelets!"

"Lucky charms! Lucky charms over here!"

"Dumplings! Freshly cooked dumplings!" Another shouted

As expected, Lux received greetings from the people there as they saw her and bowed in front of the champion form time to time as the two women walked.

" _No flash photography, no group of people rambling towards me just to shake my hand. Wow, I could get use to this._ " Lux thought.

"So, it's true then." Lux stated.

"True what?" said Mishelle, confused.

"This place does feel like you're in harmony and peace." Lux said as she looked up at bright lanterns.

"In peace, huh?"

"Yes, in peace" Lux said as she looked at Mishelle.

"You know, someone once told me, if you feel truly at peace, then that means you're so in touch with yourself that negativity can't even touch you, nothing bothers you in your life. Though I bet you are already like that, since you are a person full of positivity, and nothing bothers you, right?" Mishelle said.

"Oh... uh... ye-yeah I am " Lux replied sheepishly as she looked down.

" _Actually, there IS something that bothers me._ " Lux thought.

Suddenly, Mishelle said "We're near. Come on!" Mishelle guided Lux through the winding streets until they reached a kimono shop. As they entered, the light mage's melancholy turned into her usual happy state as she saw the various kimono designs. The two separated for a while to search faster. Mishelle finally picked three kimonos and thought it would fit well to the champion, until she turned around and saw Lux with twenty kimonos on her hands with her signature bright smile on her face, Mishelle's mouth agape at the sight.

"Uh, need a hand you know." Lux said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know" Mishelle said as she finally laughed and approached the light mage and grabbed some kimonos.

" _Damn, she is one heck of a shopping freak._ " Mishelle thought. The two women proceeded to the long wooden bench near the fitting rooms and dropped the kimonos there. Lux then started to pick one as she went to fitting room. After about ten minutes, Lux walked out of the room as Mishelle saw the light mage wearing a white and black kimono with a pink ribbon at her back that wrapped around her waist, with a shopping bag one at each hand. Lux then proceed to the counter to pay and Mishelle followed suit.

"Just what is it with you Demacians and the color white?" Mishelle asked?

"Well, us Demacian's favorite color is white, which symbolizes hope and light... Also I feel wearing color white tonight. Can we explore more please?" Lux asked as she gave the summoner the puppy eyes stare.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Alright, alright." for the remainder of their hour and a half of shopping, the two finally settle at a wooden style Ionian restaurant as the two seated at cushions and picked up the menu. Nothing too fancy, nothing to small. It was just right. Mishelle then called the waitress as she raised her hand.

"So, need some help?" Mishelle asked.

"No need" Lux replied, and Mishelle saw and heard Lux spoke Ionian in front of the waitress. Mishelle was surprised, more so in fact that she didn't notice it was her turn to order. Mishelle gave her order after Lux finished hers.

As the waitress left, Mishelle said "Didn't know you can speak Ionian."

"Well, now you know." Lux winked.

"Where and when the heck did you learn?"

"Well, I started learning it a year ago back at the Institute and also reading some books. I also hired an Ionian summoner, and sometimes from Duchess Karma when she has free time."

"Whoa! You learned it for just a year?! Jeez woman, you are one talented chick! Even now, I haven't learned some words in the language, in formal I mean, hehe. Ezreal must be lucky to have you."

"Um, actually, we are not... a thing."

"Get outta town! Really!?" Mishelle exclaimed. Lux nodded

"Holy shit woman, but if you don't mind asking, why? Is he being a jerk or something?'

"No! No. He's not. Ezreal is a great guy."

"Then what? Sorry about the prying, it's just that, I'm a super damn curious woman when it comes to love interests... you know what, never mind..."

"Oh, no! It's okay... well yeah, Ezreal and I are... I mean we were a thing, but our relationship only lasted six months"

"Well, what made you break up with him?"

"Two reasons. The first reason is that, it's a force relationship, since us champions are like, whole Valoran-wide famous. The fans are expecting me and Ezreal to be together, so, we tried this relationship to see if it was gonna work out, which obviously didn't in the end. Second, it's just that... well, we just can't Mishelle. I don't feel anything for him, I can only see him as a friend, I don't love him as a boyfriend but I do treat him like a sibling, and Ezreal felt the same, so yeah, we broke up, though secretly, and not in an overly dramatic way."

"Damn blondie. You let the media take over your lives."

Yeah, we did let them…" suddenly the waitress brought their food to their table, one big bowl of beef noodles in front of Lux, then six pieces of tempura, six pieces of sushi, and a bowl of beef Gyudon in front of Mishelle and finally placed two sake drinks for each, before the waitress greeted them goodbye and took her leave.

"Wow, you're such a heavy eater. I'm jealous you never get fat!"

"Yup, feel free to get some though. Cheers, love!" Mishelle said as she raised her glass.

"Yes, cheers!" Lux mimicked Mishelle as they clashed their glasses lightly. After finishing their meals, the two spent their time walking through the town, until Lux called it in for the night and they both returned to the hotel.

Morning arrived as the birds sang outside at the cherry blossom tree and the morning fog slowly drift away. For the light mage, this was supposed to be her relaxing good morning wake up, if it wasn't for the floor bed that leave her back ache. She will never get how Ionians could sleep like this. Lux groaned as she sat up from the sheets and stretched and heard her bones crack.

"Okay, forgot the feeling of the floor bed... Ow." Lux winced. The champion flexed and rotated each of her shoulders to ease the pain, with very poor results. Lux decided to make some tea as she got up, grabbed the bed sheet, folded it, and placed it on the futon, and went straight to the kitchen.

" _Gods, forgot how chilly the Ionian morning is_ " Lux thought. Once she was done with the tea, she went to the low table and looked outside the window to her right to admire the view of the cherry blossom petals falling, recalling what Mishelle said that night.

" _In peace, in peace, true peace when something doesn't bother you anymore, damn, how the heck am I gonna deal with this…_ " Lux thought. Her train of thought was interrupted by three soft knocks from the door. Lux got up and walked to the door, unlocked it and slid it open and saw Mishelle, wearing a black sports bra and black jogging pants.

"Oh. Let me guess… morning exercises? Come on in, you must be tired." Lux offered.

"Nah, I'm good gal...well, you know what, never say no to a champion's offer." Mishelle smiled, Lux just rolled her eyes and smiled back as she stepped aside to let Mishelle in. Lux then closed the door and led Mishelle to the low table.

"Do you want some tea Mishelle, or water?"

"Uhh, maybe tea, already drank at my room." Lux nodded as she went to the kitchen and heated up the pot again for a while, then poured what's left in it in a cup, then went back to the table and sat opposite to Mishell as Lux gave the cup to her. The summoner took the cup, blew it for a few seconds and took a tiny sip, then placed it on the table.

"So, how's yah sleep blondie?" Mishelle asked with a playful smirk. Lux felt Mishelle knew of her discomfort to her futon.

"Oh, come on summoner, you know?" Lux said.

"Know what? I'm just smiling, blondie."

"Don't pretend that you don't know."

"Pretend, what? I'm not pretending." Mishelle kept teasing her.

"Ugh, you know what fine, I'll tell you, my sleep is... you know what, actually, my sleep is actually pretty good, it's just… uncomfortable when I woke up, it's painful. Just what is with you Ionians and your floor beds" Lux asked as Mishelle giggled.

"Ha, now you're questioning our culture, huh? First I asked you about the color white stuff, and now this. You're good blondie, and to answer your question," Mishelle paused as she tapped her chin with her finger, as if just thinking of an answer.

"Huh, to be honest blondie, I dunno, never really thought about it. Unlike you, we sleep and wake pretty good." Mishelle said, and they both just laughed. After that, they just sat in silence drinking their tea as they looked at the window door, admiring the view of the cherry tree while the sun rises higher.

"So, where do we go first?" Lux asked, Mishelle averted her eyes from the window to the Demacian champion.

"First, we're going to the battlefields where the Noxians landed and where Singed dropped his shit. Next, a few villages, the beach, and many more, so hope you packed your things again, because it's gonna be long journey, and yeah, sure Ionia is a small island on the map, but damn the island super duper big. Our destinations are pretty far from each other, so we're gonna get some rest from inn after inn after inn." Mishelle said and she finished her drink in one loud gulp.

"Whoa! Slow down, didn't your throat got burned?"

"Lux, the temperature is so cold that our tea just got cold, check for yourself." Lux just took a sip then registered at what the summoner said, the former hot steaming tea not even slightly warm now.

"You didn't wait until the tea boiled did you?" Mishelle asked with an eyebrow raised, and Lux nodded, blushing from embarrassment. Mishelle only giggled.

"Well, we better go now, we have a long journey, since it's just quarter to nine in the morning. We're gonna get breakfast first, then we go" Mishelle said as she stood up and walked to the door.

"Wait!" Lux called, Mishelle paused and turn around.

"Since, you said that we're gonna rest in an inn after inn throughout our journey, are you gonna pay for all of those?"

"Don't worry blondie, Duchess Karma gave me a letter about giving us a free stay. I'll just show the letter to the staff of the inn, then they'll give us a room. After all, they can't deny the request of the Enlightened One. Awesome, right?"

"Yeah, it is awesome I guess. So wait, the whole entire Ionia knows Duchess Karma?" Mishelle nodded.

"Wow, so that's how they respected the duchess."

"Yeah, I know right? Some power she's got. Anyway, gonna give you uhh, maybe twenty minutes to prepare?"

"Um, thirty, please."

"Alright, though I'm gonna timer you, hehe" Mishelle teased as she put out her hextech phone from her pocket.

"Seriously? Why?"

"Because I feel like you are a type of girl who said that you will be ready about thirty minutes then you be finished for an hour or more."

"Hey, I am not that type of a girl. Then what about you huh?" Lux said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Me? Ha! I am ninja blondie, I can be prepare in an instant. I'll show yah." Mishelle suddenly dropped a small black sphere. After a second, it exploded into a cloud of smoke. After the smoke disappeared, Mishelle's outfit had changed, a simple dark blue jeans, rubber shoes, and a Pentakill t-shirt and with a luggage at her right.

"Wow! Cool! Tell me how you did it! Tell me! Tell me!" Lux cried with glee, bouncing at the balls of her feet.

"Sorry. Rules of the Kinkou, I must not share the jutsu ways." Mishelle replied. Lux pouted, then registered looked at Mishelle's clothes again.

"Fan of Pentakill, huh?"

"Yup, and you have..." Mishelle looked at her hextech phone."... Twenty seven minutes."

"Oh, come on! What's the rush, summoner?"

"Oh... Am I? Sorry blondie, just following the sched that Shen had given me."

"Oh, all right. Wait, you don't call Shen master? Or at least sensei?"

"I do blondie, I just tend not to. After all, he ain't here anyway."

"You are one stubborn, little rebellious ninja, you know that?"

"And what makes you say that?" Mishelle said, making a lopsided smile.

"Well, according to the book I read about Ionia's culture, ninjas are supposed to call their superiors masters, or sensei, same goes for the teacher. Even outside of the training fields, you must still call them to their titles."

"Ugh, fine you got me. But hey, at least I'm doing some good shit, and come on, no one's gonna see me, I can say whatever hell I want and what I want though um, not 'everything' I want, but still, I just want to live how I want, you get, and I respect my superiors, just not in the mood to call them in their titles, get the idea, right?"

"Ye-yeah" Lux said as she frowned.

" _She can do what she wants to do her in her life, then that means she can love whoever she wants. I wish I am her right now…_ " Lux thought.

"Uhhh blondie? Why the sudden long face? Something wrong? Something I said?" Mishelle said worriedly.

"O- oh! Nothing!" Lux said as she forced out a smile and tried sounding like she's happy.

"Yah sure?"

"Yes! Positively sure!"

"Huh. Knowing you, when you say the word 'positive', I guess everything's alright. Anyway, I'll be in my room. Thirty minutes, alright blondie?"

"Yes! Thirty minutes!" Lux replied. Mishelle nodded as she turned around and walked to the door sliding it open, and glanced back at the champion. Mishelle nodded and smiled at her as she walked out and closed the door again.

Out of earshot, Mishelle muttered, "I ain't stupid blondie, something's bothering you, and you're gonna spit it out eventually."

Once Lux was ready to go, Mishelle put the thought of Lux's sudden change of expression aside and played along, for she didn't want to continue to pry about it and decided to focus on their journey. For the remainder of the thirty days of their journey, the two women engaged in an enjoyable adventure, and while on their journey, Mishelle often flirted on Lux or teased her while she writes on her journal. Lux said to her that her flirts was terrible as Draven's. In that moment, the light mage saw the summoner pouted and blushed for the first time, which Lux found it cute and somehow... oddly alluring.

After that time, Mishelle stopped flirting, but what's odd was that, for the past week, she kinda miss her flirts, and so she tried to apologize, but it didn't work. So Lux decided to flirt the summoner instead, thinking it might work, and surprisingly it did. It was a success to cheer her up, to make Mishelle get back to her former self, but of course Mishelle also flirted back. The event was unforgettable, not only because she had no trouble in her report so far, but also because she had a great time thanks to Mishelle.

Unfortunately, everything has to come to an end. The month had passed and for the Demacian champion, it felt like it was just a week or even less. Lux requested to extend her stay for another week and she will pay for it. As for the summoner, she asked why, but the only answer that she got from the light mage was that she wanted to stay here a little more, and so Mishelle let her and gave a letter to the grand summoner about the extension. What made Mishelle ticked a little was that after the duration of that extension, she heard from the hotel staff that Lux yet again requested an extend of another week of her stay, which wasn't even agreed yet. Clearly there is something's going on with Lux, Mishelle thought. The summoner decided to now take this seriously as she knocked on the door and saw Lux with her usual bright smile greeting her, which immediately faded when the light mage saw the Ionian summoner with a serious expression on her face.

"Uhh, Mishelle, something wrong?"

" _Pfft, something wrong uhh, yeah! Duh! Isn't it obvious?!_ " Mishelle thought.

"We need to talk." Mishelle replied firmly. The light mage gulped and stepped aside, Mishelle invited herself in and went straight to the low table and sat. Lux sighed, closed the door, locking it and also seated at the low table, in front of Mishelle. Lux's cheeks were a little bit red as she found herself and Mishelle only wearing a white bathrobe. Mishelle leaned to her head to her, making the bathrobe drop a little and showing Mishelle's cleavage.

"Okay, what is going on with you, blondie? What we agreed on is that you're only here for a month, but it is already a month and a week, and I heard the staff that you just requested another one week extend."

"What? Can't a girl just have a little more vacation?" Lux said, forcing a smile out.

"Cut the crap, stop acting like you're happy. Lose the happy mask, I ain't blind. I can see what's bothering you."

" _Wow, for once, someone saw me... In me... like… like…_ " Lux's train of thought was interrupted when Mishelle called.

"Lux!" Mishelle said with concern in her voice.

" _Wait, she didn't call me blondie, or chick, or whatever, then that means she is serious. Never seen her so serious before. Gods, I'm nervous._ " Lux thought. She saw Mishelle closed her eyes for a moment as she breathe in heavily, then breathe out as she opened her eyes.

"Look Lux, I remember when you frowned that morning. You seemed troubled, but you forced yourself to smile. That's why I assumed there's something bothering you. Can you please tell me what is it?"

"You... You don't understand, summoner…"

"How can I understand if you can't even tell what is it, open up woman! You can't keep it to yourself forever, you were supposed to be back in Demacia the past week, Kolminye called me through the summoner orb and wanted to know why you don't want to go home, she said your family is worried si-"

"-don't want…" Lux suddenly interrupted.

"Don't want what?"

"…I don't want to go home."

"Why?"

"If I explain it, you won't understand."

"I'll say it again, how can I under-"

"I heard you the first time!"

"Then tell me what is bothering you, or I'm gonna keep prying until I know what the heck is your prob-"

"You know what!" Lux cried all of a sudden, which made Mishelle jump a little." You wanna know?! Fine! I don't want to go home because when I get home, my parents will sure invite another noble that they will expect me to like and want to marry in an instant, and they'll keep doing it, they don't even have the concern on what I feel! What I want to do with my life! Or choose whoever I want to be with! They don't… they don't give a FUCK about that! I have to be the perfect girl my parents want me to be! So yeah! Now you know why I'm pretending to be that overly positive girl! But… but that's not all! You know why I don't want to go home!? Because I enjoy being with you! You are fun! Loud! Everything about you I.. like it, I... I like you, okay!" Lux said loudly, blinking back tears as she clenched her fist.

"That's why I wanted to stay here a little longer! Look, I know that we can see each other in the Institute but, spending my time with you here is... something else... and... and.." Lux opened her eyes and saw Mishelle's expression still stoic,her mouth open, like she was trying to say something.

"You know... you know what... I'm sorry." Lux stood up and walked to the door, but once her hand was at the door, her other hand was pulled, but gently. She looked back and noticed Mishelle's hand now holding hers, and she saw her with a cocky smile, which it made Lux confused and little annoyed.

"So, does it feel good?" Mishelle asked.

"… Excuse me?"

"Sorry, what I meant to say was… does it feel good that you finally released that tension in you?"

"Ye-yeah"

"Do you feel relief?"

"Kinda bit, because I still don't know…"

"What? What else you don't know?"

"… if the girl I like, likes me back."

"Ha! Well, then let that girl relief you completely." Mishelle leaned in slowly and pressed her lips to Lux's, causing her heartbeat to quicken, She let the moment took over and not giving a damn to the world around them as the two melt into the kiss, and at this moment, Lux felt completely relief.

After several seconds of what felt like a million years, the two broke the connection between them, looking at each other's eyes as they felt their breaths tickled their noses, then they kissed again, but only this time, more passionately, more lustfully, locking their tongues together. Mishelle then carried Lux, an arm around her back, a hand at her rear and went straight to the bedroom as they keep their lips locked. Once Mishelle lay down Lux at the bed, Mishelle making one last seductive smile, Mishelle then carefully removed Lux's robes and...

* * *

"Okay! Stop! Too much information! Stop!" Elise shouted, her cheeks were red as blood, as the four women seated on a cushion that Mishelle provided around the summoner's low table.

"What? Don't yah wanna here how we did it? Or hear what Lux's kink looks-?" Lux suddenly put her hand on the summmoner's mouth, also now as red as Elise. Zyra was just sitting there, gaping, as if curious _what_ was gonna happen next.

"Mishelle! When will you ever learn when to stop talking?!" Lux groaned.

"Hey, what's wrong sharing a woman's sex life to another woman?" Mishelle argued as she gently swiped Lux's hand away. "Anyway, that's about it. Any questions?"

At this, the three champions stayed silent for a while, until Lux spoke.

"I guess... we-well depends if they want to hear it, well, do you guys want to hear it?" Lux asked the mages with a slight tone of nervousness and embarrassment as she blushed.

"No" Elise replied plainly and coldly.

"Um, no thank you" Zyra said softly.

"Aww, come on, why not? We are all gals here." Mishelle frowned.

"Why are you so persistent to tell them!?" Lux asked.

"Uh, summoner, Lux seems uncomfortable about telling your... uh... um... love making story to us." Zyra reasoned.

"Y-ye-yeah! Exactly! Es-specially to El-Elise!" Lux stuttered. The spider mage suddenly smiled mischievously at Lux's fear, and the light mage just gulped audibly at Elise's expression. Elise knew of Lux's hatred of spiders very well, and even in this situation, she always finds opportunities of weakness to scare people like her.

"Still scared of a spider's love?" Elise said deviously as she summoned a very small spiderling on her hand. Lux's eyes widen and yelped as she was about to jump and stood up but Mishelle grabbed the light mage's arm.

"Seriously Lux? Come on, we know Spidy for a long time and she ain't gonna bite. She ain't doing it anymore, right Spidy?" Mishelle asked.

"We'll see" Elise teased even more, enjoying the moment of Lux's expression.

"Elise, stop it" Zyra warned.

"Alright alright, I'll stop." Elise surrendered and dismissed her spiderling, but spider mage winked at Lux, which the light mage just looked down at her lap, with a face of embarrassment, then looked up again and spoke.

"By the way, before you guys found out it was me, how did you two found out that Mishelle had a relationship? And you Mishelle, I told you specifically to keep it a secret." Lux groaned.

"Well, y-you see, I…" Mishelle stuttered and tried to smile, but couldn't think of an excuse or an idea to get out of Lux's anger. Elise smiled deviously as the spider mage was going to say something, but Mishelle glared at her, as if saying, _cut it out!_

Elise glared back. Finally, Mishelle begged, "No! No Elise! Please! Please don't tell her please!" but Lux just gave her a stare that sent a message to Mishelle like _shut up_. The summoner just stared down and Lux nodded at Elise, indicating to the Spider Queen to speak. Elise noticed that she didn't said the word 'spidy', which means that Mishelle is desperate not to tell it.

"Oh Lux dear, you will be disappointed at you girlfriend."

"Oh just tell me already." Lux groaned.

"You see, one late night, Mishelle invited me to Gragas' bar, which I don't want to go, but like you said, Lady of Luminosity, Mishelle is so persistent, so that leaves me to say yes and I just go along to make her shut up already. Once we were there, some douche, idiot summoner is being a sexist, so Mishelle challenged that imbecile in a drinking contest. Good news is that Mishelle won, and bad news... well... you get the idea. So I dragged her to my room and let her sleep there. In that moment, I'm hearing Mishelle muttered something like 'oh I miss mah GF' and 'oh mah baby where are yah'. And that's how I found out." Elise finished. Mishelle just covered her face using both of her hands to cover her embarrassment, Elise giggled at her futile attempt.

"Mishelle, we are gonna talk about this, whether you like it or not." Lux said.

"Oh, by the way, when Mishelle escorted me to the hospital and she saw Shen, she practically shouted at the Eye of Twilight that Mishelle has a girlfriend." Elise added. Zyra snorted and giggled as the plant mage covered her mouth to subdue her laughter.

"Mishelle! Why?! What part of 'keeping it a secret' that you don't understand?! Don't tell me that you did it just for fun... Again!" Lux said, Mishelle just stare at her table, couldn't think of something to say.

"By the way Lux, when we were at Gragas' bar, where were you in that time?" Elise asked.

"I don't know. I guess I was in my room, sleeping." Lux replied, still keeping her eyes locked at Mishelle.

"So, you two are in a relationship, and keeping it a secret right? Why?' Zyra asked, at this Lux broke her stare from the summoner and looked at the plant mage.

"Well, since I am Crownguard, a noble family of Demacia, I will be a disappointment to them if they find out that I'm... in a relationship with a girl, which in fact my parents are expecting me to have a spouse and a next heir. I will disgrace the family name if my parents found out that their daughter is gay."

"Does Garen know?" Elise asked.

"Yes, he found out about us a month ago, thanks to that red haired assassin. Garen said that me and Mishelle should only see each other often and not all the time so no one will suspect that we're together. He also said that we have to figure something out a way to get this to be publically accepted, to find a way to for my parents to um... accept this relationship." Lux replied.

"By the way, why the heck did you two decided to sneak in here anyway?" Mishelle asked.

"Oh, I'm just helping out a friend, and um, I got curious" Zyra said sheepishly.

"It's not your fault, Zyra. I got curious too. Also, I wanted to find out so I could take revenge, for sneaking in my room all the time just to prank me just for fun. Well, news flash Mishelle, it's not fun and it's not funny. Anyway, you will stop pranking me, or else, I will spread the word about you and Lux and say good bye to your lover's... What's the word that you said? Ah, reputation." Elise said.

"Reputation?" Lux asked.

"What? Can't think of another word that describes our situation alright. Jeez, and who's gonna believe yah anyway? Even back that time when we first started in Ionia, I kept our secret very well hidden. I _am_ a ninja, after all." Mishelle said.

" _Oh crap, didn't think it through very well._ " Elise thought, until Lux interfere.

"It's a deal" Lux said.

"What?" Mishelle asked

"Also Elise, you know you can talk to Mishelle about her prank addiction, you can just tell her to stop-"

"I did, and she still keeps doing it. I even told the grand summoner, and she's still doing it." Elise interfered.

Lux turned to Mishelle, furious again. "Mishelle, I swear ugh, you know what, Zyra, Elise, can I have word to Mishelle privately please? And also, now that you two know..."

"Yes, we will keep it a secret and not a word to anyone." Zyra said, though Lux still looked suspiciously at Elise, but at least she trust the plant mage, and Zyra is a very close friend of Elise where Lux knows the two trust each other, so that is more than enough to believe the two mages.

"Thank you. Now…" Lux said before giving Mishelle a cold death stare, and the summoner gulped and smile sheepishly, her spine shivered as she felt the cold stare that the light mage had given to her. Mishelle and Lux then escorted the two mages to the door, once Elise and Zyra walked out from Mishelle's room, Lux shut the door without locking it, not even knowing that the door was slightly open as the two mages were peeking through.

"Alright, so what to do with you, what to do, oh what... to... do…" Lux said with a threat in her tone, as she crossed her arms and raised her right eyebrow.

"Lu-Lux baby, uh, we know we uh... do-don't... have to do this... AH!" Lux yanked a fistful of Mishelle's darkish brown tresses and dragged her down, making Mishelle kneel in front of the light mage.

"Don't you 'Lux baby' me! I was gone to Demacia for a week so I can help Galio move his anti-magic, giant butt, so he can help and lift those heavy construction work. And I was expecting when I got back, I expect you to behave. You know, I wasn't going to punish you because I thought you didn't do something stupid and have sex with you normally like normal couples do, now I change my mind."

"Lu-Lux, I... Ah!" Mishelle cried as Lux gripped the summoner's hair even tighter.

"That's mistress for you, bitch! Have you forgot how to call me that, love?" Lux said threateningly, smiling evilly. Oh how Mishelle really, really like Lux being so... dominant, and Mishelle loved it every second of it as she felt being owned by her. Mishelle REALLY loved it and she wanted more. Outside, Elise and Zyra thought that the secret they found out was less surprising than the secret personality Lux is showing now.

"N-no mistress. I- I haven't forgot about it, I'm- I'm sorry, my mistress, please don't tie me up, mistress-"

"Good girl, now, what was it you are saying behind the closet?" Lux said, still smiling.

"I- I bought a vi-vibrator and use it to you, m-my mistress…" Mishelle said, trembling with a mix of fear and excitement.

"Really? Alright, well too bad, because I'm going to use it to you. Now, maybe after the punishment, if you behave and obey everything I said tonight, I will make you feel good. Do you want that love? "

"Yes mistress, I want it very, very much, my mistress!" Mishelle smiled.

"I have never seen Mishelle so… submissive." Elise whispered in terror. Zyra simply nodded.

"Huh, be thankful that I'm still merciful to make you feel good after I punish you, slut. Now come." Lux said as she yanked Mishelle up that made the summoner curse under her breath. The light mage grabbed the summoner's wrists and put it behind Mishelle and wrapped it with her light binding magic, Lux then dragged her to the bedroom without letting go of Mishelle's hair.

Zyra just closed the door, lightly and slowly as the two mages back up slowly at what they saw. They still felt a little bit shocked at the Lady of Luminosity's shocking second personality. They walked down Mishelle's apartment, wondering what Mishelle would look like the very next day.

"Oh...kay? So I think, that's Lux's kink that Mishelle is talking about?" Zyra said as they walked.

"Yeah, that's Lux's kink alright. Here I thought, Lux is a person of full of bundle of joy, light, delight and positivity, but now my view of her has change now that we know that Lux has a dark side." Elise replied.

"Same here. Well, we all have our own dark sides. Every being has one."

"Yeah, guess so. Do you think those two will find a way?"

"What? Oh, you mean how they will make their relationship accepted by Lux's parents? Of course, Lux and Mishelle are both smart women. Don't you believe in your summoner, Elise?"

"I do. You know I never doubt her." Elise said, then thought of her time in the hospital as the spider mage realized something "Oh, no wonder why."

"No wonder what, Elise?"

"You see, I suggested Mishelle to cut her hair short one day and she refuse the idea, now I know why she doesn't want to cut it." Elise smirked.

"Huh? Uhh... Oh, yes, I get what you mean" Zyra also smirked.

"So, shall we go?"

"Yeah, let's go, it's very late."

The two mages continue to chat while walking through the almost empty halls in the Institute. Some were going back to their rooms, some were going to Gragas' bar, and some were just having a night stroll. Elise then decided to escort Zyra to the Institutes gardens, walking through the gray-brick road as the moon and the stars shined beautifully above them until they decided to stop under the gazebo.

"You know you don't have to come with me." Zyra said.

"I know, I just wanted to, and also to repay you for coming with me until we reached my room one night, remember that?" Elise said as she stare at the night sky as the clouds part, showing the full moon shining brightly.

"Yes, I remember that" Zyra replied and she too looked into the sky. Then the silence approached them, but this was not an awkward silence that they encountered most of the time when they were together. This type of silence now didn't have that feeling of... well... awkwardness, but felt great and joyous, enjoying each other's company that there's no need for words to make this moment better. Silence was more than enough for their moment to feel like they're in peace, it was comfortable in this way for them. Guess this was what Mishelle meant on her story, the feeling of… peace. The plant mage stifled a yawn then stood up.

"Well, I better go now, be safe on your way back alright? Sweet dreams, Elise." Zyra said before walking off.

" _The fu-! Elise come on! Say it to her now! The heck are you doing!? Move!_ " Elise thought as she stood up and grabbed the plant mage's right hand, Zyra turned to see Elise, only to see the spider mage looked down as her blushed face can be seen clearly thanks to the full moon's brightness.

"Elise, what is it?" Zyra asked, but the plant mage didn't receive any response from Elise.

"Elise, are you alright?" Zyra said, a bit of worry in her voice. Elise still keep staring at the light red tiled floor.

"Elise?" Zyra asked again, still no response from the Spider Queen.

" _Why can't I say it?! I'm just gonna say those three stupid words!_ " Elise thought.

"Come on Elise, say something… you're scaring me a bit, you know." the only response that the Rise of Thorns received was Elise now looked up and stared at the plant mage with her cheeks red as a tomato and her mouth agape, looking like she was trying to say something.

"Zyra…" Elise finally spoke, the plant mage just stared at her, indicating for the Spider Queen to continue.

"Do... do you believe that... action speaks louder... than words?" Elise stuttered.

"That's Xin Zhao's words, but yes, I do." Zyra replied, felt a little bit puzzled at the spider mage's out of the blue kind of a question.

"Good." Elise muttered, and without any warning, Elise shorten their distances between them as she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Zyra's, making Zyra's eyes widen and felt her heart beat quicken at the contact.

" _Wha- what the?_ " Zyra thought.

* * *

 **AN: Aaaaaaand as always! Leave a review and tell me what you guys and gals think. Okay! Bye bye! Have a nice day or night! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Confront

After several seconds pressing her lips to Zyra's, Elise was the first one to break the connection between them, letting out a small breath of air as she opened her red eyes slowly to see the plant mage's reaction, their faces still merely inches away from each other. Elise saw Zyra's yellow eyes wide and her mouth agape, frozen like a statue, Zyra's brain was still registering on what the spider mage did. Elise was still waiting anxiously for Zyra's reaction, but all that the Spider Queen saw to Zyra, still frozen and still registering on what just happened.

" _Oh my Vilemaw, I just took a huge gamble, come on, say something, please._ " Elise thought, as she held Zyra's hand tightly.

Zyra was still frozen as she was now making the spider mage more anxious than ever.

" _Oh please oh please this will not turn out wrong, just say something, anything!_ " Elise thought.

" _She... She kissed me... She kissed me!_ " Zyra thought and repeated in her mind again and again, pressing her other hand on her mouth, feeling her lips.

The two mages just stood there silently, letting the moment and the awkwardness grow bigger and thicker between them. The only thing that can be heard was the air rustling through them and the sounds of the crickets. After counting up to five in her mind, Elise finally gave up hope.

" _Yup, I knew it, it did turn out wrong. I shouldn't have done this._ " Elise thought. The Spider Queen looked down out of disappointment, let go of Zyra's hand, turned around and started to run, her hands on her face, trying to withhold her tears, and out of Zyra's sight, Elise transformed herself into her gigantic spider form to run faster.

Zyra, after about a few more seconds and blinking a few times, now finally gain her consciousness of her surroundings and got ahold of herself as she shook her head. She looked around to find the Arachnid Queen, but unfortunately, Elise was out of sight. She went out of the gazebo and saw Elise at the very far distance in her spider form running, Elise transformed herself into her human form again and kept running to the Institutes hallway.

"Elise! Elise, wait!" Zyra shouted, as she too ran and chased after the Spider Queen. As the red haired mage had reached the Institutes hallways, she stopped and rest as she was trying to catch her breath. Zyra looked around, turning her body at every direction in a swift movement to find Elise but unfortunately, the sight of the spider mage was nowhere to be found in the hallways. Zyra then took another moment of air, her lungs stinging and her heart pounding like crazy from her non-stop running. She had forgotten that she was not in the Summoner's Rift, a magical place where magic gave the champions an infinite amount of stamina so they could run all day without having a fatigue, so of course she felt tired already. She hopes that Elise's case is the same, but if she were in her spider form, she might not grow tired at all. Thankfully, catching her breath has also made her think clearly.

" _Okay, she runs fast. I guess that's the benefit of having eight legs. Elise is smart, so she won't go to her room yet, she's just gonna expect me there. But I can't think of anywhere else she might go, so it's a worth a shot._ " Zyra thought as the plant mage walked briskly to the Spider Queen's quarters.

Once Zyra was in front of Elise's door, Zyra knocked on it three times.

"Elise!? Elise are you there?!" Zyra called as she knocked, and after a few more attempts of calling out to Elise, which for the Rise of Thorns felt like hundreds, Zyra gave up as she yawned.

" _Damn it, I'm so tired, it's so late, I might bother her neighbors. Maybe I should just talk to her tomorrow._ " Zyra thought as she looked back to the road towards the Institute's gardens. But second thoughts kept bothering her. Elise might try to avoid her now. This was the only chance she'll get to talk. So she sat and leaned on the door. She hunched herself, burying her face on her knees.

Meanwhile, Elise was walking through the Demacian quarters as she wiped away her tears. Elise knew that the plant mage will go to her room to confront her, but Elise doesn't want to face her yet. It was just too unbearable and too painful to see her in person right now. She decided to find her trustworthy friend Vladimir. She knows the Hemomancer was often at the Night Hunter's room, and she wanted to stay at the blood mage's room for the night. She was thinking of staying on Mishelle's room, but she was busy with Lux. Even when she was crying, Elise shivered at the thought and started laughing, then thought she might looked strange to anyone who might still be nearby, laughing alone in the middle of the night, so she stopped herself.

One Elise turned to a corner, the spider mage stopped walking, and a little bit shocked as she saw Lux with a brown shoulder bag and behind her was Mishelle with her face red, sweating immensely, looking frustrated, and wearing her summoner robes, covering her front body from feet to neck. Elise wondered why she wore it, especially in the night. Also, Mishelle always wears her summoner robes opened in the front so she can show off her Pentakill t-shirt.

"O-oh, Lux, Mishelle, what are you guys doing here?" Elise asked sheepishly, trying to look less gloomy and distraught. She put away the thought of what happened between her and Zyra and her feeling of sadness, as she was now feeling a bit uneasy on Lux, ever since finding out about her "secret kink".

" _Huh, what happened to Lux giving Mishelle a 'punishment'? What the?! Why am I thinking that?! Eww!_ " Elise thought.

"Oh nothing! We're are just gonna have some tea at my room! Wanna come?!" Lux asked cheerfully, which confused Elise. At first, Lux was afraid of her, but now she was gleefully inviting the Spider Queen. Elise saw Mishelle gave the light mage a look of anxiety, fidgeting in place. Also, she was barely hearing something out of nowhere. Some kind of vibrating sound?

"Um, no, thank you. I was just heading to Shauna's quarters, so I can talk to Vlad."

"Aww come on Elise, I insist!" Lux said. Elise felt even more confused as to why the light mage is being so persistent. She looked at Mishelle for a moment, but now saw her looking down, being quiet. Mishelle is _never_ quiet.

" _Damn, Mishelle must have got a heck of a punishment to make her shut up._ " Elise thought.

"Oh, okay fine." Elise finally replied. At this, the light mage squealed in delight as she took Mishelle's arm, wrapped it in hers, and walked ahead. When the two passed by Elise, the spider mage thought for sure she heard something vibrating a bit louder now, which seems to be emanating from Mishelle. As Elise was now following the two, Lux turned her head to her and Elise saw her smile sadistically, fidgeting something in her hand. Suddenly Mishelle let out a muffled shriek, then Mishelle looked at Lux, annoyed. Lux smiled at her, then both of them proceeded to walk again.

" _Oh, that kind of punishment. Alright, I play along._ " Elise thought as she smiled deviously behind the two women.

Once they reached Lux's quarters and entered, Elise was surprised how simple Lux's room was. It was spaciously big, with simple white walls, a personal bathroom, a queen-sized bed which led into another room, wood furnishings, a kitchen with a counter to her left, and bookshelves and a painting of the symbol of Demacia to her right. The two women escorted Elise at the dining table and excused themselves as they prepared the tea. After about ten minutes the two returned with Mishelle without her summoner robe, seeing her clothes were now a simple black plain shirt and blue jeans. Lux sat at Elise's left and while Mishelle distributed the tea in front of the two women. Elise can see how Mishelle's slightly shaking as she placed the tea on the table. Mishelle then walked to her seat carefully with small steps and sat down slowly at Elise's right, Mishelle wincing a bit as her rear was pressed on the chair.

"Something wrong Mishelle?" Elise asked, trying for a worried look, but was actually smiling internally as she knows how dreadful and hard Mishelle's situation was, and out of Elise's perspective, Mishelle saw the light mage smiled mischievously at Elise.

"No-nothing." Mishelle said, trying for a smile. "So spidy, what ha...happened to... you and planty? You um uh, walk out together r-right?"

Immediately, Elise didn't smile anymore. "Um, about that" Elise said as she frowned and took a sip of her tea. Lux seemed to have noticed, as she was also not smiling anymore, looking worried, even.

Elise thought Lux was going to ask her what's wrong, which would surely make Elise unable to reply. Instead, Lux turned to Mishelle and asked, "Mishelle, what's going on?"

"I uhh, I don't know, but spidy, is... Is it okay to um... To tell blondie?" Mishelle said, Elise felt sorry but at the same time amused at Mishelle for trying to talk normally, Elise didn't reply immediately, but then Elise felt sad at the thought of the plant mage, so Elise nodded.

"Okay, here's the sum-ugh... Summary. Spidy likes planty. There." Mishelle said plainly and fast, Elise felt a little bit happy on how short Mishelle's sentence was.

"Well, that's all I know. The question... here is that... what happened after... Elise and... Zyra got out from my...room." Mishelle said, her breathing a bit shaky and slightly audible, looking like she just ran a marathon.

"So what did happen?" Lux said as she now faced Elise, with a look of curiosity, but also worry.

"I uhh...I confessed to her, by… kissing her." Elise said as she looked down and frowned slightly, which Lux had also noticed.

"From your looks Elise, looks like she rejected you, right? She said that to you right?" Lux asked.

"I... I don't know." Elise mumbled.

"What? What do you mean you don't know?" Lux asked again.

"Because, when I kissed her, we just stood there silently for a long time, then I assumed that she doesn't felt the same way, so… I ran away." Elise said, feeling her eyes watering.

"Oh my… "Mishelle said as she rubbed her temples. "You assumed too fast spidy, the heck woman, also, why ugh... Uhh um..." Mishelle took a break before she continued. "...why are you going to Vayne's room?"

"Because knowing Zyra, she will be at my room waiting for me just to talk to me. Also, knowing my friend Vladimir, he will be in Shauna's room, so I can ask Vlad to stay in his room for the night." Elise said matter-of-factly.

"Damn spidy, you've gotta confront her. You can't ignore her forever" Mishelle reasoned as she inhaled and exhaled deeply then continued. "Also, if you want... I'll let you... use my room first... gonna sleep here for now... And knowing Shauna, she will shoot you without hesitation because you woke her up... three in the...morning, yeah, the concert was long." Mishelle said, finishing her sentences as if she was in a hurry, which Elise knew why.

" _Oh Mishelle, I pity on what are going through right now, but at the same time... not._ " Elise thought happily, but she thanked Mishelle of her suffering yet her funny face of arousal, because she had managed to put her sadness away unintentionally. So Elise continue to play clueless.

"I don't know why you're staying here, but alright. Thank you." Elise said as she stood.

"Oh, and Mishelle!" Lux piped up all of sudden. "Could you please escort your bound champion to the door please?" Lux said as she flashed her bright smile and blinking a few times, giving the summoner those irresistible puppy, innocent blue eyes. Mishelle twitched her right eye at the request.

"Oh, no thanks, I'll do it. It's just a few feet, anyway." Elise said but inside, she too enjoyed the summoner's frustration on her face. As the spider mage looked at the summoner, Elise didn't notice the light mage gave the Ionian summoner a groan, evil look. At this Mishelle had no choice but to do it.

"No! I insist, spidy. Come on." Mishelle said as she stood up slowly, then walked through the door with small little steps as she tried not to make a wince on her face. Once Mishelle and Elise was in front of the door, Mishelle opened the door for Elise, and the spider mage walked out, and jumped a little as Mishelle shut the door loudly, then she felt a thud on the door. Elise just shook her head and continue to walk to Mishelle's room.

Even though Elise successfully evaded Zyra, she couldn't sleep as she was laying on Mishelle's futon. She was worried what the morning might bring, what turmoil she had to experience. After about an hour, she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Zyra woke up as she felt a hand patting her shoulder. She blinked a few times as she saw Summoner Abigail with her spouse, Ishiro, and Grand Summoner Kolminye behind her. Zyra looked around as she was still in the exact same position as last night.

"Ho-how did you guys know I'm here?" Zyra asked.

"Security wards." the grand summoner said as she gave a hand to the plant mage, and Zyra accepted it as she held it carefully with her clawed hands and stood up.

"Look, I don't why did you sleep in front of Elise's door all night, and I think it's not my business to pry, so I called Summoner Abigail so you two can talk about it, since she is your closest friend. And Abigail, I trust that you'll take care of Zyra?" Kolminye said. Abigail nodded.

"Good." Kolminye said, then gathered her mana as she teleported herself and the others to another area. Zyra found herself in front of Abigail's door room.

"I will disband Zyra for any matches for the day. Rest well, Rise of Thorns." Kolminye said as she placed her hand on Zyra's shoulder with a worried look on her face, then teleported back to her office. Once the three were left alone, they entered Abigail's room, then Abigail led the plant champion to her bed and lay her down there.

"Grand Summoner Kolminye said that you've been sitting there since three in the morning, so I'm pretty sure you have a back ache." Abigail said.

"Thank you for worrying, summoner." Zyra said as she chuckled lightly.

"So, what are you doing there? It looks like you've been waiting for Elise or something, am I right? Did something happen? Abigail asked as Ishiro was behind her. Zyra blushed, making her cheeks red as her hair as she sat up.

Zyra subconsciously touched her lips. "Ye-yeah, she... she kissed me... last night." Zyra whispered, but audible enough to here and it made the two summoner's eyes wide and looked at each other for a second, then back to Zyra.

"And?" Abigail said happily as she smiled.

"And I stood there, like an idiot, I was so shocked that I... I couldn't say anything, or at least kissed her back, then she ran away and I chased after her, but she was too fast. I guess that's the benefits of having eight legs, haha" Zyra chuckled but stopped immediately. She then continued "then I went to her room and knocked on her door for so many times, and I stayed there just so I can confront her."

"Oh, so that's how you ended up sleeping in front of Elise's door." Ishiro said, the plant mage nodded. Then the two girls laughed, while Ishiro was standing there, confused as he tilted his head.

"Am I… missing something?" Ishiro asked.

"She assumed instantly!" the two women said in unison as the continue giggling.

"Assumed… okay, I'm totally lost. Come on girls, what the heck are you saying."

"Oh Ishiro. you know, sometimes, us women are really difficult to understand, if you just listen... well... since you did. So anyway, we think that Elise assumed instantly that Zyra doesn't feel the same way because Zyra didn't kissed Elise back. That's why we said that Elise assumed instantly." Abigail explained.

"And how you girls know this, because Abigail sounded like it's a fact."

"It's a women thing, summoner. You'll understand it if you stick with Abigail more, you might learn a thing or two from her." Zyra said.

"Okay. So, any idea where Elise is? Since she's clearly not in her room." Ishiro asked.

Zyra suddenly felt guilty, laughing here and resting while Elise was still out there, nowhere to be seen. "I... I don't know, I wish I do know, you know what, I'm gonna find her. I must tell her now!" When the plant was about to get up, Abigail halted her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Rest Zyra, rest, and I have an idea. Ishiro will find Elise, and I'll cook breakfast for you, alright? After all, you got a bad sleep last night, considering on how you slept." Abigail reasoned. Zyra just smiled and nodded.

"Well, I'll try to find her whenever I have free time, after all, I got matches today." Ishiro said. Abigail then led Ishiro to her door.

 _Only one person knows where to find Elise: Mishelle._ Ishiro remembered Abigail saying that just after walking him through her door.

It took a while for Ishiro to find his fellow ninja. It took him the whole day just to find her between matches. He was so tired, he feels like he'd been hit with an exhaust spell, and it was already eight in the evening. Finally, she saw her in the Institute's cafeteria, with tremendous amounts of food overflowing in a paper bag. He approached his former Kinkou classmate.

"Oh hey, Sup white head? How's you and your blondie babe?" Mishelle asked.

"Abigail and I are fine, thanks. Anyway, let's get to the point. Where's Elise?"

"Uhh bruh, I wish I could but that's none of your-"

"Mishelle, I know, Zyra told me and Abigail herself on what happened last night"

"Oh! Good! I convinced spidy to confront the plant chick, and she is currently looking for planty at the gardens. And damn, you have no freaking idea how hard it is to convince spidy to move her plump ass."

"Wow. Well, why is this becoming easy for me all of a sudden? Wait, nevermind. Also, where were you all day, I was looking for and ask you about this." At this, Mishelle blushed as she looked down.

"Uhhhh... Girl reasons! You won't understand! Anyway! Bye bye!' Mishelle said as she walked fast with a little bit of a limping. Ishiro just shrugged.

"Huh. I guess Zyra was right, I do need to stick with Abi more to understand it." Ishiro muttered as he too rushed back to Abigail's adobe.

Ishiro knocked and went in. He rushed to the dining table where he saw Zyra and Abigail having a conversation.

"I hope you rested well Zyra, because Summoner Mishelle said Elise is looking for you at the gardens right now." At this, Zyra and Abigail looked at each other and nodded, as if coming to an understanding. She then stood and walked pass by Ishiro. Once she was at the front of the door and her clawed hands touched the door knob, she looked back to the two summoners.

"I... I don't what to say. Thank you guys, for helping me. Really, I promise I will return the favor."

"Just be with Elise already, that's our favor." Abigail said as she winked, Zyra chuckled before she took her leave.

It took an hour for Zyra to find the spider mage since the Institute's gardens was enormous and a lot difficult to find her considering it was already night, but the full moon and the bright stars helped light up the garden a little bit. Suddenly, Zyra stopped and realized something, then she face-palmed at the thought.

"Crap! Why didn't I connect to the nature around me? That should save my time and efforts to find her. Stupid, stupid!" Zyra muttered as she placed her hand to the ground and concentrated. She sensed her surroundings, as if her eyes were flying around it, searching on every part she could find. After a while, the nature pinpointed on where Elise was. She was sitting on the same gazebo where she kissed her that night. Zyra blushed, but smiled as she walked fast to the gazebo.

While the plant mage was walking, she recalled her wonderful chat with Elise when they were walking in the gardens last night. The thought made her excited and smile widely. She could not wait to see Elise's face when she returns the feeling, the thought alone already sending butterflies in Zyra's stomach. She started to run.

She finally saw Elise, but even from far away, she looked sad as she sat at the gazebo railing and looked at the skies, hugging her knees in her arms as she watched the moon. Zyra's smile was wider than ever before.

When Zyra stepped in the gazebo, Elise noticed the plant mage's presence as Elise stood up, her face full of nervousness, eyes full of fear.

"Loo-look Zyra, about... About what happened last night... I-I…" Zyra just stared at her, indicating the spider mage to continue.

"Z-Zyra, look. I'm sorry, I am so sorry about last night," Elise seemed to be on the verge of crying "Look, I understand... th-that you... don't like me anymore, and I don't blame you, and I was hoping that... that we could go back to be as… friends and forget... what... happened last night...and it... I try to pretend it never... happened... and ...and..." Elise was now really crying. Zyra eyes widened. She didn't expect Elise would cry once they meet, but no matter what, she knew what she had to do. Without hesitation, Zyra moved forward and embrace her with a kiss as she caressed Elise's cheek with her hand, making Elise's bloodshot eyes widen, which made it difficult to register in her mind on what Zyra did.

After several seconds of Zyra's lips on Elise's, Zyra broke the kiss and smiled at the Spider Queen's dumbstruck face, with her mouth agape as her left eye shed a tear, which Zyra stroked, careful not to scratch Elise's cheek with her clawed hands.

"Can't say anything now, can you?" Zyra said, and Elise nodded slowly, her eyes once full of fear now gaining hope in her eyes.

"Now you know what I felt last night?" Zyra said as she giggled. Elise noticed that Zyra was becoming teary-eyed.

Zy-Zyra, look, I'm so sorry that I... ran away last night... because... when you didn't kissed me back, I... thought you didn't feel the same way and-" Zyra cut Elise off by placing a finger-claw on her black lips.

"Shh. Well, now you know I do." Zyra whispered, at this, Elise smiled, as she leaned in pressed her lips to Zyra's, which Zyra gladly returned the favor, and the two mages embraced each other under the shinning full moon.

* * *

 **AN: As always, leave a review and tell me what you guys and gals think, okay, bye bye, have a nice day or night ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Okay. First, I am so, so, so, so, so sorry that it took so freaking long T.T**

 **Second, it's just that it's my first time writing a lemon. I was going to upload this chapter three days after my last update, but unfortunately, my fear of failing to write a lemon took over my mind, erasing it, rewriting it, and doing it several times. So yeah, I hope this turn out good. Please oh please, OH PLEASE review and tell me what you think. Damn I don't know why I'm so nervous! T.T**

* * *

Chapter 12: Spider's beloved flower

" _Her lips are so… so soft... it feels like marshmallows... but softer... and it's so warm…_ " Elise's train of thought was interrupted when the read haired mage pushed her tongue to Elise's mouth and felt the spider's mage's tongue pressing against it, entangling on it like vines. The two moan as they continue their passionate embrace.

Zyra slightly shivered as she felt the Spider Queen caress her back with the palm of her hands as she trailed it to her spine, up and down, careful not to scratch it with her long, black, needle-like claws. Zyra broke the kiss, wished she didn't have to, as Elise then used her right hand to caress the plant mage's face and dragged her pointed claws to Zyra's chin, making the red haired lady look up a little. Elise then smiled mischievously as her red eyes stared into her yellow eyes.

"I wish to take you right now." Zyra murmured.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Elise whispered.

"Nothing at all." Zyra smiled mischievously back at the spider mage as she grabbed her hand and dragged her deep in the forest of the gardens.

"And where are you taking me?" the spider mage asked playfully, and she couldn't help but ogle at the plant mage's rear as it was swayed alluringly, as if it was provoking the Spider Queen to touch it.

"Somewhere..." Zyra said as she stopped to look at the spider mage and smiled mischievously. "... where no one will see OR hear us." Zyra finished as she resumed their walk. It made Elise aroused at those words. No later than that, they have reached their destination after their short walk. They arrived in a small, opened grass field of full of vegetation, with a portion of trees surround them, but the moon was still able to shine below them, seeing each other clearly. The Spider Queen was barely minding her surroundings as she was too focused on the back view of the Rise of Thorns, and she was so distracted at the plant mage that she did not realized that she was pushed against a tree by Zyra.

Elise grunted as she felt her back pressed against the tree trunk, but her pain had suddenly left her brain as it was replaced by pleasure when Zyra kissed her in a heartbeat, her clawed hands at Elise's cheeks, making out furiously as they battle for dominance. Surprisingly for Elise, she lost. Elise moaned as her mind blur, barely thinking as she let her bliss take over her mind and body, but she regained herself for a few seconds as she placed her arms on the red head's shoulder.

" _Oh no, I am not like one of your previous easy preys, my dear._ " Elise thought. She used her magic to replace her blackened, clawed hands into normal human hands, gripped the plant mage's tightly, but not too tightly, spun around so that Zyra's back was now pressed against the tree trunk. Elise didn't give a chance for Zyra to speak as she pressed her lips in a millisecond, forcing Zyra to moan.

Elise then wrapped her arms around Zyra's neck, fidgeting something as she tried to remove her leaf-like clothes around Zyra's neck. The plant mage chuckled as they were kissing, then retracted her green needle-like claws so that they were now more womanly human-like as she helped her lover to remove it. Once it was removed, the arachnid mage dived her face to Zyra's neck, kissing and nibbling it, leaving a trail of hickeys as she gone up to her jaw, then to her leafy ear as she nibble it, making the plant mage gasp at the contact.

"You think you will reign over me that easily? Have you forgot who I am, my dear?" Elise whispered.

"Oh I know very well who you are, and I was asking the same-" Zyra then grabbed Elise's shoulder as they spun around, Elise now her back against the tree trunk again. "-thing!" Zyra said as she grunted, pressing her body against the Spider Queen's. Zyra then kissed Elise, trying to be the dominant one again. She grabbed the spider mage's blackened armor clothing around her neck as she tried to remove it. Elise chuckled under her breath, as she too was having a difficulty to remove it like her, so she helped the red-haired mage to detach it. Once removed, Zyra grabbed the black piece of clothing and tossed it to the side with a light thud. Elise noticed Zyra was now only holding her shoulder with one hand, for this was her opportunity. She spun Zyra again, Elise now taking the dominant role again. At this Zyra giggled on their little fight on who's to take the dominant role.

"Are we seriously going to fight over this?" Zyra asked playfully.

"Just to know on who's the predator? Yes, after all, I am a queen, and the queen demands this role." Elise said as she licked her black lips.

"Yes, yes you are, but you may have forgotten, you're in my domain. Then that means, I am the queen around here and that means -" Zyra caught Elise off guard as the plant mage place her right leg behind on Elise's left, pointy leg and pushed Elise, making her trip. The Spider Queen yelped as her back was pressed against the grass field, and within a fraction of a heartbeat, Zyra straddled her lovely spider as she grabbed her wrists and placed it above Elise's head.

"- I demand this role." Zyra said she as she kissed Elise again and drove her tongue in, making Elise moan as she responded by wrapping her tongue around her lover's. That went on for a few seconds of what seemed like minutes, and Zyra broke the kiss, making a bridge of saliva that hangs from the tip of their tongues. Zyra slurped that saliva like spaghetti and licked her lips seductively and hummed deliciously, as if she just tasted very sweet syrup.

"After all, you did make me suffer." Zyra said as she pouted.

"Suffer?" Elise asked as her eyebrows crooked.

"Yes, you dense spider! When you ran away from me, I chased after you and went to your room, and I sat in front of your door all night, just so I can return the feelings you gave me. The things that people do for love right?" Zyra smile seductively.

" _Wow, my prediction...came true._ " Elise thought sadly, now feeling guilty.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Elise muttered as she frowned.

"I'll forgive you, if you'll be docile for once..." Zyra moved her head to Elise's ear as she whispered, "... for me." this made Elise shudder a little as she felt Zyra's breath tickle in her ear and nibbling her earlobe for a while, making the arachnid mage gasp. Zyra backed away a little to see her face and hear her answer, then the spider mage nodded as she smiled. Zyra smiled back and kissed her again. Zyra suddenly became addictive to Elise's taste by just tasting the Spider Queen's lips to no end, as if it was like drug to her. And out of Elise's conscience around her surroundings, she didn't hear the leaves rustling above the tree as she felt her wrists wrapped together, making the spider mage whimper, but her whimper was muffled as they were still kissing. Zyra broke their pleasurable make-out and backed up a little to see her work, eyeing on her like a predator staring at her tasty prey. She knew then that Elise willingly gave her the role that she wanted. She saw her bit her lower lip and her red eyes now filled with many emotions: fear, anticipation, excitement. Zyra was becoming more aroused seeing her like this and can't wait for her lover on what's she's planning to do to her next.

" _Oh my, I can't believe my fantasy... is happening._ " Elise thought.

" _My dreams… are finally becoming a reality._ " Zyra thought. The plant mage then placed her hands on her waist, then she pressed her face to Elise's neck and she planted them with kisses and nibbles as Elise tilted her head and she wrapped her legs around Zyra's waist, giving more access for the plant mage. Zyra traveled down to Elise's collarbone, giving it a light bite, making Elise gasped. Zyra looked up and smiled, then moved from her right collarbone to her left, leaving a trail of saliva from her kisses. Her hands traveled up to her breasts, removing the confines to the side. Elise shivered as she felt her breasts kiss the cold air. Zyra backed up a little again and admired Elise's beautiful upper body. Zyra saw Elise's body looking so vulnerable, her face as red as the plant mage's hair as she looked to the other side, trying not to look at Zyra's now predatory eyes. She was so embarrassed as Elise never felt so exposed and passive to anyone in her whole life, and the sight alone made Zyra drooled.

" _Can't believe I'm doing this to her._ " Zyra thought. The plant mage then encased the tip of her left breast into her mouth, rolling her tongue around its very pink nipple, while her left hand stimulated her other breast, groping and massaging it in circular motions, her two fingers pinching and twisting the tip in a passionate way, making Elise's nipples hard.

The spider mage was now heavily moaning as her back arced upward, as if she was begging to tease her more. Elise moaned out loud as Zyra pinched and pulled the tips of her breast with her mouth.

"Is my lovely spider lady enjoying her tits being played?" Zyra teased. Elise nodded frantically at her question, and Zyra chuckled, now satisfied toying her breasts as she went further south, trailing kisses and licks on her belly until she was now in front her inner thighs. But something was in the way of her destination.

"Um... Elise, how do you remove this... black cloth?" Zyra said as she then teased her belly button while waiting for a reply.

"Only... I... can remove it... with my magic." Elise stuttered as she looked down to see the plant mage's eyes.

"Can you please remove it? Pretty please?" Zyra said as she smiled and battered her eyelashes to her. Elise went redder as she nodded, her red skin now turning into ivory, exposing her womanhood to Zyra. The only thing left in her thighs was her blackened skin.

" _Beautiful._ " Zyra thought. She held Elise's thighs as she spread it, and drove her face in Elise's left thigh, kissing and licking it, teasing her more. She then moved to her right thigh, intentionally skipped her womanhood. Once she was done, she went to her womanhood, and she saw it already wet from her teasing. Zyra blew her sensitive womanhood with her hot breath, making the Spider Queen shiver and her body twitch.

"Please…" Elise whispered in a begging tone.

"Please what?" Zyra asked as she smirked.

"No more... please...please fuck me already" Elise pleaded.

"You did ask nicely." Zyra said as she stuck her tongue out and ran it over her entrance slowly, making Elise moan loudly as she arced her back upward. _Who knew Elise was this sensitive,_ Zyra thought. Satisfied with her reaction, Zyra began licking her up and down sometimes hitting her clit. Elise's breathing ragged, whining blissfully as she bucked her hips and wrapped her legs around Zyra's head, making sure she won't stop until she got her release.

"Ho-holy fuck that fe-feel so good!" Elise mewled. After licking and sucking on her outer folds for a while, Zyra ceased her tongue as she replaced it with her middle finger. Elise shuddered as she felt Zyra's finger hugged her inner walls, her wetness making it easy for the red haired mage to insert her ring finger, pumping it in a very slow pace. Then she used both fingers together and plunged it deep. Elise gasped as she arched her back. She moaned and bucked her hips at every pump.

"Fa-faster... pl-please." Elise mumbled, and Zyra obliged as she pumped her fingers a little faster now and even wiggling it every time she plunge deep inside of her, watching her in a blissful state, making Elise moan louder than her previous ones, and once her womanhood was leaking with her pre cum, Zyra then thrust her lover's pussy even faster, relentlessly pumping it as the two mage's can hear the sloshing sound every time the plant mage shoved her fingers in and out. Zyra then stuck out her tongue and flicked its tip on Elise's clit roughly, enhancing her pleasure even more.

"Cu-! Cu-! Cumming!" Elise shouted, and Zyra suddenly felt Elise's walls hugged her fingers tight. Zyra then bit Elise's clit using her soft lips lightly, which made Elise drew her over the edge as she finally orgasmed, her body shivering, her legs releasing Zyra's head from her grasped. But it disappointed Zyra because she expected Elise to squirt, but she only leaked even more cum. So she resumed her pumping, only this time, even faster and harder, making the Spider Queen yelped.

"Wa-wait! Zyra! Ah! Ah! Oh Fuck!"Elise cried. Zyra didn't listen, and she kept thrusting her pussy mercilessly, now adding her index finger. Three fingers now plunged at her womanhood as Zyra flicked her clit repeatedly using her tongue. Her second orgasm hit her, then it became third, and her fourth one was coming to her.

"Zy-! Zy-! Sto-! -op! I can't! Ta-take! It! Any! AH! AH!" Elise didn't get the chance to finished her sentence as her fourth orgasm finally hit her and her back arced for a while, as she finally squirted at Zyra's face, which Zyra happily lapped it all up.

Zyra then backed up to see Elise in a mess, she saw her trying to catch her breath, her chest heaving, making her breasts bounce a little every time she breath in and out, her body and her spider legs from her back twitching violently, still trying to contain her out of this world orgasm, her eyes watering from the pleasure. Zyra licked her fingers and her lips to clean off the spider mage's cum, then kissed her fervently, forcing her to taste herself.

"Your turn to please me." Zyra said as she got up, removing her leafy clothing from her crotch as she showed her womanhood, now wet with anticipation. The plant mage then released the Spider Queen's wrists from its bonds as she proceeded to sit on Elise's face, lowering her body as her inner-thighs moved to surround the spider mage's head.

"Start licking." Zyra commanded, and Elise obliged by sticking her tongue out and slipped it against the plant mage's womanhood as Elise gripped her thighs.

"Oh!" Zyra moaned as she winced from the feeling of Elise's tongue entering her pussy. She grinded her hips forward, trying to maximize the sensation. Zyra then released her breasts form her leafy confinements and played with her own tits, massaging it and pinching her own nipples as she kept grinding her hips to Elise's lips.

Elise then switched her tongue with her middle and index finger, as she drove it in Zyra's southern lips and used her tongue to flick her love bud over and over as her other hand travel to Zyra's rear, gripping it firmly.

"Oh! Oh my yes!" Zyra gasped at the sudden finger penetration form her lover. Her left hand then withdrew from her breast as she gripped the Spider Queen's hair. Zyra then bucked her hips even faster and Elise pumped her fingers furiously, feeling Zyra's walls tightly clench her fingers, Zyra now feeling her orgasm approaching. But there was something on Zyra's mind that she wanted to try it out.

"S-Stop!" Zyra said as she sat up, Elise gave her a confused face as she saw Zyra reverse herself and let her body down, straddling Elise's body. Zyra's womanhood was now in front of Elise as Elise's womanhood was now in front of Zyra's, now in a sixty-nine position.

"I want you to cum with me. Let's cum together." Zyra said. She couldn't see her face, but got a response quickly, as she received Elise's fingers being driven deep in her pussy, making Zyra moaned as she cursed. Zyra followed up, as she too drove her fingers into Elise's womanhood.

The two mage's stayed in a sixty-nine position for a long while, hearing each other's muffled moans as they pleasure each other. Elise pumped her fingers vigorously and Zyra did the same, the two mage's feeling their orgasms almost coming to them.

"E-lise! I'm go-gonna cum!" Zyra stuttered.

"M-me too!" Elise replied, and the two continue to ravaged each other's love hole, and after several seconds of finger-fucking, the two cried in unison as their orgasm finally hit their system, Zyra squirted Elise's face as the spider mage lap it all up, and Zyra lapped her fingers, which was now coated in pussy juice. After tasting each other and cleaning themselves, Zyra rested her head on Elise's thighs and heaved her body against Elise's and stayed like that for a while.

"…ca-can't breathe." Elise muttered under Zyra's rear.

"Oh, so-sorry!" Zyra said as she got up. She had a little bit of difficulty moving as her legs felt like jelly, but she had managed to move herself out of the way as she fought the tiredness of her body, until she successfully snuggled her head on Elise's shoulder. Elise then caressed Zyra's red hair as she stared up the stars above them. Zyra summoned a few vines, weaving them with each other to make a makeshift bed sheet and snuggled their bodies underneath it. She then summoned a plethora of flora that rose underneath Elise's head, acting like a pillow. Surprisingly for Elise, it was as soft and comfy as a pillow.

"Thanks." Elise said.

"You're welcome." Zyra replied as she snuggled her head to Elise's shoulder even more and placed her hand between Elise's breasts.

"Elise?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering… when you asked me out to Sashimi Akali's, you had every chance to tell me how you feel in that time. Why didn't you?" Zyra asked as she looked up, only to see Elise's mouth open and blushed.

"I... I don't know. Maybe because I was so concentrated on Soraka's suggestion to ask you out, it... it slipped my mind, I guess. I… also had this fear that you might not feel the same way, so um, yeah… damn it, I'm so sorry. I really couldn't think of anything on why I didn't tell you how I feel in that time."

"It's okay. At least we know how we feel for each other. And besides, I too was afraid."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Well, it's a good thing you kissed me." Zyra said she chuckled under her breath. "Um, Elise?"

"Yes?"

"We should have nicknames."

"Nicknames?'

"Yeah, you know? Most of the couples do that, right? Mishelle does that too, right?" Zyra blushed when she said the word 'couple'.

"Ye-yeah, alright, you first."

"Okay, um, let me think... Spidy?"

"Oh no. Not in a million years" Zyra chuckled at Elise's annoyed face.

"I'm joking dear, I'm joking. Ah! I got one, how about, El."

"El? As in, like the letter L?"

"Well yeah, but spelled as E and L, and you can call me, um… Z?"

"Ye-yeah, I... I like it."

"El?"

"Yes Z?" Zyra chuckled as she called by her new name.

"What will the people think about seeing us together?"

"Well, you know Piltover, they would spread it like wildfire, and the people will probably give you another title. For example, in Varus's case, the Star Child gave him another title called, 'the star's lover'. Another one is Grand Summoner Esther, which gave her the title called 'Queen of the Shadow Isles' when the two got engaged."

"They got engaged? Wow, how did you know?"

"I heard it from Mishelle"

"So what about you, El?"

"Me? Oh no, I don't want another title"

"Why not?"

"I… just don't want to. How about you?"

"I guess it's alright with me, but what title would you give me?"

"I want it to sound something like... possessive. How about 'my beloved flower'. Sounds good?"

"Zyra, the Spider's beloved flower. I'll take it!" Zyra said as she leaned her head up so she could kiss Elise, then snuggled back to Elise's shoulder as she yawned.

"I love you, El"

"I... love you too... Z."

"You hesitated."

"Haha. Sorry, it's been so long. So long not saying those three words."

"It's okay, I'm sure... you'll get used... to saying it." Zyra said as she gave in her consciousness as she fell asleep. Elise patted her head a few times before she too fell into her slumber slowly.

" _This... Feel so nice._ " Elise thought, and after the last few weeks of being tired from her problem which she finally solved, thanks to her friends and those who helped her along the way, she finally fell asleep with her mind at peace.

* * *

 **AN: So yeah, I really hope you enjoyed that, again, PLEASE review, and tell me what you guys and gals think. Also, I know this chapter may sound like (or look like) this is the end. No, it's not, there are more chapters, don't worry ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: This chapter is Lux and Summoner Mishelle's POV and takes place after chapter 10** **, and** **t** **his chapter interacts with "chapter 11: Confront".**

 **Also, I wasn't going to do this chapter, but my editor convinced me to write it, so yeah, I said why not, I'll do it. After all, my editor is looking forward to it and my editor helped through this, so yeah, gonna do it for my best friend. :D**

 **Warning: this chapter contains bondage, vibrators, blind folds, and a very dominant Lux and a very vulnerable summoner.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Why did I even bother warning you guys? You're just gonna read it anyway, after all, most of people like this kind of things XD**

* * *

Chapter 13: The summoner's punishment

Once Elise and Zyra walked out from Mishelle's room, Lux shut the door without locking it, turned around and approached the summoner with anger written on her face.

"Alright, so what to do with you, what to do, oh what... to... do…" Lux said with a threat in her tone, as she crossed her arms and raised her right eyebrow.

"Lu-Lux baby, uh, we know we uh... do-don't... have to do this... AH!" Lux yanked a fistful of Mishelle's darkish brown tresses and dragged her down, making Mishelle kneel in front of the light mage.

"Don't you 'Lux baby' me! I was gone to Demacia for a week so I can help Galio move his anti-magic, giant butt, so he can help and lift those heavy construction work. And when I got back, I expected you to behave. You know, I wasn't going to punish you because I thought you didn't do something stupid and have sex with you normally like what normal couples do, now I change my mind."

"Lu-Lux, I... Ah!" Mishelle cried as Lux pulled the summoner's hair even tighter.

"That's mistress for you, bitch! Have you forgotten how to call me that, love?" Lux said threateningly, smiling evilly. Oh, how Mishelle really, really liked Lux being so... dominant, and Mishelle loved every second of it as she felt being owned by her. Mishelle REALLY loved it and she wanted more.

"N-no mistress. I- I haven't forgot about it, I'm- I'm sorry, my mistress, please don't tie me up, mistress-"

"Good girl. Now, what was it you are saying behind the closet?" Lux said, still smiling.

"I- I bought a vi-vibrator, and planned to use it to you, m-my mistress…" Mishelle said, trembling with a mix of fear and excitement.

"Really? Well too bad, because I'm going to use it to you. Now maybe after the punishment, if you behave and obey everything I said tonight, I will make you feel good. Do you want that, love?"

"Yes mistress, I want it very, very much, my mistress!" Mishelle smiled.

"Huh, be thankful that I'm still merciful to make you feel good after I punish you, slut. Now come." Lux said as she yanked Mishelle up that made the summoner curse under her breath. The light mage grabbed the summoner's wrists and put it behind Mishelle and wrapped it with her light binding magic. Lux then dragged her to the bedroom without letting go of Mishelle's hair.

Once the two women were in the bedroom, the light mage threw the summoner on the futon with a thud, causing the summoner groan in response. Lux then walked to the closet, opening it and found the vibrator Mishelle was talking about.

" _This is the only thing I got, damn it! My things are back in my room. How am I gonna..."_ Lux's thoughts had stop when she saw also the various long handkerchiefs.

 _"Oh, I got an idea._ " Lux thought, then she grabbed the sex toy and took five long handkerchiefs with her: three red and two black, turned around and saw the summoner got up from laying on her bed and knelt on it. Mishelle then directed her light red eyes upon the champion's hands holding the vibrator that she bought. Mishelle then gulped audibly enough for the Demacian champion to hear. The light mage snapped her fingers to make the magic binds disappear.

"Take off your clothes." Lux said as she crossed her arms, with a stern and commanding voice which she usually has when giving an order to a demacian soldier, a voice so demanding that it made Mishelle feel goosebumps traveled through her spine.

"Ye-yes, mistress!" Mishelle said as she began to take off her clothes, piece by piece. First she took off her summoner's robe and tossed it away, then her shoes, then her pentakill t-shirt, revealing her black lingerie bra.

"Did you pick that clothing on purpose?' Lux asked.

"Ye-yes, my mistress. I wear it just for you, my mi-mistress…" Mishelle said as she blushed and looked down, the sight of the summoner's blushed face and her undergarments made the light mage's arousal even higher than ever.

"What a whore you are. Proceed." Lux said firmly, Mishelle nodded as she detached her belt around her waist.

"Wait" Lux said as she approached the summoner. "Give me your belt"

Mishelle nodded as she handed over the belt to Lux without hesitation. Lux then turn around and walked back to her previous position and turned to face Mishelle.

"Continue." the light mage said. Mishelle then remove her black jeans slowly, dragging it downward until she finally was able to remove it and tossed it aside, revealing her matching black lingerie panties. Lux just gawked at the sight of the Ionian summoner, which made Lux extremely want to just pounce on Mishelle and fuck her to oblivion, but she kept herself under control as she wanted to do more than just that.

Mishelle then unclasp her bra, tossed it to join her other clothes, revealing her firm, supple, C+ cup breasts and finally her black panties. Lux then took a couple of steps forward and eyed Mishelle, like a predator stalking its prey. There she saw Mishelle bare and expose, looking so vulnerable as she knelt in front of the champion. Lux place the vibrator on Mishelle's chin, forcing her to look up and look at the very fearful blue eyes that the light mage possess. Lux then used one black handkerchief and tied it around Mishelle's head over her eyes, acting like a blindfold.

"You know the drill, love. Turn around, on all fours, ass up." Lux said monotonously, which made Mishelle gulped.

"Ye-yes, my mistress." Mishelle muttered and turned around, got on all four as and her head rested on a pillow as she raised her rear up in front of Lux.

"So round..." Lux placed a finger on Mishelle's right ass-cheek, making the summoner twitch a little at the touch.

"It's so plump." Lux then withdrew her finger and pressed Mishelle's own belt on her rear.

"So soft, makes me wanna do this all... night!"

 **Smack!**

Mishelle squealed a little. She forced herself not to yelp too loudly as she balled her hands into fists, enduring _and_ enjoying the simultaneous pain and pleasure that she felt.

"My my, little slut finally learned how to stay quiet, but I want to hear you scream!"

 **Smack! Smack!**

"Oh!" Mishelle finally breathed out.

"Music to my ears. Now bitch, subtract to seven starting from one thousand."

"B-but, can't I just simply cou-"

 **Smack!** "Ow! Fine! Nine-hundred and ninety thre-"

 **Smack!**

 **"** N-nine-hundred and eighty six…"

 **Smack!**

"Nine-hundred and seventy ni-"

 **Smack!**

"Ah! Nine-hundred and seventy two!"

 **Smack!**

"N-nine-hundred and sixty fo-"

 **Smack! Smack!** "Wrong, Mishelle. What was it again?"

"I'm sorry! Nine-hundred and sixty five!"

 **Smack!**

"Nine-hundred and *huff* fifty eight!"

 **Smack!**

"Ga-hah! N- Nine-hundred and fif-"

 **Smack!**

"Ah!"

 **Smack!**

"AH!"

 **Smack!**

"AH!"

 **Smack! Smack!**

"AH!"

"Ha! I knew you will break and scream somehow. And you didn't last longer on the subtracting like last time." Lux said sadistically as she stroked her finger on Mishelle's now reddened rear, making Mishelle flinch at the contact. Lux then trace her finger from her rear to her now wet pussy and flicked it gently, making the summoner shiver at the touch. Lux then licked her finger and hummed deliciously.

"My, oh my, you got wet from that? My gods, what a slut you are. Now stand up!"

"Ye-yes, my mi-mistress." Mishelle muttered as she got up with a little bit of difficulty because her legs shaking, her buttocks burning, and because of her position on the floor bed. Lux then grabbed Mishelle's hand and laid her down at the low table, where Mishelle's upper body and her rear was on top of the table, only her legs dangling. At first, Mishelle got confused on what Lux was trying to do, for all that she could see was pitched black. But then she already knew as she felt each of her wrists tied tightly at each of the tiny legs of the low table.

" _Oh no, please, oh no, no, no!_ " Mishelle thought.

Then she felt her ankles had also being wrapped the same way of her wrists.

" _Ah, fuck!_ " Mishelle thought. Lux then backed up slightly as she observe her work, smiling mischievously as she was satisfied seeing her bound and helpless, Lux then place the vibrator on front of Mishelle's right ear, but not touching it, she then turned on the vibrator, making her anticipate more as Mishelle gasped when she heard it. Lux then placed the vibrator between the summoner's breasts, making Mishelle's tense.

" _Gods, so fun to tease her._ " Lux thought.

Lux then placed the sex toy on Mishelle's right nipple, making the Ionian whimper, then to her left, which made her nipples fully erect. After a while, Lux traced the vibrator to Mishelle's belly slowly. Once there, she moved it in a circular motion, and while Lux doing it, she then place her mouth on Mishelle's right nipple, and she darted her tongue out as she rolled it around the tip.

Lux then decided to go further south, as she drag the vibrator to Mishelle's left thigh while she kept teasing her nipple, the Demacian then withdrew her mouth from the nipple and kissed Mishelle as she drove her tongue to the summoner's mouth, dominating Mishelle easily.

" _Gods, fucking hate it when she teases me like I'm just a human sex toy._ " Mishelle thought, but deep inside, Mishelle _loved_ it despite hating it.

Without any warning, Lux pressed the vibrator on Mishelle's pussy, which made Mishelle gasp. She wanted to squeal a bit more, but she was still having a lustful make out with the light mage. Lux broke the kiss as she moved her head to Mishelle's southern lips. Now seeing it so wet, Lux then withdrew the sex toy and she kissed Mishelle's womanhood, making the summoner moan.

"Do you like that, love?" Lux asked while she licked her lips. The summoner only nodded.

"I can't hear you" Lux said threateningly.

"Ye-yes, my mistress, I...I love it." Mishelle muttered. Lux smiled deviously as she used her two fingers to spread her outer vaginal lips and licked it, making Mishelle gasp, Lux continued her assault for a while, until finally, she ceased her tongue from licking her outer walls and drove her tongue into her inner walls. Mishelle, who was still relishing the feeling of her mistress still playing with her cunt, moaned loudly as she felt her tongue enter her pussy. Lux then started flailing her tongue as she withdrew her hand to reached Msihelle's right breast and started pinching and pulling her nipple, making Mishelle's breathing ragged.

"AAH!" Mishelle screamed and moaned louder when she felt the vibrator pressed against her clit, arcing her back, making the summoner almost reached her climax.

"Mi-! Mistress! I'm! I'm Gonna-!" Mishelle didn't get the chance to finish her sentence, too focused and concentrated on her approaching end. Lux noticed her climax as she felt her inner walls squeezed her tongue. Lux then withdrew her tongue and the vibrator from Msihelle's pussy, along with her hand which was still playing with her breast just now.

"N-no! Please! Please Mistress! Finish me!" Mishelle pleaded.

"Uhh, no. After all, you are getting a punishment, but not here." Lux said as she stood up and grabbed Mishelle's panties form the floor, walked back to the already messed summoner, and sat in front of her pussy. Lux then used the panties like a rope. She wrapped it around Mishelle's right thigh along with the vibrator, where she placed the end of it at Mishelle's womanhood. Once she was done, Lux then kissed Mishelle's lips aggressively and make-out for a while, waiting for Mishelle's build-up climax to die down. Lux broke the kiss as she place her lips to Mishelle's right ear. Then Lux pressed the vibrator.

"I know you ninjas can easily get out of these bounds, especially if you're just tied up on a low table. So if you ever try to get out of this bonds, I'll make sure your punishment is a hundred times more severe and I'll make sure you won't get your climax for the next week, got it?" Lux whispered threateningly, making the Ionian summoner's spine shiver.

"Ye-yes, my mistress, I-I won't... try to... break these... bonds." Mishelle replied as she panted through her breaths, and had no choice but to follow her mistress's commands. Defying her during with these kinds of things will not be a good idea, which Mishelle knows as she remembered the last time she disobeyed her mistress once, just once. Lux punished her even more after that time by teasing her and making her almost cum, but she never finished her and didn't gave her the release for THREE DAYS STRAIGHT. It was agonizing, and what's worse was that, knowing Lux, when she says she will do it for a week, she WILL DO IT.

"That's a good girl. Be right back, I'm just gonna get a few things from my room."

"W-what?" Mishelle muttered, but got an answer as she felt the sex toy started vibrating, which Lux set in a low setting, making sure she won't be getting her satisfying release.

"N-no! Not again! I- oh fuck! Please mistress! Don't leave me like this again!" Mishelle begged, the only answer she got was that she heard the door clicked open and closed.

"Ah, fuck!" Mishelle whined.

Lux was so excited she just wanted to run to her room and get this over with and fuck her mercilessly, but she wanted her punishment to be long, very long, so Lux intentionally walked very slowly as she took her time and enjoyed her quiet, night stroll through the Institute's halls.

Once Lux reached her room, she went inside her bedroom and walked to her closet. She opened her closet and grabbed a brown bag and opened its zipper. Lux then fiddled through her clothes until she finally reached a case deep within her closet. On top of the case, "torture weapons" are labeled. Smiling devilishly, she grabbed a very thin blue collar, a very thin silver chain that acted as a leash, a wireless blue, egg-shaped vibrator and its remote and put it inside the bag. Content on what she had grabbed, she closed her case and just left it on the nightstand, walked to her door but stopped as an idea popped out of her head. She wanted to take a bath. After all, she did went to the concert and became all sweaty from the head-banging and jumping.

Smiling even more devilishly, she dropped her bag onto the couch and went to her bedroom first just to take off her Pentakill t-shirt and her blue jeans, then she went to her bathroom. She took her time, enjoying the cool breeze of the shower raining above her, as she applied shampoo, conditioner, scented strawberry soap, which Mishelle loved the scent dearly, so she took more time applying it all over her body, as Lux wanted Mishelle to get drowned by the smell.

Finally finishing her bath, she dried herself first with a white towel, went to her bedroom, take off her towel, placed it to the laundry, wore her white matching undergarments, then her blue spandex, walked out of her bedroom, grabbed her bag and finally went off to Mishelle's room. Again, she intentionally walked in a slow, snail-like pace.

Lux entered Mishelle's room and went to the bedroom. As Lux expected, she saw the summoner on her low table, still the exact position as she left off, wrists and ankles still tied up to the tiny legs of the table, her breathing heavily ragged, her pussy so wet that it was already leaking and dropping fluids from the edge of the table. She bucked her hips, desperately trying to milk her way to orgasm, but no matter how hard she bucked, she still can't bring herself over the edge. Lux smiled deviously at her pathetic attempt.

Lux then reached to the vibrator to turn it off, and the summoner whined. Lux then grabbed her panties, untying it from her thigh and put the vibrator in her bag. Lux then reached for Mishelle's blindfold and removed it. Mishelle blinked a few times as her blur of vision becomes slowly clearer. She saw her mistress predatory blue eyes and her devious smirk. Lux then kissed the Ionian in a heartbeat, drove her tongue to reestablish dominance, which Mishelle had no choice but to let her do it. Out of the blue, Mishelle felt something attached to her neck. Unfortunately, she recognize the feeling, and from that feeling, she knew what the light mage did. She was wearing the blue collar.

Her heart beating rapidly, Lux then went to the other side of the table and detached Mishelle's ankles from their bounds. Hearing Lux fiddling something in her bag, Mishelle couldn't see what the light mage was trying to get, as she was still bound on her table, but she didn't expect something being shoved into her womanhood, making the summoner gasped. Then she yelped as she felt vibrating in her vaginal walls.

"I-is that-"

"Yup, a wireless, egg-shaped, hextech vibrator." Lux cut off Mishelle. Lux then put Mishelle black panties back on Mishelle, making sure the wireless vibrator won't slip out considering how wet Mishelle was. Lux got up, went to her closet and grabbed Mishelle's summoner robes. Lux grabbed a black t-shirt and blue jeans and put in her bag, then she reached to her wrists, unbinding it, tossing the handkerchiefs aside and stood in front of the summoner.

"Get up." Lux commanded as she tugged the silver leash, Mishelle breathed in and out first as she stood up shakily.

"Wear this. We're going to continue this in my room." Lux said as she handed over the summoner robe, her devious smile never leaving her face.

"O-okay, w-wait, I'm... g-gonna walk around... naked?" Mishelle asked with effort.

"Yes, but don't worry. That's why I gave you that robe. Also I just wanted to do it because it's fun. You are not actually defying me are you?" Lux said threateningly as her devious smile disappear and replace with a look of terrifying anger.

"N-no Mistress! I do not!" Mishelle said, then she put on the summoner robe, and covered her front by fiddling a few buttons.

"Good." Lux said, her smile returned. "And don't worry, love. I got you covered. No pun intended." Lux then yanked the collar lightly, which made Mishelle follow suit as the two went to the door to go outside. Mishelle locked it once they were out.

" _So far so good, okay, not that bad, no people passing by yet, hehe…_ " Mishelle thought as she struggled to keep up with Lux as they were walking through the Institute's halls, even though the two walked slowly. Her were legs shaking, and every step she took felt like someone's dragging her down. It became harder and harder as the time passed by. Mishelle moved closer to Lux's back, trying to hide her body, even though there were no people around, but Mishelle felt like someone's watching from the distance.

" _Okay, we're finally in the Demacian quarters. Almost there, yay…_ " Mishelle mused, but after a few moments of walking, they saw the Spider Queen and almost bumped into her as Elise turned to the corner. Lux backed up a little so she can cover the summoner, and quickly gave the silver leash behind her back to Mishelle, which the summoner immediately grabbed and slipped to her summoner robes. The two thanked the gods that the spider mage didn't notice what they're fiddling behind Lux, and Mishelle just looked down and stayed quiet.

"O-oh, Lux, Mishelle, what are you guys doing here?" Elise asked sheepishly.

"Oh nothing! We're just gonna have some tea at my room! Wanna come?!" Lux asked cheerfully.

Mishelle looked up. _"Lux! What the fuck are you doing?!_ " she thought.

"Um, no thank you. I was just heading to Shauna's quarters, so I can talk to Vlad." Elise declined.

"Aww come on Elise, I insist!" Lux pleaded.

" _Fucking hell, Lux. Why woman, why? And please spidy, please say no, please say no!_ " Mishelle thought as she noticed the spider mage looking at her, the summoner looked down again and remained quiet.

"Oh, okay fine." Elise finally replied.

" _FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!_ " Mishelle internally screamed.

At this, the light mage squealed in delight as she took Mishelle's arm, wrapped it in hers and walked ahead. When the two passed by Elise, Lux turned her head to face Mishelle and smiled sadistically as she grabbed the remote from her bag and turn the setting to 'medium high', making the vibrating sound a bit louder as Mishelle cover her mouth with her hand, trying to suppress her sudden shriek as the two proceeded to walk.

Once they reached Lux's room, the two women escorted Elise at the dining table and excused themselves to go to the kitchen and prepare tea.

"Alright, get dress." Lux said as she handed her the black t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Yes, m-my mi-mistress." Mishelle replied as she immediately put on the shirt, but the jeans… now that's where Mishelle gulped and started to put it on, and Lux smiled deviously at Mishelle's dilemma as she turned around and prepared the tea. Lux looked back and saw Mishelle finally put on the jeans.

"Please prepare three cups, pretty please?" Lux asked as she blinked her eyes a few times, giving her the puppy eyes. Mishelle nodded as she walked to the cabinet just above it, then Lux groped Mishelle from behind, molesting her breasts as she bit her neck lightly, and Mishelle gritted her teeth as she tried not to moan.

"Just because Elise is here, doesn't mean you'll stop calling me mistress, but don't call me that yet until Elise is out of here, got it?" Lux asked.

"Ye-yes, mi-mistress." Mishelle replied.

"Good. Now, pour the tea in the cups and place it on the table, please?" Lux asked as she blink her eyes a few times again.

"Yes, of... of course... my mi-mistress." Mishelle said. After preparing the tea, Mishelle placed them on the tray and the two women went to the dining room. Lux sat at Elise's left while Mishelle distributed the tea in front of the two women, her hands shaking a bit as she placed them on the table.

" _Oh gods, please, leave soon spidy, leave soon, fucking hell, can't take this any longer!_ " Mishelle thought as she walked to her seat carefully with small steps and sat down slowly at Elise's right, Mishelle winced a bit as her rear was pressed on the chair.

"Something wrong Mishelle?" Elise asked as she looked at her with concern. Mishelle saw Lux smiled mischievously.

"No-nothing" Mishelle said as she forced herself to smile. "So, spidy, what ha...happened to… you and planty? You um uh, walk out together, r-right?" Mishelle asked as she tried to ignore the feeling of the vibrator inside her. She saw Elise frown at the question.

"Um, about that…" Elise said as she took a sip of her tea. Lux seemed to noticed, as she was also not smiling anymore, looking worried even.

"Mishelle, what's going on?" Lux asked.

"I uhh, I don't know, but spidy, is... is it okay to um... to tell blondie?" Mishelle asked, still trying to ignore the vibrating feeling within her.

" _Oh gods, please, make this end now!_ " Mishelle thought. Elise nodded at the summoner's question.

"Okay, here's the sum-ugh... Summary. Spidy likes planty. There." Mishelle said plainly and fast.

" _Come on, I wanna fucking end this!_ " Mishelle thought.

" _Oh, Mishelle, trying to rush this conversation, haha._ " Lux thought deviously.

"Well, that's all I know. The question... here is that... what happened after... Elise and... Zyra got out from my... room." Mishelle said, her breathing a bit shaky, slightly audible, looking like she just ran a marathon.

"So what did happen?" Lux asked as she now faced Elise, with a look of curiosity but also worry.

"I uhh... I confessed to her, by... kissing her." Elise said as she looked down.

"From your looks Elise, looks like she rejected you, right? She said that to you, right?" Lux asked.

"I... I don't know." Elise mumbled.

"What? What do you mean you don't know?" Lux asked again.

"Because, when I kissed her, we just stood there silently for a long time, then I assumed that she didn't felt the same way, so... I ran away." Elise finished.

"Oh my." Mishelle said as she rubbed her temples "You assumed too fast spidy, the heck woman, also, why ugh... Uhh um..." Mishelle took a deep as she concentrated her mind not thinking about the vibrator for now before she continued "... why are you going to Vayne's room?"

"Because, knowing Zyra, she will be at my room waiting for me just to talk me. Also, knowing my friend Vladimir, he will be in Shauna's room, so I can ask Vlad to stay in his room for the night." Elise said matter-of-factly.

"Damn spidy, you've gotta confront her. You can't ignore her forever." Mishelle reasoned, stopped and breathed deeply for a few seconds, then continued. "Also, if you want... I'll let you...use my room first... gonna sleep here for now... and knowing Shauna, she will shoot you without hesitation because you woke her up... three in the morning, yeah, the concert was long." Mishelle said, hoping the spider mage would accept the offer.

"I don't why you're staying here, but alright. Thank you." Elise said as she stood.

" _YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS!_ " Mishelle thought in relief.

"Oh, and Mishelle!" Lux piped up all of a sudden "Could you please escort your bound champion to the door please?" Lux said as she flashed her bright smile and blinking few times, giving the summoner those irresistible puppy, innocent blue eyes.

" _Fucking hell!_ " Mishelle thought as she twitched her right eye.

"Oh, no thanks, I'll do it. It's just a few feet away anyway." Elise said as she looked at the summoner, but Mishelle saw Lux gave her a groan, evil look.

" _Alright, fucking... fiiine!_ " Mishelle thought

"No! I insist, spidy, come on." Mishelle said as she stood up slowly, then walked to the door with small, little steps as she tried not to wince on every step.

Once the Spider Queen walked out of the room, Mishelle shut the door loudly.

"Okay, she's gone, can we- Ahh!" Mishelle groan as she got pushed to the door with a thud, Lux then grabbed her shirt and took it off to expose her chest to the light mage in a heartbeat, kissed the summoner aggressively as she reattached the collar to Mishelle's neck, then fidgeted to her pants as she detached its button. Lux then broke their make-out, and smiled seductively.

"Please…" Mishelle whispered, her eyes half open.

"Please what?" Lux asked playfully.

"Just please, I can't take it anymore mistress! I want it so badly! Please make me cum, please!" Mishelle begged.

"Gods, it's such a turn on when you beg, you know that? Alright." at this, Mishelle's eyes widen with hope and smiled.

"But you have to earn it though, by pleasing me first" and at this, Mishelle frown.

"But please, I... I can't take it-" Lux cut off Mishelle as she placed a finger on her lips.

"If you really want that release, make me feel good first. Understood?" Lux said firmly as she showed her the remote to tease her and lowered the setting, making the toy vibrate a little.

"Yes, my mistress." Mishelle replied.

"Good." Lux then grabbed her pants and tugged it down to remove it and tossed it aside. The light mage went to her bedroom and tugged the leash, forcing the summoner to follow. As the two women went inside, Lux then went to her nightstand, grabbed something in her case. Once finally withholding the item, she presented it to the summoner: leather cuffs. Mishelle just gulped. Lux then let go of the leash as she grabbed the summoner's wrists and put it to her back cuffing it in place. The Demacian turned around, showing her back to the summoner.

"Use your mouth to unzip it, dear." Lux requested.

"Yes, mistress." Mishelle said, and she approached Lux, used her teeth to grabbed hold the pull tab and pulled down with a little bit of difficulty as the sex toy inside her womanhood was vibrating inside. Once the pull tab reached the zipper's end, Lux turned around to face the summoner as she removed the spandex herself, so she could help the summoner a little. Lux sat on the bed and unclasped the hook of her bra from her back, but not removing it.

"Now, remove my panties." Lux commanded, the summoner did not say anything, but knelt in front of the blonde girl. She winced a little as she knelt.

"Tease me first." Lux added. Mishelle nodded, and she kissed Lux's right inner thigh. Lux hummed in pleasure. Satisfied with the reaction, the Ionian summoner then went to her left thigh, licking and kissing it, tasting the sweet strawberry scent that the Demacian champion possess, which she loved ever since the first time they did it.

"That's enough, remove it." Lux ordered, and Mishelle clasped her teeth to the hem of the white undergarment, dragging it down slowly until it reached her feet, finally removing it. Mishelle then saw Lux's pussy was already wet, and Mishelle was about to dive her face to Lux's wet southern lips, but a hand caressed her cheek, indicating to stop what she was doing.

"No, love. Start up here, please me up here." Lux said as she adjusted the vibrator's setting back to medium high, making the summoner gasp.

"Ye-yes, mi-mistress." Mishelle replied, then got up as she drove her face into the Demacian's neck, kissing and nibbling on the soft skin of the light mage, as well as smelling her deeply, wanting to drown in its strawberry scent. Mishelle then used her mouth to clasp the right strap of the bra, dragging it down from clinging from her shoulder, until it only hanged only to her arm. Mishelle then went to her left shoulder while placing kisses and leaving traces of saliva on her way, clasped the strap and dragged it down. But she didn't stop there. She pulled back, still grasping the strap on her mouth as she finally removed it, finally exposing Lux's chest.

Mishelle dove to her chest, then grabbed her left nipple, darted her tongue out as she used it to roll her nipple, switched to the other and did the same thing, Lux moaning to her advances.

"That's enough, go down." Lux said after a while. Mishelle thanked her internally. Her legs are so tired from struggling to stand up because of the sex toy vibrating hard inside her. Now kneeling in front of her again, Lux used her two fingers to spread her southern lips, giving more access to the summoner.

"Lick." Lux commanded while smiling, and the summoner did so without hesitation, as she wanted to get over it so she can have her release. Mishelle mercilessly flicked her tongue, up and down fast, making the Demacian whimper with delight.

"Yes! That's the spot! Oh fuck, yes." Lux exclaimed. Mishelle then drove her tongue into her pussy, making Lux shudder as she grabbed her hair and shoved her face to her crotch, trying to deepen the penetration. After several seconds of tongue-fucking, Lux felt her climax approaching.

"Faster, dear! Faster!" Lux said as she let go of the remote and used her middle finger to flicked her own clit. Lux grabbed hold of Mishelle's hair as she pushed her more to her womanhood. The light mage stood up, drove her fingers into her own pussy and stared fingering herself fast.

"Open... Your... Mouth!" Lux said between deep breaths, and the summoner obeyed her command. Lux then finally came as she squirted large amounts on Mishelle's mouth. It was so much that it made summoner cough.

"Swallow it, bitch." Lux said, and Mishelle swallowed it with one gulp, open her mouth to show to her mistress that she drank her sweet, sweet love nectar. Lux then kissed the summoner in a heartbeat as she wanted to taste her own cum.

"Good girl. I think you earned that release. Stand up." Lux said, and Mishelle happily sighed. Lux reached to Mishelle's panties, kneeling as she tried to remove it. Lux drove a finger into her pussy, making Mishelle moan. Lux then grabbed hold on the vibrator inside her and pulled it from her womanhood. Lux then saw the vibrator so wet, covered with Mishelle's pleasure juices, the light mage licked the vibrator and hummed deliciously. She got up and climbed to Mishelle's bed. She grabbed the collar and pulled it, making Mishelle climb up to the bed next to the light mage.

"You know what position I want right?" Lux said as she flashed her with her devious smile.

"I know, mistress." Mishelle then turned around, pressed her face on the pillow and rose her rear up. Lux licked her lips at the summoner's plump butt. Lux reached to her case, and was now holding a seven-inched strap-on and clasped it on her waste. Lux then grabbed hold of her waste as she positioned the fake penis on Mishelle's pussy, and without any warning drove the whole length in one go.

"Holy-! Fu-! Fu-!" Mishelle couldn't finished her own sentence, the sensation was too much for her.

"Do you like that?" Lux asked as she stayed still.

"Yes" Mishelle muttered. She yelped as Lux suddenly smacked her butt.

"Yes what?"

"Yes! Mistress! I like it a lot, my mistress!" Mishelle said as she was making a weird face.

"That's more like it." Lux started to trust slowly but deeply, making Mishelle moan at each trust, and after a minute of slow pace, Lux began pushing harder and faster.

"Oh! Oh gods! Fuck ye- AH!" Mishelle yelped, as she felt her rear being smacked hard every time Lux thrusts the strap-on dildo.

"Mi- AH! Mistress! Ah! Gonna! Ah! Cu-cum! AH! AH! AH!" Lux then stopped spanking her butt as she held her waist and started to thrust even faster, until finally Mishelle came very, very hard as she sprayed the dildo, Lux's crotch, and the back of hers and her own thighs with her pussy juice, Mishelle then collapsed to the bed, and fell unconscious.

* * *

Mishelle woke up with a painful throb banging her head and a groan as she felt the soreness between her thighs. She looked around and saw she was not in her room. She looked at her left and saw her clock.

"The fuck, it's 1 PM! Damn it, I missed breakfast and lunch" Mishelle said and got up, limped to the bathroom and took a bath, trying to shower off the smell of sex on her body.

" _Huh, wonder where Lux is. Probably in a match._ " Mishelle thought, closed her eyes and just enjoyed the cool water raining above her for a long time. She was so hypnotized by the pleasure of the cool water that she did not realize Lux entered the bathroom, grabbed hold of Mishelle's shoulder and spun her around. Mishelle saw the light mage already naked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"When did you-" Mishelle got cut off as she was pushed against the white tiles and Lux pressed her lips to Mishelle and grope her breasts. Lux then broke up their kiss.

"Come on babe, give me some time, please? I still gonna have to convince spidy to talk to planty and I'm hungry." Mishelle reasoned.

"Oh come on, let me have my fun, after all, we did not see each other for a week, just talk to Elise tonight and I'm gonna give you money to buy all the food you want. Just bring them here alright?"

"Oka- wait, what? Tonight? Come on, don't tell you're gonna fuck me for hours again." Mishelle said. Lux then smiled again, but this time the kind smile she always liked the first time they met, and she kissed her again.

" _Yup, she's gonna fuck me for hours again._ " Mishelle thought, but was happy just the same as they embraced each other for a little more.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, if this BDSM sucks, sorry for that. First time writing this sort of thing. By the way, so sorry for not updating this sooner, got busy with layf. Also, I got busy watching Youtubers playing Outlast 2 TBH, hue hue hue hue hue XD.**

 **(Wish I have a powerful PC to run the damn game. I wanna play and experience it myself T.T).**

 **And damn, the horror game is scarier, more intense, much more gore and much more fucked up than the previous one. Gonna commend "Red Barrels" (the company who made the game) for that, especially the background music, so freaking intense. And damn son, the jumpscares, really makes you pee in your pants out all of a sudden (I was just joking about making you pee. That was too exaggerated, I know, and FYI, I did not. XD).**

 **And as always, leave a review and tell me what you guys and gals think. Feedbacks are always appreciated. Okay, bye bye, have a nice day or night.**

 **Also, to end this Author's Note, if you wanna watch (or play) Outlast 2, I recommend you do it AT MIDNIGHT. Yup, you read that right, AT MIDNIGHT. Trust me, the experience is out of this world. ;)**

 **E** **ditor's Note** **: Satisfying. Me want more, but "Inner Me" doesn't want to edit any more needed corrections haha. Just like what author said, please give feedback so that we can try and improve ourselves.**

 **Fun fact: To some who doesn't know the term, "Ahegao" means "weird face". How would you describe it, you ask? Search google images for Ahegao. I now ruined (or made it better, if you're into that) your image of Mishelle. Your welcome xD.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Jealousy

It's been two weeks since Elise and Zyra were together, two weeks since that unexpected kiss, ever since that passionate night, and a week since Zyra decided to move into the Spider Queen's quarters. Everyday was exciting for the spider mage, since she never had a relationship before, or maybe she did when she was a mortal being. She couldn't recall when it was though, but that was a very, very long time ago and that didn't matter anymore. All that matters was that she's with Zyra, and she was more than satisfied. They spent their moments with sweet small talks, small notes left at the night stand when someone had a match in the morning, the kisses they exchanged, especially the small pecks, sometimes on the cheeks. But no matter what, a kiss is a kiss. Especially when they kissed in public, as Elise wanted to show off that she and the plant mage are a thing. She was proud to show her love to the Rise of Thorns.

Her most favorite moment of showing off so far was when Zyra escorted Elise to the summoning chambers and they kissed in front of the other champions and summoners. When Zyra turned around and went to her destination, Elise also turned and saw them all in awestruck on what they just witnessed. They all couldn't believe what they saw; the heartless predator, the Arachnid Queen Elise, found love. Elise deviously smirked at them and said "Yes?" Most just shrugged and walked away, some still standing in awe, some even congratulating her. After a while, they all resumed on what they were doing and waited to be transported to the rift, but their faces were priceless. Elise just quietly chuckled at their expression.

And as expected by the Spider Queen and the Rise of thorns, their relationship spread like wildfire, a little impressed by how words spread faster than she thought it would be. Maybe it's because of those hex-technologies, Elise thought.

But they don't care about the trending gossip about league champions. All the two mages wanted to do is to live and spend the rest of their lives together.

But there was something that the Spider Queen was bothered about in their current relationship. Something to do with the well-known, half dragon Shyvana, and Zyra's latest skin, the Dragon Sorceress. The council gifted the red haired mage with the skin, and it was a very beautiful and magical suit, no doubt. Elise agreed that Zyra looked good on that skin, very mischievous and sexy. But not only the image gave her the ability to look like a Dragon Sorceress, it also gave her to understand the language of the dragons (some skins do have secret abilities, other than just looking good), and so Zyra asked Shyvana for some help to further her knowledge about it.

At first, the spider mage wasn't bothered by it. After all, her lovely plant mage was just asking help form the Half Dragon. Nothing to be stressed about it. But now she noticed that Zyra was spending more time with Shyvana than with her. Sure, she was a little busy woman because of attending matches and taking care of the Institute's gardens, but now she had gotten much busier thanks to that skin. After attending her matches and attending to her garden's needs, she goes straight to the Half Dragon. Every morning when Elise woke up, she sometimes didn't get her natural wake up morning, because she knew Zyra sets up the alarm after waking up early and goes straight to Shyvana, along with written notes about it left on her nightstand.

It has been a week like this. Oh, how the Spider Queen missed those mornings where the two mages woke up naturally, no alarms, just waking up on their own, and the first thing that they'll see were each other. Oh, how she missed the "good morning kisses", and their shower together. Now they only spent time together on nights or when they call a day off and sometimes, if the spider mage ever gets lucky, when they have a match together.

Speaking of matches, she even saw too often Shyvana and Zyra (in her Dragon Sorceress skin) together. One time, it was even more irritating that the two were on the opposite team.

"Welcome to Summoner's Rift" the announcer said. Elise blinked her eyes a few times and saw her teammates: Thresh, Xayah, Syndra, and finally, Jarvan the Fourth.

"If you ever try to put me in your stinking lantern, like what you did to Lucian's wife, Rakan will kill you, you wife stealer." Xayah threatened Thresh. The Chain Warden just laughed maniacally as the two went to their lanes, along with the others as well.

"Summoner, who are we facing against?" Elise asked as she and the Demacian Prince were waiting for the blue sentinel to spawn.

" _Our opponents? We're facing uh… Fiora, Kassadin, Ashe, Janna, and Warwick_ " a male voice of a summoner said.

"Good, there's no Shyv and Z this time. Elise sighed with a bit of relief, which the Demacian Prince noticed.

"Something wrong, Spider Queen?" Jarvan called.

"Nothing." the Arachnid mage replied said coldly and plainly, not even bothering to look at him, but it was obvious for the Exemplar of Demacia that there was something wrong by the way Elise said.

"It's about Shyvana and Zyra, isn't it?" Jarvan guess. This caught the Spider Queen's attention as she finally looked at the Demacian Prince and gave him a look of ' _how do you know?' face,_ and groaned that she made it obvious. Jarvan just lightly chuckled at her expression.

"Let's discuss it after this match. Right now, we must focus." Jarvan said as he helped Elise leash the blue sentinel.

"Victory" the announcer cried. Elise just made a heavy sigh at her win. Very tired from their close call, neck-to-neck match. Once the formalities were done (with a bit of curse words from the enemy team), Elise walked and approached Jarvan.

"Alright. You said that we'll talk after the match. Now, we talk." Elise said firmly.

Jarvan shrugged. "I just wanted to know why you groaned when I mentioned Shyvana and Zyra." Jarvan said.

"Don't you think you are prying too much over something that isn't your problem, Prince?"

"Yes, I am aware that I may be taking a risk by asking, but when I heard you groaned at my spouse's name, that is where that must intervene. Is Shyvana somehow bothering you or something…" Jarvan paused, then he continued "...about her spending time with Zyra, is that what bothering you, am I correct?" At this, Elise just felt a little bit surprised.

"I am starting to think that you have the ability to read minds, Prince."

"Haha. No Spider Queen, I assure you, I do not."

"Well, alright. Then are you aware that Shyvana is spending more time with the Rise of Thorns?"

"Yes, I am aware"

"And you are not bothered by it?"

"No, of course not. Are you?" The Spider Queen was even more surprised by this statement that she paused for a few second before she spoke.

"M-me? N-no, I'm not!" Elise said as she looked down angrily and blushed. The Demacian Prince just chuckled at her stuttering. Elise groaned at him.

"I apologize, Spider Queen. I did not mean to laugh, but I'm sure that you will ask on why I am not bothered about Shyvana spending more time with Zyra, am I correct?'

"If you're not really reading minds, you'd make a convincing prophet, Prince." the Demacian chuckled again before he spoke.

"Well, the reason why I'm not bothered about it is because Shyvana was so happy. She now thinks she's not the only half dragon here in the Institute, despite that it's just a magical costume… er... whatever the summoners call it. I have forgotten. Anyway, Shyvana was so thrilled about it because she was getting lonely, for she is the only half dragon. When she is happy, I am happy. And if I were you, I would not be too jealous, not too over-possessive to Zyra and not be angry to Shyvana, and also to the summoners who created that magical costume".

"I... I... I'm not jealous and... and angry!" Elise stuttered, Jarvan just smiled.

"Deny all you want, Spider Queen. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have duties to attend to." Jarvan said sympathetically, as he turned around and went to his destination, leaving a still standing, mouth-agape, Spider Queen. Elise shook her head and blinked a few times, before she too walked out from the summoning chambers.

While the arachnid mage was strolling through the Institute's hallways, though her physical state was present, her mentality was not as she was thinking about Jarvan's words.

" _I'm not jealous, and I'm not angry at Shyvana. I'm so not jealous, and so not angry to Shyvana. She just steals Z's time from, well, majority of her time, which was supposed to be for Z and mine only! Oh Vilemaw! If she ever try to steal her away from me! I want to slit her throat! Lay waist to her corpse! Feed it to Lord Vilemaw! Behead her! I...!_ "

Elise's rage of thoughts were interrupted when she bumped onto Shyvana, clearly not seeing her, too busy thinking on how she wanted to torture the Half Dragon. The Spider Queen calmed herself as she tried not to give a murderous vibe.

"Hey! Watch where you going-! Shyvana said, as her anger disappeared instantly at sight of Zyra's lover.

"Oh Elise, s-sorry! Um, I've been noticing that you come to the gardens everyday just to see the Rise of Thorns, and I just want to say that that's really sweet. Also, I have a lot of fun discussing about dragons to her. Sorry that I keep taking much of her time, but our discussion about that is done by the way. She's free for you now. Well, if you excuse me..." Shyvana then brisked past Elise. The spider mage blushed when she mentioned going to the gardens everyday. Elise just sighed and continue to walk.

Elise finally reached the Institute's gardens and saw Zyra. As she expected, Elise saw Zyra attending her favorite flower. Zyra looked up from her flowers to the spider mage as she smiled warmly.

"Hey." Zyra called happily.

"Hey." Elise smiled halfheartedly as she sat beside the red haired mage. Zyra noticed something wrong immediately, but she didn't mention it yet as she continued to take care of the flowers.

"So, how's the match dear?" Zyra asked.

"It... went great, we won." Elise said plainly, looking at the flowers. Now the plant mage was sure something was wrong.

"El? Is something wrong, love?" Zyra asked gently.

"Oh, nothing." Elise said sarcastically.

"Oh come on El, tell me what's wrong".

"I said, nothing." Elise replied irritably as she looked at Zyra now, but the plant mage smiled deviously and suddenly clasped the back of the spider mage's neck as she removed the black piece of clothing around Elise's neck very fast. Elise was surprised and was about to say "Hey!", when she was tackled by the plant mage. Zyra laid Elise's back on the grass field and dove her lips into the spider mage's neck, making Elise gasp at the contact.

"What the?! Z! What are you doing! Aah! That felt so goo-! St-stop it! We're outside! Stop it! Aah, Vilemaw!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Zyra said seductively as she continued to lick and kiss Elise's neck.

"Okay! Fine! I'm angry because you kept spending more time with Shyvana! There! I said it!" Zyra then stopped her assault as she looked her lover.

"Aww, I'm sorry. Hey, it's alright. I guess I am spending more time with her instead with you. But don't worry, I'm not cheating." Zyra said gently.

"You're not?" Elise asked skeptically, which Zyra chuckled on how childish Elise think that way, but she didn't mind though, at least she knows that Elise cared for her and got jealous over her and Shyvana, and Zyra thought it was sweet.

"No, of course not. Oh, you. Always getting the wrong idea. I will always love you, El. I'll always be your beloved flower."

"I love you, too." Elise said, now smiling with relief. They then locked their lips together, kissing the pain and worry away from Elise.

"Now, let me make it up for you." Zyra then returned to Elise's neck as she continue to give love pecks and her right hand went down and rubbed the Spider mage's thigh.

"Z! Oh my! Z, stop! We're outside! Have some... decency! Oh my!" Elise said through her ragged breaths.

"I'm sorry El, I just can't get enough of you. I missed you." Zyra said as she sat straight up now. Elise sat up also.

"Can… can we um, continue this... at my... room?" Elise said as she blushed and looked down and scratched her cheek lightly with her clawed finger.

"So, you forgive me then?"

"Ye-yeah." Elise replied, and felt a little bit surprised to herself on how easily she forgave her lover. Oh, how she both hated and loved how her lovely plant mage can easily manage to make her anger and worries go away. Zyra giggled as she stood up gave a hand to Elise, then gave her clothes back.

"How about we continue it here, deep into my gardens." Zyra said as she smiled seductively. Elise just sighed as she accepted Zyra's hand and stood up.

" _Yup, in the forest... again._ " Elise thought with glee.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoy the fluff. :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: The chapter title and the idea of this story was originally made from an author named "xNekorux" from her story called "League of Legends one shot, chapter 26", and I ASKED PERMISSION to borrow it from her. So yeah, no plagiarism here, and also thank you so much xNekorux for letting me borrow it :D**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Venom in Your Veins

It was a lovely, quiet, sunny and peaceful afternoon in Elise's room, just laying on her queen-sized bed, chilling and relaxing while reading a book on her hand. Elise sighed, looked up for a moment to take a break, and went back to reading her book.

" _I can't believe this is what Z and most women read. Why I haven't read this in the first place?_ " Elise thought. She then looked at the cover of the book to see on who was the one who wrote the book. Elise chuckled lightly as she resumed her reading.

" _E.L. James, you have one of a kind imagination and one of a kind book you got here_ " Elise thought and smiled. She had about ten minutes of undisturbed peace and quiet until, unfortunately, it has come to an end as she heard her door opened and it... slammed loudly as it closed?

Elise withdrew her eyes from her book as she looked up and quirked an eyebrow, only to see her lovely plant mage with a frustrated, angry frown written on her face, walked into her bedroom, lay herself on the bed next to Elise with an audible stomp, face-planted on the pillow and groaned. The Spider Queen put her book on the nightstand, and looked back to the plant mage.

"I think the match didn't go well, huh?" Elise said.

"Yah think?" Zyra replied sarcastically, not even bothering to look up to her girlfriend as her face still pressed on the pillow.

"Can you at least tell me what happened dear?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Zyra murmured sadly, her face still planted on the pillow. The spider mage just sighed.

"It's just that-" Zyra then suddenly yelled as she withdrew her face from her pillow, got herself up, and knelt on the bed, making the spider mage jumped a little.

"...why do they always blame the supports when they die?! It's not my fault they fed the enemy team! I can only do so much! What's worse is that it happened to me three times in a row in one day! One! Freaking! Day! I… Ugh! Aaarrrrg!" Zyra said as she pouted, and Elise, despite what Zyra's been going through, couldn't help but chuckle lightly at her pouted face. The plant mage just groaned even more.

"I'm sorry, Z. Come here." Elise said as she opened her arms invitingly, Zyra just sighed, crawled to Elise and finally lay her back on her, pressing against the spider mage's bosom.

"You're just tensed, Z. Relax. It's already done. Whatever happened has already happened. We have our ups and downs..." Elise then transformed her hands into human, normal-looking hands, took off Zyra's piece of leaf-cloth clothing around her neck as the spider mage started to massage her neck. The red head just moaned at the contact "... and some day, you will carry their heavy butts, hehe, and you will rise, Rise of Thorns..." Zyra chuckled as her stressed body finally gave in to her touch let her do her thing.

"... Right now, ease yourself, my dear beloved flower, and let me do all the work." Elise whispered on Zyra's leafy ear soothingly, with a bit of seductive tone in it as she continue massaging her neck, which made the plant mage shiver a little through her spine as she felt her lover's breath tickled her ear.

Little did Zyra know, Elise had other plans for her, oblivious on what will the spider mage do to her, as Zyra was trapped in the spider's web, just like what Elise wanted.

" _My turn…_ " Elise evilly thought. The spider mage started to nibble on her leafy ear, making the red-haired woman gasp, her hands traveling to her shoulders, then to her arms. Elise caressed them slowly, until she reached to Zyra's smooth, supple thighs, making the plant mage's breath ragged.

"Z..." Elise whispered. "...do you trust me?"

"Of... course... I do... I... oh gods!" Zyra said through her heavy breaths, having a hard time finishing her sentence as she felt Elise trail kisses on her neck, tongue licking a specific spot where Elise knew was sensitive.

After tasting the plant mage's skin, Elise whispered. "This will sting a bit." Zyra felt a bit confused on what she just said, until Elise parted her mouth open and _down her teeth went._

Zyra screamed out, but her pain from her neck didn't even last a second as it was immediately replaced with hot pleasure. She could feel Elise's venom enter her system, and when Elise let go, she unleashed a very load moan. She felt the venom was surprisingly warm inside of her as it flooded through her whole body, and instead of feeling immense pain and becoming poisoned like an ordinary human, the red-haired mage felt an utterly amount of pure pleasure and became more aroused then she had ever experience in her whole life. Weirdly enough, it was also making her southern lips between her thighs very, very wet.

"My venom now runs in your body..." Elise murmured, she then licked the bite mark that she has given "...and you, my dear beloved flower, are now, truly, truly mine."

Despite what Elise did, Zyra smiled deviously, as she moved her head to see Elise and kissed her. Their lips ravaged each other like there was no tomorrow. Once their intimate make-out halted, Zyra chuckled on what she just said.

"Was I ever not yours to begin with?" Zyra asked.

"I'm just establishing my possession to you dear, just in case." Elise moved her hands from caressing the plant mage's thighs to her stomach as the two mages resumed their lustful make-out. Elise then brushed her hands through Zyra's chest, completely passing it, those lustful, hungry hands moving straight at her neck and started massaging it. Elise felt the vibration on Zyra's neck as she moaned through their kiss.

Satisfied with her neck-caressing, her hands then moved down to her chest, massaging it and pinching her nipples through her leafy cloth, making Zyra's body shiver more than usual. Obviously, the venom also made Zyra very sensitive. The plant mage then grabbed the Spider Queen's hands to further enhance the feeling of her groping. But Elise stopped fondling her breast as she grabbed Zyra's wrists and put it behind the plant mage. Elise then wrapped her wrists with her web, which made Zyra even more aroused than ever, knowing of what's more to come, as her face became as red as her hair.

"I never got the chance to tie you up." Elise moved to her ear and whispered again. "Never got the chance to take this role." she then resumed fondling her breast.

"Two weeks." Elise then removed her leafy clothing, exposing Zyra's breasts, making the plant mage blushed even further.

"Two weeks, being the dominant one, tying me up and making me a plaything. Well, now it's my turn." Elise then moved her hands farther down, passing her stomach, grabbed her thighs as she spread it without any effort. Zyra couldn't do anything but just watch and being played with, letting Elise do what she want. Zyra didn't really mind though. Other than the venom making her feel light-headed now, she did felt bad for not giving Elise the chance to be the dominant one. Also, Zyra really, _really_ needed this to relief her stress. Oh, how thankful she is to Elise to do it for her.

Elise suddenly stroked her womanhood through her leafy confines as she nibbled on Zyra's neck, while her other hand caressed her right thigh lightly, tickling her a bit, while her ministrations kept going. Elise then used two of her spider legs from her back and used it to flick on Zyra's nipples, _torturing_ her even further.

Zyra was barely coping up on what was happening. The sensation was all so too much for her, wrists tied up behind her, the _love venom_ that the spider mage gave her, coursing so hot through her body, her breasts, her thighs, her womanhood, her neck, her everything, being caressed, toyed even, all at the same time. Her mind was going blank from the overload of pleasure, which made her even more turned on, as Elise kept stroking her womanhood.

"El, I... Please, just... I can't take it any... Oh gods, I'm cu-"

"Not yet Z, not yet. Let me have my fun." Elise withdrew her hand from her thigh and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at her and kissed the plant mage fervently and caressed her cheek. Her other hand then stopped her stroking as she removed the leafy clothing that covered her already drenched womanhood. Once the wet green cloth was gone, the Spider Queen resumed her stroking, and resumed toying her prey.

The plant mage bucked her hips, desperately wanting to be penetrated and have her release. Chuckling at her eagerness, the spider mage gave her what she wanted and used her middle and ring finger to thrust in Zyra's love hole, making Zyra moan loudly. Elise used that opportunity to dive her tongue in Zyra's mouth, making the red-haired mage feel hotter than ever.

Elise used her other hand to flick her clitoris, all the while pumping her wet southern lips with a steady pace. The two mages could hear the slopping sound that Elise was making, which made Elise's carnal desires fire up. The two broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes, letting her beloved flower take a breather, which oddly, for the Spider Queen, seeing her so flustered and seeing her ragged breaths, turned her on even more.

"Fa-faster... Pl-please." Zyra begged. The arachnid mage obliged as she pumped into her faster. Zyra's breathing began to haste as she closed her eyes and just concentrated on the pleasure that the spider mage giving to her.

Elise began to pump her fingers faster like a train piston after a few moments, and suddenly Zyra's moans became screams. It may hurt for the ears, but for Elise, it was music to her ears, a pleasure to hear. Elise felt Zyra's inner walls beginning to tighten up, indicating that Zyra's was close, and so Elise used two of her fingers to lightly pinch her clitoris. Zyra, who was still relishing the finger fucking, felt Elise's fingers pinched her clit. This made Zyra opened her eyes wide and screamed at the top of her lungs, her back arced high as she finally came very hard, her cum jetting out of her. It felt more heavenly than before as her orgasm lasted longer than the two thought, Zyra cumming more and more, until about what seemed like several seconds of cumming, her orgasm finally halted. Elise's ministrations also stopped as she withdrew her spider legs from flicking Zyra's nipples.

Zyra rested herself on Elise, her body twitching and trying to catch her breath as she closed her eyes again. For Zyra, she was satisfied, but for Elise, she was not. Without any warning, the Spider Queen resumed in pumping her fingers vigorously, Zyra eyes shot open wide at her action.

"El! AH! AH! St-Stop! AH! To-too much! AH! AH! Mmhh!" Zyra mumbled when Elise used her free hand to grab Zyra's chin and forced her to look at her and kissed her lustfully, making Zyra's loud moans muffled.

Elise then used one of her spider legs to caress Zyra's right nipple to maximize the sensation, and that was more than enough to release Zyra's second orgasm, but Elise didn't stop. She kept pumping into her despite Zyra's muffled protests and despite her orgasm.

Elise withdrew her hand from Zyra's chin to grabbed Zyra's unattended breast as she grope it and pinched her nipple hard. Zyra's third orgasm came into her body.

" _I'm going to leave you breathless!_ " Elise thought, so she continued to jab her fingers repeatedly into the plant mage two times faster, Zyra's eyes watering from the overload of pleasure, her mind going blank and nearly breaking, her other senses seemingly dead, as the only thing she can sense was pleasure. Her eyes rolled back as her body went limp and motionless, and after a few more moments of finger fucking, her fourth orgasm finally came.

Elise stopped her action and broke the kiss as she let her lover catch her breath, her fingers still in Zyra's womanhood. A few moments past and Elise finally withdrew her fingers form Zyra's southern lips very, very slowly, considering how sensitive Zyra was now. Elise carefully moved herself away from Zyra as she let the plant mage lay back on her bed. Elise then licked her fingers to taste the very sweet release of the plant mage. Elise hummed with satisfaction.

She was going to remove her restraints, but, seeing Zyra, still trying to catch her breath, her body violently twitching, her hands behind her back, her flustered, red, blank face, it made Elise drool at the sight, and her carnal desires revived instantly. So she spread Zyra's legs and moved her face merely inches away from her womanhood.

"You... are one... insatiable woman... you know that?" Zyra said through her ragged breaths when she felt the spider mage grasp at her thighs. Elise didn't reply as she stroked her womanhood with her tongue, which made Zyra gasp at the contact. Elise's tongue then inserted into Zyra's womanhood as she used her drenched fingers to flick Zyra's clit.

Her fifth orgasm didn't take long to came, as she felt Zyra's inner walls wrapped Elise's tongue tightly around it. Elise smirked as she continue. And after a few moments of her tongue, writhing in her womanhood, Elise decided to bent her tongue upward as the tip of her tongue touched her G-spot, which made Zyra came very hard again as she aced her back. Elise then lapped all the sweet liquid that the plant mage produced.

Elise then moved Zyra's body to the side as she removed Zyra's restraints, then laid down her back to the mattress again. The spider mage kissed Zyra, but not with lust, but with passion. Elise broke the kissed and smiled, and Zyra smiled back, but weakly. Elise then laid herself down beside Zyra and moved herself close to the plant mage. She lifted and placed Zyra's head on Elise's shoulder. Zyra then moved herself to adjust as she lifted her sored, left leg and placed it on Elise's thighs, rested her left hand on Elise's chest and closed her eyes. After a while, she opened them up and looked up at Elise.

"El, what about you? I want to please you back." Elise place her finger on Zyra's lips.

"Shhh. Just sleep. Rest. You're tired." Elise said as she smiled warmly. a very rare smile, so rare since Elise always smiled evilly, sometimes seductively, which was made Zyra felt lucky to see that rare smile of hers. Zyra smiled back as she closed her eyes and snuggled on Elise's shoulder, letting the tiredness overwhelm her.

" _Oh Vilemaw, I'll never get tired of that cute face._ " Elise thought, as she too closed her eyes, letting in the peaceful silence.

* * *

 **AN: Again, thank you so much "xNekorux" for lending me your chapter title and the "venom inserting" idea** **:D**

 **In Xnekorux's story, her version of Elise x Zyra's one shot chapter just bit her and injected her with her** _ **love venom**_ **and she just stopped there** _ **.**_ **So, as for me, I decided to go "all the way".**

 **And as always, leave a review and tell me what you guys and gals think. Also, don't forget to visit "Xnekorux". Her stories are really, really good. So yeah, bye bye, have a nice day, or night. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: So yeah,** **what happened to me is that** **I just beat the shit out of writer's block. I was like, "Fuck you, writer's block, I need to write** **and make another chapter** **! You're going down motherfucker! You hear me!? You're going down!" And the writer's block whined like a bitch and was like "No, no! Please, have mercy!" and I was like "No! fuck you, man. Fuck you!" and I karate-kicked the writer's block's face. HAHAHAHAHAHA... well, if it had a face. XD**

 **I don't know why I wrote this author's note like this. I just felt like I must. XD**

 **Anyway, my sincere apologies that it took so freaking damn long, so here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy. Again, my sincere apologies**

 ***Bows down, multiple times***

* * *

Chapter 16: Into the Rise of Thorn's den

We all know who Elise the Spider Queen is. Beautiful, enchanting, dangerous, a fearful predator, and most of all, a very confident woman. She doesn't feel fear, for she is the literal fear-bringer. But now, for thousands of years in her life, walking in Runeterra, for a very, very long time, she felt... fear. Yes, the Spider Queen is scared... again. Why? Because it had something to do with her lovely flower mage and her god. Well, Elise did fear that she will get rejected by Zyra, but now that is settled, Elise's current problem is way, way different.

Right now, the spider mage was currently at the Institute's cafeteria, barely eating her half-finished beef steak, flicking the food with her fork. This is one of the things Zyra liked about Elise; eating meat instead of salad, a meat lover like her, because salad are made of plants and… well, you get the idea. Right now, Elise was thinking it was a mistake eating meat right now because it reminded her about Zyra. She should have at least ate seafood or noodles, which was more preferable, while in front of her was her summoner, Mishelle, who was currently devouring a burger. The two women were eating in silence, as they were currently waiting for their _partners_ finishing their nocturnal matches.

The summoner noticed her champion barely eating her food, so Mishelle did a few chews and grabbed her soda and drank before she spoke.

"Alright, Spidy. Tell me what's the prob."

"What if I don't want to? After all, it is my problem, not yours." Elise said firmly.

"Huh, good point, Don't want to be in your relationship drama anyway." Mishelle replied as she resumed devouring her burger. After a few more minutes of silence for what seemed like hours, Elise finally decided to tell her problem to her summoner. Maybe Mishelle can help, Elise thought. She might say something to encourage her to face this problem.

"Alright, I can't help it. I'll tell you. I think you might help." Mishelle only flashed a smirk on the spider mage as she swallowed her food.

"Remember Spidy. Like you said, I might." Mishelle then ate the last piece of her food as she chewed it with a smirk plastered on her face. The arachnid mage just rolled her eyes.

"First, I must tell you, that for your information, there is no drama between me and Z... Erm... Zyra. We are not fighting." Elise said.

"Oooooohh. Hehehehe, you gave the plant chick a nickname. That's cute." Mishelle replied, smiling more widely.

"Anyway summoner, my prob..."

"Tell me, what does Planty calls you?" Mishelle cut off Elise.

"Excuse me?"

"Ugh, what nickname did your girlfriend gave you?"

"Why do you want to know?" Elise said, concerned.

"Because I want to."

"And what if I don't want to tell you?"

"Then, you ain't gonna get some help from me." Mishelle said. Elise just gave the summoner a tilted look.

"You know summoner, sometimes I am speaking to you as if I am speaking to a child. And sometimes I even wonder why I haven't killed you yet."

"Actually, you did. Two times to be exact. Can't believe you already forgotten, and I live because I am awesome. Hahahaha! With a little bit of a back up, of course. Hehe." Mishelle said with glee. Elise just sighed and rolled eyes out of annoyance again.

"Face it Spidy. You're forgetting things because you're getting old. Hehehe."

"You know it's rude to call a woman old. You should know that, since you are woman yourself."

"Yeah, but face the truth Spidy. You are… uhhh, how old are you? A hundred thousand?"

"It is also rude to ask a woman her age, and I won't tell you how old I am. My goodness, Mishelle. Don't you know a thing or two about women things? Didn't your mother teach you?"

"Weeeell, about that, I was a young kid when my mother just left me and my father without a word and the only thing that she had left is a note. Since then, I... don't know what happened to her after that. But hey, I learned a few things about women along the way, if you know what I mean, hehe." Mishelle said. At this, Elise was speechless for a few seconds. Before, she didn't really care about people's past, since they were all just seemed like offerings to Vilemaw. She didn't became interested about Mishelle's past either, even after they were bound together. She finally spoke.

"I'm… I'm sorry"

" _Huh, why do I feel guilty to a mortal?_ " Elise thought.

"Nah don't be Spidy. It's all in the past. I moved on. Anyway, we're getting off the topic here. So watcha problem? And can I have your food?" Mishelle said gleefully, which surprised Elise for a bit. The Spider Queen sighed but smiled as she gave her plate to Mishelle. The summoner then grabbed a fork and knife, and cut a portion and put it in her mouth. Elise noticed that Mishelle's tone went from neutral to happy as she changed the subject. That may be a sign that Mishelle doesn't want to talk about it fully for now, so Elise went back to talking about her situation.

"It's about Lord Vilemaw."

"What about him?" Mishelle said as she chewed her food.

"In the morning, when Z-I mean, Zyra, left to her gardens, I went to the teleporting chambers and went back to the Shadow Isles to deliver the minions to Lord Vilemaw. When I was there, he sense something from me and he said that I smelled so differently, like flowers, and he guessed that I now have a lover. Not really unusual that he knew because he is technically a god, but what is surprising is what he said next. He said he wants to meet Zyra."

"Oh, cho thach what yor nervoushhh abouch." Mishelle said as she was currently chewing her food.

"Ugh, Lord Vilemaw also mocked me and said 'HA! GAAAAAAYYY!'"

"Gulp!" Mishelle chocked and started coughing loudly.

Elise panicked. "Mishelle! Are you alri-"

"Bwuahahaha! Man, didn't know he hash shom humur! Chahahha!"

"Would you please! Swallow your food first before you speak as you wish!" Elise said angrily, but with relief, as she offered Mishelle a glass of water.

"Right right, O'm sho shorry, hehehe" Mishelle said as she swallowed her food and drank.

"Well, it's a good thing I ain't in your shoes. Hehehe, shoes." Mishelle laughed at her own joke.

"Well, speaking of problems, how's figuring out on how to tell Lux's parents"

"Oh, yeah. About that, I do have a solution."

"And that is?"

"Like you said Spidy, we just! Freaking! Tell! Them!"

"Okay, okay summoner. Calm down."

"Sorry. It's just that, there's no other way. Blondie doesn't want to do it, but I said to her, 'do it! Let's! Do it!' but nooo! Instead, Blondie is being a pussy as always, to do it."

"Have you told Garen about this? He might support you and convince Luxanna to do it"

"I uhh, no, I didn't."

"Why?"

"Because Blondie forced me not to tell him. Yeah, Blondie doesn't have the right to tell me what to do, but I just want the fight to end so I gave up our little fight, saying let's just find and think of another way. Anyway, about your situation Spidy, don't be like Blondie that is afraid to do it. Yeah, yours is way different and way bigger, literally, considering how freaking big Vilemaw is, but know this. You are there for Zyra, to protect her just in case Vilemaw want some salad for lunch. You know the saying, 'you'll never know unless you try'? You're just gonna have to do it. After all, you are the Spider Queen."

"Well… I guess I will do it, then. Thank you summoner, I am, uhh, a little bit lightened up."

"Don't mention it Spidy. Thanks for the stea-" Mishelle cut her sentence short as she felt her hextech phone vibrate in her pocket. Mishelle grabbed her phone and read a message sent to her.

"Huh, Blondie said that they're done. Anyway, best you get Planty there."

"Aren't you going with me?"

"Nah, Blondie said I'm gonna see her in my room because, you know, being secret-y, to be sneaky, not seeing us together all the time. You get my point."

"Yes, I do. If you'll excuse me, then." Elise said, as she got up and started to walk.

While in her journey, alongside greeting summoners on the way, she thought about what Mishelle said, but her nervousness and fear still tries to consume her, thinking what will happen if her god doesn't accept Zyra. It's a big possibility that her god will eat Zyra. The thought itself made her feel scared about the future more than ever.

Elise was so deep in thought that she didn't realize a pair of hands covered her eyes and a voice whispered to her right ear.

"Do you really have to sway your hips just to distract people? Because it's working." A smooth, feminine, familiar voice said that the spider mage loved to hear dearly in her blackened heart.

"Well, from your sexy voice and from the tone, looks like you've won the match." Elise said as she turned around only to see her lovely plant mage. She also noticed in her surroundings that she was merely a few meters away from the summoning chambers.

"Well, here I thought you will catch me red-handed because I know spiders have high sense for their surroundings"

"We do dear, we do."

"Then why didn't you sense me coming to your back… unless you're thinking of something. Tell me, what is plaguing your mind, El?"

"You." Elise lied, but flashed a seductive smile to the plant mage so she won't detect that she was lying. The Rise of Thorns only giggled at her response.

"Yeah, nice try El, you won't make me blush like a high school girl anymore."

"Aww, well that's sad. You know that's one of the things I love about you."

"Maybe you will see me blush, somewhere private." Zyra said as she flashed a seductive smirk to the spider mage.

"Oh Z, aren't you supposed to eat first?"

"Oh, I do have my food. It's now right in front of me." Elise laughed quietly at her statement.

Alright El, I admit, I am truly famished. Also, Abigail invited me to her quarters to eat. Want to come?"

"Of course." the Spider Queen replied as the two mages started walking.

"Huh, I thought you wouldn't agree to come as I know you already ate." Zyra said.

"I didn't. I wasn't in the mood to eat." Elise replied.

"Not in the mood? Why?"

"Because you're not here with me to eat." Elise said. Zyra just giggled again at her statement.

"Oh, El. Stop trying. It still won't make me blush."

"Aww, damn it." Elise said playfully.

"By the way, we don't have any matches tomorrow, right?" Zyra asked.

"Yes. What do you have in mind for tomorrow, dear?" Elise replied.

"I was just thinking… after we have our dinner, I… I want you to come with me to the Kumungu Jungle."

"Kumungu?"

"Yes. I just want you to see and experience the beauty of my origins. Sort of like a vacation. So, are you up for it?"

" _Huh, maybe this will ease me, I hope._ " Elise thought.

"Sure, why not? But who will run the teleporting chambers?'

"Don't worry, El. Summoner Ishiro got us covered." Zyra said with a wink.

Once the two mages got to their destination, they engaged in a wonderful conversation about various, random things, while eating the ever-delicious dinner that Ishiro provided. But there was something that Zyra noticed during their dinner. She noticed that her lovely spider mage sometimes spaced out and stutter as she speak. Maybe it was her tiredness of feeding her god in the morning and the matches she had all afternoon, Zyra thought. She decided it was her turn to ease her once they get to the Kumungu Jungle.

Once they were finished, the two mages and Ishiro went to the teleporting chambers, said their goodbyes and was transported to another platform of the teleporting chambers, but only this time, they were in front of the Kumungu Jungle's gate entrance, were two men guard the gate. The rules of the Kumungu Jungle said that the only people allowed to go through the gates were tourists with their guides, explorers who knows the whole jungle, and a few champions: Rengar, Nidalee and Zyra herself. Once the two men saw the plant champion, they opened the gates as they nodded at the plant mage.

The Rise of Thorns said her thanks as she went along with the spider mage.

The two engaged themselves in a wonderful expedition, as Elise saw how wonderful and pretty the Kumungu Jungle is even at night. This was way different and was way more beautiful than the Institute's garden. Sure, the Institute has great brick roads and gazebos, but this was way better, as long as she was with Zyra. Also, the jungle is naturally made, not man (or magic) made. What made Elise stunned was what Zyra did to make it more alluring. She summoned from her hands hundreds of small, floating, glowing flowers, as if a hundred fireflies flew around them, illuminating more brightly. They aligned along their path, lightened up the trees and the plants all around, and they flew to the skies as if joining the night stars. She had never seen Zyra did this. Zyra is full of surprises, Elise thought. As for the plant mage, seeing Elise looking up at the sky now sparkling more than ever, could not help but stare at her stunned face. Even in the state of awe, Zyra still finds her girlfriend even more beautiful than ever. Zyra only smiled at the sight of her stunning lover.

Once their stroll was done and called it for the night, Zyra summoned two vines around her waist and Elise's that lifted the two up to the biggest branch of a hundred-foot tree. Elise then sprayed webs so the two could lay down as the two watched the stars above. The spider mage made sure it wasn't too vertical so they wouldn't fall, or to horizontal so that they could see both the stars and the beautiful scenery below.

Once the two were settled and finally laid down on Elise's web, Zyra straddled Elise as she went for a lustful kiss, but unusually, Elise didn't kiss the plant mage back. This made Zyra's heart ache as she broke the kiss and planted her palm on Elise's cheek.

"El? Dear, what's wrong? Did you not enjoy the trip?'

"N-no. I mean, yes, I did enjoy it, I do. It's just that, I shouldn't have lied to you. Back at the summoning chambers, not only I've been thinking about you, but I also thought about Lord Vilemaw. Last morning, when me and the summoners delivered minions to Lord Vilemaw, he had sense that I have a spouse. I have forgotten that somehow me and my Lord are connected when I'm in the Isles, and he wants to meet the person who had captured his priestess's heart"

"Then… let's go. What are waiting for?"

"Z, you don't get it. Something bad might happen. What if he doesn't accept you and eat you? I couldn't imagine my world without you, and I… I just..." Zyra cut off Elise by kissing her, not lustfully like the recent one, but with more passion and calmness.

"El, you are overthinking and stressing this out too much. I assure you, everything will be alright as long as I'm with you, and who knows? Your god might like me. We'll never know unless we try." Zyra said. Elise was surprised by her reply, because those were the exact same words that Mishelle said. Only then the spider mage nodded as she calmed down and kissed red-haired mage.

Zyra then broke the kiss as she grabbed the blackened garment around Elise's neck and detached it from the spider mage and dove her face to her neck, which made the arachnid mage moan at the contact.

"Gods, you are so irresistible to taste, you know that?"

"Oh shut up and just make out with me already." Elise playfully said and just enjoyed the moment, for she thought this might be the last time she will ever be with her lover.

* * *

 **AN: I will say it again. I don't care if I said it so many times already. I am so, so freaking sorry that it took so super damn long. No excuses. My mind is just a little rusty and slow, that's all. But I assure you, my brain is back on track. :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:** **Okay I'll be honest, the reason why it took long to update this story is because I was busy. Besides being a working student, we're trying to sell our house so we could move to another country. Also, I've been playing League a lot, and I mean A LOT at every past midnight when I get home and tried (take note of the word, "tried") to rank up. Also, I have set a goal in LOL, which is to be "THE BEST YORICK IN THE PH SERVER".**

 **If "BoxBox "is the best Riven, if "LL Stylish" is the best Zed, and "Yassuo" and" ArKaData" is the best Yasuo, hey, why not I try to set a title to be the best Yorick? Just gonna have to win again and again, right? :D**

 **But life and nature, as always, is being a dick. Boohoo for me. Because dayum guys, so many loses. Oh, my freaking god! XD**

 **But I ain't gonna give up. I will achieve that goal! NEVER GIVE UP! YAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

 ***insert John Cena theme here.***

 **ten tenen teeeeeen**

 **ten tenen teeeeeeen**

 ***AHEM* *AHEM***

 **Anyway, so yeah. Again, my apologies that it took long again and setting my goals and dreams first before I write and update.**

 **Buuuuuuut, I know you are not here to hear (hue hue hue hue, "here to hear", did yah see that rhyme? It rhymed right? XD) my boring, stupid dream. You are here for the new chapter. Sorry for the long author's note and keeping you reading this stupid author's note. So yeah, hope you enjoy the chapter. Hehehehe XD**

* * *

Chapter 17: Into the Spider God's Den

As the sun rose at the distance on the horizon, the spider mage was the first one to wake up first from the sunlight shining upon them. Her eyes opened slowly, did a few blinks and yawned. She looked around to see her surroundings too see that they were still at their previous position last night. She looked down to see the Rise of Thorns sleeping peacefully at her shoulder. Even though Elise could only see her red hair that's covering Zyra's face, she imagine how cute she is. She always adored Zyra when she snuggled at her tightly as if she was clinging to Elise with her dear life. Elise smiled at this sight.

And as if Elise's smile was like an alarm clock, Zyra woke up from her slumber as she yawned and looked up, only to see the beautiful blood- red eyes of the Spider Queen.

"I've always fantasized when I wake up, you will be the first one I see in my domain." Zyra said as she smiled, the spider mage only chuckled quietly at her statement.

"Well, good morning to you, too." Elise then used her free hand to put out red strands of Zyra's hair to see her devious golden eyes clearly.

"I also fantasized you and me bathing behind a small waterfall." Zyra said.

"Do you know a place where?" Elise replied.

"Of course I do, I live here, remember?"

"Alright Z, but you have to feed me first before I help you make your dreams come true."

"I knew you would say that. After all, a predator is always hungry. But know I'm in the mood for fruits for breakfast. There are plenty up here in the trees. Would you care for some?"

"Fruit sounds nice. After all, you are the host of your house. Care to give me the finest fruits you have?"

"Of course El. For you, love."

Once the two got dressed from the passionate night they had, they got off of the web that the Spider Queen made and gone through the woods until they found various trees with varying sweet, delicious fruits that they can see. After filling up to their satisfaction, the plant mage guided her partner to a lake with a small waterfall that she had mentioned in this morning. The two mages then used their magic to vanish their clothing before they went into the lake. They headed towards the waterfall where they could faintly see an entrance to a cave at the back. Zyra was so ecstatic that she could hear her heart beat faster inside of her. She could not believe that one of her many wishes was becoming a reality.

But when Zyra held Elise's hands to guide her to the back of the small waterfall, the excitement that she was feeling in her heart died down instantly when she felt Elise's hands shaking as they were swimming. The plant mage knew that she wasn't shaking because of how cold the lake was, since it doesn't affect her at all. Even if it was very cold, she knew that Elise can handle the cold like a Frejlordian, so it really bothered her, but chose to ignore it for a while. The two women got into the back of the waterfall, and now they could clearly see the cave entrance. A small pond that connects to the lake was almost shaped like a round swimming pool with smooth rock edges around them. The water was just about the height of their waist and the sunlight going through the waterfall was still enough to light up the place. Zyra could still feel the Spider Queen's hands still trembling.

"I guess the thought still haunts you until today, huh?" the red haired mage asked, her eyes filled with concern. The Spider Queen looked down and sighed as she held Zyra's hands tightly, then looked at Zyra.

"Yes." Elise spoke. "I'm sorry if I'm making you feel like this. It's just that… I couldn't help it. The cave just reminds me of Lord Vilemaw's den, and I imagined the two of us going through it. I imagined him seeing you for the first time, and I couldn't help what possibilities that will happen, the possibility that he will not accept you and..." Zyra cut off Elise with a finger on her red lips.

"You know El, for a very devilishly good-looking woman like you, you sure are so pessimistic about this." Elise chuckled lightly as she held Zyra's hand and guided it from her lips to her cheek and pressed it there firmly.

"You are right. I'm not myself today. How about we think on what will happen if Lord Vilemaw actually accepted you?"

Zyra smiled. "Finally, you are thinking on the brighter side. Sure, why not. Also um… I was thinking that, well, the water is not that deep, so you can sit and also, turn around and… I could wash your back."

Elise laughed lightly. "Why are you suddenly embarrassed? Alright." Elise said as she turned around and the two sat. The water was now just a bit below their shoulders. Once they had settled, Zyra transformed her hands to normal, human hands, and started massaging the spider mage's shoulders. The Spider Queen was pleased when she felt the gentle touch as she hummed. Zyra continued her ministrations.

"So, what will we do after your god accepted me?" Zyra wondered.

"I don't know. Maybe continue with our lives in the Institute? No worries? The peaceful life?"

"Well yeah. Sounds good."

"Huh. Now that I thought about it Z, I have this sudden random thought."

"And what is that random thought, may I ask?"

"What will happen with us after the Institute is done? I mean, after all, some things don't last forever."

"When the time comes that the Institute will perish, we'll go on with our lives, I guess. Go on our..." Zyra paused herself for a few seconds then she continue "... separate ways?" When Zyra finished, Elise looked sideways to see her eyes, which was filled with fear. But that fear in her golden eyes suddenly vanished when she saw Zyra chuckle at their conversation.

Elise laughed nervously. "Damn it, Z. Why are you so deep all of a sudden?"

"Hey, not my fault. You're the one who asked."

"You're the one who answered!" Elise talked back. The two mages just laughed some more on their silly conversation. Once their laughter slowly died down for a few moments, Zyra continued massaging her girlfriend's shoulders, while Elise leaned herself as her back pressed against Zyra front body, enjoying the feeling of the Rise of Thorn's embrace as she eased herself.

"Hey, Z?"

"Yes, El?"

"If the Institute did come to an end, would you still stay by my side? We could still go on our separate ways, but we can do it… together. And make this relationship... forever?" Elise said as she looked again at Zyra.

"Yes. You know I would." Zyra replied as she smiled.

"Really?"

"Really-really. Seriously, don't you trust-" Elise then touched Zyra's right cheek as she leaned closer and gave a loving kiss to Zyra. Oh, how Elise never got tired of the feeling of her lips pressing against Zyra's. Elise then broke their intimate kiss as she ran her thumb through her cheek while staring at her enchanting golden eyes, admiring them to no end.

"I hope this action is more than enough to convince you that I trust you, my love. After all, you did agree that action speaks louder than words"

"Oh, El. Believe me, it's more than enough than you think." Zyra then kissed Elise. At this, the Spider Queen kiss the plant mage back.

After a whole peaceful day of relaxing at the Kumungu Jungle, the two mages then returned at the Institute at dinner time. They went to Grand Summoner Kolminye's office first to ask permission about the intentions to visit the Spider God. After that, while on their way, the two champions got lucky because they saw Mishelle, holding a paper bag and was just walking by on the distance. The two mages wanted to see the Ionian summoner because the two have a request to her.

"Mishelle!" Elise called. The Ionian turned around and smirked at what she saw.

"Well, well, well. Look who survived from the wild, wild jungle. So, did yah climb to a tree, grabbed a vine swing and shouted like Tarzan?"

"What's a Tarzan?" the two mages asked in unison.

"Oh yeah, right. Forgot that you don't watch that. And I know you two ain't interested even when I'm gonna say the film and I'll say what kind of movie is that and I'm gonna say that is for everyone, kids and adults, and one of you will say 'Oh, okay. Sorry, we don't watch cartoons.' and I'm gonna say 'Well, you never know unless you watch it.' and you will say 'Yes, because cartoons are for kids, that's why I don't watch cartoons.' and I'm gonna say 'Well, you never know what you're missing.' and I'm gonna add 'it's a good film, I swear!' And one of you two will gonna say-"

"Okay! We get it! Ugh!" Elise spat, with annoyance on her tone, her right eye twitching.

" _My goodness, she doesn't stop talking._ " the two mages thought.

"Anyway, how's Kumungu, Spidy?"

"It's fine, and we are not here to discuss tha..."

"Just fine?" Zyra interfered, with a tone of hurt but with a mix of playfulness and pouting.

"Z, now is not the time." Elise said as she looked at the plant mage with a serious look.

"Right, right. My apologies, El."

"Wait, what? El? Z? Hehehehe, so kyot to be honest!" Mishelle snickered. Elise just glared.

"So, going back," Mishelle said, "from the looks of it Spidy, yah need mah help for something?"

"Yes. Tonight, me and Z, I mean, Zyra, are going to the Shadow Isles to see Lord Vilemaw, and I know I have a match tomorrow at nine in the morning, but please cancel it. I'm just making sure what happens if I don't come back on time".

"Oh, why don't yah say so earlier, Spidy? Then you should have saved more time, get what I mean?"

"Uh, it's because you kept talking, summoner?" Zyra answered.

"Right, right, hehehe. You know, you two are just gonna see Vilemaw and I have a feeling like that won't take a while, and you can go back on time. But I guess you want to play safe. I respect that. Alright Spidy, I'll cancel the match. And from the looks of it, you two already got permission from Kolminye… wait. Didn't Kolminye tell you I should be coming with you? Contract with bound summoner and all that."

"Actually, Z- I mean, Zyra requested that you not need to come, because she said that she trusts me. Even then, the grand summoner, even though she granted the request, is still going to send a summoner to company our journey. Also, the grand summoner wanted to talk to you when you have a free time."

"Oh, alright. Dunno why Kolminye wants to talk to me, though. Well, good luck, you two." Mishelle said as she nodded at the two champions and started to walk away, but stopped herself and looked at the two.

"By the way..." Mishelle called "...you know, you have the option that you two just don't go."

"You know, it's very ironic for the person who said that to 'just do it' and now she is telling me to ditch it out." Elise uttered. Mishelle tilted her head for a moment then smiled cheerfully at the two mages.

"Huh, now that you said it, you're right. Hahahaha! Ironic as fuck! 'Just do it' then. Good thing I have another jungler as backup. I'm just gonna pick Kayn, the new guy, and man, he is _so_ obsessed with Zed. Sometimes I hear him say like 'Sensei! Please notice me, Sensei!' And his talking scythe was like 'ah shit, not again' and Kayn was like..."

Elise approached Mishelle mid-speak and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Yes, we get it Mishelle, we get it." Elise said as she forced herself to smile with an angry face.

"Now, I'm gonna let go, alright? And we are going to the summoning chambers, and we'll ust say goodbye to each other, alright?" Mishelle nodded as Elise withdrew her hand from the summoner's mouth. Elise walked away briskly, while Zyra said "Bye, Mishelle." before following Elise.

"Tsk. Good luck, you two." Mishelle muttered and snickered as she watched the two mages walking to the distance.

* * *

The Shadow Isles, one of the most feared places in Runeterra that only very few of people would dare to step foot on the cursed land. Tales say the ones who did dare to explore the land was never heard of and never returned, and so they were just assumed that they are dead. It was heavily guarded on the teleporting chambers by the most powerful, high challenger-tier summoners. Not only that, it was also heavily strict, for safety measures just in case some idiot summoners and champions who are not a Shadow Isle resident try to teleport there, wanting to explore the dark, corrupted land. The only people who need no permission to the summoners to proceed to the depths of the Isles are the Shadow Isle champions, the minions delivered to the Spider God, the Purifier and the Shepherd of Souls, who're trying to cleanse the Isles, and Grand Summoner Kolminye herself.

When the two summoners guarding one of the teleporting chamber saw the Spider Queen, they didn't mind, but when they saw the Rise of Thorns, they stopped the two champions.

"Spider Queen..." a male, mature voice of a summoner called "... what brings the Rise of Thorns with you?"

"Well, as you know summoner, I am in a relationship with her, and Lord Vilemaw wanted to see and meet my girlfriend. Kinda like a father wanting to meet their daughter's spouse"

"Yes..." the other summoner with a female voice uttered"...but instead, the father... if he doesn't like your spouse and instead he rejects her, the father will eat your spouse. I am sorry Spider Queen, but we cannot risk it."

"But..." the male summoner added "... unless, you have permission from Grand Summ..."

"We did." Elise interfere.

"Oh right, The Shadow Isles' land is so dead that the message is sometimes take a while to receive, and even in magic it's really gonna take a while" the male summoner finished. Then suddenly, his pocket glow color blue.

"And speaking of message, the grand summoner's message just arrived." the summoner then withdrew his orb and looked at the floating ball for a while.

"Yup, the grand summoner granted your request, but on one condition, the grand summoner said. A summoner must come, for the Rise of Thorn's safety of course."

"Thank you, but, I can take care of Z... I mean! Zyra… myself."

The two summoners looked like they were trying not to laugh, then looked back at the two mages.

"I'm sorry, Spider Queen. You really have no choice. I must come." the male summoner replied. The Spider Queen sighed but nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Leonardo, can I do it? Can I come with them? It's getting pretty boring here to be honest." the female summoner asked.

"May, we've been guarding this chamber for only thirty minutes, but alright. I'd rather guard, anyway. Too lazy today."

"Your always lazy, Leo." May answered as the three women started walking towards their destination.

"Hey May! Remember to use-"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Use invisibility spell and spider sense spell so no spider will sense a human! I know what I'm doing!" May shouted as the three kept walking into the dark forest of the Isles.

"Summoner, may I ask a question?" Zyra called. The summoner then took of her hood, showing her tanned-skinned face, her blue eyes, and ashen white, long pony tail-tied hair to the two champions as she looked at the plant mage.

"As long as you answer mine." May replied.

"This may be a little random, but, are you and..."

"Me and Leo? Yeah, we've been together for a year now. My turn, why did Elise called you Z?" at this, the Spider Queen looked at the other direction as she blushed.

"It's just a nickname me and El invented." Zyra replied as she smiled at the spider mage, who was still red and looking at the other direction. Zyra only chuckled at her embarrassment.

"El? Z? Haha, two letters of the alphabet. So cute!" the summoner snickered.

"Do you really have to say it to her?" Elise said as she finally looked at the plant mage.

"Well, she got curious, and I answered her, and you're the one who accidentally said it." Elise was going say something, but when she saw Zyra, still smiling, she just looked down and blushed, then groaned at the same time. Zyra then grabbed her arm and put her own around it. The two mages then walked in arm-in-arm

"Just... just stay close to me." Elise stuttered.

"Already am." Zyra called, her smirk never leaving her face.

"Why are you so calm about this?"

"It's because for some weird reason, I feel safe around you El, no matter where we are. Even though that you are a viscous, hungry spider, I still feel the same around you." At this, the feeling of fear in the Spider Queen's blackened heart had dissipated instantly and was replace by a calming feeling as Zyra. And again, Elise was speechless, but this time, she just smiled at the plant mage as the three women continued on their journey. But then again, while on their stroll, Elise still couldn't take the scary feeling away of her god rejecting her lover.

As the three were strolling through the depths of the dark, eerie forest, the plant mage was expecting it to be sinister, but when she had already step foot into the dark forest, she didn't expect it to be much scarier. All that Zyra could see from afar was mist in all direction, spirits flying everywhere on the gray sky, the color of black and gray everywhere on the environment. It was the complete opposite of the Kumungu Jungle. All she could sense on the land was nothing but death, and what's worse was that she could hear the howling of the dead and whispers that she could hear like it was only beside her. When she heard a very loud howl of a phantom, her fear spiked through to her spine as she clenched Elise's arm tighter. The spider mage also clenched Zyra in response.

"Summoner, Z... erm... Zyra will be my responsibility to keep her safe and guide her in case she gets lost, but it's not my responsibility if you get lost." Elise said.

"Then we're on the same page. My priority is also the Rise of Thorn's safety. And don't worry, I won't get lost" May replied.

The three kept walking, with Elise guiding them, the mist getting thicker and the trees seemingly bigger.

"Hey, Elise?" the summoner called.

"Yes?"

"You know we could just see the Spider God in the Twisted Treeline stage arena. This route is unfamiliar to me, and you are getting suspicious." May grabbed Elise's shoulder as they stopped walking. Her face turned into a serious look, her body bracing for the slightest hint of betrayal.

" _Gods, I'm so stupid to let the Spider Queen to lead the way._ " May thought.

The two mages turned to face the summoner. May was expecting to see Elise with a devious smirk, but instead she saw the serious look in her eyes, and surprisingly, the fear in all that seriousness. May had never seen the spider mage's eyes like that and couldn't believe what she was thinking: The Spider Queen felt fear. It was so uncharacteristic of her to be like that.

"It's because Lord Vilemaw says to meet him in another cave. And as you said summoner, we're on the same page. "Elise replied as the two mages continue to walk.

" _Don't tell me that she changed because of love. No freaking way. Don't get fooled easily._ " May thought as she too started to walk again.

After a horrid stroll through the forest, the three reached a certain place were the dead trees of the Isles and the trails were covered with webs, and a few giant spiderlings could be seen at every web, a sign that they were close. So the three kept walking until they reached the entrance of a cave. The cave was so dark they couldn't see what's inside. It almost looked like a black hole in front of them.

"I'll be at the back. Just pretend that I'm not here, which will be easy I guess, since I'm using an invisibility spell." May said. The two mages nodded as the summoner walked a few feet back, avoiding the trees and webs above, chanted a few words, and turned invisible. The two mages then looked at the cave for a moment, then looked at each other.

"Stay here." Elise muttered. Zyra nodded in response.

The Spider Queen let go of Zyra's arm and walked to the cave's entrance. After a few steps, she transformed into her spider form, and made a few chittering sounds that echoed through the cave, then paused. It was suddenly quiet: the spirits stopped howling, the other spiders stopped chittering. The silence was becoming too frightening.

Then after few seconds of eerie, disturbing silence, they heard a loud rumble in the cave, were the spiderlings retreated and hid in the depths of the forest. The spider mage backed off to the plant mage, and transformed into her human form again. She held her hand and looked at Zyra with her eyes full of fear and concern.

"Are you ready?" Elise asked. The red haired mage nodded as the two stared at the cave. Then they felt the ground shake, then stop, then it shake again, repeating until Vilemaw, the Spider God, finally stepped out of the cave his massive size barely a fit to the cave entrance. The Spider Queen bowed in front of Vilemaw, and Zyra followed suit.

"Lord Vilemaw! It pleases me to meet you again!" Elise said as she kept her head down, trying not to make eye contact. The Spider God grumbled in response. The spider mage stood up first, then Zyra.

"Lord Vilemaw! As you requested! You wanted to see me and my spouse! Lord Vilemaw! This! Is Zyra! The Rise of Thorns! A champion of the Institute! The one who successfully captured your priestess's heart!" The Spider God laid down and lowered his head to see the two mages clearly with a loud thud on the ground, all eight of his eyes fixated on them. Vilemaw examined the plant mage for a while, breathed in heavily, and breathed out, which made the two mages almost tripped at the strong wind. The plant mage just gulped loudly.

"Hello, Lord... Lord Vilemaw. As your priestess said, yes, I did successfully attained her heart. I know we have our differences and we fought in the Twisted Treeline. For that, my apologies. If you accept me to be your priestess's spouse, I assure you, I will keep her safe! "Zyra pledged to the giant, and for the Spider God, unexpectedly, he chuckled deeply. Which made Zyra's head tilt in question.

The Spider God then lifted his head, sat up and started to laugh deeply, which sounded like cannon fire echoing in a valley. It made the ground shake as the two mages covered their ears.

The Spider giant's loud cackle finally died down as _he spoke._

 **"HA! GAAAAAY!"** Vilemaw boomed as he used one of his giant claws to pat the plant mage's head very, very carefully so he won't hurt his priestess's lover, which for the plant mage, felt like she was being pressed down in the earth.

After a few hard pats on the plant mage, the Spider God then crawled back to his cave, until the shaking ground was no more.

As for the two mages, the two just gawked and frozen on what they had witnessed. The two could not believe their luck; that it was that really, really easy for them.

"What... the... hell?" the two mages said in unison.

* * *

 **AN: For some fucking reason, I ship Kayn and Zed. Holy fucking shit, please someone, halp meh! XD  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Dinner for two

"Well, uhh...how do I say this? That was… something." May said as she make herself visible again, trying to keep a straight face.

"Got to agree with you, summoner. That was really unexpected." Zyra replied.

"I know, right? Who knew he had a sense of humor?" May laughed. And while the two women continued their conversation, Elise was still frozen and still staring at the cave. She could not believe that her god accepted Zyra.

" _L... L... Lord... Lord Vilemaw... just... just..._ "

"El?"

" _Lord Vilemaw accepted Z? Is this really happening? Then that means..._ "

"El?"

" _Then that means we could do whatever we want without any worry!_ "

"El? Are you alright?"

" _Wow, this... this feels good. I've never felt so relieved in my entire life_ "

"Elise!" The Spider Queen had been snapped out of her thoughts. She blinked a few times, and found herself being shaken by Zyra on the shoulders, her golden eyes filled with concern. Behind her was the summoner, with a worried look on her face.

"El, what's wrong? You've been spacing out for a while." Zyra said as she caressed her right cheek with her clawed fingers. Instead of replying the plant mage, Elise suddenly grabbed Zyra by the shoulders with both of her hands, pulled her closer and captured her lips. The red haired mage got caught by surprise at this sudden action but eventually gave in and kissed the Spider Queen back as Zyra too placed her palms at the spider mage's cheeks.

They seemed to have completely forgotten the summoner, but May took a few steps back to give the two mages some space so as to let them have their intimate moment. The summoner watched, even heard them moan loudly and she blushed at the lewd sound. About a few more seconds of them ravaging each other's lips, the summoner decided to chime in.

"Ahem! I hate to be the one to ruin the moment, but can't you guys wait to get home and do your 'business' there, and not here? Because it looks like you two have forgotten that we're still in the Shadow Isles, and I wanna get outta here. It's starting to give me the creeps." May said. The two then broke their kiss, looked at the summoner, then looked at each other, then chuckled.

"My apologies, summoner." Elise said, as she feels her confidence come back again, after what seemed like a long time. "Let's go home."

And so the three headed back to the forest, towards the teleporting chambers.

While on their stroll, even though it was quiet except for the distant howls of damned souls, the two mages couldn't conceal their smiles as they walk arm-in-arm, which was kind of awkward for May, as she wanted to give the two some space, but didn't want to walk too far from them while they were in the dark forest.

But even with the happiness the Spider Queen was feeling right now, a nagging question kept coming back in her head. Why did the Spider God accepted Zyra so easily?

"Um... Z?"

"Yes?"

"You two go first, I just want to talk to Lord Vilemaw again."

"About what happened?" Zyra asked

"Yes. Summoner, please escort Z... Zyra please"

"You can count on me." May said. "By the way, you don't have to be embarrassed, calling her by her nickname. It's kinda cute." At this, the spider mage just blushed, and Zyra giggled at her expression.

"For a devious looking woman, you sure are a blushing mess when it comes to Zyra." May commented as she smiled.

"I like her more as a blushing mess. It's more adorable!" Zyra said as she pinched Elise's cheek carefully with her clawed hands. The spider mage blushed some and sighed, letting her lover tease her. But secretly, she loved being teased by Zyra.

"Alright, El. just be careful alright?" Zyra said, suddenly with a worried tone.

"You too."

"I'll be in your room, alright? I'll wait for you there."

"Of course." Elise said as she smiled at the plant mage's statement and nodded. The two mages kissed, and Zyra and May went ahead. Zyra turned and waved at the spider mage. Elise waved in return as she turned around and started to walk.

It took a while for the Spider Queen to find her god, considering how obnoxiously big Vilemaw is and his cave, so Elise decided to transform into her spider form to travel faster and to sense where her god was easier. After searching through the thick darkness of the cave, she found herself in some sort of a big, round-shaped space with numerous tangled webs, a large number of spiders as big as minions, bones of the minions, and glowing eggs littered everywhere, either hanging on webs or placed on the ground, illuminating the whole cavern. Then, at the center, the Spider God was sleeping. But his slumber slipped away when he sensed his Spider Queen in his lair, walking right towards him. He stood with his eight legs as thick as cannons and made a few grumbles. Elise then transformed herself back into her human form again.

" **What is it that you want now, Spider Queen?** " Vilemaw grumbled.

"Please forgive me for interfering your rest, my Lord." Elise said as she bowed. "I only want to ask you about-"

" **About what happened earlier when you introduced me to your spouse?** "

"Yes. It's just that… why did you just accept her… just like that, my lord?" Vilemaw was silent for a moment, still probably drowsy, Elise thought. It was making the Spider Queen anxious, when he finally spoke.

" **I think it's time for you to know now.** "

"Know what, my Lord?"

" **The reason why I accepted her… was for my own sake. I thought you came today to kill me and try to obtain my power like the other six previous spider queens.** "

Elise was speechless, yet again, for a few seconds, then spoke. "W-what?! I-I thought I am... The first spider queen you ever had. I don't understand." Elise waited for the Spider God to reply, but Vilemaw kept quiet for a while. Elise then looked down and take a deep breath, taking her time to make sense of what the Spider God had said to her.

"Please, my lord. As the… current spider queen, I ask for the whole story. The truth. What do you mean there are six spider queens? Why did you lie about something as important as that? And what do you mean I will try to kill you and obtain your power for myself? You know I won't do that. I'm already satisfied with what I have." The Spider God made deep, throbbing sounds, which meant he must have chuckled at her statement.

" **That's also what the previous spider queens said. Yes, I lied that you are not the first, and like I said, there are six previous spider queens, all of whom I thought was so loyal, so determined to do anything for me. But in the end, as time goes by, each of them got too greedy and wanted more power, and each of them decided to kill me and obtain my power for themselves.** "

"Then what happened to them? What did you do, my lord?"

" **Oh, I simply ate them.** " Vilemaw said with glee.

"…Ok." Elise took a few steps back. "Then what does it have to do with what happened earlier? How does it relate to my spouse, my lord?"

" **It is rather simple.** **The most common in all the previous spider queens is that they craved for something. Fame. Human greed. Power. But you, my dear Elise, you crave for some...one."**

"I… I still fail to see on how this is relates to my spouse and me not killing you, my lord."

" **The reason why I accepted your spouse is so that she can distract you from doing the same thing that the spider queens did to me** "

"My lord, you know I will never betray you."

" **My dear disciple, like I said, that is also what the previous spider queens said to me. But sadly, m** **y very presence increases this craving. It increases every thought of killing me. In the end, they give in to their desires. Actually you, Elise, are the spider queen that lived and lasted the longest. Maybe because you were taken to the Institute, which decreased our time together. I admit, it was sad, you not bringing more offerings than usual and doing my biddings anymore like scratching my thorax, but it was also safer for both of us.** "

Elise thought about this for a while, then said, "My lord, you still didn't answer my other question of why you lied to me? You said that I'm the first to become your queen. So, why?" the Spider God chuckled again

" **No reason, Spider Queen. No reason at all.** "

"Are you serious?" now it's Elise's turn to sass her god.

" _And he didn't say that he's sorry. Oh man, why do gods have to be so cocky or always have a bad attitude. He is worse as Aurelion Sol. And why am I expecting him to be sorry? He's a monster like me._ " Elise thought.

" **Anyway, my dear queen, have I not been generous enough to you? I have given you beauty, strength, power, immortality, and most of all, my approval to your spouse. As your god, this is my command to you. Embrace her as much as she embrace you.** "

"Yes, my lord." Elise bowed.

" **Good. Now that all of this is settled, please leave. I really want to have my slumber now.** "

"Yes, my lord." Elise said, then stood as she turned around to leave.

" **By the way, Elise…** " Vilemaw called, and the spider mage stopped herself as she turned to see her god.

" **I was just wondering… Why the same gender?** "

"Well, to be perfectly honest with you my lord, I don't really know. It just so happened that I just like girls, and I… I just really love her." Elise said with determination.

If spiders could smile, then Elise swore she saw Vilemaw did. " **Then, that is all Spider Queen.** " The Spider God said. Elise made another bow as she turned around and resumed walking out from the cave.

* * *

Next thing Elise knew, she was at her quarters, resting with her girlfriend by her side. It was already morning, as shown by the sun shining out of the window. She had a hard time sleeping because she was thinking about what the Spider God said all night. The sudden information of the previous spider queens really bothered her, and she didn't know why. At least Mishelle agreed to cancel their match this morning. Elise said that time she was very tired and requested another day off, but if she were to tell the whole truth, she was not only tired, but she was very much shaken with all of the information she just received yesterday. Even though she laid down on her bed all night, her head was still throbbing.

The spider mage stretched, yawned and got up from her bed carefully and slowly so that she won't wake up her girlfriend accidentally. Once she successfully got up from the bed, she made her way to the bathroom, removed her black nightgown and entered the shower. She thought to herself that taking a bath will soothe her mind.

After about half an hour of her relaxing under the cold shower. She had heard her girlfriend opened the door, closed it, as the spider mage turned to see Zyra entered the shower and saw her smile. The Spider Queen smiled back.

"It's still bothering you, huh?" Zyra asked.

"Yes." Elise muttered. She remembered that when she had returned to the Institute, the first thing that she saw on the teleporting chambers was Zyra. The plant mage changed her mind and decided to wait for Elise. Even though Zyra was waiting on the chamber for more than an hour, she didn't mind and Zyra said it was worth the wait, and while on their journey to Elise's quarters, the spider mage decided to tell Zyra about their talk between her and the Spider God. As expected, Zyra was also shocked to hear about it.

"Come on El, can you please try not to think about it? Please? Or at least try thinking of something different than what you and what you talked about last night."

"Alright Z, alright." Then suddenly, a random thought popped out of Elise as she smiled playfully. The plant mage raised an eyebrow at Elise.

"Uhh, what _are_ you thinking right now?" Zyra said.

"You said that you wanted me to think of something different, right?"

"Oh, just say it already." Elise giggled at her girlfriend's eagerness.

"You are right Z. I should think of something else."

"You don't say?"

"Anyway, how about we celebrate this by dinner at the King's Table? We could wear our dress, because honestly, I kind of miss wearing my pure black dress, as well as seeing your green dress." Elise said gleefully.

"The King's Table? Do you know how expensive it is there?" Zyra said with surprised.

"Z, have you forgotten what Tahm Kench said? He said that if you are a champion, you get a free 'eat in' once every two months in his restaurant, and I haven't even requested to him for a reservation when I joined the league. Not even once. Because I was waiting for someone special, and it's a good thing I did." Elise said as she winked at Zyra. The plant mage giggled on what the spider mage said.

"Alright El, but here's what we're going to do today. After this, you go find that _damn frog_..." Zyra said with a tone of anger at the last two words "... and ask for a reservation, while I attend to my garden's needs."

"Still angry at Tahm, huh?"

"You know I still am, I really hate to lane against him. Every time I barrage the enemy marksman with my children, he puts them into his mouth and gets away easily! UGH! It's so annoying!"

"Haha, alright Z. We go with that."

"Also, when you're done, meet me at the spider flower fields. They really miss you dearly."

"Of course. Then please do tell them that I miss them, too."

"Why not you just tell them yourself. After all, that is why we are going there, right?" At this, Elise face-palmed as she smiled.

"Oh Vilemaw, you're right. Where's my common sense? My goodness, I'm becoming as retarded as Mishelle." The two laughed as they resumed their shower.

After they washed themselves, they had gone to do what Zyra planned. But of course, not every plan well all the time, because when Zyra and Elise had attended the spider flowers, Mishelle had interrupted and along with her was Ivern, who was only with her to help her find the two mages. The reason why Mishelle had interrupted is because she wanted to tell the spider mage that Mishelle wanted a rematch and she wanted to pick Elise. The Spider Queen sighed but nodded, because she knows that if she denied her request, the summoner will just keep perusing. And so the two mages have no choice but change their plans, if only a little. The two will go into the restaurant together, but Zyra will go first so the reservation will not be abandoned and disregarded.

* * *

It was eight in the evening, and few champions and summoners were waiting in line for their turn, and Zyra also arrived just outside of the restaurant, waiting for the Spider Queen. Oh, how she couldn't wait to see her on her best attire. It's been a long time seeing her backless- black dress of hers. She could not recall when she last saw her wearing that.

But her joyful feeling had disappeared when she had heard a demanding, male voice that she truly despised.

"Zyra!" He called, the plant mage turned around as her face was averted into a scowl when she saw her ex-boyfriend.

"Again? Just what do you want now, Aaron?" Zyra spat.

"You." he replied. The plant mage clenched her fist, her anger now increasing as she spoke.

"Aaron, you really don't know a thing about relationships, don't you?" Zyra shouted, ignoring some of the champions and summoners that noticed them. "Are the words 'we are done' really just can't go through your thick-headed skull? Why can't you just leave me alone, you fu-"

Zyra got caught off guard when Aaron suddenly surged forward, grabbed her painfully tight on the shoulders, forced her to kiss him. Zyra was so shocked that her mind was too slow to respond, her body weirdly too weak to push him back. She struggled and finally managed to push him by the shoulders, but Aaron kept his grip.

"Aaron! The hell!" Zyra shouted, her hands still holding his shoulders. Suddenly, a heavy amount of dread pressed her down as strong as Aaron's grip, when out of the corner of her eye, she saw Elise just at the near distance between them. Zyra looked to her left to see the spider mage clearly, but only to see Elise's surprised face filled with pain and anguish, one of her eyes shedding a tear.

"E...El?" Zyra stuttered.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Snapped

Elise looked down and closed her eyes tightly, trying to hold back her tears and not to cry. She didn't want to look weak, especially out in public. After a moment, she opened her eyes, but still keeping her head low. The spider mage turned around, avoiding to look at the plant mage and walked away quickly.

"El! No Wait! El!" Zyra then managed to get out from Aaron's grip as she ran towards the Spider Queen, but Aaron grabbed tightly Zyra's hand to stop her and forced the plant mage to look at her.

"Please Zyra! Please! Give me another chance!" Aaron pleaded.

"Aaron! I am sick and tired of you doing this! Just what is wrong with you?! Let me go right now!" Zyra pulled her arm hard out of Aaron's hand and immediately turned around to look for Elise, but unfortunately, the sight of the arachnid mage was gone.

" _Damnit Elise, where did you go!? It's not what it looked like…_ " Zyra thought painfully. Her legs gave way and she kneeled on the ground, crying. This day started bad already, and now this!

Aaron made his biggest mistake yet. He approached Zyra and patted her on the shoulder. "Hey Zyra, it's alright. You still got me-"

"THAT IS IT!" Zyra screamed, and thick tendrils of vines suddenly sprouted out of the sidewalks, straight through dirt and cement below her, as she turned around to face the summoner, her voice becoming an evil, echoic tune that all of the summoners in the Summoner's Rift could hear. She had had enough as she could not control her anger anymore. She finally snapped. As for Aaron, he froze in terror when he saw Zyra's fury, as if he looked straight into the eyes of Serpent's Embrace.

"Because of you! I have lost someone dearly to me! Someone inhuman like me! What did I ever do to you?! YOU! WILL! PAY!" Zyra then sprouted four seeds from the vines and raised her hand as she summoned the plants full-grown, tendrils lashing out. Aaron turned around and ran for his life, but the plant's tendrils outstretched and grabbed the summoner on all four limbs. It dragged him from the hole where the vines came from, trying to burying Aaron alive. The summoner was screaming in terror, desperately trying to dig his fingers on the ground to pull himself out, but was silenced when the plants successfully did their mother's commands. All of this horrible display of events was done in a matter of seconds. The people around could not believe it and did not even move, all too scared to the Rise of Thorn's fury.

Then suddenly, ten summoners teleported to Zyra's location and faced the Rise of Thorns. Five of them approached, and one tried to talk calmly to the plant mage, since they know how dangerous and deadly Zyra can be when she was furious, while the other five tried to save Aaron while the plants and vines continue to move inside the hole, with Aaron in it.

"Get out of my way, summoners! Or you will end up dead like that bastard!" Zyra threatened, her fearful, echoing voice still present. When Zyra lifted her hand, the summoner's halted their approach, though no spells have been casted yet by the plant mage.

"Zyra, you know the rules." The summoner said. He was tall, and even with his hood on, his familiar, graying beard was distinguishable. "Any registered champions must not harm or kill any other champion, summoner, or civilian outside the rift battledgrounds." He finished as he slowly continued to approach the plant mage, though this time, twice the slow.

"NO!" Zyra boomed, and the summoner paused again." He deserves to die! Because of him, he ruined my life! He drove away the love of my life! Final warning summoner! Get out of my way! Or die!" Zyra then planted six seeds in front her, raised her hand an grew the seeds to plants in their full height, their thorns ready to shoot anyone the Rise of Thorns see hostile.

In situations like this, summoners usually call a champion for help just in case things go out of hand, and the summoners saw that this was obviously going way, way out of hand. One of the summoners in the back telepathically called the Eye of Twilight and reported the situation. Shen heard the call, abandoned his walk-in-a-park date with Akali and immediately teleported to the situation.

During the telepathic conversation between the ninja and the summoner, the Eye of Twilight was already planning on what to do, and set it to work. He used his one-use summoner-teleport first (only to be used in emergencies when given) to go to his office to grab a sleeping drug, put the contents in a syringe, and finally ult-teleporting to the place where the summoners needed help, with the one who called him used as the target, who was fortunately behind Zyra that time.

The plant mage noticed too late from the light coming from the teleport, and Shen was now behind at Zyra.

"I'm sorry for this Zyra" the summoner said as he took of his hood, revealing himself as Gilbert, the summoner who helped him before in her garden. Zyra was suddenly surprised for a fraction of a second, confused for another, which was just what Gilbert had intended. The plant mage noticed too late the light coming from the teleportation, and Shen was now behind at Zyra. The plant mage was about to command her plants to attack, but Shen dashed quickly, took out the syringe, and stabbed it on Zyra's neck. Zyra screamed when she felt the sharp pain on her neck, and Shen quickly jumped away before getting hit by the plant's spikes.

Zyra turned around to see Shen, her eyes full of rage, but as she did, she felt dizzy and sleepy.

"W-what... did… you do…?" Zyra muttered as her knees buckled and her mind was losing consciousness. Shen then moved forward fast to catch Zyra before she hit the floor. The plants didn't retaliate as they too seem to take the drug's effect, but instead shrunk into the land until they could not be seen. Gilbert ordered the other summoners to aid the others in getting out the buried summoner, then ordered Shen to bring Zyra to a hospital and guard her there. They all went to do their respective orders.

Gilbert kneeled down to where Zyra stood, dug into the dirt where the plants shrunk into, and took the seeds under there, where it was surprisingly moist in the dry ground, as if the plants were crying as they shrunk. "Poor seeds, who had to follow wrongful orders made from rage."

He said.

The chaos had finally ended.

* * *

Zyra woke up on a bed, and for a while, she couldn't remember a thing.

She seated herself and rubbed her eyes as she tried to make the blurry vision go away and shook her head to make her headache disappeared. Few moments after, she can now see clearly that she was laying on a hospital bed. She removed her blankets and saw that she was still wearing her green dress. To her left she saw an open window, were the sun shined beautifully, the sky bright blue all around, which for her seemed like an insult, though for that moment, she didn't know why.

"I see you are now awake." A woman's voice said.

She turned to her right with a hopeful expression, expecting to see Elise, but saw that it was Grand Summoner Kolminye, sitting and looking at her, an open book face-down on her lap as if she was just reading. Her face was stoic. Why had Zyra thought the voice was Elise? Her mind must still be drugged, she thought.

"K-Kolminye?" Zyra muttered. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she remembered what happened last night, the unfortunate events that had happened to her. Zyra was about to stand up, but Kolminye grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"Zyra, please, calm down." Kolminye said with a firm, but pained tone. Zyra had no choice but to obey the grand summoner's commands and lay on the bed again. Zyra looked at the window again with anger written on her face. Kolminye sat on the chair again, waiting for the plant mage to collect her thoughts. After a minute of dead silence, Kolminye spoke.

"Ok then. Originally, it was supposed to be Shen who's guarding you, but as soon as I found out about the incident, I went to the site. Gilbert, the summoner in charge that time, told me he asked Shen to bring you to the hospital, so I went here and told Shen I will be guarding you for now."

Zyra didn't say a word. The grand summoner herself, doing all this just for her, though she knows it's not because she did something good. Quite the opposite.

The summoner continued. "I know you just woke up, hopefully now calm, but I'll be asking only one question so I can understand what happened, alright?" Zyra then looked at Kolminye and just nodded.

"You only need to answer yes or no. In the morning, when I watched the security wards, I saw the summoner…" Kolminye wisely avoided saying the summoner's name." …appears to be sexually assaulting you. The spider mage then appeared in the vicinity, looked at you two, and ran away. I am guessing the spider mage must have misunderstood what happened. Am I correct in assuming that?" Zyra just looked down, obviously still angry, but just nodded.

"Good. Then I rest my case. Also, you know that sometimes violence is not the right way. You, out of all the champions, should know that threatening the summoners will not help you take back what you have. You know that better than anyone, Zyra. You made a promise to me that you will never kill any living thing ever again when you joined the league-"

"And which I did keep the promise!" Zyra knew it was wrong, but she didn't want to be told what she knew what she did wrong right now. "Aaron is just too much to handle alright? I just snapped, and I could not hold urge to kill him anymore. And like you said about violence, 'sometimes' it doesn't work, but violence for me was the answer this time, and the answer is death to that son of a bitch!"

"Zyra, you know what the consequence is for a violation like that-"

She got out of the bed before Kolminye could stop her. Zyra faced the window. "I don't care right now about the punishment. Now that one of my problems are solved, I can now focus on finding Elise. Where is she?" Zyra finished. Kolmniye just sighed.

"Look Zyra, I-"

"Where. Is. Elise?" Zyra cut off the grand summoner with a demanding, echoing tone.

Kolmniye just sighed. She placed her book on a nearby table as she stood. "One of the summoners that are guarding the teleportation chambers said that Elise went to the Shadow Isles." At this, the plant mage made a faint sigh of relief.

"Thank you, now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find my girlfriend." Zyra walked to the door, avoiding the summoner's gaze. When Zyra was about to open it, a hand gently held her arm. She turned to see Kolminye with concern written on her face.

"You can't just walk in to the Shadow Isles and find Elise there. You know how dangerous it is to go to that dismal island. You know I forbid those who were not born in the Isles to go there."

"Do not underestimate me, Kolminye. You know how powerful I am. I can survive there and find Elise. Besides, I've been there already-"

"And have you tried using your power there? I know how strong you are, but Zyra, think about it. You can grow empowered plants. You can make life and make it stronger. But in the Shadow Isles, you can't simply plant your seeds and make them live. Once they touch the ground, their life will be absorbed by the soil, as do any weak soul that land in the Isle. You cannot even make a single sprout there, because the land there is dead. Please, just wait for Elise to come back. Don't make rash decisions. Let me and the summoners handle this. I promise you, we'll bring Elise back."

Zyra looked down, sighed and thought about it. As much as she wanted to continue this, Kolminye had a point. She didn't triy her power there, for she already knew that what Kolminye said was true, from what she had felt, seen, and experienced in the cursed land. She couldn't risk using her plants there.

The plant mage looked again at the grand summoner. She saw worry, but also determination in her eyes. Zyra nodded. Kolminye sighed in relief as she let go of Zyra's hand.

"So, Kolminye. After my jail time, are you going to put me in observation because I just killed a summoner?"

Kolminye hesitated for a bit, but answered. "Yes, you will now be watched by..." Kolmniye smiled playfully at the champion "... I'm sure you know her. You will be watched by Mishelle Ri Yu." when Kolminye mentioned the summoner. Zyra just made a hollow laughed.

 _Of course, it had to be Mishelle. Well at least I already knew her for a while._ Zyra thought.

"Actually, Zyra, It's hard for me to tell you this because I know you're gonna hate this but... Aaron survived from your assault." Zyra's smile disappeared as it turned into a scowl.

"Aaron has bleeding vein wrists, multiple stab wounds on the stomach and… crushed rib cages. He won't be feeling the pain though because he's in a coma."

Zyra felt angry, but also… relaxed? She didn't feel sorry for Aaron at all, but at least she might get a lighter sentence. The first question that came to her mind was…

"But I'm not going to be jailed for it? Or suspend me from having matches?"

"No Zyra, but suspension? Unfortunately, yes. For a week. It should have been for a month, but because you're in the meta again, we can't suspend you for that long."

"But… but why? Is that the only reason you won't put me in prison like Renekton or Cho'gath?"

"No. Another reason is that someone must maintain the Institute's gardens. Yes, there are those summoners who can maintain it, but they are not as good as you. And you know me Zyra. I love the gardens as much as you do, and it's the only place that makes me comfortable and my mind at piece. Additionally, this is a personal reason, but I voted not to put you in prison because I know you hate being confined, not spreading your veins throughout Runeterra."

Zyra chuckled lightly. She was beginning to feel hopeful.

Kolminye smiled. "Now that I see that you are calmer than ever, we can leave." Kolminye offered the plant mage nodded.

"By the way Zyra, when Aaron wakes up from his coma, I'll be the one interviewing him."

"I just don't understand on why he's like that. He seems more… desperate than usual."

"That too, I wanted to know why. Just leave it to me, alright Zyra?" Zyra nodded. She Kolminye walk ahead.

"Hey, uhh, Kolminye?" Zyra called, and Kolminye turned around

"Thank you, for… not making me go to prison." Kolminye smiled warmly.

"Like I said, I know that you are not the type of person who doesn't like captivity."

"Well, tell that to Renekton, Nocturne and others who are in there."

"Well, that's because they don't have the minds to convince themselves not to break the rules, and yes, some champions like your girlfriend who has killed several summoners in the past. But in the end, she stopped, because she still has a bit of human behavior to oppose her evil thoughts. While the others that you have mention, let's just say they're minds have gone crazy."

"Jinx and Jhin are also crazy people too, you know."

"Yes, I know that, but Jhin now vows to me to only assassinate the targets he is assigned to. As for Jinx, she said she's satisfied here at the Institute. But fear not. Special cases like those are always being observed more than others. Anyway, see what I mean on who are not deemed to be imprisoned, and some who must?"

"Yes, I do." the two women then exited from the room and continue to talk while on their stroll.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you." Kolminye said. "Shen wanted to apologize for drugging you."

Zyra laughed. "I don't mind. I think it was a good plan at that time. I don't know what else could stop me. Still feel sleepy though."

As they walked outside the hospital, Zyra looked down, remembering she was still wearing the dress.

"Kolminye, before I go to the gardens, can I please visit a summoner? Just gonna return the dress."

"Of course."

"Also, thank you for the talk Kolminye. You really put my mind at ease. Sadly, that doesn't mean my worries about Elise will go away."

"I know, and don't worry. Like you, she's very powerful and strong to care of herself. Even in a messed up, mix of emotional state, she will be alright. After all, the Shadow Isles is her home. We're just gonna have to wait for her to recollect her thoughts and her mind to heal."

"Why do you think she ran away in the first place?"

"Zyra, just because I am the grandest of all grand summoners, that doesn't mean I know everything."

Zyra chuckled at the statement. "Yes, you are grand. When do you think Elise will come back?"

"Again, I don't know. All we have to do is wait Zyra. Wait and hope that she finally calms down once we find her at the right time, and hope for the best. And I'll be there. After all, that's what friends are for." Zyra smiled again at Kolminye's reassuring words.

"Hey, Kolminye."

"Yes, Zyra?"

"I… I just really wanted to say thank you again. I know we had a rough start when I joined, but in the end..."

"We became close friends," Kolminye continued. "because, like I said, you are one of the champions that maintained the Institute's beauty. Yes, it was a bumpy start, but don't mind about the past. Just keep moving forward. Don't lose yourself again."

"I won't, Kolminye. And besides, if I do, Mishelle is going to stop me, right? Anyone who can stop Elise can fight anybody head-on."

"Actually, about that, I'm supposed to be guarding you till the end of the day. Mishelle is occupied at the moment."

"Why, where is Mishelle anyway?"

"She's with Garen today. She said that it's very important. I don't know why she needs to see him, but I know it's her business, not mine."

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, I know, it's not as exciting and fun like the previous chapters I used to write. I just wanted to go on the serious side now, that's all. Also, sorry for the long wait. Layf is just giving me lemons. And no, I'm not referring the lemon like smut lemon, I meant to say like that saying "when life give you lemons" kinda thing. :P**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Preparation

Meanwhile, in the summoner dorms, happening the morning after the incident:

Mishelle woke up from her slumber as she yawned, rubbed her tired eyes and blinked a few times to clear her vision. She sat up from her floor bed. She looked at her left and saw her laptop and controller just on top of her low table, right where she left it, with a bottle of Mountain Dew and a few bags of Doritos™. Mishelle groaned and her anger suddenly boiled up when she remembered that she played Overwatch all night before going to sleep, with games that did not go in her favor.

"Fucking pieces of shitty, fucking, useless, sack of fucking, yankey, dankey, doodle, scum, son of a brainless noobs, of a team." Mishelle murmured, as she stretched her arms upward and scratched her armpits, got up and went straight to the shower room to wash her face and relieve her bladder. After that, she went to her bedroom to clean her mess.

"Lux is gonna kill me when she sees this." Mishelle thought for a minute, then said, "Oh, well. Good thing she ain't here." When Mishelle was about to clean her mess, she heard a knock on her door.

"Oh, shit, Lux! Wait! Be right there! Give me a sec!" Mishelle then hasted herself and grabbed a pair of pants as she cleaned the mess that she made. She threw the bag of chips and the empty bottle of soda to the trash can and ran straight to the door. She quickly tied her hair and finally opened the door, trying to smile to cover up her drowsiness. But her smile disappeared when she saw Grand Summoner Kolminye with a serious look on her face.

"Good morning, summoner Mishelle. Can we have a minute?" Komniye asked.

"Ye-yeah. Sure, come in." Mishelle then gave way for Kolmniye to come inside her room. When she did, Mishelle closed the door and lead the way to her bedroom. Mishelle then put away her things that were still on top of her low table, went to the cabinet to grab a cushion and laid it on the other side so Kolmniye can sit. Once the grand summoner was settled, Mishelle walked to her little fridge to grab something to drink.

"Anyway, want something?" Mishelle asked.

"No, thank you Mishelle. My time here is just short. Well, slightly, short" Kolminye replied.

"Oh, ok. Though it's fine if you want it to take it longer. I have time." Mishelle shrugged as she walked back to the bedroom and sat just in front of the grand summoner.

"Something horrible had happened Mishelle." Kolminye said with worry, which wasn't usually like her. Mishelle raised an eyebrow at this. The grand summoner started explaining what had happened last night, and Mishelle couldn't believe it herself. Zyra went on a rampage? A summoner half-dead in the hospital? And Elise fleeing to the Shadow Isle? All this information, especially when she just woke up, was giving her a headache. Finally, Kolminye finished explaining the series of events. Mishelle just put her hand on her mouth out of frustration, as she really didn't know what to say.

" _Elise fled? What the hell? this isn't her at all_ " Mishelle thought.

So, what now?' Mishelle asked.

Kolminye sighed. "I'm sorry for doing this to you very suddenly, without even a letter of notice first, but I'm going to have to assign you to watch over Zyra for now. Right now, she is sleeping at the hospital."

"No need to apologize. I accept it. Do I have to go right now and talk to Zyra?"

"Not yet. I'll tell her personally about the order I gave you right after I talk to you. But your duty of watching over the Rise of Thorns starts tomorrow."

"Oh, good. Because, as of right now, I'm gonna be busy. Gotta see Garen today. Good thing I'm gonna start tomorrow. Haha."

"Garen? Why?"

"Oh, come on, Kolminye. You know already."

"Ah, yes. I have forgotten, forgive me."

"Man, to be honest, for such an early morning, this really is difficult to take in all at once. And my gods, what a morning it is, not even a sign of panic, am I right?"

"Yeah, I agree, what a morning indeed. I had to also ask those who attended in the restaurant to not spread the news yet, at least until it's completely solved and I give the word. I'm sorry for the sudden news, but tragedies won't pick a time when to happen. But at the same time, it's up to us to address it quickly, in case that it does happen again just as fast. Which is why I went to you already. "

"It's understandable". Mishelle agreed.

"Anyway, I should get going. Zyra might wake up anytime now. I sent Shen there to stand guard, but I need to be there fast. I fear the first thing Zyra's going to do once she wakes up is blindly look for Elise."

Mishelle nodded as the two got up. She guided the grand summoner to the door. Once the grand summoner was finally out of sight, she went back to her room. Mishelle then went to her bathroom to prepare herself to see the Might of Demacia at the Institute's Dining Hall. Once she washed herself, put away her laundry, put on new clothes and wore her summoner wardrobe, she was ready to get out and see Garen and went outside her room and locked the door. She looked up, the sun shining, which made Mishelle's head ached more.

"Yep. What a fucking morning…" Mishelle sighed, as she proceeded to her destination.

While on her walk, it was really calm and quiet, with the idle noise from the few early wakers, talking to each other. Some are taking early morning exercises. In short, it seemed serene and peaceful, and Mishelle really needed this kind of environment to calm her rapid, nervous, beating heart.

After a few seconds of walking, she finally found Garen. Rarely does she see him in matches or anywhere outside these days, and much rarer does she see him without his bulky armor, sitting in front of a table, with a cup of coffee in front of him. Garen looked up from the table as he noticed Mishelle coming his way. The Demacian champion just stared at her with a firm look. Mishelle just sighed and continued walking. Finally, she grabbed the nearest unoccupied chair and seated in front of Garen across the table. The two just stared in silence for a while, until Mishelle finally broke the silence.

"Get on with it Garen. Spill the news".

"You have no idea how hard it is to talk to my parents about… _this_ , summoner. Especially when I try to calm them down. And you really, really don't want to know. The argument was really bad."

"Just get straight to the point, alright?"

"My parents was going to disapprove, but it was a good thing Jarvan was beside me."

"Wait, you brought Jarvan with you?"

"Because it is predictable that my parents will not approve, summoner, I brought along my best friend, who is also a good mediator-"

"But if you brought the prince with you, does that mean-"

"He knows about you and Luxanna? Yes." Garen chimed, and though Mishelle didn't show it, she wasn't pleased. Garen continued. "Luxanna is my dearest sister, and I will do anything to make her happy. I will be the brother that she ever wanted. For I wasn't when she needed me the most. Let's hope it'll work out this time."

"Sounds like you are in regret, Garen."

"Because I am. I left my family to join the Vanguard when I was twelve. Years later, Luxanna is ignoring me like she didn't know me at all. It pains me. That is why I am doing this. Now you know why." Garen said with determination.

Mishelle was speechless. She never really thought of how broken and sad Lux was, even after she said the reason of coming to Ionia in the first place, but what really ached her heart was that all those years that she was putting a bright smile for everyone to see, putting on a brave face, she was hiding despair inside of her. She really thought that she had fixed her from the inside.

"It is good thing that she found you, summoner. Without you, there might be a chance that Lux thinks of commiting suicide."

"Oh, come on. What makes you think Lux would do that?"

"A very deep depression like what Luxanna has, can give a high chance that she will. Simple psychology, Mishelle. I don't just train my body, but hone my mind, as well. I read books when I have spare time, usually after I finish training with the other Vanguards."

"You see Mishelle, before Luxanna has met you, I too saw the sadness within her. I could not do anything. I was… afraid, to just walk to her and say 'I'm with you, everything will be alright', for fear that I might make it worse." Then suddenly, Garen chuckled lightly. Mishelle furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's so funny?" Mishelle asked, confused.

"Do you remember when you just scrammed Draven off?"

"Yeah, I remember. Why?"

"Because after that particular event, I noticed Luxanna spending time with you more than usual. Which is why I decided to bring Lux with you on her expedition to Ionia. I thought that time that maybe, just maybe, you are the solution to her sadness, a friend that she needed. And I was right. Actually, I was even happier when you two became more than just 'friends.'" Garen grinned. Again, Mishelle was speechless as she tilted her head and started thinking, still trying to process the Demacian champion's words. After a few moments, she finally registered it in her mind.

"Oooooooooooh!" Mishelle said, and because of Garen's words, she was now sure she's the reason of what Lux is now. Garen just chuckled lightly.

"Anyway, we're getting off topic. So what now? When are we gonna tell Lux about it?" Mishelle said.

"Ah, yes. You are right. First things first, we go to Luxanna's quarters. As for you..."

"Me? What? 'As for me' what?"

"Prepare yourself, summoner, because my parents had already found a spouse for her. He's a person of royalty named Johnathan, of the Devereux Family. You will meet him in combat tomorrow night, to see who will be the rightful spouse for Luxanna."

"Oh great, a noble. I knew it! Now I see why your talk with your parents was hard. They already have chosen someone for Lux's spouse. But hey, at least we gonna settle it in a fight. Now their speaking my language, hell yeah!"

"Even though you are a ninja, who are more into stealth, I'm assuming you know to how to fight in a frontline combat."

Mishelle looked offended. "Well, of course! What you're saying is just stereotypical to us ninjas! I can fight head-on, too!"

"My apologies. Just making sure. But please, after we explain this to Luxanna, please still train. I've already asked a favor to Jax when I was walking on my way here. Right now the Grandmaster at Arms is at the gym, waiting for you. I'm just making sure things will go smoothly for both of us. So please, train with him till tomorrow."

"Alright, man. Alright, I'll prepare. Are we gonna start now?"

"Yes, let us go."

The two got up as Garen took his cup and took a small sip first, then left it on the table. The two then made their way to the Light mage's room. After just a few minutes, the two finally reached Lux's room. The two just stared at the door for a while, taking their time to mentally prepare what they'll say.

"Are you ready summoner?" Garen said, still looking at the door. He didn't seem as confident as he was when they talked.

"To be honest, for the fight, hell yeah, I'm prepared already. But this… I don't know." Mishelle said, looking nervous.

After a few more seconds, Mishelle finally knocked lightly on the door three times. After a few moments, the door opened, showing a surpised Lux looking at Garen and Mishelle together.

"Mishelle? Brother? Uhh, what's wrong?" Lux asked.

"We uhh… we have something to tell you. Can we come inside?" Mishelle said.

"Ok, sure. Come in." Lux then gave way for the two to come in. Once they did, Lux lead them to the dining table."

"Want some tea? I still have some-"

"No! I mean, it's ok, Lux. We already had some on the way here." Mishelle said as she and Garen took their seats.

"Uhh, ok then." Lux said, as she also took her seat. "So, what's the matter?"

Mishelle started to say the plan. Garen chimed in to fill in some details. After about ten minutes of explaining and frustrating conversation, Lux finally had enough, stood up and walked straight to her bedroom.

Garen began to stand up to go after her, but Mishelle stopped him. "Don't worry, Garen. I got this."

"I'll leave it to you, then. Right now, Jarvan is on his way and asked permission to Grand Summoner Kolminye for your duel."

"Oh. If he's looking for the grand summoner, he's not gonna find her at her office. She's at the hospital right now, dealing with Zyra. She even went to my room to personally say that."

"Oh. Because of last night? I overheard it from some summoners walking by."

"Yeah. I'm surprised that you've heard of it, I guess even with Kolminye's orders, rumors are spreading like wildfire. I'm still ashamed I ain't there for Elise."

"I understand, but let's not focus on that right now. Let's focus on tomorrow. If you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way then. I'll tell Jarvan where the grand summoner currently is. Thank you for the information, summoner. Good luck convincing my sister."

"Sure. Thanks. See yah later." The two got up, shook hands, and Garen went to the door and got out. As for Mishelle, she went to Lux to comfort her.

Lux was lying sideways on her bed, her face buried in her pillow, her back facing Mishelle. Mishelle had never felt so awkward as she just stood by the bedroom doorway. The silence was getting thicker and more nerve-racking, so finally, Mishelle spoke.

"Guess we're like Romeo and Juliet now, huh Lux? Of course, without the dying part, hehe."

No response. Silence. Looks like this isn't the time for one of her funny jokes, Mishelle thought.

Mishelle talked as she looked down. "Look, Lux. I know I shouldn't tell your parents about it, but we can't do this forever and there's no better way. Just… have faith in me that I'll win."

"No Mishelle, you're right." Lux said as she got up from her bed, moved forward and hugged Mishelle.

"You're right. There is no other way. And I'm glad that you're gonna do this. I really am getting tired of it. Thank you. No wonder why Garen was out for the day. I'll thank him myself tomorrow. Please, do win." Lux said, teary-eyed, but smiling.

"Haha! Gods damnit, woman! Finally, that thick, blonde head of yours finally registered it in your mind, that my way is better." Lux just rolled her eyes and broke their hug, but smiled again and kissed the summoner.

"You better go. Jax is probably dying out of boredom waiting for you. Also, I got a match in two hours. See you at dinner, then?"

"Yep! See yah at dinner. And don't worry. The training's just a countermeasure. I'll definitely win." Mishelle said as she winked and kissed Lux again. Lux lead her to the door, and as Mishelle got out, they said their final goodbyes. Finally, Mishelle went alone to the training hall. For about twenty minutes, she finally reach the training hall and saw Jax just spinning his lamppost. Jax noticed Mishelle and stopped his lantern-twirling.

"Took you long enough, kid."

"Sorry man, you don't know how long it takes for that blonde to calm the fuck down."

"Language, summoner. Remember, you are facing a noble tomorrow night. You should be at your best behavior."

"Yeah, yeah. That's why I'm being rowdy today to make up for tomorrow. So, are we gonna talk or fight?"

Mishelle can't see his face, but she feels like Jax was grinning. Jax then threw a kendo stick at Mishelle and Jax dropped his lantern and grabbed a kendo stick of his own. The two bowed down to each other first, then positioned themselves fast to duel.

"You're gonna get wrecked, old man."

"Ha! In your dreams, kid."

* * *

 **AN: I know, not the Zyra x Elise fluff you're waiting for, I'll get to there, I promise.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: For you

Mishelle stared at the mirror to look at herself and smirked. It was a long time since she wore her traditional Ionian ninja uniform. She strapped her katana on her back. She could put her mask on, but decided not to, and just tied her hair in a ponytail style. As she did, she began to strategize all of the moves she should do at the match.

The news about the duel and the relationship between her and Lux has spread in a flash when Jarvan, Shen and Grand Summoner Kolminye arranged the match. It really surprise Mishelle that news here on summoner's rift just spread so fast. She sighed and put that thought aside. Suddenly, she heard a light knock on her door.

"Come in!" Mishelle called. The door opened to reveal that the visitor was Shen.

"Are you ready Mishelle?" Shen said as he entered.

"Hell yeah I am, this match is gonna easy. I can tell." Mishelle smirked. The Eye of twilight sighed, obviously a little bit irritated at her cockiness.

"Alright Mishelle. Remember, and do please remember, please be at your best behavior. When you wear that uniform, it is now not only for the sake of your problem, but for the sake of Ionia and the Kinkou Order's image."

"Aww. Then there's no fun to it, master. C'mon, man."

"Mishelle!" Shen called with a firm, serious voice.

"Alright, alright. Cheese and fries man, I'll behave."

"You know, I remembered when you suddenly shouted at me and said that you have a girlfriend. I thought you were joking around. I guess I am wrong. But if you did try to make it a secret that time, why did said that to me out of the blue?" Shen asked, confused. At this, Mishelle just looked down and scratched her cheek, trying to think of why did she did do it.

"I uhh… I dunno. Got carried away cause it was fun that time, I guess."

Shen wore his mask, so it didn't show his face completely, but Mishelle thought that he smiled for a second there. His tense shoulders also relaxed a little. "Hmph. You always get carried away when you're having fun. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm-" then another knock was heard, and Mishelle tilted her head, thinking who it is.

"You can come in! It's not locked!" The person outside did as he was told. It was a summoner. The summoner put out her robe to reveal her face.

"Hello. My name is May, a high class summoner and a guard of the Shadow Isles teleporting chambers. You're… Miss Mishelle right? I need to speak with you privately. I have news."

"Yup, that's me. No need to call me "Miss". Mishelle replied.

"I'll just be outside, then." Shen called. Mishelle nodded. Once the Eye of Twilight was out of the room, May began to talk.

"I'll get straight to the point. The Spider Queen is back." Mishelle's eyes went wide at the information.

"Wait! What!? That's Bull-" Mishelle stopped herself and she continued. "-I mean, shitake mushrooms! No way! Are you kidding me!?"

"Oh no, I'm not kidding. Also, the reason why I wanted to talk to you privately is because it was she who told me to give this message to you. She requested to tell this to you, and you only. She wanted to talk to you alone at her room. She is waiting for you."

"Gods damnit… alright, I'll be there. Tell her I'm just gonna do something first. It'll be quick." May nodded as she exited the room. Mishelle stared at the mirror again, taking her time to calm herself. Then she went out from her room and saw Shen waiting for her.

"I'm good, let's go." Shen nodded as he touched Mishelle's arm and they teleported to the training hall. Once the two transported in the hall, Mishelle saw that a few people, mostly summoners, were already here. There were also some Ionian champions like Jax, Akali, Kennen, Varus, and Soraka with a medical kit ready at her side, and Demacian champions like Fiora, Jarvan, Garen, Lux, and four other Demacains that she could not recognize. They were wearing expensive looking armor and clothing, almost shining just from the lights coming from the hall.

"Huh, they must be the Devereux Family, I'm guessing?" Mishelle asked.

"Yes." Shen replied.

"Where are Lux's parents, though?"

"They said they could not come because they have duties to fulfill tonight."

"Tch! So fucking obvious." Mishelle spat. "They don't won't wanna come here because they are so confident that this guy is gonna win." Mishelle then looked at her left to see her opponent at the near distance. The man was wearing the Vanguard armor, his helmet under his shoulders and his face exposed, so his long straight, beautiful long blonde ponytail, bright green eyes and rigid jawline was publically seen.

"Hmph, pretty boy." Mishelle muttered

"Mishelle. Best behavior." Shen warned.

"Okay, okay. You don't have to sound like a broken recorder." Shen just sighed as she walked to where Akali was sitting, and sat beside her.

Mishelle then walked at the middle of the hall. The man in front of her did the same. For a while, they faced each other quietly.

"So!" Mishelle suddenly said out loud. "You must be Johnathan! Sup, bro?"

Johnathan furrowed his fabulous eyebrows. "You must be Mishelle, the one who dared to steal the love that is rightfully mine. Do you not know a thing about love at all? You should be with a man, not another woman. You, in a relationship with a woman, Luxanna, no less, is wrong."

Mishelle raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Well, don't tell me what to do with my life. I'll do whatever what I want and I'll be gay if I want, and FYI bro, you two haven't even met, let alone talk! What is this? What life are you living in?! Disney!?"

"What?" Johnathan asked, confused at her statement.

"Ugh. Whatever. Let's just fight. And be ready to get your ass kicked." Mishelle then noticed his broad sword, which was as tall as him.

"Ha! Nice sword, bro! Are you compensating on something?! Haha!" Then Mishelle heard some laughs from the audience as they tried to hold it, which obviously failed. As for Kennen, he laughed very loudly. She even saw Lux snickered at it. Johnathan was casting murderous looks. As for the Eye Twilight, he just face-palmed.

"I told her to be at her best behavior! What part of that does she not understand?!" Shen groaned, as Akali and Kennen just smiled and patted Shen at the back.

Then one summoner walked to the center of the two. She must have been the referee.

"Alright, you two. I want a respectable, fair fight, and NO trash-talk." The referee said, particularly looking at Mishelle.

"Hey, I don't trash-talk. Just saying the truth." Mishelle talked back.

"Uh, yeah. Right." the summoner said as she pulled off her hood. She was a brunette, and Mishelle recognized her from the green eyes that looked like she wanted to murder Mishelle.

"Yo! Grand Summoner Anna! Hey! How yah doing?! Also, no hard feelings when I beat you at the first day of the Pentakill Tournament, alright?" Mishelle gave a fist bump to Anna, but she just left Mishelle hanging.

"I see you're still bragging till this day that you just beat a grand summoner. Personally, I do not want to be here. I am just under orders. And really wanted those front row seats" Anna said with a controlled, but annoyed tone.

Johnathan smiled, though it was not friendly. "Looks like you have a reputation here. A very bad one, at that. I do hope your skills are as bad as your ego. Make it easy for me, will you?" Johnathan said as he took a few steps back. He put down his helmet and readied himself with his hand on his sword handle.

"Oh, I'll make it easy, alright. Easy for you to lose." Mishelle muttered, as she too took a few steps back and positioned herself.

"Ready!" the referee said as she also took a few steps back. At this, Mishelle took her sheathed katana from her back, stood sideways while still making eye contact to her competitor, put one foot forward, and placed her weapon near her left waist, her right hand now holding the blade's handle. Her stance was ready.

"Set!" Grand summoner Anna shouted, as Johnathan then gripped his sword's handle.

"Fight!" Anna said at last.

When Johnathan dashed forward as he pulled his sword to do an upward strike, Mishelle already noticed one weakness of his: he was slow.

" _That's what you get for having a big-ass sword and heavy armor._ " Mishelle thought.

She then also dashed as Johnathan brought down his sword in a slash. It hit the ground hard, creating a fissure, but missed Mishelle as she was now face-to-face with him. Before Johnathan could react, she pulled out her blade fast upward, using it's buttcap to hit Johnathan's forehead. Johnathan fell back. The referee ran to see what happened. She couldn't believe what she saw.

Johnathan was knocked out cold, a huge welt appearing on his forehead. She hated to say this, but Anna said irritably, "Mishelle wins." The audience was shocked, their mouth agape at what they had witnessed. The match only lasted about five seconds. Then there was applause at the Ionian side of the hall. Garen and Jarvan were also applauding at the Demacian side.

"Pfft. pathetic." Mishelle spat as Soraka quickly ran to the noble to provide first aid. Mishelle then walked to the Demacian's side of the hall, with a big, cocky smile on her face. She looked at the Devereux Family first, giving them the smuggest grin that she could make, then averted her eyes to Lux. She also looked stunned by what she saw, but fortunately, she was smiling.

"So Lux, I need to go. Seriously, I really need to go. Nature calls, if you know what I mean." Lux then blinked a few times as she realize Mishelle was talking to her.

"Oh! Umm, Uuh, yeah! Sure, I'll uhh, call you then."

"Yeah. See yah later, love!" Mishelle then walked to the referee.

"Yo! Grand summoner! Can I use teleport? I really, really need to go!" Mishelle said, hugging her stomach. Anna gave her a look of rage, but eventually nodded.

"Hell yeah! Thanks, grand summoner!" Mishelle strapped her katana at her back, then muttered a few words to cast the spell, and after a few moments she finally teleported to her destination: in front of Elise's quarters. Mishelle sighed as she looked down.

"I'm so sorry for lying to you, Lux. I promise this will be the last." Mishelle muttered. She unstrapped her katana and held it at her left hand as she knocked on the door three times.

"Yo! Spidy! It's me, Mishelle!" She said as she waited. After a few minutes, the door finally opened and Mishelle saw Elise, her eyes sore from crying. But Elise tried to keep her composure and her face neutral.

"Why are you dressed like that? And what took you so long?" Elise asked, her voice soft, but cracking.

"It's kinda a long story. Got busy. Anyway, can I come in?" the spider mage nodded as she let the summoner enter. Mishelle took noticed that all of the spiderlings were gone. She then saw Elise passed by, just staring at nothing. her back facing Mishelle.

" _An opportunity, at last._ " Mishelle thought.

"This is weird. Hey, spidy. Where are your spiderlings?"

"I dismissed them with my magic. I… don't want them to see me like this" Elise replied, still not looking at her.

"Oh. Ok. So… you wanna talk? Though I can't do that if you're looking over there. C'mon woman, face me if you wanna talk."

"Do you think that… Zyra still loves me?" Elise asked, as if she didn't hear what Mishelle said. The summoner just sighed in a annoyed tone as she spoke.

"Look, I don't know why you ran away, and before I answer your question, cheese and fries woman, this is not you! You've change! I should know. You don't run away! Never! It's cowardly woman. I've been with you longer than most. But I guess you're still dense as always. You faced your fear before, right? But now you're still scared to lose Planty. Well, guess what? She's scared to lose you too. Gods, woman! She still loves you! You really think that Zyra will come back to an asshole like Aaron? And my oh my, I can tell that you haven't been in a relationship before, haha"

She can now hear Elise crying. But she must not waver.

"C'mon now. I can't comfort you if you keep facing the wall. Turn around so I can hug you. Then let's find her in the gardens"

"You… you really think so? She'll… still come back to me?" Elise asked.

"Didn't you call me so you can have reassurance from me? And that I'll help you face Planty again? Don't worry, I'll be here."

"Al-alright. I trust you. And by far, the only mortal that I trust, you know." Elise then turned to face Mishelle.

Then something unexpected happened. The Spider Queen had absolutely no warning, no chance, never even thought of it happening, as the summoner dashed forward and used the end of her blade handle to hit Elise's stomach. Elise chocked from the sheer force of it, pain flaring up, suddenly suffocating, her stomach barely producing air. She looked at Mishelle in surprise, but saw that it wasn't the Mishelle that she knew. Mishelle's face looked devoid of emotion, which was so unlike her.

The spider mage knelt as she clenched her abdomen, trying to breathe.

"M-Mishelle... W-what... is the meaning... of... thi-"

When Elise looked up, the last thing that she saw was Mishelle unsheathing her katana, and hitting her head using the back of her weapon, knocking her out cold.

"You don't know how long I am waiting for the opportunity to do this. How long to wait for this perfect moment. And be thankful that I'm this merciful to make you unconscious, so you won't feel the pain when I'm through with you." Mishelle then position herself in front of the spider mage and her blade, holding the handle firmly with two of her hands as she placed the blade's tip merely inches away from the Spider Queen's chest, ready to end Elise's beating blackened heart. Her once cocky, cheerful, beautiful, light red eyes had turned into an emotionless gaze to go with her emotionless expression.

"For you... mother." Mishelle muttered as one of her eyes shed a tear.


	22. Important Author's Note

**A very, very important Author's Note (PLEASE READ):** Hey guys, I'll just get straight to the point, alright? This story will be on HIATUS for a while. Not because I loss inspiration to continue it, but because I am moving to another country. Who knows how long I'm gone and who knows how long I don't have internet. I am estimating about 2 or 3 months of hiatus. But hey, there is a possibility that my guess is wrong, but yeah, who knows, right?

And yeah, about the last chapter, I know. What a surprise. Hahahaha XD

Also, I did not plan to make uhh… this kind of scenario to happen. Time and nature is just being fast. You know what I mean?

So yeah. Thank you SO, SO, SO MUCH for the reviews, the favs, and the follows. It really means a lot to me. I'm so, so glad that you like my story. Oh, especially my editor (aka, my best friend), couldn't have done it without him.

Well, I guess that will be all. See yah later, and have a nice day (or night). Piece ;)


	23. Chapter 22

**AN: I'M BACK BABY! HELL YEAH!**

 **Ten tenen teeeeeeeeeeen**

 **Ten tenen teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen**

 **Got a part-time job, and finally got internet at home. All I needed to do now is to get to a university, and it'll be all smooth sailing for me. So yeah, life is getting... A little bitsy, intsy easier now for me, so that's something right? So yeah. Also, I thought I was not gonna manage to put some time for writing, but dayum, I found some time for me to write, even though a bit less time than I wanted, but at least there was, right?**

 **And hell yeah! Best Yorick in the NA server, HERE I COME! Well, if I can. It's gonna be difficult, because NA is such a big server, haha…** _ *** laughing**_ _ **worriedly**_ **:/ ***

 **Anyway, enough about me. Let's get into the chapter, shall we?**

 **Warning: chapter contains drama, tragedy, and feels.**

* * *

Chapter 22: Mishelle's past

 **Fifteen years ago**

It was a beautiful, sunny day at the fields of Ionia, as the wind blew peacefully and the tall grass moved with it. Blue skies and white clouds could be seen clearly above the grass fields and the village next to it. There were two people resting at the bottom at the tree, where the long branches and large leaves were large enough to give shelter from the sun for the two.

One of the two people sitting at the tree was a woman with long, curly hair and tired-looking, light red eyes, and in front of her was like a miniature version of herself: her daughter. The mother was currently caressing her daughter's hair, which had the same hairstyle as her. It was one of the things that the woman loved about her, along with her eyes, her feisty attitude, her everything. The daughter, meanwhile, was making a flower crown from the flowers she collected from the fields earlier for her very sick mother. The little child thought that time that the flower crown would make her feel better.

As the mother and her child were enjoying their moment together laying on the grass, the mother stopped caressing her child's hair, and suddenly covered her mouth as she coughed very badly. The little child turned to her mother and looked at her very sore eyes, with concern written on her face. The mother removed her hand from her mouth, revealing a reassuring smile as her other hand reached and patted the top of her child's head.

"It's alright, Mishelle. I'm fine." the sick woman said. The little girl reached up with both of her hands to hold her mother's.

"Mommy, are you sure this time that you're gonna get better when you get to the hospital?" Mishelle asked, and the mother chuckled lightly.

"I know you're worried, my child, since this will be the third time I'm visiting there, but you shouldn't. I will get better. I promise." the little girl looked down, sighed and frowned, then her face lit up.

"Oh, I know what makes you better! Hold on!" Mishelle then turned to finish her crown. Seconds passed by as Mishelle finished her flower crown, then the little girl turned around and put it on her mother's head.

"There! Feel any better, Mommy? They smell really nice, right?" Mishelle said with enthusiasm.

The mother took of the crown gently and sniffed it. As she smelled it, she smiled.

"You're right. They do smell nice, and it made me feel a thousand times better. Thank you, my little ninja." As the mother hugged her daughter, at the distance, she saw her husband walking towards them.

"Hey, looks like Daddy is finished cooking those noodles." the mother whispered. Mishelle turned around to see her father approaching, then got up and ran to her father and jumped onto him. The man caught the child onto his arms and raised the little girl to kiss her on the cheek.

"Wow! Looks like my little girl is getting heavier!" the man commented, and the little girl just giggled in response. The father then continued to walk to his wife while carrying Mishelle. Once they reached the mother, her father let his daughter down and seated beside his wife and kissed her on the forehead.

"How are you feeling, Reila?" the man asked.

"Hideo, my dear, I'm feeling fine, thanks to our little girl's gift." the woman replied. Mishelle then sat just at the lap of her father.

"That's right, Daddy. I made that! Isn't it beautiful?" Mishelle said as the father smiled and chuckled.

"It is very beautiful, my dear. You could be a great florist, if you ask me." Hideo complimented. Mishelle just hummed and thought for a moment, then faced them.

"Uuuumm… nah! I wanna be a ninja! Just like Mommy and Daddy!" she said gleefully. The two couple just chuckled.

"And I know you'll be a great ninja one day. Now, let's eat-" Hideo suddenly stopped and looked at her wife. "Shucks, I should have brought our lunch so we could just eat here. My apologies."

"Hideo, it's okay. I can still walk."

"Reila, don't worry. I'll just get it quickly. It'll only take a minute." The mother reached to her husband's hand and smiled warmly at him.

"Hideo, you're the one's who's worrying. I just walked here without any problems. I'll be fine. Besides, we can't wait that long. All these talking made me and my little Mishelle here even hungrier. Isn't that right, Mishelle?"

"Yup! You betcha, Mommy!" Mishelle replied. Both Mishelle and Reila laughed, and Hideo joined in the laughter, his worry disappearing at the moment.

"Alright, alright. Let's walk back. Together."

"Good. Now, can you help me up?" Reila said. Hideo and Mishelle then got up first and each gripped Reila's hands and pulled her up with carefulness. Once Reila was up, she smiled at the two of them.

Suddenly, she coughed loudly as she covered her mouth with her violet kimono. When she withdrew her arm, she saw blood, staining the cloth. For a microsecond, she was shocked, but noticed that her husband and daughter was looking with worry, so she quickly put up a weak smile and looked directly at her husband as she spoke.

"I'm fine, dearest. Come, let us go back to eat." Hideo nodded, still looking a bit concerned, but for Mishelle's sake, also put on a brave smile. She picked up Mishelle as they walk to the village, while Mishelle held her mother's hand.

As the day went on, the three enjoyed their time together as they ate lunch. After they had their meals, they went out again for a relaxing stroll, appreciating the beauty of the Ionian nature they walk by. On this day, and the days before that, Reila could only walk in the park for less than an hour because of her sickness, but kept doing it, her reason being was to retain her strength. She did her best to fight the pain that she was feeling just for her other reason: to spend time with her husband and daughter and relish this moment, for if someday it would be her last day, then at least that day would be memorable and fulfilling.

Reila didn't want to tell this reason to her family for it sounded like she was giving up. But it wasn't really losing hope. She just didn't want to spend her last day focused on her ailment. She wanted to focus on their happiness.

Once they were done with their walk, they went home to have dinner first before they went to the hospital. The hospital they were going to was pretty far from their home, so they had to take a few carriages and a few minutes of walking on a winding road. Finally, they reached the Placidium, the best hospital in Ionia.

As the three went in, the doctors and nurses saw Reila, and they knew her and her services to Ionia, and so they knew what to do.

One of the nurses walked to the three and spoke. "Master Reila, if you please, come with me." Reila nodded, then looked at Hideo and kissed him. After that, she knelt and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Be good, alright?" Reila said. At this, Mishelle was on the verge of tears, and suddenly leaned and hugged her mother.

"Yes, Mommy. Please get better, Mommy." Reila got caught off guard at this sudden action, and right after she also got teary-eyed and hugged her daughter back as she whispered "I love you" to her daughter. Reila let go of Mishelle while Hideo took Mishelle's hand. She then stood up and followed the nurse to a room where she will get her daily check-ups and where she'll be confined in for a week. Reila looked back at her daughter and her husband one last time and smiled as she waved them goodbye before she resumed on following the nurse. And so Hideo and his daughter left the hospital, and left Reila in the care of the doctors and nurses.

They were on their way back to the village in a carriage. As the full moon shined on the road, Hideo looked at her daughter staring out the carriage window, looking at the night sky in silence. She had been like that in the previous carriage too, unuaslly quiet and staring blankly. Hideo sighed as he thought he knew what she was thinking, but to confirm it, he sat closer to Mishelle and asked.

"Mishelle? What's wrong, my little girl?" Mishelle turned and blinked a few times as if snapping out of a trance.

"W-what, Daddy?"

"You are awfully quiet right now Mishelle, which is unlike you. You usually look outside and point out to us the funny things you see. Tell me, what's on your mind?" Mishelle looked down and was quiet again for a while. Eventually, she got closer and leaned at her father as she looked up.

"Mommy is at the hospital again. Do you really think that, this time, she will be better?" the father only smiled warmly and patted her head.

"Mishelle, sweety. To be honest with you, I am not really sure. But, if we believe, pray, and help her along the way, then I am sure she will get better. And do you know what the most important thing to make her feel better?"

"What is it, Daddy?"

"Your smile, my dear. Your smile can make the darkest of times light up with hope. Promise me, not only will you help her, but smile for her too. Alright?" Mishelle didn't really get it that time, but she rubbed her eyes and nodded.

"Uuum… alright. But on one condition!" at this, Hideo raised an eyebrow but he is still smiling.

"And what is that, my little girl?"

Mishelle then gave her usual grin. "Smile with me, too! If we smile together, we could Mommy feel better faster!"

"Haha, alright Mishelle. I'll do it too."

"And Daddy…"

"Yes, my dear?"

"I'm hungry."

"You're hungry! Haha. Well, what do you want to eat, sweety?"

"I want Ramen!"

"Ramen? Alright Mishelle. We'll get Ramen."

* * *

The week passed by, and Mishelle and her father returned to the hospital to check and pick up Reila. Once the two had arrived, they went and stayed in the waiting room, where they sat on an empty couch. Mishelle got too bored, doing nothing besides having a chat with her father, so she went to sleep with her head on her father's lap.

After a little while, a nurse came to them and told them the morning check-up was done, and they could visit Reila now. Mishelle was still sleeping peacefully, so Hideo decided to just carry his daughter for now. The nurse then escorted them to Reila's room. Only Hideo and his sleeping child went inside, and Hideo saw his wife just sitting at the bed with the doctor, who was currently reading something on a paper. The doctor looked up to see who it was that entered the room and spoke.

"Ah, Master Hideo. Right on time. We need to talk to you about something." Hideo nodded, then laid his daughter on the couch near him. Hideo then walked to his wife and the doctor, his arms crossed.

"Alright, Doc. Please give me a different answer this time." At this, the doctor sighed.

"I apologize deeply, Master Hideo, but we did everything we can. Even with all the herbal medicine that we haven't tried, all forms of healing jutsu you recommended last time… it slows it down, but it doesn't seem to take the poison away that's affecting Master Reila's organs.

"Doctor, that is the same answer as before. There has got to be something, anything at all! And do we still need Reila to keep using the 'Prevention Jutsu' on herself? You know it uses her chakra, which is already little enough to keep her stamina. She can't keep this up forever!"

"Hideo, please, calm down. Don't raise your voice. You're in a hospital, and Mishelle might wake up." Reila chimed. Hideo's eyes widen at his own action as he realize he was shouting. He then looked back to see if Mishelle woke up from the noise, but sighed with relief when he saw her daughter still slumbering. Hideo looked back at the doctor.

"I'm sorry, Doctor… for raising my voice against you."

"It is fine, Master Hideo. I know what you and Reila have been going through."

"So what do you suggest doctor? The same thing?"

"Sadly, yes. Medicines, tea, pain killers. And Reila, keep using the Prevention Jutsu to slow down the poison spreading. We would have Master Hideo to do it to you if we could, but the Prevention Jutsu must be done with the full knowledge and experience of the targeted sickness. Since this poison is extremely rare, and no one but you has experienced it yet, it will be up to you to use it. I deeply regret always asking you this, Master Reila."

"No need for that, Doctor. I understand."

"Just to clarify, and I know that the mission is classified but... does your husband already know, Master Reila?"

"Yes, doctor. I told him two weeks ago."

"Good. At this important time, secrecy is not an option." The doctor pointed at the door. Hideo proceeded to it and locked it, while the doctor walked to the window and closed it and the curtains to make sure no one could see or hear their conversation. The doctor then faced Reila.

"When did this started again? Two months ago, right?"

"Yes, when I got home from a mission in Zaun. A week after that, I started to become very ill."

"With the level of poison, I am surprised that you can still physically move. We are very lucky that the sickness it's causing is not contagious, for it will be nearly impossible to remove. To answer your questions from before, Master Hideo, the pain killers and the Prevention Jutsu is working, for now. But yes, it is spreading, ever so slowly and approaching from her lungs to her heart."

Hideo looked at Reila, and saw that she seemed… afraid. Usually she tried to sound upbeat this time, but he thinks it's just because things are getting really serious now.

The doctor seemed to have noticed this too. "Now Reila, as hard to believe as it is, these are times when you must remain calm. During our study of the poison, we saw another symptom that was not there before. It causes the mind to be addled, and when the victim's mind is getting panicked, or desperate, the poison amplifies it, which may deteriorate your health more.

Reila pondered this for a while. "Ok, doctor. I'll try to stay as calm as I can be." She said with a weak smile.

Hideo couldn't help but show worry in his face. But for Reila's sake, he must keep his composure under control. "So, is my wife gonna be here for another week?"

"Actually, no need. We took some of your wife's blood. I'm afraid a few more repeated tests must be done, but if we are able to do it, we may create an antidote using her blood. Because of that, she can go home now. We will send a letter when we make progress."

"Um, Doctor? Can I have a word with my husband for a moment?" Reila chimed.

"As you wish." the doctor replied as he walked to the door and unlocked it. Once he was out of the room, Hideo spoke first.

"I should've come with you in the mission in the first place Reila, I..."

"No Hideo, no. If you had come to me, you too would have… died like my partner. He sacrificed his life for me just to escape from Zaun. I don't know if my heart could handle you getting hurt too, or worse."

"And you still believe that Zaun are helping and giving Noxus weapons of war?"

"Yes"

"But Reila… you don't have evidence." At this, Reila got angry.

"Hideo, we have discuss this already for like... hundreds of times. Yes, my partner and I didn't make full use of our time, accepting the mission and infiltrating Zaun. Yes, we did not have any evidence when I came back, because the toxic air was too much to bear. I know you keep saying if you had come, we would have completed the mission faster, but what if you contracted the poison, too? Who's going to take care of Mishelle?"

"It's just that..." Hideo then sat next to his wife on the bed as he continued. "I wish I could have done something. It pains me to see you like this, pretending to Mishelle that you're fine, using your energy and casting that jutsu all day. Even now, I can't feel like I can't do anything for you right now, and… and-" Hideo stopped himself as he felt his wife's hand touch his.

"Hideo, I know what you are planning. You're planning to go to Zaun and finish the mission."

Hideo looked surprised, but didn't let go of Reila's hand. "B-but… how did you..."

"Because I'm your wife, that's why. But please, think about this, I'm begging you. Don't go and leave Mishelle. There is nothing that can be done, except you being here with me and Mishelle, especially with Mishelle, when my time has come."

"Reila, please don't say that. You will get better."

"Hideo…" Reila said, still smiling but with so much sadness in her eyes. "Do you really think…"

"Reila, you will get better. Just have faith, alright?" Hideo said as he caressed his wife's cheek.

"So, shall I inform the doctor that you're ready to go?"

"Yeah, I wanna get outta here. The food here tastes terrible. I'm starving!"

Hideo knew she's just putting on a brave face, so he decided to play along. "You and Mishelle are _always_ hungry. I'm starting to think that one day, Mishelle will catch that presumptuous attitude of yours."

"I don't mind. It will be fun." Reila teased, and her husband just sighed.

The Ri Yu family left the hospital moments after that, Hideo carrying the still-sleeping Mishelle. While they were walking, they had heard once again the rumors from the people about some newly created cult. This rumor was being heard and being rambled about a month ago, even at their neighborhood. Some of them believed while others did not. And now that rumor was spread all throughout Ionia.

"Immortality… that's just nonsense, am I right?" Hideo grumbled, as they ignored the people that were wearing brown monk robes on the distance, which was an odd uniform even in this part of the country.

"Y-yeah, nonsense…" Reila replied.

As they were walking, they were approached by one of those people with the brown monk robes, head bowed and covered in a cowl.

"Hello there. What a wonderful day we are having, right?" the brown-robed person spoked with her smooth, feminine, calm, soothing voice. When she lifted her head up, they saw her eyes were abnormally red, and was slightly glowing underneath the shadows of the cowl. The sight alone alarmed Hideo, but she remained a calm demeanor while putting his guard up to any of the woman's suspicious intensions.

"Why yes, yes it is. And who are you, may I ask?" Hideo asked as he tried to sound kind and polite.

"My name is Elise, and I think you have heard of my cult from other people, am I correct?"

"Yes, but our sincere apologies, we are not really interested."

"Well that's just sad. You will lose the chance to be divine, to live a prolonged, even an immortal life if you give yourself and serve my god."

"And have you witnessed it yourself?"

"Yes. I do. As you can see in my eyes, I have been gifted with immortality and I was the first one that receive my god's gift, and for that, I am now the leader of my god's cult. A living proof is in front of you."

"Look, miss. I don't want to be rude, but as I said, we are not interested. Now, if you'll excuse us." Hideo then grabbed his wife's hand and adjusted his other arm to carry her sleeping daughter easily as they kept walking away.

"If you're interested, you still have a chance to catch up, for we will leave tomorrow morning at the shore!" Elise added as the two continued to away from her as far as they could. At this, Mishelle woke up and saw the robed lady as she was smiling in their direction deviously.

Daddy, that lady looks scary." Mishelle whispered.

"Don't worry honey, don't worry. You won't see her again" Hideo whispered back.

Once they got home, they had dinner. Afterwards, they placed Mishelle on her room to sleep, where Hideo read her daughter's favorite story, which was always Mishelle's request. After the story and a kiss goodnight, she slept, and Hideo stepped out from his daughter's room and went to the dining table where his wife was waiting for him.

Hideo sat at the cushion opposite to Reila. She looked unusually nervous.

"Alright, you said you wanted to talk about something. What is troubling you, dear?" Hideo asked.

Reila was quiet at first, but finally she spoke. "I know you will disagree on this, but please, listen first." Hideo did not say anything but just raised an eyebrow as he waited for his wife to continue.

"You know the cult that… lady was talking about earlier?"

"What about it?" Hideo asked, getting a little bit nervous himself on where this conversation is going.

"I... I was... thinking that..." Reila sighed first, then she continued. "I was thinking of… joining that cult." At this, Hideo became a little bit angry, as he could not believe what his wife was saying.

"Oh no, no! Absolutely not. You know that cult is full of bull, and I have already ordered one ninja to spy on it to see if it's true."

"Hideo, I have a little amount of time to live! I can feel it! It's better to take that risk than to wait for the doctor!"

"But it is much better to have faith that the doctor will find a cure for your disease." Hideo calmly said as he thought it might calm his wife too.

"Who knows how long that will take?" At this, Reila stood up. "It's been two months! I can't bear this pain anymore! And I don't want Mishelle to experience what I had experience when I was a child! Have you forgotten that my mother died giving birth to me! I don't want Mishelle to live her life, motherless like me!"

"And she won't! Why can't you just have faith in the docto-!"

"Would you please stop that faith thing?!" Can't you see that I have been given a chance?!"

This time, Hideo also stood up. "So what if that ridiculous cult is true to what they say!? What if you do turn immortal, huh? You're gonna see me and your daughter die first!"

"It's gonna be simple, Hideo! If the cult is true on what they say, I'll come back here and bring you there so you and Mishelle could also have immortality."

"Oh gods, I can't believe you're saying this Reila! Can't you hear what you're saying?! You know better! You know it's not true… wait, the poison is causing this. Reila! Get yourself together!"

"No! No, no, this is still me! Would you please give me a chance?! And I'm not gonna worship whoever that god is! I am doing this for Mishelle!"

"Reila! I forbid you to go!"

"Hideo! Would you just give it a-!"

"Mommy? Daddy?" a girl's voice interrupted. The two looked at their left to see Mishelle up and about. Hideo sighed and walked up to Mishelle, while Reila tries to calm herself as she looked down.

"Hey sweetie, why are you up?" Hideo asked.

"I heard shouting. Are you guys fighting?" Mishelle said, looking worried.

"No, no. We're not sweetie." Reila chimed as she too walked to Mishelle, but Mishelle wasn't convince by this and knew that they were lying to her.

"Mommy, daddy, please don't fight!" Mishelle said, getting teary-eyed.

"Alright, we'll stop." Hideo said as he caressed his daughter's cheek

"Can you carry me to my room?"

"Of course, sweetie. Of course." Hideo then picked up his daughter and went to her daughter's room. Reila just followed soothe. While walking, Mishelle raised her hand to her mother, and Reila held it gently till they reached her room.

Once the two successfully made their daughter drift back to her slumber again, they walked out of the room and Hideo looked at his wife.

"Reila, everything you said… I'm sure that was just the poison affecting you, like what the doctor said. So please…"

"But Hideo, I…"

"Reila, please." Hideo begged, while holding Reila's hand. "You convinced me not to go to Zaun because you were worried about the family you cared about the most. Right now, I am asking you not to go to that cult for the very same reason." at this, Reila just sighed, but nodded in response. Hideo then held her tightly in a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Good. Now, we had a long day. Let's rest." Hideo then grabbed his wife's hand and guided her to their bedroom to call for the night.

As the night went on, Reila was wide awake, waiting for her husband to fall asleep completely. Once she was sure he was fast asleep, she stood up, packed a few clothes, put all of her medicine in the bag, wrote a letter and left it on the nightstand next to his husband. She then went to her daughter's room. Seeing her still in her slumber, she walked to her daughter, caressed her cheek and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"I love you." Reila whispered. She then walked out of the room, and walked out of the house.

Morning came, and Hideo woke up from his slumber and stretched. He sat up, looked at his right to see that his wife was not beside him. At first he thought his wife woke up first, but then he saw a letter on the nightstand. He started getting agitated. He got up and grabbed the note to read it. Once he did, his heart broke into pieces.

 _Dear Hideo and my baby Mishelle,_

 _I just want to say I am sorry. I know you don't trust my decision, but I am going with Elise to the "promised land". I love you so much and this is the only way I can see us being together, forever and ever._

 _I want us to be able to share our love and be a real family, so I have decided to leave. I promise I will be back, I believe that this gift will be able to cure any sickness and this is the only option we have. No one could fix me. I am leaving, but I promise, I will be back soon. I will come back as soon as I can._

 _PS: to my little Mishelle; Mommy is just going somewhere to get better. I will be back soon as I can. I love you._

Hideo started crying and knelt, as he realized that he was all alone.

* * *

As the days went by, Hideo had a hard time, always lying to his daughter about her mother not coming home. He said to her that Reila is now feeling better and went to a very long journey, which to his surprise, she believed it. But little did Hideo know, his daughter knew that he lying for she had heard their argument last night. She really wanted to know where her mother really went, but she didn't want to make it worse for her father. So Mishelle just played along, and avoided pressing the topic even further.

A week after Reila ran away, Hideo went to the doctor and told him what happened and cancelled all appointments in the future. The doctor understood and he too agreed that the cult is indeed suspicious.

"Let's just hope and believe Reila will return. We can't do anything about it for now. You already sent a scout ninja, right?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, I did. We wait for him to return too, huh?"

"Yes, yes we must." the doctor replied. "Don't worry. She is a ninja, too. Even when sick, she is still one of the strongest. Once she sees something off, she won't hesitate to run away."

"Heh. I'll try not to forget that. Thank you, Doctor." Hideo said.

As he got home, went to the backyard, planning to tend to his garden. No sense being always worried and tense, he told himself. He must not let it shirk his other duties, and just believe.

When he opened the door leading outside to the backyard, he saw Mishelle, and to his surprise, she was wielding a kendo stick. She was swinging it downwards repeatedly with one hand.

"Oh, Mishelle. What are you doing, sweetie?" Hideo said. Mishelle then turned to see his father.

"Oh! Hi, Daddy. I was just practicing my sword swings."

"Practicing? For what?"

"Well, when Mommy gets home, I will be the greatest ninja there ever is!"

Hideo paused a bit, then started chuckling.

"Hey! Don't laugh! I'm serious, Daddy!" Mishelle said, blushing.

"Haha… Yes, yes. I know you are. But that's not how you wield a sword, sweetie. You are supposed to wield it with both hands. Here, I'll teach you."

"Wait, really?! You're gonna teach me?!" Mishelle said as her eyes glimmered with excitement.

"Of course." Hideo replied.

Years go by, and Mishelle trained and trained really hard to prepare for her Mother's return, to show her how strong she has become, to show her that she has become a successful ninja. But alas, during those years of ambition, dark times had come: the Noxian invasion, the Dark Sovereign's fury, and the rampage of Zed's ninjas in Ionia.

The chaos and the war had finally ended when the Institute of War was built, and as for Mishelle, she was one of the luckiest to have the ability to have the power of a summoner at the age of sixteen. Because of this, she was sent away from home from time to time to aid in the progress of the Institute. She didn't mind, though. Both she and her father agreed on this.

At first, it was hard, training to use summoning magic, building rules and making peace contracts, but a year later, things went along more smoothly. Because of those events, the rise of her excellency, fame, and hard work, she had become rather arrogant. And because of this arrogance, Mishelle's mind had been diverted from her mom. Until that fated day…

If there was one thing that made Mishelle remember about her mother, it was when she was assigned to be Elise's bound summoner, and Mishelle could have sworn that Elise seemed familiar, like a memory that was set aside because it didn't seemed important at the time. The fact that she only remembered her mother now after all these years and the reason why she became a ninja in the first place made her head throb with guilt. Because of this, she decided to investigate.

She went to the library and asked about Elise's background. When she had gathered enough information, she sat and read all of it. Suddenly, something had clicked in her mind. She stood from her seat and went to look for the almanac book where the map of Runeterra was shown. She focused on the Shadow Isle, since that was where Elise came from. When she finally found it, she read it on the spot.

As she read, she remembered that when she was a child, she had heard of the name Elise and the enigmatic cult that she followed. She recalled at times that when Mishelle was being approached by her personally, she kept remembering her eyes, those red glowing eyes as if she saw them before but very vague, like a reflection in murky water. At this, Mishelle dropped the almanac book and knelt, grabbing her head as if having a headache. Her mind was racing with endless possibilities as she her heart beat rapidly, her breathing abnormally fast and ragged.

" _This... This can't be... There's no fucking way...no!_ " Mishelle thought.

"Summoner? Are you alright?" Nasus called as he walked to Mishelle and helped her get up.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine. I just tripped and landed on my stomach."

"Oh. No wonder why you're breathing heavily. Do you need to be escorted to the hospital?"

"No, thanks. I'm fine, really. Also, here." Mishelle picked up the almanac and gave it to Nasus.

"Anyway, thanks Nasus. I'll be going now." She quickly exited the library.

"I have to clarify this to Dad first, he must know something." Mishelle muttered as she went to the teleporting chambers to go back to Ionia.

Once Mishelle finally reached her home and gone to her father's office, Mishelle slid open the door to see her father reading a book.

"Ah, Mishelle dear." Hideo said as he stood. "Haven't seen you for a month, the last time you came here. How have you been? How's the Institute for War coming along?"

"I'm fine." Mishelle said as she bowed. "So is the Institute. Have you finished reading all the champion's bio?"

"I'm almost there. I haven't read Shaco, Nocturne, Ornn, Volibear, Thresh, and Sejuani. Man, it's a good thing to be a master. I can have access to the Institute's library, one of its many benefits."

"Good, then you already know Elise's bio?" Mishelle said, her tone suddenly serious. At this, Hideo gulped and sighed.

"Yes." Hideo replied firmly.

"Tell me the truth, Dad. Where did Mom go? I mean, where did Mom _really_ went to?" At this. Hideo sighed deeply.

"I knew this day would come." He then took out a key and unlocked a desk under the table, taking out its contents until he revealed a very old, decrepit letter.

"It's your mother's." Hideo added, Mishelle went wide eyed as she held the letter gently and read it. After a few seconds, she noticed she was crying. She finally confirmed her suspicions, and she didn't like it. Then her mind was filled with only one thing; Rage.

"I fucking knew it!" Mishelle exclaimed as she slammed the letter on the table, turned around swiftly and walked to the door, but she stopped as she felt her father hug her from behind.

"Dad! Let me go! That bitch must die!" Mishelle shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"No, Mishelle. No." Hideo said, trying to sound calm.

"Dad, please!" Mishelle said louder, struggling to get out of his father's grip. "Dad! This is Mom we're talking about! Don't you want to bring justice to her?!"

"Mishelle! We already did bring justice to her. By making the Spider Queen join the Institute so she could stop killing people!"

"No! It's not enough! She must die! Let me go! Just let me go!" Mishelle kept thrashing, but Hideo tightened his grip.

"Mishelle, please! Vengeance is not the Ionian way!"

"I don't care! Screw the Ionian way! I just want her dead! I just… I just…" Mishelle kept crying, kept trying to escape from his father's grip, until she gave up and just knelt, bawling, while her father still hugging her.

"I… forgot about her. I just… wanted to do something for her again… I miss her…"

"I know, sweetie. I miss her, too." Hideo said, a tear sliding down his cheek.

* * *

A year had passed as she continued her job, keeping an eye on Elise. She showed no hatred to the Spider Queen. What was the point, she thought to herself. It will just look bad for the Institute if she did. She knew, in her heart, it would not be what her mother would want her to do. Her father told her to try and befriend her, which was very difficult, because Elise didn't want to be friends with her.

But as time goes by, the hate seemed to have suddenly appeared, and continued to grow ever since. Nightmares sometimes chased her, which added to her guilt of not doing anything about the hate. It has consumed her. She did not care about reason or honor anymore. All she cared about was her mother. She wanted the Spider Queen dead.

So Mishelle started to main Elise, summoning her every single time, observing her strengths and weaknesses, her likes and dislikes, to know when would be the most possible time to strike, she even pulled of pranks like sneaking in to her room just to have more information about Elise's environment and what does she do in her private chambers and she though that, this is the only way to hid her true intentions, which surprisingly for Mishelle, it worked. But what she did not expect in her path to vengeance is when it crossed with a blonde, petite girl being followed by the infamous executioner.

"Draven, this is not funny! How many times have I told you! I don't want to go out with you! And I'm only sixteen, you pedophile!" said the girl.

"Oh, come on, babe! Age is just a number."

"And jail is just a room. Now get off my back already!"

"Come on, just give me-"

"Hey!" Mishelle shouted. Draven suddenly paled and turned to look at her.

"Oh crap, Mishelle. What are you doing here? Go do you own business!"

"Aww, is Draven still gwumpy when Elise one-shotted you?" Mishelle said with a smug smile.

"Oh, please. You and Elise got lucky on that match. My idiot summoner should have ban Elise, and-"

"Aww, baby Draven is complaining. Do you hear yourself sounding like a twelve-year old kid, bruh? Do you want a lolipoppy to cheer you up, boy?"

"That's it!" Draven balled his fist and swung his arm at Elise. The blonde girl screamed, but Mishelle easily sidestepped it and used her foot to trip Draven, leading to him falling flat on his face and grunting in pain.

"Harming a champion or a summoner is against the rules, bruh. You break one rule, and you'll receive a punishable offense."

"So is taunting a champion or a summoner! I read the rules, too!" Draven boomed as he got up.

"Wow! Holy shit! You can read?! I never thought that a brainless douche like you can read! Ha!"

"Why, you bitc-" Draven then got knocked out cold as Darius came in and hit him in the head with the flat of his axe.

"Forgive my idiot brother. I guess he too needed to be keep an eye on, huh Mishelle?"

"Yup, I guess. Anyway, thanks bruh."

"Don't mention it, summoner. Summon me any time." Darius then picked up Draven and started walking away.

"Wow, you and Darius are friends? How?" the blonde girl asked with awe.

"Oh. It's because I gave him three pentakills in one match."

"Wow, that's so cool! Uh… also, thanks." Lux offered to shake a hand. Mishelle obliged. "And you are?"

"I'm Mishelle, and I know you. You're Lux."

"Yup, that's me. So now Draven is finally gone, and I have nothing else to do so… oh, I know! I'll treat you today! As a reward. How's that sound?"

 _Elise is being monitored right now, so I think I can take her eyes off her for a few minutes,_ Mishelle thought.

"uuuh… sure. Why not?" Mishelle replied with a smile. At that day, she never thought that her lover would be that girl. It kept her happy for now, making the nightmares and headaches she had been having more bearable. But she did not forget the pain. It was her only reminder of her mother… and her revenge.

* * *

 **One year later - Present**

"Yo! Grand summoner! Can I use teleport? I really, really need to go!" Mishelle said, hugging her stomach. Anna gave her a look of rage, but eventually nodded.

"Hell yeah! Thanks, grand summoner!" Mishelle strapped her katana at her back, then muttered a few words to cast the spell, and after a few moments she finally teleported to her destination: in front of Elise's quarters. Mishelle sighed as she looked down.

"I'm so sorry for lying to you, Lux. I promise, this will be the last." Mishelle muttered. She unstrapped her katana and held it at her left hand as she knocked on the door three times.

"Yo! Spidy! It's me, Mishelle!" She said as she waited. After a few minutes, the door finally opened and Mishelle saw Elise, her eyes sore from crying. But Elise tried to keep her composure and her face neutral.

"Why are you dressed like that? And what took you so long?" Elise asked, her voice soft, but cracking.

"It's kinda a long story. Got busy. Anyway, can I come in?" the spider mage nodded as she let the summoner enter. Mishelle noticed that all of the spiderlings were gone. She then saw Elise passed by, just staring at nothing, her back facing Mishelle.

 _"An opportunity. At last."_ Mishelle thought.

 _"But do you really want to do it?"_ Another voice said seemingly in Mishelle's head.

"This is weird. Hey, spidy. Where are your spiderlings?"

"I dismissed them with my magic. I… don't want them to see me like this." Elise replied, still not looking at her.

"Oh. Ok. So… you wanna talk? Though I can't do that if you're looking over there. C'mon woman, face me if you wanna talk."

"Do you think that… Zyra still loves me?" Elise asked, as if she didn't hear what Mishelle said.

 _I must do this… right?_

The summoner just sighed in an annoyed tone as she spoke.

"Look, I don't know why you ran away, and before I answer your question, cheese and fries woman, this is not you! You've change! I should know. You don't run away! Never! It's cowardly, woman. I've been with you longer than most. But I guess you're still dense as always. You faced your fear before, right? But now you're still scared to lose Planty. Well, guess what? She's scared to lose you too. Gods, woman! She still loves you! You really think that Zyra will come back to an asshole like Aaron? And my, oh my, I can tell that you haven't been in a relationship before, haha!"

 _Why am I doing this? Why am I still talking to her?_

She heard Elise crying. But she must not waver.

"C'mon now. I can't comfort you if you keep facing the wall. Turn around so I can hug you. Then let's find her in the gardens"

"You… you really think so? She'll… still come back to me?" Elise asked.

"Didn't you call me so you can have reassurance from me? And that I'll help you face Planty again? Don't worry, I'll be here."

"A-alright. I trust you. And by far, the only mortal that I trust, you know."

 _"Why… why must you say that now…"_

Elise turned to face Mishelle.

 _"…I'm sorry…"_

Then something unexpected happened. The Spider Queen had absolutely no warning, no chance, never even thought of it happening, as the summoner dashed forward and used the end of her blade handle to hit Elise's stomach. Elise chocked from the sheer force of it, pain flaring up, suddenly suffocating, as if she couldn't breathe air anymore. She looked at Mishelle in surprise, but saw that it wasn't the Mishelle that she knew. Mishelle's face looked devoid of emotion, which was so unlike her.

The spider mage knelt as she clenched her abdomen, trying to breathe.

"M-Mishelle... W-what... is the meaning... of... thi-"

When Elise looked up, the last thing that she saw was Mishelle unsheathing her katana, and hitting her head using the back of her weapon, knocking her out cold.

"You don't know long I am waiting for the opportunity to do this. How long I waited for this perfect moment. Be thankful that I'm this merciful to make you unconscious, so you won't feel the pain when I'm through with you." Mishelle then positioned herself in front of the spider mage and her blade, holding the handle firmly with two of her hands as she placed the blade's tip merely inches away from the Spider Queen's chest, ready to end Elise's beating blackened heart. Her once cocky, cheerful, beautiful, light red eyes had turned into an emotionless gaze to go with her emotionless expression.

"For you... mother." Mishelle muttered as one of her eyes shed a tear.

* * *

 **AN: Hope this chapter explains everything. Also, thank you all for being so patient and still sticking around with the story, and thank you all so much for greeting me some good lucks about me moving to another country. As always, have a nice day or night. Peace, I'm out!**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Unbearable

Mishelle was a hundred percent sure to do this before, and she already decided that nothing will interfere her goals.

But now, for the first time, after planning this for two years, she was having no second thoughts. Her once steady hands had started quivering out of her emotion and so did her blade. Her once determined goal started to shatter. The tears in her eyes began to drop, as she could not control a seemingly familiar feeling fighting the anger in her mind.

Her conscience was battling against her intentions. After several minutes, standing in front of Elise, she backed away until her back was against the wall as she looked down.

Mishelle then ran her fingers through her hair as she tried to think this through and steadied her breathing. She looked up to see Elise, still laying on ground unconscious. As she looked, deep inside, that familiar feeling took shape again. She felt... guilt.

"No! Why do I care for this monster? Mishelle, you idiot." Mishelle berated herself, tears running down her cheeks, as she walked in front of Elise again. She raised her blade, pointed the tip at Elise's chest, ready to do it. To get it over with.

But once again, she couldn't do it. She just stood there, frozen like a statue as her guilt grew even more.

Mishelle then thought to herself: why couldn't she do it? Why was she like this? She thought it would be just that easy to plunge the blade through her heart without mercy. She was trained to kill even at young age, with no hesitation in the past. So why wasn't she doing what she was trained for: to destroy the evil from the shadows?

Then she had recalled the times she and Elise had, on how they grown to each other, even though they had a rough start, all the fun times she had when she sneaked in to her room to do those silly pranks. The game where they got their first pentakill, the time she helped Elise face Zyra, the time when Elise found out about Mishelle's relationship with Lux. Even though that time was embarrassing, she couldn't help but laugh it off now. She even remembered that one night when she was so drunk that Elise had to carry her to her room. When she woke up, she was surprised that she was in Elise's adobe… alive and unscathed.

Mishelle thought of that time: why didn't Elise kill her that time? Elise had all the chances to kill her in her drunken state, but she didn't. She even said she trusted her. All those times she remembered, she thought Elise was just faking it, waiting for Mishelle's guard to lower. Many times it did, yet she was still breathing up to this time. Did that mean that all of those times that Elise smiled, it was genuine?

Remembering all of this, it only made Mishelle feel more guilt. She even thought that if she does this, what will her father think? He will be disappointed, for sure. And Lux, her lover, will surely be heartbroken, and the Crownguard family will also be disappointed to find out that Lux's spouse committed a crime, giving no chance to take Lux back. On the other hand, Mishelle had a plan to hide Elise's body anyway after she kills her. She'd hidden bodies before back in the day. With that in mind, she inhaled and her grip tightened, ready to strike the unconscious spider mage.

But her tears began to tear up even more, her lips quiver and her hands started to shake. Her conscience was screaming in her head but she tried to ignore it. This thought process kept repeating many times, the guilt stopping her, the anger making her think many more reasons to continue.

"Stop it..."

 _Do it! Now!  
_

"Stop it..."

 _No! DON'T! SHE'S YOUR FRIEND-_

STOP IIIIIIIIIT!" Mishelle screamed at the top of her lungs as she closed her eyes, raised her blade, and stabbed downward.

When she opened her eyes, she could see her blade pierced through Elise's heart as it was starting to bleed out.

"Finally…" Mishelle muttered as she stood up straight, let go of her blade and just let it stand there, pierced through the Spider Queen's chest. Tears were still falling down her face.

Suddenly, she heard the door closed behind her. Wasn't that already closed?

She quickly turned and was shocked by what she saw. She did not expected this to happen at all.

"No..."

* * *

Zyra was mentally restless ever since that incident. She couldn't sleep properly because she was thinking about Elise nonstop. Sure, Elise is a powerful spider mage and could protect and take care of herself, but deep down, Zyra couldn't help but worry on what is Elise's current state and where she was now. Every hour, with every thought of Elise, made Zyra anxious. She was currently sat on a grass field full of sleeping flowers surrounding her, and was currently caressing one red spider flower. It was her most favorite flower as it reminded her about Elise, which made Zyra happy, but also sad. She sighed as she let the flower go and just laid down.

After several minutes passed, star-gazing and thinking about Elise, one of the flowers told the plant mage that there was someone approaching her nearby. She got up quickly, hoping the spider mage was the one approaching, or at least Grand Summoner Kolminye, to give some news about Elise. Her hope died down instantly when she saw a regular, robed summoner with a platinum crest pinned on his summoner's robe.

Zyra frowned and sighed as she started walking towards the female summoner.

"Good evening, summoner. What do you need from me, this late at night?"

"It's not that late. It's still about ten in the evening. Anyway, do you still remember me?" the summoner then took out her hood to reveal her face clearly. When Zyra saw her face, she actually did remember her: the blue eyes, ashen -white haired and tanned-skinned face.

"Ah, yes. It's May, right? As I recall, you're one of the summoners guarding the Shadow Isle's gates"

"Yes, but enough about me. I bring news, of which I'm sure you'd like to hear." At this, Zyra tilted her head slightly.

"Well... how do I say this in a formal, yet dramatic way... you know what, screw it. Elise finally returned." Zyra went wide eyed on what the summoner said.

"B-but... Why didn't she come to me?"

"Well, I thought of that too, why she didn't ask for you first. She even requested me to go get her bound summoner and meet her in Elise's room."

"But... but why?" Zyra asked.

May shrugged. "Maybe because she wants to collect her thoughts first with a little bit of a help from her bound summoner, I guess. But the reason why I'm telling you this is because Elise is taking too much time collecting her thoughts. Also, I felt like telling you is the right thing to do".

"But don't you think we should respect Elise's wishes and... and just wait for her to come to me?" Zyra said gleefully as she could not control her excitement and let her growing smile be seen by the summoner.

"Oh please, I know you want to see her so bad." May said, her arms crossed. Zyra just chuckled on what the summoner said, even though what she said was right.

"Okay, you got me. I really do, so much..."

"Then what are you waiting for? Go! Run! Go get her!" May exclaimed. Zyra nodded as she ran past the summoner swiftly, but stopped. She went back to the summoner and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you." Zyra whispered as she let go of the summoner, and resumed running towards to her destination, leaving the summoner dumbfounded and surprised. May then blinked a few times, looked on and smiled.

"Wow, that was... so friendly and uncharacteristic of her." May said to herself, but just shrugged and walk back to her dorm.

After about several minutes of running through the Institute halls, Zyra finally reached Elise's quarters. She stopped by the door to ready herself and catch her breath. Her excitement was growing more and more and she never felt happier in her entire life. She was so excited that she didn't even bother to knock and just proceeded to open the door.

Before she turned the doorknob, however, she heard Mishelle screamed. Zyra hesitated, but thought that Elise and Mishelle was just having another argument, so she just invited herself in.

It was a bit dark inside. Maybe she's sleeping, Zyra thought. Then she saw a silhouette. Zyra thought it was Elise, so she decided to surprise her. She slowly closed the door to avoid noise, but the door still made a soft thud. At this, someone gasped. Zyra turned as the silhouette turned, revealing it to be Mishelle. She had a fearful look on her face as she said, "No…"

"Mishelle?" Zyra said. "What are you doing here so early? And where's Elise-"

Then she noticed another silhouette just below Elise. Her happiness died instantly and was shocked beyond belief on what she had saw. She saw Elise, lying on the ground with a sword pierced through her chest. The sword was shaped like a katana. She knew the shape, and instantly knew the only people who has that kind of sword: Ionian ninjas.

Mishelle was also shocked. She did not expect Zyra to be here. She was shocked that she did not hear her come in.

Her mind was so clouded with guilt and anger that it blinded her from her surroundings.

Mishele started to speak, but her voice was shaking. "Z-Zyra, this isn't what it looks-"

At this, Zyra barraged the Ionian summoner with vines, with the surrounding furniture destroyed in the process. Mishelle then swiftly jumped up to avoid the plant mage's attack and attached herself to the ceiling, but she had forgotten to get her blade.

"Ah! Shit!" Mishele cursed while Zyra looked up in anger. She quickly shot three seeds through the floor, raised her hand as she grew them instantaneously into large, V-shaped plants that looked like unbloomed flowers. The plants started barraging Mishelle with bullet seeds. The Ionian summoner then took out her hidden kunai with one hand to deflect those seeds, while she used her other hand to grab a smoke bomb and threw it at the floor. The smoke bomb exploded, and Mishelle quickly jumped from the ceiling over Zyra and ran to the door. But Zyra quickly read her movements and casted another set of vines to the direction of the door and blocked it, while she grew more vines that streched and grabbed Mishelle's foot.

"What the-" Mishelle shouted as she was about to cut the vine, but Zyra commanded the vine to lift her up from the ground so fast, it made Mishelle miss. Zyra then ordered the vine to slam Mishelle to the wall. Mishelle grunted in pain as the force made her drop her kunai. The vine then slammed Mishelle to the ground and lifted her up again, bringing her close to the Rise of Thorns. The vine then let go of the summoner with a harsh thud.

Mishelle started coughing up blood and tried to get up, but as she did, Zyra knelt and grabbed her neck. She lifted Mishelle up by her neck as Mishelle chocked, unable to breathe.

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD LET YOU LIVE!" Zyra threatened with her echoing, fearsome voice that she used whenever she was on Summoner's Rift.

"You... wouldn't... under…stand." Mishelle said, grasping for air.

"WRONG ANSWER!" When Zyra was about use her other hand to stab her with her green, sharp claws, Mishelle kicked her on the stomach, making Zyra lose balance. She loosened her grip, and Mishelle wasted no time as she pushed Zyra's hands upwards to let her go, dropping her. She immediately got up and rushed through to the door, she then brought another hidden kunai and started slashing through the vines so she can open the door. She cleared up most of what's blocking the door when she was grabbed by vines again, only this time, it wrapped her whole upper body. The vines slammed her again to the wall. Zyra then made the vines tie on her arms and legs and stretched them outward while pinning the vines to the wall.

"You are not going anywhere. You will be punished for what you have did."

"Zy-" Mishelle did not have the chance to finish her sentence as one vine wrapped around her mouth, silencing her completely. Zyra then rushed to Elise, gently raised her head and placed it on her thighs.

"El! El! Can you hear me? You're gonna be fine, I'm... I'm here, now." Zyra did not know what to do. She was too terrified and too stunned on what she was seeing now. She really wanted to take the blade out of her, but she was afraid she might do worse for her. She wanted to go out, run and get help, but if she leave and comes back, she will be too late.

Her hands were shaking as she placed one hand on Elise's chest, and she finally snapped. She could not feel her breathing. The blood was starting to pool. Zyra stayed frozen. It was too unbearable to believe as she started crying. She lost the one thing she wanted to live for.


	25. Chapter 24

**AN: Wow, it took me a while, huh, sorry bout that. By the way, I thank for my best friend for helping me out for this and for "EnvyGamez" for beta reading this :)**

* * *

Chapter 24: Guilt

Once Mishelle saw the Rise of Thorns crying, too focused to the spider mage, she took this as an opportunity to escape.

She tried to move her body, fidgeting her arms so she could grab another kunai to cut the vines. But the vines were so tight, the summoner couldn't even move her fingers. She had the option to use Flash, but the sound of casting the flash spell will surely be heard and alert the plant mage. Her katana was too out of reach and impossible to get because of the vines all getting in the way on the floor. She literally had no way to escape… or so she thought. She was left with one final option.

Mishelle sighed. She really didn't want anyone to get involved, even Zyra. But in order to get out alive, and to leave no witnesses, she had no choice but to kill Zyra too. The plant mage didn't seem like she alerted the other summoners yet, so killing her would mean Mishelle still had a chance to get away with this. So she casted Flash, and landed on the floor. She almost stumbled because of the jolt of pain from her injury, but she managed to stand up straight. The summoner then took out her last kunai.

Zyra looked behind and saw the summoner. She laid Elise's head down gently and got up, without leaving her sight at the summoner. Mishelle could feel burning anger inside of her so strong, she almost stepped back. She knew her mind was set to one thing: to kill the summoner.

"I really wish you didn't come back for her, Zyra. Now you left me no choice. I'm sorry, but I have to kill you." Mishelle said, trying to steady her breathing.

"You're sorry… for me, but not for Elise? Really? Everyone thinks that Elise is the monster here, except for me. Well, I'm seeing one right now."

"I guess we have our own perspectives on what a monster is. You just don't know how it feels like to lose someone… Oh wait, now you do. Haha. Anyway, so, are we just gonna talk? Are we gonna fight?"

"Trust me, Mishelle. This won't even be a fight." Zyra raised her right hand, and vines started to move around, surrounding the summoner. Mishelle took out another black, small sphere, threw it on the ground, and it exploded to black smoke to hide herself.

"You won't escape!" Zyra moved her vines towards the door, but it hit nothing. Instead of running away, Mishelle dashed onto to the plant mage, aiming for Zyra's heart. Quick in response, Zyra commanded the vines from under Mishelle to grab her legs and right arm, stopping her in her tracks. The two women's faces are now very close, mere inches to one another, and Zyra made a hateful smirk at the summoner.

"Told you it won't be a fight, you are no match for me. Now, I will make your death slow...and painful!"

Mishelle then let go of the kunai from her right hand and caught it on her left. She slashed forward, starting from the vines tied to her right arm then towards Zyra, but the champion managed to grab the summoner's hand tightly. In response, Mishelle pulled her left hand, along with Zyra, then swung her right fist. She punched Zyra in the face, which made Zyra stumble backward and tripped over Elise without noticing. Mishelle then quickly slashed the vines that was tied to her legs and hid herself into the smoke again.

When Zyra got up, the summoner was gone. She looked around cautiously. After a few seconds, the smoke disappeared, but Mishelle was nowhere to be seen in front of her.

"SHOW YOURSELF SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Zyra yelled in anger.

What she didn't know was that Mishelle was already behind her.

" _You're already dead."_ Mishelle said as she plunged her blade at the plant mage as Zyra turns around.

Just before the kunai landed, a sticky, heavy thing like a ball hit Mishelle on her arm, pushing her way back that she hit the wall, letting go of her kunai.

The summoner screamed in pain, sure that her arm was broken. She couldn't move it because it was stuck on the wall. When she looked, she saw what appeared to be a huge mass of spider web. Shocked, she looked at the front. Her eyes we're wide open on what she saw. She could not believe it.

"W-what the..." Mishelle muttered.

* * *

Elise slowly opened her eyes, waking up from getting hit by something heavy. She tried to lift her head, but instantly felt a nocuous headache.

Her head was throbbing like crazy, that Elise placed her hand on her head. She looked around, seeing nothing but smoke and vines on the floor. She thought she was just hallucinating because of the pain, but she could feel the smoke on her skin, the vines on her hands. When she looked down, she saw a katana protruding from her chest.

 _"Look at that... I've been impaled"_. She thought to herself. Then after about a few seconds, her mind clicked. She remembered Mishelle at her back… a sudden hit at the back of her head… and the sword run through he _r._

 _Mishelle... stabbed me? I-I don't understand, what did I do? Did I go berserk?_ The spider mage thought. She noticed that the smoke was starting to dissipate, and when it did, she saw Zyra in front of her, standing, looking around and yelling. Then she noticed someone behind Zyra; a girl who appears to be holding a knife. It was Mishelle, and she was about to attack.

Almost instinctively, Elise shot a huge ball of web from her hand at the summoner, and Mishelle flew and crashed to the wall, making Mishelle scream in pain.

When Mishelle looked from her arm to the spider mage, having trouble standing, but was really alive, even with a sword run through her, she was shocked beyond belief. Suddenly, Elise shot another web to Mishelle's other hand to make sure she doesn't get away.

As for Mishelle, she suddenly started screaming and flailing, feeling angry and at the same time disappointed at herself, seeing all of her plans fail, knowing now her chances of escape are diminished, but that wasn't all. She didn't know it yet, but there was another reason why she was raging.

And as sudden as she lost it, the summoner dropped her head down, instantly stopped screaming and flailing, gave up fighting and escaping, as all she awaits now is punishment. Elise raised an eyebrow, a little surprised on how she easily gave up.

Zyra, ever since Elise saved her, was still looking at her. After Mishelle's tantrum, she walked to the spider mage and cupped Elise's cheek with shaking hands, her face still shocked as she could not believe this.

"El... a-are you really… alive?" Zyra muttered, tears streaming down her face. Unexpectedly, Elise smirked in a cocky way and chuckled.

"Honey, dear, have you forgotten? I am an immortal being, I will not die that easily from a simple stab. Really! Don't cry, it's just a flesh wound. Haha…" then her smile instantly disappeared as she remembered the time when she saw Zyra kissed someone and remembered that she ran away. Remembering her cowardly act, she looked away to the other side so her cheek wouldn't touch her hand. She then took a step back, too embarrassed to look into Zyra's eyes. The spider mage's face was in deep red, feeling like she will die out of embarrassment as her stabbed heart beat faster.

At first Zyra got confused at her sudden gesture and embarrassment, then she remembered the past events a few days ago. Zyra stepped forward. She really wanted to comfort her, to hug her and reassure her that she still loved her. Zyra stepped forward, but it only made Elise took another step back.

And so the two went silent, standing and doing nothing, letting the awkwardness sink in and grow even more. Until finally, after a few seconds, the spider mage spoked first.

"Z..." she said, which made Zyra's heart flutter with joy as she heard her still use her nickname she gave her.

"...Do you... Do you still love me?" Elise felt it was a stupid question, but Zyra took a step forward and took the spider mage's hand and pressed it on her chest. Elise eyes widened, and finally looked into Zyra's yellow eyes.

"Of course I do, El. Nothing will change that. My heart belongs to you and only you. I'm sorry for all of this, I shouldn't have been so soft on Aaron and let him come near me."

"...No." Elise muttered as she pulled back her hand from Zyra's grasp and looked down.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. If it wasn't for my sudden assuming mind and my habit for running away, none of this would have happen in the first place. I'm so sorry, Z. Will... will you forgive me?"

Zyra then walked up to the Spider Queen and placed her hand on her shoulder, while her other hand caressed Elise's cheek and lifted it up just enough for her eyes to focus on hers.

El, don't apologize. You did nothing wrong..." Zyra closed her eyes and leaned closer to kiss the spider mage. Elise too, did the same and leaned closer, and closer… then Zyra's chest accidentally pushed the katana at the hilt, piercing it deeper into Elise.

Elise went wide eyed and pushed Zyra away. Clearly the two forgot about the katana.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Elise winced.

"Oh gods! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I forgot! Um… Here, lemme just..." Zyra then grabbed the blade's hilt with both of her hands.

"Uh… ready?" the plant mage asked, and Elise nodded in response.

"Okay, um, one, two..." Zyra then pulled the katana out of the spider mage, causing more blood to come out of the wound. Zyra then dropped the blade out of shock as her attention went back immediately to the spider mage.

"Oof! Oh my Vilemaw! Damn! Finally, that felt a little better."

"El, you're bleeding! A lot! We need to cover that up!"

"Z, it's ok. Leave it be, it will regenerate... though it I am not regenerating as fast as I usually do. Maybe because I haven't drank blood for a while?"

"Then... Then drink mine instead!"

"No need."

"I'm serious!" Zyra said, and Elise saw what seemed like excited anticipation in her eyes.

"Uhh, no. That won't be necessary. And trust me, you will die out of lack of blood"

"B-But..."

"Z..." Now, Elise thought, it was her turn to comfort Zyra. She put her hand on the plant mage's shoulder and her other hand on her cheek as she caressed it.

"Z, you saw me stood up with a blade pierced through me like I've never been stabbed at all. I will be alright. I promise." Zyra sighed, but nodded. Suddenly, she leaned closer and kissed Elise, which the spider mage returned with equal passion. Oh, how long have they missed the feeling and the taste of their each other's lips.

"Oh gods, can you two stop with the lovey dovey thing and just kill me already?!" Mishelle chimed.

The two champions then stopped their frolicking and looked at the summoner, who they completely forgot about.

"Oh yeah, you" Elise spat as she walked to the summoner, but then Zyra grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wait, you're not actually going to kill her, are you?"

"Z, of course I'm gonna kill her. She'll find another way to threaten us if we don't."

"El, what? No, this is wrong, you should not do this."

"Hey!" Mishelle chimed in "before you kill me, I just want to know. Artificial immortals aren't really immortal. Their weakness is the heart, so why didn't you die from it? You weren't originally undying, so that spider god must have given you immorality, which makes you an artificial immortal."

"That's because Lord Vilemaw's magic is unique. Those artificial immortals that you have read from history came from spell books or sometimes from other gods, but Lord Vilemaw? No dear, the spider god's magic is way different that even predates our current history. I may have a weakness, but striking me in the heart is not one of them. But I am impressed on your knowledge about the history of immortal beings. Too bad it won't save your life."

"Heh. That is too bad alright. Let's just get this over with…"

"Why do you want to die so badly all of a sudden?"

"Because death is better than what my future consequences will be."

"Huh. Good point. Might as well give you what you want." Elise raised her arm, Zyra then stopped her by grabbing it.

Elise faced Zyra. "Z… what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Zyra said back.

"At first, you wanted to kill her, and now you're trying to defend her?"

"Because I thought I lost you, and...and I was so angry, I lost control. Now that I see you alive and well, I changed my mind. I also promised Kolminye not to kill anyone."

"What? Just what are you afraid of? They will not know."

"You know what I'm very well afraid of, El. You say they will not know now, but they'll find out sooner or later. I'm scared of being locked away, not being free and roam around as I please, but what I'm most afraid of… is to be separated from you again."

"I… understand your fear, Z. But you know Mishelle. Even if we lock her away, she will find a way to escape. I know her well enough she is capable of that. If we let her go now-"

"She must have had a reason, El. Just like I had one before I thought you were… dead. I hate her as much as you do for trying to kill you, but please El. Let's do this the right way."

When she saw Zyra's pleading eyes, the spider mage couldn't help but give in to Zyra's request as she sighed and nodded.

"Alright. Anything for you." Elise lowered her arm.

"What!? Oh, come on! Just kill me already!"

Suddenly, the three women heard an echoing clapping sound coming from nowhere. The champions searched the room, but there were no other person aside from Mishelle, whose hands were bound to the wall. Then the lights went on, and they were all blinded. They got too used to the room being dark.

As their eyes adjusted to the light, a shimmer was forming near the door, and the figures solidified. Grand Summoner Kolminye appeared from her invisibility spell, and with the grand summoner were four champions: Yorick, Zilean, Sona and Soraka.

"Oh... My... GODS." Kolminye squealed in delight. "Zyra! I'm so proud of you! I knew I could trust you!" Kolminye hugged Zyra, and the plant mage winced as she felt her bruised body being touched. Kolminye immediately let go of her.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry. Anyway." The grand summoner turned to look at her companions. "You four, you know what to do."

Sona, Yorick, Zilean and Soraka nodded as they started working. Sona and Soraka guided Zyra and Elise to the couch as they started healing the two, while Yorick was working on getting the sticky, strong web out from Mishelle with his raw strength. Zilean was working on fixing the cracked walls and destroyed furniture by reverting it back in time. The grand summoner then looked at the spider mage with a disappointing look as she sighed.

"To be honest, I don't know what to say about you, Elise. Yes, you improved by allowing companionship, but if it wasn't for Zyra, you were more than ready to kill again. And you, Mishelle…" Kolminye then looked at the summoner. "Guess your father's idea failed."

"Failed? My father's idea?! What!?" Mishelle exclaimed.

"Well, it was your father's idea to assign you to be Elise's bound summoner, to get you some closure, and for you to monitor her yourself so Elise wouldn't do anything bad like luring your mother to her death." When the grand summoner said it, all of the people in the room had a look of surprise as they stare at Elise, then at Mishelle. As for Elise, she too was shocked at that information. She could not remember who that person specifically was, for she has done that before to hundreds more victims, and just looked down, trying to recall on who it was.

"Come on, guys. Get moving. You already heard the story." Kolminye called, and the champions proceeded back to their doings.

"B-but, he said it was your order to make me Elise's bound summoner." Mishelle said.

"But _he_ was the one who proposed the idea to me and to the other grand summoners. I only signed the necessary papers. To be fair, I was against the idea, but the other grand summoners agreed to it." Kolminye said.

" _It won't be revenge, but it will be justice for what happened to Reila and to all the others that fell to the same fate."  
_ Mishelle remembered what her father said before when she was given the mission.

"Um, Kolminye?" Zyra called.

"Yes?" Kolminye happily said as her angry expression was gone instantly and was replaced by a joyful face when she looked at Zyra.

"Uhh… we want a clearer explanation, grand summoner."

"Ah, yes. You see Zyra, we've been here since Elise was able to subdue Mishelle. It wasn't fast, but I gathered these four champions and went here immediately after I sensed trouble. I also casted an invisibility spell to observe what you will do. As for the champions I picked, well that much is obvious. Soraka and Sona to heal injuries, Zilean to revert back all the damage that had been done, and quite possibly to revert anyone back to life if need be. As for Yorick, he is here to forcibly stop the fight if things get out of hand.

Us grand summoners have this secretive way to know when there is trouble and know which champions we will summon to match the situation. It's one of the powers we are given when we were appointed to such an honorable position, and we've been doing this since the beginning. Mishelle is not the only one who holds a grudge against champions. This is just typical for us and my gods, though I've never thought before that this job would be like a nursery school. Absolute childcare, have to monitor everything." Kolminye then paused for a second to scratch her head, then continued.

"Though unlike other troublemakers we've faced so far, Mishelle was... um... not so typical, we we're always on time before a suspected summoner hurt or even kill a champion, but Mishelle is slippery. She's quite skilled, and not just in martial arts, and very sneaky. She successfully 'killed' Elise without anyone noticing. It's a good thing she is alive. Even I did not know how different an artificial immortal Elise is. If it wasn't for that, the Institute's reputation of no harm between champions and summoners would be tarnished."

As Kolminye finished, Soraka and Sona proceeded to heal Mishelle, who was now free from her bounds but was being watched carefully by the Sheperd of Souls.

"For your sake, don't even think of escaping." Yorick warned.

"Six champions and a grand summoner, while me being unarmed? Believe me, I know when I'm defeated." Mishelle admitted as she sighed.

"Well uh…" Zyra muttered "Now that I know that, I guess now I want to know why Mishelle wanted to kill Elise."

"That... You have to know from Mishelle herself." Kolminye said as she winked at the plant mage. When the room was finally back to normal and all the injured was healed, a sudden knock was heard from the door.

"Oh, finally. The two are here".

"Um, who is here, grand summoner?" Zyra asked.

"You'll see. You can come in!" The two people outside entered, and Mishelle was utterly, inevitably dismayed when she saw Lux and her father, Hideo. The two of them saw Mishelle, and without hesitation, they rushed to Mishelle and asked her if she is okay and well. Lux cried at the sight of Mishelle, and Hideo looked much more worn out than usual.

"Guys, guys, I'm alright." Mishelle said to the two.

"Mishelle, you have a lot of explanation to say, and what is Lux doing here? She and I we're both called separately here by Kolminye, saying it was urgent, but she wouldn't tell us why."

Mishelle looked irritably at the grand summoner, who didn't seem to notice. Mishelle just sighed and scratched her head.

"Trust me dad, it will be very, very long."

"Sona, Soraka, Zilean, Yorick. You may go now. I can handle this. Again, thank you for coming to help." Kolminye said to the four. Sona, Soraka and Zilean nodded as they walked out of the room, except for Yorick.

"Yes, Yorick? What do you want?"

"I was just wondering..." Yorick leaned closer to Kolminye as he whispered in her ear, and the grand summoner only chuckled at the Shepherd's request.

"Yorick, dear, you know that changing the Maiden's name into… _that_ , is so childish. I am sorry but, your request is denied. Is putting the Maiden into the dungeon with Nocturne not enough for you?"

Yorick growled. "Fine, but don't come summoning me again when the Maiden helped Nocturne escape from his prison... again."

"Don't worry, Yorick. The new barrier spell will be a hundred percent more effective. They won't be able to pass through that." Yorick just sighed but nodded as he walked out of the door, leaving Elise, Zyra, Mishelle, Lux, Hideo, and the grand summoner in the room. Kolminye averted her attention to Mishelle as she listened to her story.

After about half an hour of explaining her plans, on how she tricked Zyra's ex-boyfriend that he has a chance to get Zyra back, on why she always sneaked in Elise's adobe, on why she chose this night to attack. Upon hearing this, Elise just stared at the ground, and somehow, she felt… what do humans call it? _Guilt._ She felt guilty to the mortal. She never usually felt guilty to whoever or whatever mortals has done. For others, she only ever felt guilty whenever she did something wrong in front of Zyra. Elise wondered why. Maybe she thought it's because she had become too attached to Mishelle. She also felt sorry for Lux, seeing her speechless and disheartened on what she had heard. It made Elise feel downhearted as she looks down.

As for Lux, she's having mixed feelings about Mishelle. She didn't know if she should be happy that she's alright, to be mad for what she did, or to be sad for what Mishelle went through.

Mishelle father's just sighed, stood up and walked to Elise.

"Are you alright, Spider Queen?" Hideo asked. Elise was surprised, looked up and saw his sad, yet calm eyes.

"Y-yes. I'm alright" Elise replied. The two just looked at each other for a moment. Elise felt very awkward, especially for Hideo because, right in front him, was the woman who killed his wife. Everyone was expecting Hideo to be mad, to be rude at the spider mage. Or a sudden outburst, like a calm before the storm.

"Ahem!" Everyone else jumped, even the grand summoner. "Anyway, forgive me Spider Queen, for all of this. Now Kolminye! Can you transport us to Mishelle's room? I would like to have a word with her."

"Uh… yes. Of course." Kolminye replied. Elise was a bit surprised at the grand summoner's worried face. But she couldn't blame her. They _all_ felt it; the father of one of the strongest ninja warriors in history could easily cause tremendous destruction right now if he chose to. If _he_ was the one who planned to assassinate her, she felt, deep down, he would be successful.

But the surprises didn't end there.

"Wait, you're just gonna let her go? After all that she did?" Elise exclaimed at Kolminye. Elise felt guilty, but she also felt it wasn't right that Mishelle was to be left unpunished.

"Well, yes. To make catch on what's been happening when you were absent, Mishelle and Lux's relationship became officially public. If the public were to hear about what happened here tonight, not only will they look down and suspect Mishelle, but they will suspect Lux as well. Do you understand?"

As much as she hates it, Kolminye was right. This event would ruin Lux's reputation, not just to the public, but to her family as well. Elise thought it was a little unfair on how justice was run in the Institute. Then again, she did break a lot of rules and did way worse crimes in the past, and she was still roaming freely. Well, freely enough that she feels comfortable about it. Also, agreeing feels like the least she could do, after what she had done to Mishelle in the past.

"I suppose it's alright." Elise said calmly.

Kolminye smiled. "Finally, some sense into you. So, Zyra, I will leave you and Elise to your own devices, alright? I just have to transport these two and I'll take a rest for tonight."

"Don't worry, grand summoner. I'll take care of El. You may go ahead and transport them." Kolminye chuckled quietly and smiled at the cute nickname that the plant mage gave to the Spider Queen.

"I need to talk to Mishelle, too. Please take me with them, grand summoner." Lux requested. Kolminye looked at Hideo to see if he's okay with her coming. Hideo nodded in response.

Zyra didn't know if anyone else noticed, but Mishelle was shaking ever since her father said he would talk to her, though she thinks Lux might have noticed it, too.

"Alright. Gather up." Mishelle, Lux, and Kolminye then stood up and gathered into a circular position. As for Hideo, he first took the katana that was left on the floor, then proceeded to join the other three.

Kolminye muttered a spell as the four started to glow. After a few seconds, the four disappeared. Leaving the two mages in the room.

* * *

 _In Mishelle's dorm room:_

The four appeared in the middle of the room. Mishelle spoke first as she faced his father in anger, but also with fear in her eyes. She said to herself she would face any punishments given to her by the Institute, or even death from Elise or Zyra, but she wasn't prepared for this. She couldn't hide it from Lux, but her body was shaking from the dismay she was feeling because of what punishment her father would give.

"S-so, what you gonna do, huh? Punish me?! Shout at me for disobeying you?! For taking revenge and not following the Ionian way?! You're gonna disown me?!"

Lux looked at Mishelle with shock, then looked at Hideo, then at Mishelle again. "Mishelle! Calm down-"

"Or what?! Don't just stand there! Say something, gods damn it, Da-!"

Hideo unexpectedly dropped the blade as it clanged on floor, moved forward and hugged her daughter. Mishelle went silent and shocked at his sudden action.

"Mishelle, I would never do those such horrid things to you. Even if you made a criminal act, it won't change the way I look at you. I love you as much as I loved your mother, no matter what. I know it hurts my dear, but I want you to know you're never alone. I'm here, Mishelle." Mishelle stood there for moment, her shaking hands slowly creeping up to her father's shoulder until finally, she hugged her father tightly, and began to cry on her father's shoulder. Mishelle and her father kneeled down while hugging, whispering to him how sorry she was as she kept bawling.

After a short crying session, Hideo parted from embracing his daughter, wiped the tears from her face and looked at Lux, who was also crying hard.

"So, you're the one who successfully swoon my daughter."

"Uhh… yes!" Lux wiped the tears from her face and stood up straight. "That's me, alright! I'm Luxanna! But you can call me Lux!" she said with her well known, very cheerful voice as she offered him a hand to shake. Hideo smiled as he shook Lux's hand.

"I guess it's true what they say. They hear nothing but gleefulness, as if they could hear the rainbows and sunshine."

"I-I'm flattered! Thank you. Um, if you'll excuse me."

Hideo made way as Lux walked past him and towards Mishelle who was looking up to them. "Now, as for you, Mishelle." Lux looked at Mishelle with anger written on her face.

Mishelle looked down and scratched her cheek, getting ready to be scolded as usual by her lover again. But instead, Lux kneeled in front of her and hugged her. Mishelle could hear her sniffling.

"Despite everything that happened to you, I'm still mad at you, but not because of what you did, but on what you _didn't do._ You didn't open up to me. You didn't trust me strong enough, keeping all these secrets from me. To think that I thought you already made peace with it like you said back then. Please Mishelle, no more secrets. Tell me everything so that I could help you." Lux leaned back and looked at Mishelle, both of them in tears. "I'm your girlfriend, aren't I?"

"Y-yes. Okay blondie. I'm sorry." Mishelle whispered.

"Um, excuse me?" Kolminye said. Everyone forgot that she was still there. "I expected Hideo to make the punishment for you Mishelle, but it looks like I was wrong. Remember Mishelle, you will not go unpunished. Elise is right, in a sense. Someone has to pay for what you did tonight." Hideo was going to chime in, but Kolminye held up her hand. "I won't say who, or what the punishment will be… for now. But I _will_ issue one. Expect it soon." After a while, the others nodded.

"Looks like my work here is done for now. I'll be leaving all of you here, alright? I would stay, but… I'm so sleepy right now." Kolminye yawned, which quietly annoyed the others.

"Don't worry, Kolminye I'll make sure we'll take care of ourselves." Hideo replied. Kolminye nodded as she casted a teleport and started to glow blue.

"Oh, yeah! Hideo! I told you so! Looking forward to that five thousand gold." Kolminye added as she winked, then finally disappeared.

"Um, five thousand what now?" Mishelle asked.

"Uuhhh, yeah. Almost forgot about that. You see, Kolminye and I made a bet if you and Elise will get along or not. I was the one who said that you'll get along." Hideo mumbled as he looked down and scratched his head out of embarrassment.

Despite everything, Mishelle and Lux laughed, which made Hideo laugh too. "Well, after I prepare some tea, why don't you tell me how your relationship started?"

* * *

 _In Elise's room, just right after the others teleported:_

"Wow. What a night, huh." Zyra uttered as she laughed nervously. She looked at the spider mage as she was still looking down and still not saying a word.

"Umm... hey El, dear? Are you alright?"

"Z..." Elise said as she finally looked up at the plant mage "Tell me… what is this feeling? I felt sad for Mishelle, for Lux, because of what I've done that I can't even remember. Is this what humans call… guilt?"

"El, I too, am not a human as well, but we've been around with them for quite some time now, and I guess it is safe to say… yes, I guess it is guilt." Zyra said as she sighed and leaned on the sofa, staring at the ceiling.

As for the spider mage, she leaned forward and went back to looking at the ground, letting the silence grow around them, as they sat there, resting, not moving an inch.

As she collected her thoughts, something just clicked on Elise's mind; about the plant mage, and the recent events that the Rise of Thorns went through just to see her, and at this, she felt even guiltier. She never felt more sympathy to anyone in her entire immortal life.

So Elise sat up straight, shifted her body to face the plant mage, and without any warning at all, she cupped Zyra's right cheek, making the plant mage face her. Elise leaned closer, slowly, until Elise finally kissed the plant mage. Despite all odds, this feeling never changed, as if it felt like it's their first kiss, as if they just kissed after a thousand years.

"You've... You've been through so much." Elise said softly. "And... and I still feel like this is all my fault that you've suffered so much. I know you will say something like, 'it's not your fault' or, 'don't be sorry' and all that, but you saying that just don't feel right for me. So instead of feeling sorry for myself, I'd rather show you on how sorry I really am". Elise smiled as she held Zyra's hand, helped her stand up, and guided her to the bedroom.

"And where are you taking me?" Zyra asked, curious on what the spider mage had in mind.

"You'll see..."

* * *

 **AN: Google search: Define Immortal**

 **Immortal**

 **-living forever, never dying or decaying, not liable or subject to death.**

 **I got you, didn't I? Hehehe, haHAA XD**

 **...**

 **But then again, I feel like I did not fool you guys at all, because like, I think you guys know that I'm too vanilla of a person to kill a character.**

 **Oh welp :/**

 **Also, sorry for the long wait, things just get pretty hectic, and finding another part-time job is harder than I thought it will be. Kek, gonna save up for le college. :p**

 **Also, le super duper powerful gaming pc, here I come! AWOO! (OwO)**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Umm… welp. I know, I know, *Sigh* it took me a while again, a really, really long ass time. I am so, so sorry, my fellow readers. I have no excuses. I'm just…. Busy. I know, it's such a cliché thing to say, so yeah, I'm sorry. I don't know why my brain is being more inactive than it used to be. I'm so sorry, my readers. :(**

* * *

Chapter 25: To settle the score

As the two mages finally entered Elise's bedroom, Elise pulled Zyra in, and immediately both of her hands touched her cheeks and locked lips with the plant mage. Zyra went wide-eyed and squealed internally at her actions, but soon enough, she too did the same as she closed her eyes, locked her arms around Elise's neck as they moaned at this fluttering feeling and letting the spider mage take the lead, letting Elise dominate her. They stood there for a few moments, tasting and feeling each other's tongues as they wrestle, twirling tongues in their mouths as they whimper in pleasure. Zyra detached the blacked clothing around the spider mage's neck, then removed the head piece to let her shoulder-length hair fall down. One of her clawed hands snaked through Elise's hair scalp, which made Elise wince in pain, but still she kept making out with her lover.

"Sorry". Zyra whispered. Using a small amount of magic, she turned her clawed hands into something more human looking. Elise too did the same, as one of her hands snaked through the plant mage's belly, down to her thigh, then to her butt as she gave it a light squeeze. The plant mage moaned loader in response.

Zyra then hooked up both of her legs onto Elise's hips and Elise immediately grabbed Zyra's thighs to carry her. The two mages continued their intimate, lustful make out for what seemed like hours, until finally the Spider Queen decided to move and carry Zyra to her queen-sized bed.

The two stopped their intimate make out as Elise threw her lover on to her bed, which startled the red-haired mage. Elise grabbed both of Zyra's wrists and continued kissing the plant mage like it was no tomorrow. Oh, how the two women miss this feeling, this intimate activity as they hear each other moan, making the two desired each other even more.

Elise then put Zyra's hands up above her head, held her wrists with one hand, while her other hand removed her leafy necklace around her neck. Once removed, she then tossed it to the corner, broke the kiss and went to her neck as she kissed and licked it liked what she did to her lover's mouth.

"I miss you. Oh Vilemaw, I miss you." Elise muttered while she ravaged the plant mage's neck. Zyra gasped as she tilted her head for her lovely spider mage to gain more access. The feeling was like the love venom she had given her, and it felt like that moment came back to her, fresh and new, which turned her on even more, and her libido instantly spiked up from this wonderful feeling.

Elise let go of her wrists as she joined her other hand to caress her curves down, in a very, slow, torturous pace, making the plant mages chuckle a little at the ticklish feeling. Zyra then gasped when the Spider Queen suddenly stopped giving pecks on her neck and went further down to kiss her chest between the redhead's breast. Her hands then snaked up to her breasts, grabbed the confines that concealed the plant's mages bust and removed it. Holding her clothing, Elise leaned away from Zyra to admire her gorgeous upper body. From her messy red hair, to her half-lid, lewd yellow eyes. She then saw her bit her lips in a seducing manner, which made Zyra looked a thousand times more appealing and sexier to the Spider Queen.

Then finally, Elise darted her eyes down to her voluptuous breast. When Zyra breathed in and out heavily, her bust bounced along with it. Oh, what a wonderful sight Elise is seeing right now, as if Zyra's body language was begging at the spider mage to start ravaging her right now as she licked her lips seductively.

Not even a second to waste, Elise leaned down to capture her left nipple with her lips, while her right hand assaulted her right breast, making the red-haired mage moan loudly as she grabbed Elise's tresses.

Once she successfully pleased and erected Zyra's nipples, she went further down, kissed and licked her belly, as her greedy hands came along and caressed the plant mages curves once again, all the way down to her thighs.

The Spider Queen then grabbed both of her thighs and spread her legs. Before she went to her vagina, she wanted to tease her first, so she first started licking and kissing her wonderful, flawless thighs, making Zyra hum in pleasure.

Satisfied and getting turned on by just hearing her pleased whimpers, she thought it was time to please her love hole. Elise grabbed the leafy cloth that covered her southern lips and tossed it to an unimportant place. It was glistening water, which made Elise lick her lips on the delightful meal she was about to devour.

Not even a heartbeat to waste, she drove her face to her crotch and kissed her southern lips, and Zyra gasped at the contact. She then repeatedly licked Zyra's pussy, up and down in a slow pace, savoring the sweet love nectar of her love, and constantly teasing her clit, making Zyra receive high amounts of pleasure, coursing through her body as Elise went on pleasing the plant mage for a while.

"Enjoying yourself?" Elise teasingly asked as she stopped and looked up to the plant mage with a grin.

"Stop talking… and don't… stop… please, oh gods, I miss this feeling… I miss… you so, so… much." Zyra begged through her ragged breaths. Elise chuckled as she crawled up, hovering over Zyra. The two made eye contact for a moment, red eyes meeting yellow eyes, then Elise caressed her cheek first before she leaned over and kissed the plant mage, letting her taste her own love juice.

As Zyra was enjoying their heated make out, her eyes widened when, out of nowhere, she did not expect Elise's right hand to resume pleasing her by pumping two of her digits into her pussy, she wanted to moan out load, but her moans came out muffled as she was still being kissed by the spider mage.

Elise once again grabbed both of Zyra's wrists and put it above her head while her other hand continued fingering inside her vagina. She broke the kiss as she wanted to see her lewd face. It was almost like a work of art, her cheeks red, her eyes barely open and looking up, drool and juice dripping from her mouth. Hovering over her like this, she felt more dominant than ever, and she loved this feeling.

The spider mage then felt the plant mage's vaginal walls clench her fingers tighter, indicating that she was close, so she once again leaned to her face and resumed kissing her. She dove her tongue into her mouth, making Zyra's breathing ragged, as it's one of the things that Elise liked to do to her: making Zyra as breathless as possible.

She sped up and doubled her efforts, trying to milk her orgasm out of her. Zyra gasped and moaned louder and louder under Elise's tongue until finally, Zyra had reached her peak, as squirted and covered Elise's entire hand with her sweet release. Elise stopped their making out to give Zyra a breather from her heavenly cloud nine, her face still blank, her whole body twitching, trying to recover from her orgasm.

Elise smiled wickedly at her lewd expression, getting proud of her work, so she slowly and carefully pulled her out fingers, sat up, and licked her fingers, making Elise hum at the delicious release of her lover as she closed her eyes, savoring every last drop. Subconsciously, Zyra's horny mind started to control some of her vines, slithering to the spider mage and attempting to tie her up, BDSM style. Elise sensed this and knew her intentions, but, she just ignored it and let her girlfriend have her fun. As much as she liked being the dominant, she equally liked being the dominated.

"My turn" Zyra muttered. When Elise opened her eyes, Zyra suddenly summoned numerous vines around them that went after Elise. She tied the spider mage up, her legs spread, making her opening vulnerable. Some vines went around her stomach and around and between her breasts, squeezing them in the process. The others tied her arms behind her back. Even her spider legs got caught. Before Elise could fall and lay on her bed, Zyra caught her by swinging her arm around Elise's waist and went for another lascivious make-out. After their intimate kiss, Zyra wondered why Elise did not react on her assault. Why was she so calm about this?

"You are not surprised. You already knew I'd do this."

"Yes, I did. But what are you waiting for? Do me already. I'm pretty sure I deserve this after I pleased you."

"Yes, but…" Zyra then leaned closer to her ear and whispered. "…let me have my fun first."

"Oh, really? And how will you... oh my!" Elise did not expect her licking her earlobe. Zyra continued ravishing it, then went down to her neck, and started giving pecks and licks. As she did this, Zyra wrapped a vine around Elise head, acting as a blindfold, which made Elise's body heat up more in anticipation. This feeling was new to her, an odd, but arousing feeling, and she can't wait what Zyra will do to her. And so, Elise used her magic to dissipate her black clothing, exposing and giving all of herself to Zyra. The red headed mage noticed this, chuckling at her eagerness.

"Are you really that desperate for pleasure?" Zyra mused.

"More like, desperate for your touch, but in a way, yes. Because that's how much I miss you." Elise replied.

"I like how affectionate you are right now, but that won't make me rush to your orgasm yet, El. As I've said before, I want my fun." Zyra first laid Elise onto her bed and observed her work, admiring on how erotic Elise looked right now. Zyra leaned closer to capture her left nipple, twirling her tongue around it and sometimes biting it lightly, while her hands roamed down to her thighs, caressing it first before reaching for her pussy. Elise breathed heavily on every touch, lick, and pinch.

Zyra stroked Elise's already slippery outer lips as she let go of her nipple, and went up to capture Elise's upper lips, trying to copy what Elise did to her earlier. A few seconds later of stroking her pussy, Zyra then felt her fingers become wetter. Smirking, Zyra proceeded to slither two of her fingers inside of Elise, sending waves of euphoria to the spider mage. She entered slowly at first, making the sensation as long as possible. Zyra went back to ravaging Elise's neck as she pumped her fingers little faster.

As minutes gone by, her pumping became faster and faster, changing Elise's moans into screams of ecstasy, and after a few more seconds, she felt her vaginal walls clench her fingers. Elise was about to cum, so Zyra sped up her process of pumping and wiggling as she bit her earlobe.

"Yes! Yes! Like that! Aah! Aah! I-I'm cumming!" when Elise said that, Zyra stopped fingering her immediately, and Elise groaned in response.

"I told you, I want to have my fun." Zyra whispered in Elise's reddened ear as she slithered her wet fingers out of her labia, and then put it on Elise's lips.

"Lick." she commanded, and so Elise did. She licked Zyra's fingers vigorously like a dog as if it was her ticket to her release, so to speak. She licked her fingers so hungrily, for some weird reason, it turned on Zyra at this lewd sight.

After she finished licking her fingers, Zyra went further down, kissing and licking her breasts, her flat stomach, as she caressed her curvaceous hips with her hands, until she was completely in front of her pussy. Licking her lips at the beautiful sight, she first gave the outer lips a kiss, licking it up and down, until she licked her sensitive button, making Elise gasp as she arched her back. She then started ravaging her love hole as if it was Elise's own lips. Back to the spider's hole, her wet fingers went as she pumped and wiggled it inside it her pussy once again while she continued licking her clit.

"Yes! Right there! Don't stop! Oh Yes! Yes! Yes!" the spider mage screamed. The way she shouted was obvious that she was close once more, and unfortunately for the Spider Queen, the pleasure stopped abruptly yet again as Zyra pulled out her fingers and halted her attack.

"Dammit, Z! Stop toying with me!" Zyra may not see Elise's eyes, but she knew Elise was looking at her with intense desire to finish. The only response the spider mage received was a chuckle.

"You know… I've got something else in mind." Zyra then used what little amount of her mana was left to summon a special vine. She cut it, and molded it… into a green, double ended dildo. She tested it first by shaking it to see and ensure the flexibility of the custom fake penis. Then she stroked it to make sure there aren't any edges and sharp bumps that would make the experience uncomfortable. Once she checked it, Zyra removed Elise's blindfold to show her what she had made. Elise just went wide-eyed in response.

"Since when did you learn how to make that?"

"Abigail came to visit me to have a private talk when you ran away and showed some ways and tips on how I can approach you and to reassure you that I still love you, and she showed me some things like this…" Zyra gestured the double-headed dildo that she created.

"…and so, I practice for a few times to copy that specific item until I perfected it, so I won't have to borrow it from her. She also said that it would help us enhance our sexual experience. I honestly never thought she could be this kinky. And to be honest, this isn't how I imagined meeting you again."

"Oh, believe me. Neither did I." the two of them chuckled as Zyra leaned closer to give another passionate kiss. The plant mage removed the restraints that wrapped around Elise's legs. Zyra broke the kiss as she sat up straight to try the custom sex toy. She slowly slithered it inside of her. She moaned and her eyes rolled at the new feeling. Just by looking at Zyra like that, Elise looked like she was thirsting for that feeling too.

After a few more seconds of her experiencing the new euphoric feeling, Zyra leaned back, licked and drooled at her fingers and wrapped her saliva at the other end of the double-ended dildo. She then looked at Elise directly in the eyes with a lustful look on her face. "Are you ready, little spider?" Elise gulped in anticipation.

Elise still tied at the wrists, Zyra pulled and hoisted her up until she was sitting on her lap, while her other hand adjusted the other end of the dildo, pointing it to Elise's pussy. The spider mage obliged by lowering herself down, but before she could completely sit on Zyra's lap, Zyra suddenly thrust upward and the dildo immediately went inside Elise. She shouted in pain, but immediately turned into a long, pleasured moan. Her reaction was the same as Zyra earlier. The feeling was so amazing, as her vaginal walls hugged the vine-like dildo. Zyra then pulled slowly out, and Elise moaned some more.

"Well, you're the one that's tied up. Come on, start grinding." Zyra teased with her hands behind her head as she smiled mischievously. Elise would usually be annoyed by that tone, but the pleasure was making her light-headed, so she did what she had told. She hated to be commanded, but as long as it's Zyra, she'd do anything for her. She started slowly, moving upward and downward, humping on Zyra and the sounding like a dog in heat.

Elise started to thrust faster, building her way up to her orgasm again, and hoped for the best that her lover won't deny her release, Zyra felt as if the room was in the middle of an earthquake from the strong thrusts that Elise was doing, and the way that she moved her hips was sexy. Zyra really couldn't wait anymore, either. She removed Elise's restraints, sat up and got into a scissoring position.

Both women started ramming each other immediately when they got into position, smacking their thighs on each other as they hear each other moan. When Elise saw Zyra closed her eyes, she saw this as an opportunity. After one deep thrust that made Zyra shout, Elise tackled her, held Zyra's shoulders and pushed so that she'd be forced to be laid on the bed, then grabbed both of her wrists.

"He-hey... hmmph!?" Elise immediately kissed her before she could speak. The Spider Queen continued to lunge and wasted no time at all in thrusting faster and faster. Zyra wrapped her legs around Elise's waist and she too started humping.

Elise broke the kiss, and both women moaned louder and louder with ragged breaths in between, as they could barely handle the blissful feeling they're having with each other. They stared at each other's eyes, knowing they're about to reach their climax.

"I'm… I'M CU-CUMMING!" Zyra screamed between her breaths.

"Me... me too! I'm so… oh! OH! AAHHH!"

Both lovers came together and squirted. Elise let got of her wrists and pushed deeper into Zyra, both gushing out sex fluids at each other. Elise then laid down on Zyra's chest for a while as both women recovered and tried to catch their breaths.

It seemed like a long time, but once Elise had recovered her strength, she picked herself up and once she did, she saw Zyra already fell asleep. Elise slowly sat up and carefully removed the double-headed dildo in them, placed it quietly below her bed, and laid back on Zyra again. She closed her eyes, and for the very first time in their relationship. Elise was the one on the top, though she wished that Zyra would caress her head like what she always did to Zyra. Hopefully she'll do it once they wake up. With that final thought, Elise soon fell asleep.

* * *

When Elise slowly regaining her conscious, nonchalantly opened her eyes until she feels herself woke up completely, she felt a soft, smooth thing pressing on her face. She then felt a hand caressing her hair. When she looked up, the very first thing she saw was Zyra's lovely, yellow eyes. Oh, how fortunate she was that her wish came true that night.

"So…" Zyra began, as she sat up and flexed her shoulders. "This is what it feels like to be a human-sized pillow." Elise just chuckled quietly at her statement.

"It feels kind of nice to be at the top. I love to experience new feelings now. With you, of course." Elise then picked herself up to give Zyra a small peck on her lips. Zyra kissed her back. Once they finished kissing, they stared at each other for a while as Elise used two of her spider legs to caress Zyra's cheeks. But then, she saw her smile disappear, which made Elise's smile fade as well.

"I don't mean to ruin the moment, but I can't help but ask… what now?" the plant mage asked.

"I… honestly don't know, but…can we just stay here? And do nothing at all? We… no…you've been through so much. Can't we just rest? For a day, at least? It's not too much to ask, right?" Elise said lightly.

When Zyra was about to speak, they heard someone knocking on their door. Elise just sighed in annoyance as she got up, used her magic to recover her black clothing and went straight to the door. She opened it and saw an ordinary male summoner, whom she hadn't seen before.

"Good Morning, Spider Queen." the summoner bowed and greeted.

"Well, good morning to you too." She couldn't help but feel good for the respect he's showing. "How can I help you, summoner?"

"I am a messenger for High Councilor Kolminye. She told me that Zyra was in your quarters, and wanted me to tell her to come to her office. Alone."

She was starting to _not_ feel good now. Elise knew why. It was obvious, but she couldn't help but still ask.

"May I ask why only her?"

"That… is beyond my business. Like I said, I'm just a messenger." Elise sensed he was telling the truth, so she only chuckled and nodded as she understood his reason.

"Alright, I'll go tell her."

The summoner nodded as he said his farewell and walked away. When the summoner was out of sight, Elise sighed deeply. She had a feeling that today was not going to be good, but after what happened last night (of course, before the sex), she couldn't risk trying to get away with it. Not with Zyra being involved now. When she walked back to her bedroom, she saw Zyra already got up from the bed, all dressed and ready.

"I heard." Zyra said as she approached her girlfriend and put her hand on her shoulder. "But hey, maybe after this, we could like, go out tonight at Tahm Kench's restaurant. Maybe we could finally do this right without anyone interfering us? We should lighten up, you know." Elise didn't mention it, but she saw that Zyra was really trying to keep their hopes up. Elise only smiled at her suggestion.

"Sure, why not? But, umm… can I stay here? I really want to at least escort you there, but… I just don't feel like going out for now. Sorry, Z."

"It's okay. Of course, though I am kind of hungry now. Want something?" Zyra asked. Elise bit her lip and looked up, trying to think of what meal would she like.

"Hmm… Surprise me, dear." Elise said with a bright smile. Zyra just chuckled.

"Damn, that was so hot when you bit your lip. Alright, see you soon." Zyra gave Elise a peck on the lips before she walked out of the room. Elise didn't show it, but she always worried when she couldn't be with Zyra, or at least see her. Elise turned around and thought of reading a book to calm her nerves, as she waits for her girlfriend to come back. She settled down on the sofa and found a random book that got her interest.

About half an hour later of her reading, she sensed someone in her room. It was not Zyra, because the presence just literally appeared, and she didn't even hear the door open. She tried to spot its location, but it's very faint. All she knows that every time it appears, it comes closer to her. Despite her worry, she sighed with an annoyed tone, and just waited for that person to get near her. Easier than trying to look for the trespasser and making him feel she hasn't noticed him yet. Just as she sensed that person almost behind her, she put her book at the coffee table, then stood up quickly and turned around, ready to attack. Instead of feeling threatened by the trespasser, she just got annoyed.

"Ugh. What do you want now?" Elise groaned at the intruder.

* * *

It wasn't that difficult for Mishelle to escape the room, and not that difficult to get rid of her father and her girlfriend. For Lux, Mishelle got lucky, when a summoner had come to her chambers. That summoner announced that he was a messenger from Grand Summoner Kolminye, and that the Grand Summoner asks for Lux to go to her office by herself and talk to her privately.

"I know you're easily get bored, and I know it sucks to be locked down in here. But I'm pretty sure you're so used to be in this room for so many hours. Heck, I even know in some nights, you've been playing in your room all night and sometimes slacking of on your job so you could pla- "Mishelle quickly covered Lux's mouth.

"Shhh! Dude! Seriously? My dad is here!" Lux only giggled under Mishelle's hand. Mishelle put her hand down.

"Okay, okay. Chillax, girl." Lux said.

Mishelle got quiet for a while. "Are you trying to copy me?"

"Not at all! Haha. Anyway, I'm going now, I don't know what the high counselor wants, but it's pretty obvious we're gonna talk about you" Mishelle sighed and looked down. She could not think of anything to say, and because of this, her heart still stings on what happened. Mishelle honestly didn't know why Lux, and even her father, still loves her and chose to stay with her, despite what she had done. 'I don't deserve it', Mishelle thought.

"Hey! Come on! Cheer up! It's all in the past now. What's done is done. Say, how about I bring back some pizza. Will that light up the mood?"

"Umm, yeah, I guess. Is pizza with pineapple is alright?" Mishelle smiled as she blinked a few times and gave her the puppy eyes.

"Ugh. Honestly, I don't get why you liked it. Even your father doesn't like pineapple pizza."

"Well, you never know unless you try. It's really good, I'm telling yah." Lux just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Whatever. Anyway, I need to go now. See you later then. Hopefully this won't be long."

"Yep… I hope so too." Mishelle murmured. Before Lux went out the door, she gave Mishelle a surprise kiss, then hugged her tightly as she whispered to Mishelle's ear.

"I love you." the Demacian said, before she walked out of the room and waved at Mishelle.

As for his father, she was under supervision by him. But knowing he will take her very lightly, and since she's allowed to use hextech devices, she introduced some of her games on her hextech laptop. She even recommended him to wear headphones for a better experience, and of course so that he won't be able to hear the sound of her casting a clone of herself.

Once his father was deeply focused on the game, she told her father that she needed to take a dump (Oh, how she loved how super effective that excuse is) and went to the bathroom, and there she casted a clone jutsu.

"Sup, sexy. Been a long time since I saw you." Mishelle complimented.

"Yeah, I freaking know, right? You were like, fifteen or sixteen since you used this technique? Hehe. Can't remember, really. Though technically, this jutsu is illegal unless absolutely necessary." Clone Mishelle added.

"I know, girl. Anyway, let's go. We know that this justu's gonna drain our energy in no time." Mishelle said. The other Mishelle nodded.

The two Mishelles then opened the door slightly to take a peek at the surroundings. When the two saw nothing out of the ordinary, the two Mishelles got out and do what they, or technically _she_ , planned to do. One went to the door while the other one was to keep her father occupied.

"So, how much did you use to buy this gaming laptop?" Hideo asked.

"Ummm…." Mishelle scratched her cheek as she looked to the other direction. Hideo just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Three thousand, and… eighth hundred… gold" Mishelle said as she looked at her father with a nervous smile.

"With the mouse, headphones and the warranty? Or without it?"

"Without it…" Mishelle admitted as her face got flustered. Hideo just sighed.

"My goodness. I may not know much about hextechnology, but I do know that getting a hextech custom PC is much cheaper, you know."

"I know, but the reasons why I picked a laptop is because it looked cleaner, more space efficient, and sometimes I go to Miss Fortune's quarters with her friends to play, it's easy to carry around you know"

Hideo scoffed. "I'm surprised you still have money left with you."

As for the other Mishelle, she finally sneaked out of her quarters. Wasting no time, she went off to find the Spider Queen.

One thing that Mishelle forgot to bring is her summoner robes. This would have all been easy if she had brought it. Now, she had to sneak pass through everyone. She automatically remembered the trick. When passing by strangers, be very calm, keep your mind clear, your breathing steady, and just casually walk by. To people you do know, same thing, but keep your distance, don't look suspicious, hide if necessary.

She had to do the latter, because well, she was well known. Usually she liked that, but not today. She most especially needed to avoid being seen by her close friends. Though she was sure they haven't known what happened last night, it will still be a risk if they see her. After what took like forever, she finally reached her destination.

Once she finally reached Elise's quarters, she stopped at the front door. She was about to face, once again, the woman who tricked her mother to her death.

She took a very deep breath. Another lesson remembered. To achieve full stealth, one must not make a sound at all. Don't breathe, be extra calm to minimize heartbeat, and think of nothing else but your mission in order to avoid unnecessary movement.

She opened and closed door as quietly as possible. There wasn't even a sound, but she already felt that her presence has been revealed. Not surprising for a supernatural being. But even so, she should have a hard time to pinpoint her location. So she remained her stealth and approached as discreetly as possible. She silently walked behind the Spider Queen, waiting for her to be noticed.

Elise sighed heavily. She must have thought it was just her imagination, Mishelle thought. But suddenly Elise stood up quickly and turned around, talons out, face grim. Once Elise saw her, her face softened to just an annoyed look.

"Ugh, what do you want now?" Elise said threateningly, but she put her hands down. "Though I must praise you for having the guts to come in here, fully aware that I'm here and in my full strength. So, back to my question. What do you want?"

"I think you already know what I want." Mishelle said on a serious tone. Elise just rolled her eyes as she walked around the sofa.

"Are you really that desperate to avenge your mother? And what do you want me to say? Sorry? Is that what you want to hear?"

"As if that will make my mother revive from the dead!" Mishelle exclaimed.

"Then just what do you want, Mishelle?" Elise retorted.

"To make you feel what I felt…" Mishelle took two steps closer to intimidate the Spider Queen as she continued to speak.

"…For you to feel what it's like to lose someone, for you to feel what makes us humans so strong. We are not as fragile and weak as you think, Elise..." Mishelle took a few more steps, now a little bit near the spider mage as she stared into her blood-red eyes, trying not to show fear, but deep inside, she felt unease, because Elise was right. She was now fully stable of her emotions and recovered from her heartbreak. She knew how capable and dangerous Elise was now. Unknowingly to Mishelle, who thought she's not showing weakness, Elise could feel her fear and hear her heart beat rapidly. But Elise pretended that she didn't notice it as to see what she'll do, and just remained looking annoyed.

A bead of sweat slid down Mishelle's face. Suddenly, she smiled wickedly. "Instead of directly attacking you, maybe I'll target Zyra instead…" As the summoner said that, she saw Elise's stoic eyes became anger for a second, then back to being stoic. Now Mishelle knew she was getting on Elise's nerves.

"You wouldn't dare." Elise said, remaining eye contact.

"If I do it, you… will feel… what I felt. That's how desperate I am. Sure I can attack Zyra without telling you this, but I want to, so you can feel the same level of fear and despair as I have. I will put fear into your blackened heart, coz' no matter how heartless of a monster you are, you can feel fear. I saw how badly you wanted Zyra back, how afraid you were and thought you will lose her forever. Thanks for that. Now I know you're getting soft." As Mishelle finished, she was expecting the Spider Queen to say something and be even angrier from the threat she had received, but instead, Elise's face remained apathetic, not giving any expression on the summoner's threat.

"But… I won't do it." Mishelle continued. At this, Elise raised an eyebrow and still remained silent, indicating for Mishelle to continue.

"If I did all of what I said, not only will my family name be ruined and put shame on me and my father, it'll affect Lux's reputation as well. She had nothing to do with this, and my mind was so focused on the wrong thing, so shallow in prioritizing vengeance above everything else, even my love for Lux, I did not think of the consequences. Before, I already had a plan on where to hide your body in my original plan…"

"Wait, what do you mean you had a plan to hide my body-."

"Never mind that. I'm saying that I failed, and it'll be too risky to do anything now. Besides," Mishelle looked away for a bit. "Zyra loves you. If she knew I even try to kill you again, well… I don't want to fight her again… because she's tough to beat, of course!" Mishelle said louder than usual. But she faced Elise again. "I had to speak with you, to tell you how we're gonna settle the score."

"…Okay then. How are we going to settle the score?"

"In the most legal way possible. We fight. I will challenge you to a duel. First to drop or surrender loses. I say legal, coz we're not gonna kill each other of course. We both know firsthand the punishment, and hopefully, we get the chance to be alone and do this".

"Well, why not now? In my adobe."

"Two reasons. One: I don't have my weapons right now. It's been confiscated, and it'd be unfair to fight a supernatural Spiderwoman unarmed. I admitted I'm shallow, but I'm not that shallow."

"Reasonable. And what is the second reason?"

"This is not me. Well, not the real me. This is just a clone jutsu, relaying a message. I didn't know if Zyra would be here, and trust me, I didn't see her on the way here. Still, I didn't want to risk having to fight two monsters."

"Based on what I heard from you before, a clone jutsu is only used for top secret missions and emergency situations."

"Yeah. I'm THAT desperate to tell you this. And for the record, this is top secret and an emergency situation. No one but us can ever know."

Elise remained silent, contemplating the plan. Finally, she spoke. "Say you do beat me… will you really be able to accept that? Will you really be satisfied and put your mind at ease and move on?"

"That… I don't know. Not until we actually do it. How about you?"

Elise was surprised by the question. "Maybe it will be enough for me, as long as you leave me and Zyra alone and it makes you satisfied. I agree that I will not tell this to anyone else, not even to Zyra. This is between you and me."

Elise then gave her hand to indicate a handshake, and Mishelle accepted it. The clone then sighed with relief, and suddenly puffed out of smoke and disappeared. Elise also sighed as she went back around and flopped back to her sofa. She thought of how differently Mishelle talked; the same voice and tone, but so serious and mature. And the way she looked worried about the idea of fighting Zyra again, enough to not talk to her about that part straight in the face, trusting that she wouldn't attack her. And that time when Mishelle asked if their duel would be enough for Elise…

It was all new to her, and weirdly enough, Elise missed her joyish, optimistic personality and being called by that silly nickname.

 _Why did our paths have to cross like this?_

The thought caught Elise by surprise. She put her hand on her forehead as if contemplating a headache.

"My goodness… she's right. I have become soft." Elise muttered to herself.

* * *

 **AN: Man, mah bros, it feels so, so, SOOOO GOOOOD to finally upload this chapter and writing it all throughout, because the Asus Zephyrus M GM501 keyboard felt SOOOOOO comfortable to type on. Good job Asus for making a wonderful and powerful laptop. Guess this laptop is designed for writers.**

 ***Nodding* Good choice, me. Good choice, indeed. *pats own back*. Thank you, Dave Lee and Linus Tech Tips (very big youtubers) for reviewing that laptop and mentioning how comfortable that laptop's keyboard is. (non-sponsored btw) XD**

 **So yeah. Anyway, again, my sincere apologies for taking this chapter SUUUPER long-ass months to finish it. My brain's imagination is not as wide as other writers and it's not functioning like it used to be. Least I'm still alive and kicking, hehe… :P**

 **I promise you my fellow good readers, I will try my best to seek free time to write, and finish the next chapter as fast as possible.**


End file.
